Summer
by CuteDoll
Summary: Sus anheladas vacaciones comenzaban y gracias a una buena partida de póker del tío Toru, Mahiru se inscribe a un campamento de verano. Arrastrado diez días lejos de casa, no pensó que su vida cambiara tanto.
1. CAPITULO I

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Tanaka Strike.**_

 _ **Servamp - Universo Alterno.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **KURO**

* * *

 **-.**

 **-.**

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía frente a él uno de los transportes que lo alejaría de casa por los últimos diez días. Varios chicos y chicas relativamente de su edad se agrupaban cerca, otros tantos esperaban bajo la sombra de los locales del lugar.

Estaba en una parada de buses, esperando sin muchas ganas aquel viaje que lo pillo totalmente desprevenido.

Precisamente hace un día su tío llego de viaje, como siempre, Mahiru lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. Como ya era entrada la noche, la cena lo esperaba lista. La pequeña felicidad del castaño de al fin tener a alguien más en casa, termino cuando su tío le conto una noticia.

Viaje.

El castaño podía irse de viaje por casi dos semanas.

La cosa era simple. En una partida de póker su tío gano un boleto juvenil de campamento de verano, como tal, sólo adolecentes podían ir.

\- Pero tío Toru, este campamento comienza mañana.

-¡Exacto! ¿No es fabuloso? Tus vacaciones comenzaron hoy, y ya mañana puedes disfrutar de un esplendido viaje.

Termino riendo el mayor mientras picaba la cena.

El castaño miro aquel boleto con una pequeña sonrisa sentado frente a su tío sin tocar su cena aun. No tenía muchos ánimos que digamos. Tenía planeado pasar aquellas vacaciones con sus tres mejores amigos; algunas salidas casuales por ahí, limpiando el apartamento, relajarse un poco después de todos los exámenes que tuvieron que dar.

-Si no quieres ir, no hay problema.

Llamo la atención del chico al verlo dudar.

-En dos días vuelvo al trabajo. Cuando gané la partida, pensé que te podría agradar unas vacaciones distintas. Este año no estaré contigo así que no podremos salir como usualmente hacíamos. Pero si ya tienes planes para pasarlas con tus amigos, no hay problema con esto.

El mayor estiro la mano para tomar el boleto que poseía su sobrino, pero el castaño lo alejo del adulto y sonrió.

-Está bien tío, voy a ir. Tampoco es bueno que se desperdicie un viaje así.

Y el mayor asintió al ver una sonrisa en su sobrino.

Ahora Mahiru soltó un suspiro al recordar como esa misma noche se comunico con sus amigos explicándoles que no estaría en casa esas vacaciones. Koyuki y Ryusei lo tomaron bien, aunque se notaban que estaban algo desanimados a que el castaño viajara.

En cambio Sakuya, el chico no lo dejo dormir mandándole mensajes pidiéndole las mismas explicaciones todo el tiempo, hasta que el castaño , enojado, le mando un último mensaje diciéndole que parara. Sakuya solo le respondió con un " _no me olvides_ " con un corazón roto.

Arto del dramatismo del chico, Mahiru había apagado su celular. Ahora no quería prenderlo temiendo por la horda de mensajes que seguro tendría.

Dejo esos pensamientos atrás mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su tío llegara de la compra express que fue a hacer a una tienda cercana. Mahiru había olvidado su cepillo de dientes.

Cuando lo vio a lo lejos le sonrió al momento en que su bus llegaba. Varios chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaban, ahora que ya estaban los dos transportes del campamento.

-Solo encontré de este color.

-El color no importa tío.

Mahiru sonrió cuando vio que era de color azul. Al menos rosa no era.

El adulto le ayudo con el equipaje y dando un pequeño abrazo, Mahiru subió al transporte mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, y su tío respondió de la misma manera.

Ya arriba miro el numero de asiento que le había tocado. Tenía el número doce, ventana. Para cuando llegó a su asiento su compañero de lugar ya estaba instalado. Lo miro detallándolo un segundo. Aquella postura totalmente relajada - asiento recargado y estirado a todo lo ancho que llegaba a tener en ese reducido espacio- y capucha en la cabeza no le daba un buen aire. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un _chico malo._

A punto estuvo de despertarlo para que le dejara pasar, cuando un ruido sordo se escucho en la subida del bus.

-¡Maldito bastardo!¿¡Acaso me empujaste!?

\- Jajaja Misono, como puedes culpar a tu querido hermanito. Yo no fui, fue JeJe.

Shirota vio que un niño estaba en el suelo. Tal parece se había tropezado al subir. Iba a ofrecer su ayuda cuando otro chico, mucho más alto que él, estiro la mano para ayudarlo.

-Que molestia.

El castaño miro a su lado y se encontró con una mirada rubí. Su compañero de asiento había despertado y lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-Emm...-balbuceó Mahiru- ¿Me das espacio para pasar?

El otro bufo y simplemente contrajo sus piernas sin moverse de su asiento, dándole a entender que no se levantaría de su lugar. Mahiru lo miro de mala gana y sin más, como pudo, paso a su asiento. Se acomodo y miro por la ventana.

Su tío a lo lejos lo despedía, y el respondió con una sonrisa. Pronto se sintió el motor del bus trabajar y supo que no volvería a casa en un buen par de días.

Dejo su mochila entre sus piernas y se acomodo cuando el bus ya estaba saliendo de la terminal. Miro discretamente a su alrededor y como supuso, solo jóvenes eran los ocupantes de todos los asientos.

Se sintió algo fuera de lugar al ver que todos conversaban con sus compañeros o parejas, casi parecía un viaje escolar y él era el único solo. Extrañaba las conversas de sus amigos, hasta los malos chistes de Sakuya. Pero debía abandonar esa idea. Ese viaje le podría servir para hacer nuevas amistades también.

Y con ese pensamiento miró a su compañero de asiento. Este había vuelto a acomodarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su asiento reclinado y todo indicaba que dormía con unos audífonos puestos. Solo le faltaba un cartelito diciendo _No molestar._

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a recargarse en su lugar. Lo mejor sería hacer amistades cuando llegara al lugar. Por ahora podría descansar un poco. Después de todo, el dramático de su amigo peli-verde no lo había dejado dormir bien.

-.

-.

Sintió voces. Escuchaba murmullos a lo lejos, y por un breve momento pensó quien podría ser, hasta que recordó que no se encontraba en casa sino en un bus con mucho jóvenes a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos asustado y miro el paisaje en la ventana. Estaban detenidos. El bus se encontraba detenido porque, pues, habían llegado a su estadía.

¿Tanto había dormir? Era un viaje de por lo menos tres horas.

\- ¿Como que no está?

Aquella era la molesta voz que lo había despertado. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con que ya varios habían abandonado el bus, algunos pocos aun estaban arreglando sus cosas para bajar. Eso indicaba que no hace mucho habían llegado, al menos.

Ya mas despierto tomó su mochila para bajar e ir por el resto de su equipaje. Su compañero de asiento ya se había marchado y el muy perezoso dejo su asiento reclinado. Soltó un suspiro y ordeno el asiento a su postura original.

Se hizo espacio entre un chico rubio con lentes que hablaba y hablaba con otro mientras buscaban a alguien tal parece.

-Nii-san realmente es rápido huyendo.

-O tú eres muy lento en buscar rata de mierda.

Al bajar se maravillo con el lugar. La estadía se llevaría a cabo en un hotel estilo japonés tradicional.

La enorme estructura tenía un aire lujoso. El ambiente veraniego, y las sombras de los arboles le daban una sensación de tranquilidad, sumando a lo silencioso-solo escuchando el sonido de las hojas cuando una brisa fresca pasaba o el canto de las aves- era un lugar de serenidad total.

Dejo de contemplarla y fue por su equipaje. Mientras esperaba su turno miro a su alrededor y unos tanto chicos estaban aun afuera tomando algunas fotos.

Estaba en eso cuando un par de manos tapo su visión. Abrió la boca preguntándose quién seria, hasta que su mismo captor le dio la vuelta y le grito un _"Ta-Chan!"_

-¿¡Sakuya!?

-¡Yo!, Mahiru.

El peli-verde le saludo sonriente a lo que se separaba del chico.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No, mas importante. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿En qué bus venias que no te he visto?

-Bueno, veras. Yo iba a despedirme de ti cuando me empujaron al bus y ya no pude bajarme.

-¿De verdad?

-Ahora, ¿Cuánto de lo que he dicho es una ment-

Y Shirota le golpeo la frente.

Suspiro, y estuvo por preguntarle el verdadero motivo cuando lo llamaron por su equipaje, y le quitó la vista a su amigo. Cuando ya tenía todo a mano, giro para buscar al chico y lo encontró unos metros lejos de él. Sakuya conversaba con alguien-se rascaba la nuca mientras miraba la posada- y el otro chico tenía una extraña sonrisa.

Inclino la cabeza para verlo mejor. Aquel sujeto ya lo había visto cerca del peli-verde. Muy contadas veces lo veía siempre que Sakuya se excusaba en las puertas del colegio-siempre que se organizaban para alguna salida-para encontrarse con él. Aunque claro, nunca estaba solo, un par de chicos y una chica siempre lo acompañaban.

Mahiru nunca le pregunto por ese hecho. No tenia ningún derecho a preguntar quienes eran. Sakuya podía tener todos los amigos que quisiera, si él los presentaba algún día, Shirota con gusto tendería su mano para hacerse amigos también.

Además, es quizás, ese chico quien le ha organizado ese viaje al peli-verde. No encontraba otra razón por el cual Sakuya obtuvo una reserva en ese lugar. Mucho menos a unas pocas horas antes del viaje. Tomando en cuenta que le había avisado la noche anterior.

Volvió a suspirar. Su espalda le estaba matando, su mochila pesaba demasiado. Miro una última vez a Sakuya y viendo que el chico estaba ocupado conversando, quiso darle el espacio, y se marcho al interior del hotel. Ya buscaría a su amigo después y le interrogaría.

Antes de entrar, se quito los zapatos en el _genkan_ y los guardo en unas taquillas individuales que disponían en el lugar. Así como él, varios hacían lo mismo para después usar las _surippas_ y finalmente entrar _._

Si la fachada le sorprendió. El interior era alucinante. Casi queda como tonto con la boca abierta. Adentro el lugar era demasiado suntuoso para su comprensión. Todo decorado y cuidadosamente organizado. Cada cosa en su debido lugar y espacio.

Todo era tan fino y pulcramente limpio que le daba miedo de pisar hasta el suelo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, bajo la mirada y se aseguro una vez más si realmente se había quitado los zapatos.

-Veo que es tu primera vez en este lugar.

Shirota disimulo su asombro llevándose el dorso de su mano a la boca. Miro al adulto que le hablo. Era un rubio mucho más alto que él-obviamente-polera blanca más un chaleco marrón. Pantalón beige y unas botas negras. Aspecto maduro si no es porque llevaba una muñeca en sus manos y jugaba con ella, como si esta fuera la que acababa de hablarle.

Lo miro sin saber que decir, y simplemente balbuceó incoherencias, para la gracia del rubio.

-Dime tu nombre adorable chico.

-M-Mahiru Shirota.

El rubio chico saco un tablilla mientras murmuraba su nombre. Claramente buscándolo en la lista.

-¡Ah!...aquí estas. Bien, Mahiru shirota. Tu habitación es la número ocho.

-Aah...aam.

-Puedes llamarme Mikuni - contesto a la muda pregunta del menor. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo dirigió por uno de los corredores -Solo sigue derecho. Hay un pequeño cartelito afuera de las habitaciones con su número. Deja tus cosas que dentro de una hora nos reuniremos todos aquí. ¿Bien?

-Bien. Gracias Mikuni-san.

Shirota se adentro mientras veía puerta por puerta los números. El corredor era hermosamente iluminado por los grandes ventanales que daban a un pequeño patio con una fuente en ella. Llego a su habitación y deslizo la puerta corrediza de papel con cuidado.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con maravilla. Una espaciosa y simple habitación. En uno de los costados un armario-seguramente guardando los futones- y al otro extremo de la entrada, otra puerta corrediza estaba ligeramente abierta, dándole el aire fresco que el cuarto necesitaba.

Todo se veía bien. El cuarto disponía del mínimo de objetos decorativos posibles. Solo era aquello, y ese chico tirado en el tatami a un costado de la entrada.

-¿Eh?

Mahiru retrocedió al percatarse recién de esa presencia humana. No lo había notado.

Dejo caer su mochila a un costado y se pregunto si aquel sujeto estaba vivo.

Al no verlo moverse un ápice. Se acerco con cautela y al detallarlo se percato de inmediato que el chico era su mismo compañero de asiento en el auto bus. A pesar de que estaba tirado boca abajo, reconoció ese chaleco negro de mangas cortas donde resaltaba su gorra. Dos puntas en sus extremidades que daba la imagen de un par de orejas de animal. Un gato precisamente.

-Oye.

Lo sacudió con cuidado el hombro.

-¡Oye!

Un poco más fuerte y el otro chico emitió un quejido ahogado.

-No puedes quedarte aquí acostado. ¿Qué te paso?

Escucho murmullos y se acerco mas, frunciendo el ceño tratando de comprender.

-No te entendí nada. Habla bien.

-Te he dicho: me caí.

Levanto el rostro sin creerse tal cosa.

-¿Y por qué parecías que estabas durmiendo?

Miro al chico y espero una respuesta. Paso un minuto y no la obtuvo. habría pasado otro si no es porque escucho un ronquido.

-¡No te duermas aquí!

Mahiru lo golpeó en la nuca haciendo que el contrario se llevara una mano en su recién adolorida zona.

-Que chico más violento. Vete de aquí.

-Esta también es mi habitación-Parpadeo recién entendiendo aquello- ¿Tu también estas en esta habitación?

-¿Que pregunta más tonta es esa?

El castaño arrugo el ceño. Al menos comprendió que aquel chico también compartiría cuarto con él. Shirota miro sus pertenencia que aun estaban en el pasillo, para posterior levantarse e ir por ellos. Al tomarlas se detuvo en la puerta y miro a la mala imitación de gato perezoso.

-¿Cómo debo llamarte señor pereza?

El nombrado levanto el rostro sin dignarse a verlo. Lo pensó un momento, no tenia ningún motivo para decirle su nombre a aquel extraño.

-Yo soy Shirota Mahiru.

Pero ya que prácticamente compartirían cuarto-por un par de horas porque no, él no pensaba estar más de un día allí -así que igualmente el chico sabría su nombre.

-¿Te volviste a dormir? Te hice una pregunta. Es de mala educación no responder.

Gruño. Ese chico hablaba demasiado.

-¡Oye!

-Kuro.

-¿Eh?

-Llámame Kuro.


	2. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

 **Encadenados**

* * *

 **-** Te he dicho que me dejes en paz bastardo.

-¡Misono! ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu hermanito?

El menor de los Alicein bufó fastidiado y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Arqueo una caja mientras el rubio mayor se detenía detrás y asomaba la cabeza para ver la causa por la que su queridísimo hermano se detuvo.

-Oh, Lo siento.

Mahiru miró confundido el suelo, preguntándose qué había pasado.

Cuando al fin había logrado que Kuro se levantara para quitarse del camino, había llegado un nuevo chico a la habitación, pero este llevaba distraídamente su equipaje y una nota en las manos, simplemente había entrado y empujado con el equipaje el trasero de Shirota. Este -distraído y levantando de la chamarra al de mirada rubí- había tropezado con sus propios pies y caído, llevándose al perezoso consigo.

Ahora los dos estaban -uno al lado del otro- tirados en el suelo. El castaño boca abajo, y el de celestes cabellos mirando el techo con las manos extendidas.

-¿Por qué hay dos idiotas durmiendo aquí?

Mahiru había escuchado una tercera voz desconocida y se levanto sobándose la frente.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Venía distraído.

El castaño acepto la ayuda del alto rubio causante del pequeño accidente.

-Me hiciste levantarme para dejarme caer. No puedo con esto.

-No lo hice a propósito.

Le regaño mientras, nuevamente, ofrecía su mano para levantar a Kuro. Este, una vez más, la acepto y se levantó.

Mahiru observó los nuevos integrantes del cuarto. Un pequeño chico -el mismo que vio caer en la subida del bus- de mirada algo arrogante. Dos rubios: uno lo conocía, Mikuni, el chico que lo recibió en la entrada; y otro al cual -obviamente- no reconocía, pero lo había tirado al suelo.

-¡Misono!

-Ya basta.

El pequeño se giró mirando a su hermano y de un empujón lo saco de la habitación.

-¡Pero es mejor que lleves tus cosas a _Mi_ habitación!

-Deja el escándalo. Eres el maldito anfitrión de este lugar. Vete a organizar las cosas.

-¡Pero Miso-!

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Cuando se giró a encontrar a sus compañeros de cuarto, los tres se encontraban sentados y miraban curioso la escena.

-¡¿Qué miran bastardos?!

-.

-.

Ahora Mahiru miraba curioso el techo del lugar sin prestarle mucha atención a su entorno.

Después de aquella extraña reunión con sus tres compañeros de cuarto, del cual al menos conoció los nombres de ellos. El chico más alto: Sendagaya Tetsu, a pesar de su apariencia, era un chico de catorce años. ¡De verdad había pensado que era universitario! y apenas cursaba segundo de secundaria.

El otro pequeño: Alicein Misono, tenía su misma edad, dieciséis años. Y era, por así decirlo, el dueño de aquel lujoso hospedaje. Su familia era -junto a otra- las dueñas de esas posadas. Por lo tanto Misono era un chico rico.

Y el último; Kuro. No sabía mucho de él, porque sencillamente no quiso hablar. Es más, _él_ tuvo que decir su nombre porque el chico los había ignorado a todos mientras se hacia el dormido. Claro, eso hasta que -al abrir la puerta corrediza- otro chico rubio que pasaba por el pasillo, gritó llamándolo hermano.

De ahí en adelante la situación fue confusa. Misono salió alegando que tenían que reunirse en la entrada del hotel. Tetsu lo había seguido, y él pues...simplemente se había detenido en la puerta un segundo mirando al último integrante del cuarto, siendo regañado por quien era su familiar.

No había entendido muy bien las palabras del rubio chico. Solo había escuchado algo de _"¡Esta vez no te escaparas!"_ seguido de un _"¡quítate esos lentes de contacto!"_

" _Así que Kuro estaba usando lentes de contacto"_ Pensó. Ya encontraba extraño que tuviera los ojos de un color escarlata. Y se pregunto de qué color serian en realidad sus ojos.

-¡Mahiru!

Salió de sus pensamiento al sentir que lo movían de los hombros. Miró a su costado y se encontró cara a cara con su amigo.

-Sakuya.

Susurró. Aun estaba en las nubes porque miraba al chico sin ganas de hablar realmente, hasta que de golpe vinieron las preguntas.

-¡Sakuya! Tú ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste una reserva? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Había llamado la atención de unos cuantos adolescentes, pero simplemente él era ajeno a todo. Le pregunto cómo le hizo para seguirlo hasta ese evento. Sakuya le respondió que tenía un contacto-amigo que lo ayudo. Tal y como había sospechado. Era el mismo chico de cabellos negro quien le había conseguido hospedaje.

Hubiera seguido con la horda de preguntas y quejas si no es porque el anfitrión llamo la atención de todos.

-Gusto en conocerlos a todos. Algunos ya me conocen. Soy Alicein Mikuni, y ustedes estarán bajo mi cuidado estos diez días.

Mahiru miro algo sorprendido al rubio y después llevó la mirada al pequeño Alicein que estaba a unos metros lejos de él sentado. Todos estaban sentados en el pulcro y limpio suelo. Excepto dos personas.

-Así que son hermanos.

Susurro para si Shirota, llamando la atención del de cabellos verdes.

-Les recuerdo que estaremos cinco días en este hermoso hotel. Y los otros cincos días pues...ya se los diré.

Saco la lengua de forma burlona y Mahiru simplemente confirmó una vez más, lo infantil que se veía con esa muñequita.

-Ahora, haremos un juego.

Se escucharon gemidos desconformes de todos y el castaño simplemente miraba su entorno sin entender.

-¡Tus juegos son demasiado infantiles. Te recuerdo que ya no somos niños!

-Jajajajaja...no eres interesante.

-Tsubakyun~

El castaño miro a los dos chicos. Eran los supuestos amigos de Sakuya, el azabache y uno de rosados cabellos.

-¡Ustedes cállense! Ahora, Presten atención!

Ya simplemente se había enojado y Shirota suspiro. El tipo tenía un carácter algo cambiante y extraño.

-Ustedes pasaran al frente y se presentaran -Se escucharon quejidos desconforme- y luego sacaran un papelito. El juego es simple. Los que tengan el mismo numero harán pareja para iniciar mi juego real.

Y con una sonrisa, saco una cajita y una lista. Iniciando así el mini-juego.

-Mahiru.

-¿Que pasa Sakuya?

-Cuando saques el papelito ve tu número y me haces señas. Trataré de sacar el mismo.

Le dijo con una confiada sonrisa. El castaño simplemente sonrió.

-Es imposible Sakuya. Es al azar.

Uno a uno se habían presentado los adolescentes. Algunos más animados que otros, y aunque Shirota trato de prestar atención y aprenderse los nombres y -algo- del carácter de ellos, simplemente su mente andaba en las nubes.

Se preguntaba qué hacían -tanto Kuro como su hermano- en la habitación, pues aun no se habían asomado a la reunión.

-Shirota Mahiru.

Al escuchar su llamado se levantó y fue donde el rubio chico. Metió la mano en la caja y saco un papelito. Al mirar al público simplemente se presento. Dijo su nombre, edad, que año cursaba y donde estudiaba. Lo mismo que decían todos. Y cuando llevo la mirada a su amigo y este esperó expectante a las supuestas señales, escuchó voces desde el pasillo.

Giró el rostro y miro a los hermanos llegar, uno con un andar flojo y el otro con las manos en la nuca y con una confianza total.Y entonces se cruzaron las miradas. Shirota abrió mas los ojos admirado. Kuro le observó, y sus ojos eran de un claro esmeralda, y al llegar a su lado, detallo que poseía pequeños y tenues toques azulados en aquellas orbes.

-Los hermanos, perfecto. Saquen sus papeles que me están atrasando el juego.

Mahiru se sentó sin quitarle la mirada al chico, y sin darse cuenta, se situó lejos de su amigo y escucho lo que tenían que decir los hermanos. Bueno, relativamente quien habló por los dos fue Hyde, el hermano menor de Kuro. Dijo las edades de ambos; diecisiete, y donde estudiaban. Y no presto atención cuando Watanuki fue el último en presentarse.

Cuando terminaron las presentaciones, Mikuni les hizo ver sus números y buscas a sus respectivas parejas.

-¡Mahiru! ¿Qué número?

El castaño recién capto que no había visto su número. Desdobló el papelito y se encontró con el número _**uno**_ escrito en ella. Escucho el grito de horror de la boca de Sakuya al decir un largo y desconsolado _"Nooo..."._ El chico tenía el nueve. Bastante lejos.

Y escucho un resoplido a su espalda haciéndole girar.

-No puedo con esto. Tú de nuevo.

-¿Kuro?

El mencionado le mostró sin ganas su papel, un _**uno**_ igualmente en ella. Y Mahiru arqueo una ceja desconforme. Debe ser una maldita broma.

\- Ahora que todos tienen a sus parejas.

Se escuchó un pequeño _"Rayos, aun no encuentro a la mía"_ de la boca de Sakuya.

-Venga el primer dúo, les daré algo.

Arrastrando los pies, el perezoso se acerco junto con el castaño. El mayor Alicein les tomó la mano -derecha de Mahiru e izquierda de Kuro- y sin más las esposó, ante la mirada sorprendida del par y del resto de los muchachos del lugar.

-Mi juego es simple. Afuera tendrán que buscar una bolita blanca que he escondido para cada uno. Cuando las encuentren, les quitare las esposas y podrán cenar.

Observó a todos con un brillo malvado en sus ojos y una sonrisa siniestra, y Mahiru pensó que aquello no podría ser peor.

-.

-.

Llevaban quince minutos sentados bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol. Mahiru siguió con la mirada el caer de una hojita, y varias más le seguían por la repentina y refrescante brisa del atardecer. A su alrededor, varios más estaban bajo la anhelante sombra natural de los arboles. Y nadie haciendo nada de aquel juego.

Con un tic en la sien, el castaño llevo la mirada a su compañero, este ajeno a todo, jugaba con un 3DS totalmente cómodo. Y Mahiru simplemente se cansó de tener su adormecida mano derecha junto al perezoso.

-Kuro, estoy cansado de tener mi mano extendida para que tú puedas jugar.

El aludido se alzo de hombros sin importarle y Shirota le miró de mala gana quitando su mano, haciendo que el de celestes cabellos tirara su juego al suelo.

-Cuanta violencia la tuya.

-¡Te dije que estoy cansado!

El castaño se levantó, fastidiado de esperar y miró a su alrededor. Sakuya estaba al otro extremo junto a su compañero quien resultó ser Misono. El pobre chico se veía cansado, y no hace mucho que ese juego había iniciado.

-Levántate Kuro, hay que buscar esa pelota.

Tiró de la muñeca del chico intentando levantarlo, pero el otro simplemente era necio.

-No quiero, que molestia. Mejor dejemos que alguien más lo haga. Nosotros esperemos aquí sentados.

-¡En tus sueños!

Mahiru uso más fuerza. Ese tipo estaba siendo un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Simplemente las pocas ganas y energía de él le estaban molestando.

-Además, es una pelota por pareja. Igualmente tendremos que buscar la nuestra si queremos cenar.

Un bostezo obtuvo de respuesta y Shirota sintió una vena salta en su frente. Retrocedió intentando nuevamente levantarlo pero su espalda chocó con alguien.

-Ah. Lo siento.

-No, no hay problema.

Confundido, miro al nuevo chico. Ignoró por completo el murmullo de fastidio de la boca de Kuro. Aquel sujeto de negros cabellos, el supuesto amigo de Sakuya, se les había acercado junto al que parecía ser su compañero de juego, un tímido y tembloroso chico de un cabello castaño claro casi platinados.

-¿Eh...? Pero si es Nii-san. Yo me pregunto ¿Por qué estas aún aquí?

Mahiru miró confundido a Kuro y este de nueva cuenta los ignoraba mientras pretendía estar dormido. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres hermano de Kuro?

El azabache lo observó y Mahiru se sintió incómodo con la penetrante mirada. Había cierto toque malicioso en ella, y aquello no le gusto. Y de pronto una demente e imprudente risa salto de su boca, desconcertando al castaño, para posterior parar de golpe y murmurar un monótono _"no eres interesante para nada"_ , y tal como llego, irse. Lo vio juntarse con sus demás compañeros a lo lejos. Aquello fue extraño.

-¿También es tu hermano, Kuro?

No lo miro pero sintió un nuevo bostezo. Llevo la mirada recorriendo el lugar. Todos estaban en otra cosa que no fuera buscar las pelotitas. Incluso, el mismo anfitrión, tomaba té junto a su muñeca en la entrada de la posada.

Se revolvió los cabellos. Él al menos quería terminar ese juego. Era mejor que no hacer nada ahí.

-Levántate Kuro, buscaremos la pelota.

-¿Eeh...?

A pesar que Kuro no se levanto, Mahiru buscó con la mirada donde podrían estar las dichosas bolas. Y se percató de un pequeño detalle, mientras sentía el suave viento acariciar sus castaños cabellos y las hojas de los arboles caer. Ahí -aun lado de contenedor de basura- había una enorme y sospechosa bolsa con redondas protuberancias.

Si tomaba en cuenta el tipo de lugar -Lujoso y calmado hotel- aquella bolsa de basura no debería estar a un lado del contenedor, sino dentro. Así que con eso en mente, tiró de la muñeca de su compañero obligándolo de una vez por todas a incorporarse, y caminó hacia dicha dirección.

Kuro no replicó, solo se dejo guiar mientras se rascaba la nuca con pereza. Pasaron a un lado del par -Sakuya y Misono- llamando la atención del mayor de ellos -en estatura al menos- y uno que otros chicos del lugar.

-Mahiru, este _Ahoge_ no me sirve de nada.

-¡Calla bastardo!

-Se cansa muy rápido. ¡No habíamos ni salido y se cansó!

Fue totalmente ignorado, y Sakuya de paso ignoró los reclamos del pequeño Alicein y observo el caminar de su amigo.

-¿Mahiru?

-Creo saber donde están.

-¿Qué cosa?

Mahiru se detuvo, Kuro suspiro cansado y Sakuya se le acercó. Abrió la bolsa y no se sorprendió por lo que había en su interior.

-¡Los encontraste Mahiru!

El grito sorprendido y aliviado de Sakuya llamó la atención del resto y por supuesto, de Mikuni. Shirota tomó una con sus manos -que no era tan pequeña como pensó, sino pelotas de gomas de juegos para niños- y se dirigió donde el mayor rubio.

-Las encontraste.

Mahiru le extendió el balón y el otro la guardo en una nueva bolsa. Esperó que el rubio le quitara las esposas porque de verdad comenzaba a molestarle en la muñeca.

-¡Pero!...no les quitare las esposas.

-¡¿Qué...?!

Tanto Shirota como Kuro miraron atónitos al anfitrión, y a lo lejos Sakuya también.

-Las encontraste pero hiciste que todos supieran donde estaban. Arruinaron mi juego. Y rompieron mi regla de guardar silencio a la ubicación de ellas.

-¡En ningún momento dijiste eso! ¡Además, estaban todas a la vista!

-¿Ehh...Enserio? Abel, ¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Crees que deberíamos castigarles a estos dos?

El castaño reprimió un quejido desconforme. Aquel sujeto ya los ignoraba jugando con su muñeca, como si esta le hablara al oído y el era feliz de _escucharla_. Sintió que le jalaban la mano derecha y miró que Kuro se sentó mientras pretendía jugar de nueva cuenta con su 3DS.

-Eres un verdadero dolor en el culo ¿Lo sabias?

Y Shirota supo que cuando algo está mal, siempre puede terminar peor.

* * *

 **MahiMahi se ha metido en un pequeñísimo problema, o tiene un pequeño problema-perezoso encima.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Tratare en lo posible de tener un capítulo en la semana.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y pasarse a leer x3**

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	3. CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO III**

 **Onsen**

* * *

Su curiosa mirada observaba todo a su alrededor. No le importo disimular su asombro por el suntuoso lugar. Bueno, ya se imaginaba todo, sin embargo obviamente aun no había visto el comedor. Y menos uno como ese.

Después de terminar el famoso-estúpido juego de Mikuni, todos se liberaron de las malditas esposas menos ellos dos. Una especie de castigo que le impuso el rubio, uno de veinticuatro horas.

El sol se estaba poniendo y de alguna forma, todos estaban cansados. Así que antes de darse un relajante baño para posterior dormir, primero cenarían. Por lo tanto fueron a los comedores privados que disponía la posada. Habían un total de seis comedores privados, de los cuales ocuparían tres, pues cada uno tenía una capacidad de ocho personas.

Y ahí había un pequeño problema, en el suyo se reunieron las más escandalosas personas que ha conocido. Y precisamente por eso se permitió el explorar todo el lugar sin vergüenza a su curiosidad pues nadie le prestaba atención.

-¡Nii-san, mira, mira! Tengo un nuevo _Pok*mon!_ Intercambiemos!

-¡¿Dónde conseguiste ese, maldita rata?!

-¡Aah! ¡Lichtan, espera, espera!

Llevó su ambarina mirada a la puerta corrediza al escuchar voces, pero estas pasaron del cuarto. Aun habían chicos afuera que recién se dirigían a los comedores, por lo que no le extraño que aun hubiera gente por ahí.

-¡Mahiru, mira esto! Este articulo de aquí ¿Lo ves? ¡¿Lo viste?!

El lugar era grande y aislado, o al menos eso pensaba pues con el alboroto que tenían ellos, encontraba extraño que nadie fuera a decirles que guardaran silencio.

Miró lo que su amigo le mostraba y solo era una simple revista ¿De dónde la había sacado?

-Aah... _chibi_ , tienes algo en la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡No me toques bastardo!

Sintió un jalón en su muñeca y gruñó. Kuro nuevamente se había recostado en el _tatami._ Se masajeo la sien y volvió a hablarle al chico, como hace cinco minutos que había hecho lo mismo.

-Kuro ¿Quieres sentarte bien? Es de mala educación hacer eso.

-Molestas mucho. No incomodo a nadie, simplemente ignórame.

-Lo haría si no estuviera amarrado a ti.

Le gruño con una torcida sonrisa. El otro le miró unos segundos y volvió a su juego ignorándolo.

-Pero... es bastante tonto que ese rubio castigue a Nii-san si él no hizo nada.

-¿Eres estúpida rata atolondrada? Eran pareja en el juego. Si uno cae, caen los dos.

-No decías eso cuando estabas esposado a mi Lichtan~

El azabache le fulminó con la mirada haciendo que a Hyde le recorriera un desagradable escalofrió en el cuerpo. Se levantó apresurado y se escondió donde su querido hermano. Kuro gruñó mientras se sentaba correctamente y con su pie lo alejaba.

No paso un minuto cuando la puerta se abría y con ella al fin la cena se servía. Un estupendo y fabuloso menú tradicional _ichiju san-sai._ Se maravilló encantado, y recién notaba lo hambriento que estaba.

Su plato principal era; pescado a la plancha, sopa de miso con _tofu_ , con un acompañamiento de carne y verduras salteadas, un acompañamiento de ensalada de espinaca, un cuenco con arroz blanco y otro con verduras encurtidas.

Dando el ritual clásico _"gracias por la comida"_ se permitió el degustar la cena, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño problema; él no era surdo.

Miró a su compañero perezoso y este ya había comenzado la cena dejando su juego olvidado en su regazo. El muy bastardo usaba sus dos manos como si no tuviera una extra. Su pobre mano derecha parecía un títere a juego con el de Kuro. Lo observo al rostro queriéndole indicar que lo mirara, y Kuro lo hizo. Lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba una pieza de pescado y se lo llevaba a la boca, y después simplemente volvió a su comida.

Mahiru , molesto, se giró.

-Kuro, necesito usar mi mano derecha.

-La estoy usando yo.

Sorbió su sopa con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡Mentiroso! Además, eres diestro ¿O no?

-Nii-san deja de molestar al chico. Podrías dejarlo usar su mano o...darle de comer tu.

Hyde le sonrió burlón, Mahiru le miró desconcertado, y Kuro dio un suspiro mientras dejaba su mano en la mesa - cerca de Shirota- dándole a entender que podía hacer uso de ella. Después de todo se lo merecía ¿o no? El chico estuvo todo el día -parte de la tarde- jugando en su 3DS sin prestarle atención a la comodidad de Mahiru. Así que ahora debería hacer un cambio de papeles, y dejarlo cenar en paz.

Sin embargo, para Mahiru fue una molestia tremenda usar su mano derecha, Kuro simplemente dejó la suya _muerta_ , sin ganas de moverla, ni hacia el esfuerzo para hacer que Shirota pudiera comer tranquilamente. Al final termino usando la zurda para usar los palillos. Primera vez que le costaba tanto el comer arroz.

-.

-.

Después de aquella no tan laboriosa cena, el castaño miró sin saber si interrumpir o no la discusión-riña-reencuentro o lo que llevaba haciendo Mikuni y otro tipo, al cual no había visto para nada en todo ese día. Es más, juraba que es la primera vez que lo veía merodear por ahí.

El solo iba por el anfitrión para que le quitaran las esposas. Era la hora del baño y obviamente ni quitarse la ropa podían al tener las muñecas atadas. Así que quería buscar al rubio y decirle que le dejaran libre al menos en esa hora. Pero tan pronto como giraron en un corredor lo encontraron discutiendo con otro chico.

Y ahí estaban los dos, sentados-escondidos en el pasillo escuchando como ladrones la pelea del otro par.

Mahiru suspiro mientras llevaba su mirada a los grandes ventanales. La noche había caído y el cielo despejado, dejaba ver los hermoso rayos de luna reflejados en la pequeña fuente del patio.

-Espero que no estés pensando en entrometerte. No quiero más problemas por esta noche.

Miró a Kuro que bostezaba. El tampoco quería meterse en la discusión de ese par, por eso esperaban en aquel pasillo. El mayor sintió la mirada del castaño y lo vio de reojo sin decir nada.

Ahora Mahiru recordaba -al ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas con pequeños pigmentos azules mirarlo con curiosidad- en la cena él mismo había sacado el tema de los lentes de contacto de Kuro. Le pregunto al chico por qué los usaba, si acaso era corto de vista o algo. Ante ello fue el hermano Hyde, quien respondió riendo.

 _"Nii-san ni siquiera puede usar lentes de contacto ¡Se le irritan los ojos!"_

Eso había dicho. La verdadera razón del por qué los usaba era una tontería. Kuro simplemente era un vago de primera. Gracias a aquella conversación se entero que el chico ya había venido años anteriores a ese campamento, pero Kuro siempre encontraba una escusa para escapar el primer día.

Incluso una vez Hyde le contó que usó los lentes y se le irritaron tanto los ojos que tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital. ¿Conclusión? Pasó todo su verano en cama con reposo absoluto. Unas verdaderas vacaciones para Kuro.

También tiene la vaga costumbre de nunca traer su equipaje, por lo que la mayoría de esos años ha tenido que _"devolverse"_ por sus cosas y -obviamente- nunca volver, salvo hasta el próximo año en que era inscrito nuevamente a ese campamento. Otra ocasión se quedo dormido en la parada de autobuses, tal vez no hubiera sido tanto escándalo si no es porque estaba en ** _otra_** parada de autobuses.

Hyde le ha dicho que él nunca a acompañado a su hermano en ese campamento porque siempre está acompañado de su amigo, Licht. El chico, a pesar de su edad, es un pianista reconocido mundialmente, y siempre que tiene una gira, es Hyde quien lo acompaña -junto a su manager- a pesar de las protestas del azabache. Salvo ese verano, Licht se ha tomado unas vacaciones.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Shirota soltó un quejido sorprendido. Al levantar la mirada, Mikuni los veía sorprendidos de igual forma. El castaño se levantó tirando de la mano de Kuro.

-Mikuni-san ¿Podrías quitarnos las esposas por un momento?

-¿Aah...? ¿Por qué tendría? Saben que están castigados.

Les dijo mientras los miraba burlesco.

-No podemos tomar un baño así.

-Pueden hacerlo con ropa. No veo el problema.

Mahiru lo miró cabreado ¿Acaso hablaba enserio? Esperaba que no.

-Está bien, entiendo. Les quitare las esposas para que se quiten la ropa, pero se las volveré a poner ¿Cómo se van a bañar? No tengo idea.

Cada palabra el castaño reprimía mas las ganas de gritarle -y tal vez golpearle- por lo absurdo que era el tipo. Y el de celestes cabellos se rascaba la mejilla nervioso. No por el tema de bañarse desnudo con otro chico amarrado a él...bueno, tal vez sí. Pero el aura asesino de Mahiru -su mismo enfado- le estaba poniendo algo nervioso y le asustaba... un poquito.

-.

-.

Gracias a algún ser divino, Mikuni los había desatado y les dio esa hora libre de su compañero. Mahiru suspiro feliz mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Todos los chicos ya estaban en las termas, y los últimos eran solo ellos dos. Así que se termino de desnudar y amarrándose una toalla a la cintura, abrió la puerta del Onsen olvidándose de su compañero, quien se debatía entre quitarse la polera o bostezar, y observó el Onsen.

Este era al aire libre, y era inmenso. El vapor de las aguas subía a ritmo calmado y empañaba todo a su alrededor, dándole ese aire tan relajante que necesitaba su cuerpo. Buscó las duchas a un costado y estaba por dirigirse a ellas cuando a lo lejos siente algo acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Sin cuidado retrocedió a lo que un pequeño taburete le rozaba la nariz. Chocó con alguien a su espalda y ambos cayeron sentados en los resbaladizos azulejos. Y entonces se desató el caos que había ignorado.

-¡Belkia, maldito insensato, mira lo que haces!

-¡JaJaJaJa Sakuya!

-¡Lichtan! ¡¿Qué haces con eso?! ¡Detente!

-¡Tsubakyun! por aquí, por aquí ~

-¡¿Eh..?! ¡ _Ahoge_!

Shirota parpadeo entre asombrado y confundido. Miraba al hermano de Kuro corriendo con una cubeta de madera sobre su cabeza, claramente huyendo del chico ángel que tenía otra en sus manos, con agua caliente al parecer. Sakuya por alguna razón estaba tirado en el suelo a un lado de unas de las mini duchas.

-Ven aquí maldita rata. Este ángel te purificara.

-¡Si cómo no! ¡Tú solo quieres ahogarme!

A lo lejos en el agua veía lo que era la cabellera de Misono ¡¿Se estaba ahogando? !

Cuando capto que si, quiso levantarse pero un brazo rodeaba su cintura y recién notó que había caído sobre Kuro, y este le había tomado las caderas cuando había intentado no caerse.

-¡Kuro!

El mayor le miró como quien no ha hecho nada malo. Mahiru -por los repentinos nervios a la cercanía- se alejo de inmediato de él y lo miró de frente. Kuro le observó sin entender y bajó la mirada solo para al segundo desviarla de inmediato.

-Que molestia. Cierra las piernas.

El castaño sintió que hervía más que las aguas del mismo Onsen. Con rapidez se sentó correctamente con las piernas juntas y las manos en la toalla, como queriendo que esta lo tapara completamente. Rojo hasta el cuello miro lo azulejos mojados sintiendo a su compañero ponerse de pie y pasar a un lado de él.

Lo sintió alejarse y al mirarlo de reojo vio que Kuro se detuvo y se devolvió en sus pasos, agachándose a su lado para mirarlo con esos curioso ojos esmeraldas. Shirota lo miro expectante sintiendo sus mejillas rojas.

\- No sé porque te avergüenzas tanto. No eres una mujer ¿O sí?

-¡Claro que no!

Se mordió el labio cuando el de celestes cabellos lo miro tan fijo, pero con pereza reflejado en aquellas orbes. Estaban en ese combate de miradas cuando a ambos les llega una cubeta con agua.

-¡Nii-san! jajajaja

Kuro se toco la coronilla de su cabeza -lugar donde lo golpearon- y ya comenzaba a sentir una hinchazón. Se levanto para dirigirse donde su hermano y pasarle la cubeta de madera al ángel violento.

-¡Nii-san no se la pases a Ángel-chan!

Mahiru miro la escena y suspiro aliviado. Aquello fue extraño. Nunca antes se había puesto nervioso por la cercanía de otro chico. Atribuyo el vergonzoso momento a su caída.

Llevándose una mano al pecho observó a su alrededor y se percató que un chico alto y de unos cabellos azules oscuros llevaba a Misono en su espalda. Este al pasar a un lado de él y sentir la curiosa mirada de Shirota, se detuvo.

-El A _hoge_ se quedo dormido, lo llevare a su habitación. Comparte pieza contigo, ¿cierto?

-Eeh...si.

Mahiru se pregunto quién era ese tipo ¿Y cómo es eso de que Misono parecía ahogarse y solo estaba dormido?

-Me llamo Dodo, y soy el chofer particular de este niño rico.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Shirota observó la puerta cerrarse preguntándose cuantos más familiares o cercanos de Misono habían en ese lugar.

Le tocaron la espalda y al girarse, solo se trataba de su amigo. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. No sabe como el Onsen se volvió tan terriblemente escandaloso. Parecían todos unos verdaderos niños de cinco años.

-.

-.

Con todo el escándalo en las termas, Mikuni los había obligado a salir de inmediato antes de que siguieran destruyendo cosas. A penas si tuvo tiempo de tomar una ducha, ni se diga de relajarse, no alcanzó ni a tocas las termas.

Ahora estaba ahí -amarrado nuevamente al perezoso- y tratando de hacer su futon. Su compañero no ayudaba en nada, es más, estaba tirado en el _tatami_ mirando el techo desde que comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para dormir. Al menos solo tenían que hacer sus camas, pues estaban todos con _yukatas_.

-¿Cuanto falta? Tengo sueño.

-¡Mueve tu trasero y has el tuyo!

-Hermano mayor Mahiru, ¿Está bien si dejo tu equipaje aquí?

Shirota se giró a verlo preguntándose a que venía ese apodo de _hermano mayor_. No le molestaba en nada así que lo paso por alto y observó su mochila en manos del alto rubio. Asintió con una sonrisa al ver que Sendagaya llevaba sus cosas al armario de los futones junto a las demás maletas. Cuando en eso recordó algo.

-Espera Tetsu.

Se levantó queriendo acercarse pero el jalón en su muñeca restringiéndole el caminar le detuvo. Miró a Kuro y este le devolvía la mirada desde el suelo.

-¿Podrías levantarte?

-No quiero.

Reprimió las ganas de gritarle cuando le acercaron su mochila. Le dio las gracias al chico y saco su celular. Ahora que recordaba no había llamado a su tío para avisarle como llego. Ni siquiera tenía su celular encendido por culpa de Sakuya, así que al hacerlo un par de mensajes en la bandeja de entrada lo esperaban. Tres llamadas perdidas de su tío, un par de mensajes de Sakuya. Pasó de las de su amigo y le marcó al celular de su tío. Espero paciente al otro lado de la línea hasta que respondieron. Con una sonrisa se sentó en su futon y le contó como había llegado, el lugar en el que estaba y lo que habían hecho -todo superficial, sin entrar en detalles- a su tío, y este se alegró.

 _-"Volveré al trabajo mañana"_

-¿Eh...? Pero era en dos días tío.

-" _Surgieron algunos problemas, tendré que volver antes. Así que no podre llamarte muy seguido"_

-Está bien, no te preocupes tío.

- _"Siempre puedes enviarme mensajes de lo que haces si quieres, yo te las responderé en la noche"_

 _-_ Si tío. Esta bien.

Cruzaron un par de palabras mas y Shirota se despidió del familiar. Al cortar la llamada se fijo que sus dos compañeros de cuarto lo veían. Le sonrió a Tetsu quien simplemente asintió y se giro para preparar su futon. Kuro observó al castaño y después se levanto haciendo que este posara su mirada en el.

-¿Harás tu futon? Te ayudare.

Levanto los hombros restándole importancia y sintió al castaño seguirle para sacar un futon y tenderlo sobre el _tatami_ , cerca del de Shirota. Demasiado cerca. Aun así no le quedaba de otra. La esposa en sus manos no les permitía estar alejados menos de unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Mahiru al terminar de acomodar las cosas miró a la puerta. Ahora todo estaba más calmado. Las conversaciones, risas y gritos que se escuchaban en los demás cuartos habían cesado poco a poco. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Como una posada, como debía ser, y no como un jardín de niños que era hace unos minutos.

-Apagare la luz.

Sendagaya apago la iluminación del cuarto cuando ya todos estaban acomodados en sus cómodos futones. Misono hace rato -desde que salió del Onse con ayuda de su chofer- estaba totalmente dormido.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Tetsu.

Kuro bostezó sin decir nada y se giró a su derecha abrazando una almohada, y tirando con ella, su mano amarrada.

-¡Kuro, Mi mano. Mi mano!

-¿Dónde está tu mano?

-La que esta esposada tonto, me la tiraste muy fuerte.

Le susurro cuando notó que Tetsu apenas toco almohada se había quedado dormido, o eso pensó al ver su respiración acompasada y sus ojos cerrados.

-Te quejas mucho, deberías relajarte y dormir.

-¿Cómo quieres que duerma con mi brazo torcido?

Sintió un suspiro y Kuro se giró mirándolo con claro aburrimiento. Acomodando su mano amarrada junto a la de Shirota para mas comodidad de ambos.

-¿Ahora si dejaras de hablar y me dejaras dormir?

-Sí.

Le respondió seco Shirota mientras fruncía el ceño. Kuro lo detallo un momento. Las avellanas orbes le miraban con tanta molestia que parecían resplandecer como fuego. Sonrió internamente al infantil puchero que hizo el chico cuando él intento girarse de nuevo. Claramente con su expresión le decía que se quedara quieto y le permitiera al menos dormir bien.

A él también le molestaba la esposa. La solida y rígida estructura del material le rozaba la piel lastimándolo, al igual como debería estar la muñeca del castaño, y con más razón si él se la pasaba tirándosela. No quiso pensar en ello.

-No me mires así, no tengas envidia de mi por favor.

-¿Quien tendría envidia de ti?

La voz de Mahiru le indicaba que no estaba muy contento. Así que Kuro solo resopló y se acomodó tirando de su almohada, casi abrazándola.

-Prefiero que te avergüences a que me mires así. Como en el Onsen cuando te vi todo.

-¡Ol-Olvida eso!

Shirota había dado por sentado que el otro no había prestado atención a ese incidente. Es más, hasta él lo estaba olvidando, pero no. El chico había sacado ese odioso tema haciéndole avergonzarse.

Y Kuro tiró de las mantas hasta la mitad de su rostro para no mostrarle la pequeña y suspicaz sonrisa que asomo en su cara -un segundo- al verlo completamente rojo.

Cerró los ojos y pensó que tal vez en esas vacaciones si estaría los diez días en ese campamento.

* * *

 **MahiMahi se ha expuesto completamente a Kuro (?) Aaff~~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado x3**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente**

 **ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	4. CAPITULO IV

**CAPITULO IV**

 **Cascada**

* * *

-Kuro no hagas eso, duele.

-Te quejas demasiado.

-Es porque me la estas jalando, tarado.

-Tampoco lo estoy haciendo tan fuerte, mira... ¿ves? la tiro suavecito.

-Tú que estas todo cómodo, obvio que no te duele, ¡Deja de hacer eso que-!

-Ustedes dos, ¿Podrían parar esa conversación obscena por favor?

El castaño notó que Misono se sentaba sobre su futón mientras se frotaba los ojos, quitándose el poco sueño que tenia. Shirota pensó un momento en sus palabras hasta que capto el doble sentido en ellas, enrojeciendo de inmediato.

-¡No es nada de lo que te imaginas! Es solo que Kuro tiraba mi muñeca muy fuerte.

-Si claro.

-¡Es la verdad!

Ya eran las siete de la mañana. En la noche anterior Mikuni les había dicho que a las nueve partirían a la montaña, no muy lejos de la posada, a acampar. Shirota hubiera dormido un poco más si no es porque muy entrada en la madrugada su mano le estaba doliendo a horrores. Kuro otra vez se había girado durante la noche y tirado de ella, haciéndolo dormir en una incómoda posición. Ahora le dolía el brazo entero.

Había despertado a su compañero porque ya simplemente estaba cansado de gritarle. Levantar la voz y decirle algo a Kuro era desperdiciar energía y saliva, pues este ni le prestaba atención si quiera, eso había aprendido las ultimas horas estando cerca de el. Así que simplemente opto por interrumpirle su placido sueño. Si él no podía dormir, pues entonces Kuro tampoco podía. Así de simple.

Se estiro en su futón levantando los brazos, recibiendo una queja del peliceleste, y el simplemente le sonrió burlón. Sintió un quejido desconforme del pequeño de la habitación y recordó.

-A propósito Misono ¿Estás bien?

El chico dejó de masajearse el cuello -que por alguna razón le dolía- y miro al castaño.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Anoche te estabas ahogando en las duchas.

-¡Hm! Quien se ahogaría en unas simples termas.

-¡Tú te estabas ahogando!

-Patrañas.

Se burlaba en su cara, eso hacia Misono. Shirota suspiro. Apenas comenzaban la mañana y sinceramente no soportaba a sus compañeros de cuarto, excepto por uno. Tetsu parecía un buen tipo, no molestaba con comentarios estúpidos ni subidas de egos. Era atento, y aunque tenía un pensamiento infantil, hasta cierto grado se podía decir que era tierno. Y ahora que pensaba en ello ¿Dónde estaba Tetsu?

Lo buscó en la habitación pero Sendagaya no se veía. Frunció el ceño cuando el chico a su lado trataba de acomodarse y seguir durmiendo.

-Ya detente Kuro, me duele.

-Patrañas.

-¡No le copies a Misono!

-Eres molesto, igual que esta cosa.

-Yo sufro mas con esto. No me dejaste dormir toda la noche... ¡Ay! Kuro, te he dicho que me duele, si sigues empujando-

-¡Antes de que sigan!

La puerta corrediza fue abierta bruscamente y en el marco de ella se encontraba Sakuya con el ceño fruncido en clara molestia, y por alguna razón respirando agitado. Los tres ocupantes del cuarto lo miraron confundidos y mientras este llevaba su mirada de un lado a otro, como si buscara alguna especie de ladrón en el cuarto.

Shirota se pregunto qué hacia su amigo ¿Acaso estaba espiando detrás de la puerta?

-.

-.

Después de levantarse e ir por Mikuni para que les quitara otro buen rato las esposas, pasaron por las maletas de Kuro que estaban en la habitación de su hermano Hyde. En todo ese trayecto Sakuya no se les había despegado. Shirota no entendía el motivo por el cual Watanuki se le mantenía tan apegado de pronto.

Hicieron su aseo personal; lavarse la cara, los dientes, despejarse y sacarse el sueño que aun tenían, al menos por parte de Kuro. Mahiru opto por cambiarse de ropa en el cuarto y ponerse unos short y una holgada polera de mangas cortas blanca. Saldrían a terreno, y el sabia que afuera haría una calor infernal. Mas si ese día se irían de acampada. Lo mejor es ir con ropa ligera.

\- Sakuya ¿Qué haces tú cambiándote de ropa aquí?

-Mhm... ¿No puedo?

No es que le molestara la presencia del chico, pero encontraba extraño que no estuviera en su propio cuarto arreglando sus cosas. Miró a Kuro y este ya estaba acostado jugando cerca de la puerta corrediza que le daba el aire fresco de la mañana. Al menos se había cambiado y aprovechaba esa pequeña libertad lejos de él para entretenerse con su móvil. Llevaba unos capris de mezclilla y una polera negra de mangas cortas igual.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento de que el chico se veía bien, aun si estaba de vago haciendo nada.

Preparo rápidamente sus cambios de ropa y lo que necesitara para acampar. No llevaría mucho equipaje, solo eran dos días, o eso les había dicho Mikuni. También se había encontrado con Sendagaya en el camino. El chico, muy temprano, había estado en la cocina ayudando con lo que serian los preparativos de la comida que llevarían, el junto a otros mas, bajo la supervisión de Mikuni

-Debería ir a ayudar a Tetsu.

Se murmuro mientras cerraba su mochila y se preparaba para ir al encuentro del rubio en la cocina. Claro, eso hasta que su propia puerta fue abierta y en ella apareció el anfitrión.

-Espero que hayan descansado porque ya nos vamos ¿Cierto, Abel?

-.

-.

Sintió un bostezo a su derecha, como llevaba escuchando hace cinco minutos, más un quejido lastimero en su izquierda, también hace cinco minutos. Llevaban caminando unos escasos minutos y su compañero de cuarto -Misono- parecía derretirse en sudor y jadeos cada vez mas.

Al mirar a su espalda aun podía distinguirse el hospedaje entre los muchos arbustos y árboles de alrededor. Aun no estaba el sol en su máxima altura, sin embargo en esa pequeña caminata, el pequeño Alicein parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

El anfitrión y hermano del chico se encontraba guiando el camino, y ellos estaban casi al final de la larga fila de chicos cerrando el grupo. Y por dos causantes; una, Misono que ya no aguantaba su propio cuerpo y el otro; el perezoso de Kuro tampoco se podía sus propios pies, y no porque estuviera cansado. Shirota le había preguntado si tenía la misma pésima condición física que Misono, y este muy descaradamente le respondió que simplemente prefería que alguien lo cargara pues era demasiada molestia mover sus piernas. Mahiru simplemente lo ignoró.

El hermano de Misono ahora no estaba muy pendiente de su querido hermano pues, aunque no conocía las razones, Mahiru se encontró con que dos chicos se habían unido a ese campamento. Uno se llamaba Tsurugi Kamiya, y por alguna razón parecía llevarse mal con Mikuni, o al menos Shirota observo el tremendo desprecio que el rubio tenia para con este. La otra era una chica, simplemente dijo que la llamaran Tinker.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la relación de esos dos que encabezaban la marcha. Parecían llevarse como perros y gatos.

-¡Ah! ya no doy más.

Misono simplemente se había rendido y se detuvo totalmente agotado, junto a él el castaño también hizo una pausa esperándolo, Kuro gustoso tomo ese momento como descanso, y Sendagaya y Sakuya lo miraron confundido. El rubio llevaba una gran cantidad de cosas encima; dos carpas -que una era de ellos pero Sendagaya se ofreció llevar- los bolsos de Misono y de el mismo, y algunas bolsas con lo que eran la merienda. Cosas que el mismo se había ofrecido llevar también.

-Si quieres puedo cargarte.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron confundido ¿Era posible que cargara mas peso? Tetsu simplemente ladeo el rostro esperando respuesta.

-¡No necesito que nadie me cargue!

-Bueno, dejemos al _Ahoge_ atrás.

Sakuya acomodó su bolsa en el hombro y siguió el camino antes de perder de vista a los chicos. A los metros gritó el nombre de Mahiru llamándolo, si no se apuraban se perderían.

-Vamos, no te avergüences _Chibi_.

-¡Que no! ¡Yo no nece-! ¡Oye!

Miraron como Sendagaya tomó al chico y a cuesta se lo llevaba aun en contra de las protestas del menor.

-Oeh, Mahiru.

-¿Mhm...?

-¿Por qué no me llevas también?

Shirota no lo miro y no respondió nada siguiendo la marcha.

-.

-.

Kuro miraba aburrido su entorno; árboles al frente, árboles alrededor, y más aburridos árboles dejando atrás. Rayos. Ese maldito bosque parecía nunca acabar, y para colmo era vilmente arrastrado contra su voluntad por el chico delante de él. Llevaba los últimos minutos regañándole que apresurara el paso, pero él era sordo a los consejos de modales y quejas del chico. El tipo parecía no cansarse de sacarle defectos. Que era vago, flojo, perezoso, y todos los sinónimos que lo describían tan bien.

A él no le molestaba que todos a su alrededor le dijeran siempre lo mismo. A pasado toda su vida escuchando siempre las mismas palabras. Y sinceramente ya no le importa quienes se la dirigen. Aprendió simplemente a ignorar a todo y a todos.

-Supongo que ya no me escuchas.

Oh, solo alcanzo a escucha aquello ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el chico hablándole?. Lo miro prestándole algo de atención y de reojo veía que Shirota sudaba bajo esa gorra negra y comenzaba una nueva conversación con su amigo. Quien por alguna razón parecía que su presencia le molestaba.

-¿Por qué le hablas tan amistoso. Ya te hiciste amigo de el Mahiru?

Tanto el castaño como él miraron al otro. Shirota confundido, y Kuro resoplo cansado.

¿Amigo?

No recordaba haberse hecho tan cercano al castaño. ¿Además como se supone que se hacen amigos? ¿Discutiendo, gritando o simplemente acercándose a otro y hablarle? El no lo entendía. Nunca se quiso dar la paciencia de hacerlo, de todas formas todos se alejaban de él. Siempre fue así. Desde que tenía memoria, los niños huían ante su presencia, aun cuando el prefería buscar un lugar para descansar y dormir. Los niños tan pronto lo veían, corrían.

Lo agradecía. No se quejaba, así había mas _paz_ a su alrededor. Claro que en su niñez hubo un pequeño y mísero incidente en donde creyó haber tenido una _amiga_. Pero aquello duro tan poco que simplemente lo atribuyo a un sueño absurdo.

Se tocó el pecho sintiendo el pequeño bulto ocultado tras su polera.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Kuro no es mala persona, es un poco flojo pero ya que compartiremos mucho tiempo juntos... ¿Por qué no ser amigos?

Abrió mas los ojos desconcertado, sintió la mirada del castaño y al verlo este le sonreía.

-Así que, somos amigos ¿Cierto, Kuro?

No hablaba en serio ¿Cómo y por qué el querría ser su amigo? ¿Qué beneficio le traería su amistad? Shirota parece alguien tan alegre y servicial, tan contrario a el que simplemente no combinan. Entonces ¿Por qué quiere acercarse tanto? ¿No tiene suficiente con su amigo Sakuya?

-No recuerdo... que seamos amigos.

Le negó la mirada sintiéndose nervioso ante aquellas orbes avellanas que parecía calarlo hondo. Como queriendo acercarse más de lo debidamente necesario.

-No digas eso, yo ya te considero mi amigo.

Se rasco la nuca queriéndose sacar el terrible nerviosismo que lo invadió. Era una sensación incomoda pero agradable. Se llevo una mano a la boca sintiéndose raro. ¿Por qué su corazón hacia _Doki Doki_ como si estuviera feliz?

-Eres molesto, MahiMahi.

-¡Mah... -!

Y Shirota le grito todo el camino respecto a ese tonto apodo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Simplemente se le vino a la mente al no saber cómo responderle.

¿Amigo?

No negaba que siempre anheló tener al menos uno.

-.

-.

La luz del sol estaba en lo alto y calentaba de forma lenta y constante todo a su alrededor. Mahiru se llevo una mano a la frente en cuanto se detenían en un claro. Sus ojos se maravillaron ante la vista. Habían llegado, y el lugar era un enorme terreno plano -libre de lo que serian árboles, arbustos- y cerca un enorme y hermoso río de aguas cristalinas.

Los más animados y con energías se acercaron corriendo al agua por un poco de refresco, mientras que el resto dejaban sus equipajes en el verde suelo. El pasto y las pequeñas hierbas no estaban tan altos como para ser molestosos en el campamento.

El por su parte dejo sus cosas en el suelo y Kuro tan pronto como habían llegado se había sentado quejándose del molesto caminar que hicieron.

A lo lejos Mikuni les hacía señas a todos para que se acercaran, así que tiró de su mano haciendo levantar al perezoso.

-Este lugar será nuestra fortaleza por estos dos días-

-Aah~... Kuni-chan eres taaan aburrido.

Dejándose ver, Shirota observó a Tsurugi sentado en la hierba y con una sonrisa burlona, miraba desafiante al rubio.

-¿Por qué no te das prisa y te ahogas en el río?

Y el rubio había aceptado ese reto. Después de eso, fueron pelea verbales por parte de los dos. Shirota y los demás los dejaron pasar y se pusieron en marcha en hacer las tiendas. El castaño buscó un buen lugar para hacer la carpa. Esta era para tres personas, como seguía atado a Kuro no le quedaba otra que compartir tienda con él. Solo le faltaba un integrante más. Buscó con la mirada a Misono o Tetsu con quienes también compartía pieza en la posada, hasta que sintió un empuje en su espalda.

-¡Mahiru, compartamos tienda también!

Se giró solo para encontrar a Sakuya mirándolo decidido a usar la tienda con él. Se había olvidado por un momento de su amigo, y se mordió la lengua por haber pasado ese detalle.

Encontraron un lugar perfecto bajo la sombra y protección de dos árboles. Así como ellos, los demás también empezaron a armar las tiendas.

No eran difíciles hacerlas. Las bolsas donde venían eran pequeña para lo que aguardaban, solo tenían que armar las varillas y unirlas para empezar a levantar la carpa. Él como podía trataba de ayudar mientras Kuro jugaba con los palitos. Sakuya parecía ser un experto pues se movía con bastante agilidad y rapidez.

En cuestión de minutos su carpa ya estaba levantada. Era grande y amplia, y cuando miraron en su interior sonrieron satisfechos, al menos él y su amigo, Kuro solo bostezo aburrido.

Lo bueno de todo es que estaban usando colchonetas inflables. Así sería más cómodo al dormir y no se quejarían por futuros dolores musculares.

Cuando habían terminado de ordenar todo y dejar sus equipajes dentro, el hermano hiperactivo de Kuro había ido corriendo a buscarlo y decirle que habían encontrado un buen lugar para tirarse al río. Prácticamente los habían arrastrado a dicho sitio. A Mahiru no le quedo de otra que correr con ellos, mas si el hermano llevaba a rastras a Kuro y este tiraba con fuerza de su mano amarrada. Y Sakuya los siguió por mero capricho igual.

En una parte del río la contextura de este se anchaba y dejaba sitio a una especie de laguna donde caía una linda y pequeña cascada de unos cinco metros aproximadamente. La poza estaba lo suficientemente onda como para saltar y no golearse contra las rocas del fondo.

-¡Mira que se ve impresionante!

El par esposado se habían acercado al borde de esa cascada juntándose con Hyde, y Shirota abrió mas los ojos maravillado. No sabía por qué, pero quería saltar.

-¿Deberíamos tirar a Nii-san?

Hyde miraba a su hermano con claras intensiones de tirarlo al agua, el mayor simplemente le miró perezosamente para después ignorarlo.

-¿Es-esto no se ve muy alto?

Misono los había seguido y ahora estaba agachado -casi gateando en el pasto- para ver en la orilla y mirar el fondo de aquello.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces deberíamos tirar al menor Alicein?

-¡Ni se te ocurra bastardo!

Hyde se había acercado al chico para jugarle alguna broma, cuando en eso aparece el azabache por la espalda.

-Salúdame al _Señor Pez_ rata de mierda.

Y de una patada empujo al rubio de la orilla. Todos escucharon el grito escandaloso de Hyde cayendo y se acercaron para verlo chapotear en el agua -después de emerger de ella- como si se estuviera ahogando, o simplemente estaría haciendo una rabieta.

-¡Cómo pudiste Lichtan!

Shirota miraba al rubio nadar para acercarse a la orilla y salir del agua.

El nunca había saltado antes de una cascada -pequeñita como esa- pues obviamente nunca había salido a acampar. Su tío aunque estuviera con él en las vacaciones, por lo general iban a algún parque, o lugar cercano para relajarse. Su tío solo estaba unos pocos días junto a él, a veces tan pocos que el resto de sus vacaciones se la pasaba en casa y saliendo con sus amigos.

Pero al ver a Hyde salir del agua y aun así, salir sonriendo. Le dieron ganas. Y Kuro lo estaba viendo de reojo desde que su hermano había caído. Mahiru sonreía, no solo por la curvatura de sus labios, si no que sus orbes avellanas se veían radiante de alguna clase de felicidad. Algo que él no lograba comprender.

Y entonces, sin esperar respuestas, Mahiru sonrió ampliamente como quien hará una maldad. Tomó la desprevenida mano de Kuro y corrió a la orilla. Al perezoso no le quedo otra que seguirlo sin entender del todo. Claro, hasta que abre mas los ojos al ver que Mahiru salta al pequeño acantilado. Y el tiempo se detuvo saltando con él.

Miraba la espalda del chico. Sus manos fuertemente agarradas. Mahiru riendo a todo pulmón y él cayendo -con cara de pánico- junto al castaño.

No escucho los gritos de Hyde y la risa de su loco hermano Tsubaki junto a su grupo de amigos que estaban abajo cerca de su rubio hermano viendo el espectáculo. Ni el grito sorprendido de Sakuya al verlos juntos cayendo. Ni mucho menos presto atención a él mismo. Su estómago un remolino de mariposas que habían emprendido vuelo junto a él en ese salto.

El vacío en su estómago -producto de la adrenalina- terminó al sentir de golpe el agua en su cuerpo. Ambos se sumergieron y, sin soltarse, emergieron del agua. Kuro dando una gran bocanada de aire y Mahiru riendo con más ganas, llevándose la atención del mayor.

No sabía si el tiempo seguía detenido o él fue capaz de ver con tanta claridad al chico. Mahiru le sonreía -con una extraña mirada - el chico reía. Los destellos del sol en el agua y las gotitas en su cuerpo lo iluminaban de tal manera que parecía algo celestial. Tan encantador que lo aturdió.

Lo miró completamente abstraído. El pequeño rubor en las mejillas del menor combinaban tan bien con su sonrisa, que simplemente no fue capaz de mantener su ritmo cardíaco. Su corazón latía con más ganas que hace un momento, haciéndole ruborizarse .

Gracias a algún divino ser -o su molestia de cortárselo- que su cabello era largo y se le pegaba a la cara por la humedad, porque sino Mahiru sería capaz de verlo tan tontamente embobado hacia su persona, que su bochorno sería peor.

Y Bajó la mirada soltando lo que sería una primera risita. Lo había tomado desprevenido, pero le agrado saltar. Fue un tonto y simple juego de tirarse al agua de una mayor altura. Un juego que él sólo no habría hecho nunca. Y un mísero pensamiento cruzó su cabeza mientras volvía a ver al chico totalmente ajeno al remolino de emociones que le hacia sentir.

 _"Ah... ya veo, mi corazón late tan fuerte porque estoy feliz"_

* * *

 ** _Doki Doki_ hace el corazón de Kuro~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	5. CAPITULO V

**CAPITULO V**

 **Cielo estrellado**

* * *

Miraba cansado a su hermano correr de la orilla del río hacia unas pequeñas cubetas, haciendo el mismo ejercicio una y otra vez en esos tres minutos. Y le estaba cansando solo el hecho de verle, pues pronto ellos también se unirían en esa actividad.

Mikuni estaba jugando con ellos de nuevo. Un tonto juego de atrapar pequeñas pelotitas de plásticos que flotaban río abajo. El adulto estaba donde comenzaba la cascada tirando bolitas como un niño.

El juego era recoger la mayor cantidad de ellas en cinco minutos. Claro que un poco más abajo habían puesto una malla que cruzaba los extremos del rio por si una bola se escapaba y quedara atorada en ella.

Miró una vez más a su hermano. Y este era tan bruto y codicioso que atrapaba todas las que sus brazos alcanzaban, era tan escandaloso al llevarlas a la cubeta que la mitad de las pelotitas se le caían al rio y otras en el verde pasto. El juego era de tres personas, y Hyde estaba acompañado de Berkia -amigo gritón de su hermano Tsubaki- y una chica que también era medio gritona y mandona, Usami Mitsuki, por lo que entendió la chica venia de la mansión Alicein también.

Se escuchó el sonido del silbato de Mikuni y supo que el tiempo se había terminado. Hyde, quien mas había corrido, se tiró cual costal de papas al suelo jadeando y gritando lo cansado que estaba.

-Ya es nuestro turno, Kuro.

No quiso moverse ni mirarlo. No quería hacer aquello, el solo hecho de ver como quedó su hermano le quitaban todas las ganas de tener los ojos abierto siquiera.

-No me digas que aun sigues enfadado.

Parpadeo confundido y finalmente miró a Shirota que estaba frente a el mirándolo preocupado.

Ah, es verdad. Se supone que estaba _enfadado_ con el chico. Ya se había olvidado.

Después de saltar de la cascada, y que tanto Mahiru como el resto se estuvieran riendo, más que nada el castaño se reía por ambos de la locura que hizo. Pero sentía las burlas pesadas de los amigos de Tsubaki y de este mismo, así como otros rostros que no conocía. No le molestaba en realidad, pero Shirota había malinterpretado su silencio -ocasionado por el remolino de sentimientos confusos que lo invadieron- con enfado por haberse tirado sin avisarle.

El chico le pregunto si estaba bien, si se había enfadado. Él simplemente agacho la cabeza ocultando su cara, algo avergonzado porque se le había escapado una risita. Risa que Shirota no notó. Y risa que el mismo se sorprendió, y que seguramente si su hermano Hyde hubiera estado cerca se habría sorprendido igual que el. Lo bueno es que el rubio boca-floja no estaba cerca para sacarle en cara esa expresión. Seguramente hubiera sido más vergonzoso si Hyde gritara _"Nii-san nunca ah reído, y ahora lo hace con cara de bobo"_ aquello si hubiera sido molesto.

-Perdón Kuro, no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no yo sabría nadar?

No quería recriminarle nada, pero se le salieron aquellas palabras, que en cierta forma eran cierta. Si no supiera nadar como perrito en el agua, de seguro se habría hundido como roca, arrastrando a Mahiru con él.

-Perdón.

Cabizbajo Shirota había bajado el rostro mientras dejaba una medio sonrisa forzada. Lo había lastimado. Eso vio en sus ojos, estos habían perdido el hermoso brillo de alegría de hace un momento, y él se sintió pésimo.

Quiso disculparse con algunas palabras pero solo balbuceó en el minuto en que Hyde llegaba a interrumpir con sus gritos y risas luego de haberse lanzado al agua para acercarse, diciéndole lo tonto que se vio con su cara de horror al caer de la cascada, como si él no hubiera hecho el ridículo cuando lo empujaron.

Ahora al mirarlo, Mahiru tenía la misma mirada de arrepentimiento, y suspiró quitándose el estrés de encima.

-No estoy molesto. Solo... me pillaste desprevenido. Si yo no habría saltado contigo, te hubieras golpeado con las rocas y lastimarte.

\- ... Kuro.

Cuando miró a Shirota de nuevo entendió que sus palabras habían provocado algo en el chico, pero contrario a algún malestar, Mahiru le veía con una radiante expresión de felicidad. Y le miró descolocado.

-Kuro... te estabas preocupando por mí.

El chico ni siquiera se lo pregunto. Lo confirmo simplemente, y se altero completamente de nuevo. Otra vez Mahiru le hacía sentir extraño.

-Ahh... olvidado, tu ve y tirarte a donde quieras. No me importa si te rompes un brazo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! me estaba poniendo feliz.

A lo lejos Sakuya los veía arqueando una ceja. Mahiru sonreía por algún comentario que hizo ese chico ojeroso. Arrugo el ceño mientras dejaba de verlos.

En el juego de Shirota, estaba obviamente Kuro, y Misono esta vez. Mikuni sopló su silbato en el momento en que las bolitas se les acercaban. Ellos dos estaban en el río, mientras Misono los esperaba en la tierra, listo para recibir las bolitas y correr a las cubetas.

Después de unos segundos de haber comenzado supo que mejor hubieran dejado al menor en el río, pues al hacer la primera corrida y volver a ellos, Misono había llegado jadeando y maldiciendo a todo mundo. Se cansaba demasiado rápido.

Intentaron dejando al menor Alicein en el agua mientras ellos se encargaban de llevar las pelotitas. El chico como podía atrapaba con sus manos, pero por algunas razón las pelotitas se le escapaban de sus pequeños dedos.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!

-Cálmate Misono.

-¡Simplemente no puedo hacer esta tontería!

Mahiru colocó las pelotas en sus brazos y levantándose se giró para correr, pero el amarre que tenia con Kuro lo detuvo de golpe y soltó todas las bolitas, estas cayeron al agua y se perdieron río abajo.

-¡Shirota mira lo que haces!

-Kuro...¿Por qué no te moviste?

-Me dijiste que te pasara las pelotas, no que corriera contigo.

-¡Es obvio que tenias que correr conmigo!

Kuro murmuro un simple " _que molesto_ " mientras era arrastrado a la carrera hacia las cubetas.

Sus cinco minutos pasaron volando entre quejas y regaños por parte de Misono, gritos de Mahiru, y él como podía soportaba el mal humor de sus dos compañeros por su falta de motivación en el juego.

Lo único que no sabía era por qué Mikuni hizo ese juego. Claro que al final cuando ya todos habían jugado y tomado el tiempo y la cantidad de bolitas de cada grupo, supo que ellos habían perdido, como muchos ahí. Y el grupo ganador había sido el del ángel violento, conformado por Sakuya y la chica rubia, Tinker.

¿El premio? Golosinas. Ah pero no cualquiera, sino que una enorme bolsa de papas y una gaseosa de su sabor favorito. Chisto molesto cuando se dio cuenta del premio, tal vez se hubiera movido con más ganas de haber sabido.

-.

-.

La tarde estaba cayendo y ya varios estaban trabajando en la preparación de la comida de la noche. En el almuerzo habían comido unos simples y deliciosos _bentos -_ preparados por Tetsu y compañía en la madrugada- y se habían relajado un rato, claro, antes de que Mikuni saltara con la pregunta _"¿Quién sabe cocinar?"_

Obviamente él no sabía preparar nada orgánico, solo sus comidas instantáneas. De todas formas no tenia su necesidad de cocinar, no cuando en su propia casa quien hacia la labor de _Madre_ , era su hermana mayor. Y cuando ella lo pillaba en modo -prepara-rápido-tu-ramen, con una mirada de miedo lo regañaba y lo sacaba del fogón.

Así que eran contadas las veces donde cocinaba. Más que nada calentaba a lo rápido el agua en el hervidor.

Por lo tanto cuando Mikuni pregunto aquello, pensó que estaría salvado de la cocina, pero no. Mahiru levanto la mano diciendo que él era bueno cocinando. Lo miro con cara de haber dicho una estupidez, pero simplemente fue ignorado.

Ahora estaba ahí, lavando patatas en un bol -básicamente las dejo remojarse y que solitas se le quitaran la suciedad- y sus compañeros se movían con destrezas cocinando. Como seguía amarrado a Shirota, el chico a su lado picaba verduras mientras conversaba con el rubio alto; Tetsu, quien también estaba en modo cocinero. Mas tres chicas que se ofrecieron, Mitsuki había dicho que era experta en todo y gustosa ayudaba. Otogiri, amiga de su oscuro hermano Tsubaki, y Tinker también se les habían acercado para ayudar, aun cuando estas dijeron que no eran expertas en artes culinarios.

Y él sencillamente no sabía que hacia ahí. No ayudaba en nada, y tampoco quería hacer algo. Y parece que alguien lo escucho porque Mikuni se les había acercado.

-Ya es hora.

Llamó la atención de todos los cocineros, pero se acerco al par esposado y les mostró una pequeña y plateada llave. Extendieron la mano, y Kuro no supo por que se sintió algo entristecido ¿Por qué se sentía así? Debería estar de mejor humor al saber que al fin estaría libre de la excesiva energía del castaño. Y cuando lo miró de reojo al momento en que las esposas hacían click al liberarlos, Mahiru también bajó la mirada, y sus orbes mostraban confusión.

-No me digan que querían seguir esposados.

Ambos miraron al rubio cuando soltó aquellas burlescas palabras. Shirota de inmediato respondió y se quejó de lo molesto que fue para su muñeca -ahora algo roja producto de las fricciones- por aquel tonto castigo.

-Kuro, ¿A dónde vas?

-No se cocinar.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se alejo al fin del chico. Quería ver si con esa distancia podía sacarle el malestar en el pecho.

-.

-.

Mahiru terminó de cortar las verduras y se permitió soltar un suspiro. Su mano derecha le dolía un poco. Ahora que al fin estaba libre de la esposa, su muñeca estaba rojiza y sentía un pequeño ardor. Miró a los chicos que le ayudaban en la cocina improvisada -un par de mesas armables juntas- y ya estaba casi todo listo.

Algunos estaban con Mikuni que estaba en la preparación de las carnes en una gran fogata que habían armado. El cielo estaba casi oscuro. En la tarde habían colocado linternas en varios puntos del campamento para mantener la iluminación.

Se veía animado el lugar. En su propio lugar de trabajo las chicas mantenían una conversación alegre y Tetsu a veces se les unía. Shirota estaba en un extremo de la mesa y miraba a Mikuni tratando de alejar con un pie a Tsurugi, como queriéndolo tirar a las brazas del fuego.

Algunos estaban en la orilla del río viendo en el interior de unas cubetas, al parecer habían pescado o atrapado algo. Todos estaban en una especie de grupo, y las risas y conversas se escuchaban y alegraban el ambiente. Todos, menos uno.

Shirota miró confundido su tienda. Había una pequeña luz en la entrada a esta. Luz provocada por el 3DS de Kuro. El chico estaba acostado de espalda con la mitad de su cuerpo en la tienda y la otra afuera sobre una colchoneta, mirando el cielo. O más bien, jugando de espalda.

-¡Hemos terminado!

Escucho la alegre voz de Tinker, y soltó el cuchillo mientras tomaba un pañito y se limpiaba sus manos.

Kuro parpadeo aburrido y soltó un bostezo. Aquel juego ya lo había terminado dos veces, y estaba a pasos de ser una tercera vez. Movía con gran destreza los botones mientras la casi audible música lo acompañaba en ese sitio. Un par de combos mas y su personaje había ganado la batalla final contra un temible jefe. La canción de victoria lo embargo una vez mas mientras aparecían los créditos en aquella pequeña pantalla.

-¿Eres bueno en los video-juegos?

Sus esmeraldas orbes buscaron a la persona. Shirota lo miraba desde arriba con curiosidad en sus avellanas. El chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y mientras se agachaba a su altura dejo su juego en el pecho.

-Soy bueno.

Le confirmó. Mahiru soltó una risita y se sentó afuera de la tienda, a un lado de él. Kuro no sabía por qué el chico estaba ahí ¿Qué buscaba? ya no había necesidad de estar cerca.

-¿Por qué estas tan solo aquí? Tu hermano Hyde parece divertirse en la orilla del río.

Dejo de mirarlo para tirar su cabeza atrás y mirar a su hermano junto a su amigo de la infancia reír mientras buscaban algo, claro, todo eso con una imagen de cabeza.

No importaban en el lugar que estaban, su rubio hermano menor parecía adecuarse fácilmente a todos y todo. Él no. No importa al lugar que fuera, solo estaba junto a su inseparable juego, y nada parecía ser compatible con él. Entonces ¿Por qué Mahiru estaba ahí? Aun cuando pasaron los minutos y no respondió, el chico miraba en dirección al río con una sonrisa sin molestarse. Sin querer irse.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? Aun cuando posiblemente no le respondiera.

-Kuro... ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Parpadeo con pereza. No habían muchas cosas que le gustara hacer. Él era simple y sin complicaciones. Prefería estar sin compañía para descansar y relajarse. Buscar un ambiente de tranquilidad y comodidad sin la necesidad de moverse tanto.

-Aparte de jugar, claro.

Mahiru sonrió y lo miró. Kuro desvió su mirada y vio el cielo estrellado. Las pequeñas y hermosas estrellas habían salido, tantas, millones de ellas en el gran firmamento.

-Dormir.

Fue su simple respuesta y Shirota río con dulzura. Se removió algo incómodo por el extraño ambiente que tenían de pronto. Quiso enfocarse nuevamente en su juego para ir por una cuarta victoria, pero Shirota respondió una pregunta no formulada. Al menos, no directamente de su boca.

-A mí me gusta cocinar. Bueno, mantener el departamento limpio; lavar, planchar, cocinar. Se me va el día haciendo eso.

-Ama de casa.

Shirota volvió a reír y Kuro no lo comprende. ¿Enserio eso le gusta al chico? No hay nada mas pajoso y que cause tantas molestias como hacer el aseo diario. Si por él fuera su propio cuarto sería un desastre de envolturas de comida chatarra, cómics y ropa tiradas por el camino. Pero tenía el molesto deber de ordenar sus cosas sino su queridísima hermana los regañaba a todos.

\- A veces salgo con mis amigos. Sakuya sabe muchas historias, y la mayoría de ellas son mentiras. Yo, Ryusei y Koyuki nunca le creemos, pero siempre vamos al centro a pasar un buen rato en compañía.

¿Salidas de amigos?

Mahiru parecía un buen tipo. Alguien alegre y que estaría dispuesto a acompañarte a donde quisieras. No le sorprende que hiciera amigos con bastante facilidad. Tiene su lado gritón cuando le llevan la contraria pero se le pasa enseguida. Si le haces algún comentario estúpido, te grita pero al rato se ríe contigo...

Y se pregunto, ¿Por qué sabia todo aquello?

\- A veces mi tío está en casa. Trabaja mucho, pero siempre que está en el departamento estoy feliz. Hay alguien más en casa.

¿Su tío? Ah, verdad. Anoche lo llamo a él.

-¿Vives solo con tu tío?

Pregunta estúpida, lo sabe, y más cuando hace segundo Shirota le dijo que solo estaba con él. Pero había algo raro ahí precisamente. Un adolecente de dieciséis años viviendo solo con su tío...

-Mi madre murió... hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando vio al chico bajar la mirada mientras llevaba sus piernas al pecho, pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea el tratar de hablar. Pero aunque Shirota miraba el suelo ahora, sus ojos no mostraban tristeza precisamente, había un toque de nostalgia solamente, aun así, sabía que añoraba el recuerdo de la que era su progenitora.

-Mi madre... también murió hace mucho.

Llamo la atención, y soltó aquellas palabras para hacerle sentir a Mahiru que lo comprendía, y lo había hecho, Shirota lo miró extrañado. Tenía sus motivos, él no había dicho nada. Para el castaño, Kuro parecía el tipo de persona que no cuenta sus secretos a nadie.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Contándole aquello que nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Porque tampoco tenía a quien decírselo.

Su madre había muerto en el parto. Estaba embarazada de su último hermano menor Hugh. No quiso recordar cómo fue, así que volvió a reanudar su juego para quitarse esos pensamientos.

-Ya veo...

El suave susurro de Shirota lo hizo verlo. En su mirada le decía claramente que no preguntaría las causas de la muerte de su madre. Que ambos comprendían ese dolor, y que ninguno quería volver a recordar sentimientos angustiosos.

Entonces, en su campo de visión y cortando el choque de miradas, algo verde y pequeñito se elevaba con tranquilidad hacia el cielo. Parpadearon confundidos, y al mirar a su alrededor notaron que alguien había arrojado agua al pasto, cerca donde comenzaba el bosque, despertando con ello las miles de luciérnagas que albergaba el lugar.

El campamento quedo en silencio de pronto. Las risas y gritos de algunos cesaron solo para ver aquello. Aquello hermoso. Un manto de pequeñas lucecitas que se elevaban a ritmo calmado y los envolvía como algo celestial a todos.

Las chicas miraban el camino de ellas hacia el cielo. Algunos chicos como su hermano Tsubaki, tenían una sonrisa torcida como si aquel espectáculo fuera digno solo para él. Incluso Mikuni y Tsurugi habían dejado sus comentarios burlescos para mirar las luces. Hyde, no sabía si su hermano veía a las luciérnagas, o a estas envolver a Licht y que el chico tuviera un brillo de asombro en sus azules orbes.

Entonces un bichito luminoso se poso en su nariz, casi como si lo quisiera molestar mientras movía su trasero y agitaba pequeños destellos. Hasta que una mano se topo en su visión y con suavidad le quitó el insecto. Era Shirota quien con cuidado guió la luciérnaga al cielo, solo con su mano la guiaba con el resto de sus amigas.

Kuro ya no se fijo en el bichito molesto, su mirada quedo posada en las orbes avellanas, ahora brillando y reflejando los destellos entre amarillos y verdosos de las luces. Había algo en ellos. No lo comprendía, pero había algo en la mirada del chico que le fue imposible el no quedar prendado. No sabe si eran las luciérnagas o las estrellas en el cielo, pero el entorno alrededor de Mahiru parecía tan irreal. El chico parecía ser el centro de aquel maravilloso escenario.

-Cuando pequeño tuve un gatito.

Aquellas palabras le sacaron del trance y se agradeció por haber quitado la mirada en su persona antes que Shirota lo mirara.

-Se llamaba Esmeralda.

Kuro se rascó la mejilla para no querer verlo.

-... y ella tenía el mismo color de ojos que tu, Kuro.

Y el de celestes cabellos se sentó soltando un pesado suspiro. Guardó su juego en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y desordeno sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Mahiru confundido le miró y después sus ojos observaban el campamento. Detalló lo que hacían todos. Todos estaban con alguien, o en grupos reunidos. Si no se habría acercado a Kuro, ahora mismo el chico estaría solo. Lo había visto sin nadie desde que los separaron, y juzgando el comportamiento y actitud del chico todo ese tiempo que estuvo amarrado con él, supo que Kuro no era alguien muy expresivo y amistoso.

Y nuevamente pensó que Kuro no es alguien que suelta sus penas y secretos a nadie. Y el quería ser su amigo. Le emocionaba el simple hecho de saber que quizás sería el primero. Así que...

-Creí que sería mejor conocernos más. Aun si tú no quieres que sepa de ti, yo si quiero que sepas de mi, Kuro.

Le sonrió con toda la ternura del momento, justo cuando Kuro lo miraba perplejo y una traviesa luciérnaga se enredada en sus cabellos.

Si Kuro no daba un paso para ser amigos. Él daría dos por ambos.

* * *

 **Como nota adicional.**

 **Esta escena de las luciérnagas fue escrita por el hermoso canto de _Kokia_ en su canción _Insonnia_. Simplemente me guié por el bello ritmo armónico de su voz de ángel. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo~**

 **ByeBye**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	6. CAPITULO VI

**CAPITULO VI**

 **Brebaje**

* * *

Miró la comida en su plato, o lo que quedaba de ella; un trozo pequeño de carne, la ensalada y uno que otro picadito de las patatas que él mismo había remojado. Tenía el tenedor en la boca y escuchaba el pequeño sonido de las ramas en la fogata arder y desquebrajarse en cenizas. Estaba cerquita de ella pues bien, él no era bueno a los cambios de temperatura, y a pesar de estar en verano, en aquel momento -cerca del río además- la temperatura había bajado y estaba extrañamente helado, para él al menos.

Por lo tanto estar cerca del fuego sentado en una silla plegable de tela con un plato con comida y disfrutar de la hermosa vista de las estrellas; él no podía pedir más, estaba en su momento de gloria disfrutando de una tranquila cena.

-Casi no te queda salsa Kuro ¿Te gustó?

Lo había olvidado. Estaba acompañado de Shirota.

-Si quieres voy por mas.

Y no espero ninguna respuesta cuando Mahiru ya se alejaba de él para buscar dicha salsa, dejando su plato en una pequeña silla vacía, que el castaño estaba usando.

Después de ver semejante espectáculo natural de las luciérnagas, la carne y comida estaban listas para el consumo, por lo que el anfitrión había llamado a todos a comer, solo hizo un llamado, si lo escuchaban bien, sino, pues no importaba mucho.

Buscó a Hyde con la mirada al ver que Licht estaba solo acompañado de Sendagaya a un costado del río, y ni pistas de su hermano. Seguro había ido al baño.

A lo lejos escucho la risa escandalosa de su otro molesto hermano; Tsubaki, el chico se había instalado cerca de su carpa con sus amigos. No le interesaba mucho.

-Aquí tienes.

Con amabilidad Shirota le daba un poco mas de salsa, y Kuro ya pensaba que tenía un mayordomo por lo atento que se puso el castaño con él de pronto ¿A donde quería llegar? Está bien que quiera ser su amigo, pero que tampoco se le pegue tanto.

-¿Esta buena?

Ya era casi la quinta vez que Shirota insistía en saber si la salsa estaba sabrosa o no. Solo hacía falta ver su plato para darse cuenta. Prácticamente se comió todo por el acompañamiento de dicha salsa, era obvia que estaba deliciosa, así que para que dejara de hablar simplemente le respondió.

-Sabe bien, no está mal.

Y Mahiru sonrió. Ya simplemente quería que el chico dejara de mostrarle tal sonrisa ¿Ahora porque estaba feliz? ¿No sabe que esa simple mueca hace que se avergüence? Y lo peor es que ni sabe el por qué.

-Que bueno, pensé que tal vez no te gustaría mi salsa.

Casi se atora con la patata. Ahora entendía porque Shirota estaba tan feliz. Y el momento hubiera seguido si no es porque alguien un tanto ruido interrumpió. Sakuya, el amigo del castaño había llegado con una silla y se instalo frente a Mahiru a conversar. Llego hablando de quien sabe qué tema, hablando con el castaño como si él no existiera.

Kuro los miró, y Mahiru comía mientras escuchaba la habladuría del de cabellos verde. Verde... algo largo de un costado y ese tono verdoso tan parecido a un...

-Repollo.

Susurró llamando la molesta atención de Watanuki. El chico giró el rostro ceñudo al comentario de aquel -que para él- era un total desconocido. Le miró de mala gana y Kuro le ignoró mirando el río mientras llevaba un nuevo bocado de carne a la boca, acompañado obviamente, de aquella deliciosa salsa.

Mahiru miraba a su amigo hablar de alguna clase de leyenda sobre ese lugar. Claro que él no le creía nada, solo dejaba al chico hablar y hablar, total, parecía feliz. Entonces, cuando miró de reojo al perezoso vio que Kuro ya había terminado su comida, y estaba acomodado de tal manera en la silla que parecía que pronto caería dormido ahí mismo. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se le escapara.

Cuando Sakuya parecía estar contando lo mejor de la leyenda, a lo lejos se escucha un grito llamándolo. Quien gritaba tan fuerte era Belkia, decía algo como _"¡Sakuya, Tsubakyun te llama!"_ El nombrado había chistado molesto e intento ignorarlos ¿Porque siempre interrumpían cuando estaba con Mahiru?

-¡Saaakuyaaa~!

-¡Que molestos!

Enfadado se había levantado y fue a ver qué rayos querían el par de idiotas esos, dejando a su amigo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Casi podía ver a Mahiru burlándose.

-Repollito se fue.

Shirota rió con más ganas entonces.

-.

-.

Kuro alumbró la raíz de un arbolito con la pequeña linterna que llevaba en su mano derecha, en lo que el castaño se agachaba y recogía una ramita. Mahiru llevaba varias en sus manos, y él solamente unas dos de manera floja.

No llevaban ni tres minutos ahí y ya quería devolverse a descansar en ese cómodo colchón de la tienda. Como ya había comido, era de noche y quién sabe qué hora, lo único que quería era ir a dormir y no despertar mas. Pero Shirota nuevamente lo había arrastrado en un trabajo.

¿La razón? Mikuni había llegado a la fogata diciendo donde rayos estaban los leños pues no los encontraba. Mahiru dijo que ellos no habían visto nada cuando llegaron, pero el chico soltó la maldita oración de _"Pero podría ir a buscar un poco"_ en aquellas palabras ni siquiera estaba el "podríamos ir _"_

Mahiru dio por sentado que lo ayudaría, y ni siquiera le preguntó si lo acompañaba a los arboles que estaban detrás del campamento a buscar algunas ramas para el fogón. Simplemente le tomo de la muñeca y soltó un tonto _"Acompáñame Kuro"_

Ahora estaban ahí, a unos cuantos metros del campamento buscando palitos para que no se apagara el fuego. Algún chistoso había escondido la leña, estaba seguro.

-Creo que ya están.

Y daba gracias a algún ser divino porque ya se estaba cansando de estar como tonto alumbrando todo el maldito lugar donde Mahiru pisaba, solo para que el chico no se tropezara con alguna piedra o rama.

Se devolvieron con las cosas buscando a Mikuni, al menos el castaño lo buscaba, Kuro simplemente dio un bostezo tan cansado de la vida, que era capaz de dormirse ahí mismo parado.

-Se ven cansados. Los ayudare.

Un tipo más alto que Mahiru, pero un poco más bajo que Kuro se les acerco. Pelo negro, corto. Ojos de un extraño color miel-dorado que desprendían cierta mirada pícara y juguetona. No le gusto mucho el acercamiento de ese chico frentón.

-Tsurugi-san, muchas gracias.

-Aquí tienen unas bebidas por su arduo trabajo.

Ambos aceptaron un pequeño vasito con jugo en lo que el otro tomaba las pequeñas ramitas. Mahiru con una sonrisa y Kuro simplemente miró al chico buscando algo. El tipo parecía extrañamente amable y considerado, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que el azabache tramaba algo.

-Son quinientos yens por vaso.

Y estiró la mano esperando que le pagaran. Mahiru le miró de mala gana y él ya sospechaba que con alguna bobería saldría el chico.

-Debe ser una broma.

-Jajaja... Está bien, ¡Se los anotaré en la cuenta!

Vieron como el otro se alejaba como quien hizo un gran trato. Mahiru observó el jugo y le dio un pequeño sorbo. No creía que tendría que pagarlo, de seguro ese chico estaba jugando, así que sin más le dio otro sorbo bebiendo del contenido dulzón de la bebida. Kuro miro el suyo e hizo una mueca de asco. Aquel concentrado se veía terriblemente dulce y espeso. No le llamaba para nada. Él era de cosas saladas, como las papas fritas.

Cuando se acercaron mas al fogón, Kuro se dio cuenta que su asiento lo estaban ocupando. Las chicas se habían reunido al fuego y conversaban alegre. Sería una molestia tremenda el quitarles la silla, así que simplemente se fue a sentar en un tronco solitario algo cerca del río, pero no tan lejos de la calor que desprendían las llamas de la fogata.

Y cuando quiso encender su 3DS para matar el tiempo, empezó el caos.

-¡Qué mierda era esto!

El grito de Mikuni le hizo levantar la mirada y ver como el rubio sostenía del cuello a Tsurugi, mientras este reía a todo pulmón, totalmente desinteresado por las quejas y maltrato hacia su persona. Escucho el escandaloso grito de su hermano rubio cuando chillo el nombre de Licht, al verlo el azabache se tambaleaba pero trataba de golpear a Hyde. Entonces comprendió cuando la risa descolocada de Tsubaki invadió sus sentidos. Los chicos se habían emborrachado.

Sabia, igual que Hyde, que Licht al mínimo de alcohol que ingiriera caía borracho sin remedio. Ni hablar de Tsubaki, una gota de vino ya lo tenía hablando estupideces, más de lo normal. Y al parecer algunas chicas tampoco soportaban el licor.

Fue gritos y risas que invadieron el campamento y Kuro ya quería correr para no escuchar tremendo escándalo. Aunque ya era medio tarde, no sabía si Mikuni tenía planeado alguna actividad para la noche pero él no quería averiguarlo, por lo que se levantó con intención de ir a su tienda, cerrarla y acurrucarse en sus mantas y olvidarse del lugar que estaba.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó directo a dicho lugar cuando al girarse se topó de frente con el castaño.

-Mahiru.

El castaño lo veía, o eso creía. Las orbes avellanas parecían ver sus cabellos y no su rostro, totalmente concentrado como si buscara algo en ellos. Shirota tenía un pequeño y casi imperceptible rubor, y Kuro suspiro cansado.

-¿Tu también Mahiru?

-¿Eh?

Shirota parpadeo queriendo enfocar la mirada en Kuro. Pero extrañamente se sentía cansado. Muy cansado. Sabía que había bebido alcohol, lo supo cuando a los segundos de beber ese jugo ofrecido por Tsurugi a su estómago le invadió un descontrolado calorcito. Se llevó una mano a su vientre y otra a sus ojos. Quería dormir. Y solo había cerrado los ojos un segundo cuando siente dos manos abrazándole de los hombros.

De ahí no supo mas.

Kuro observó a su hermano llevando a Licht como saco de papas en su hombro, quizás lo llevaba a la tienda para que dejara de maltratarlo. Y el mismo ya se veía haciendo lo mismo cuando Mahiru cumplió uno de sus sueños; dormirse parado. El castaño estaba apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y su cuerpo ni fuerza tenia de sostenerse. Él lo tenía afirmado de los hombros cuando vio que el chico simplemente cerró los ojos y caía, no le quedó de otra que atraparlo.

-Que molestos son todos.

Tiró un bufo al cielo y agarró de la cintura a Mahiru para cargarlo en sus brazos. Buscó con la mirada al amigo de este, y lo encontró deteniendo a Tsubaki cuando este quería subirse a la mesa, mientras Belkia aplaudía divertido. Pensó un segundo en decirle a Sakuya que bien podría llevarse a Mahiru a la tienda porque le daba pereza llevarlo él, pero hacer eso significaba lidiar con Tsubaki. Hizo una mueca desconforme y se dio la vuelta olvidándose por un momento que tenía un hermano de cabellos negros.

Cuando llego a su tienda y vio que la entrada de esta tampoco era tan grande como para entrar parado. No tuvo otra opción que agacharse y hacer malabares para entrar con el castaño, pero llevar a Mahiru como princesa con sedante no era bueno, las piernas del chico chocaban en la entrada. Se giró queriendo entrar de espalda. Mala opción. Se tropezó con sus propio pies y cayó de espalda con Shirota a cuesta.

Miro el techo de la tienda y se rindió. Tan pronto como tocó la suave y acolchonada _cama_ a su cuerpo le bajó todo el cansancio. Se había olvidado que muy entrada la mañana Shirota lo había despertado y de ahí no ha dormido nada. Habían caminado casi una hora buscando ese lugar para hacer el campamento, y tampoco descansó. Mahiru se lanzó al agua con él a la rastra y ya sencillamente la tarde se le paso volando.

Ahora soltó un grato suspiro sintiendo como se relajaba entre las mantas de la cama de... Ni sabía de quien era la cama donde estaban tirados los dos. Había cerrado los ojos ya, y dejo que cada musculo de su maltratado cuerpo se relajara completamente.

Ya no escucho ni sintió mas. No supo qué paso con los chicos que armaban su propio show, ni tampoco sintió si el tercer integrante de su tienda llegaba o no. Ni menos sintió cuando en el transcurso de la noche Mahiru se había acomodado dormido sobre su cuerpo y le abrazó... y él le devolvió el abrazo llevando una mano a su cadera.

-.

-.

 _"El pequeño niño movía sus piernas cada tanto, oscilando de arriba-abajo sin mucha ganas. Solo por el mero hecho de mantener su mente algo alejada. Lejos de todo ese estrés de adultos, lejos de todas esas enfermeras entrando y saliendo de esa habitación. Lejos de ese hombre a un lado de las puertas de la sala de urgencias. Lejos del pensamiento que adentro de ese cuarto habían dos vidas importantes para ellos._

 _Sentado en unas de las sillas a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el pequeño murmuraba palabras... o quizás cantaba. Mirando el suelo mientras sus pequeñas manos agarraban con fuerza el borde del asiento._

 _Sus ojos esmeraldas habían quitando el brillo inocente de ellos para ser reemplazados por un color casi muerto. Sus orbes expresando lo ido que estaba de su entorno._

 _"- Ash... Mi querido Ash._

 _En el suelo, una pequeña gotita se estrelló. "_

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que sus pies se congelaban. Miró a la nada en ese techo de la tienda, y parpadeo confundido cuando sintió húmedo sus orbes. Kuro se llevó una mano a sus ojos y se secó cuando detalló que estaba llorando. O sencillamente había derramado unas lagrimas mientras dormía. O mientras recordaba en sus sueños...

Soltó un suspiro y cuando quiso acomodarse mejor, percibió un cuerpo sobre él durmiendo igualmente. Mahiru tenía su cabeza escondida en su cuello y su suave respiración lo acariciaba. Kuro lo miró como si se tratase de un fantasma. Buscó en toda la tienda y solo estaban ellos ¿Donde estaba el amigo de Shirota? notando el silencio que había afuera y lo escuro del lugar, fácilmente predijo que serian altas horas de la madrugada.

Separó a Mahiru de su cuerpo y lo dejó en su propia _cama_ , el castaño dio quejido y siguió durmiendo. Kuro se arrastro con pereza hacia la entrada de la tienda y cerro con el cierre al fin. Con razón estaba un poco helado el lugar. Rebusco entre sus ropas su juego y lo encendió para iluminar la tienda y buscar las mantas.

-Maldito Mahiru...

Susurró quedamente. Había acostado a Shirota sobre todas ellas, y extrañamente el lugar donde dormía el castaño se veía terriblemente cómodo, pero también captó lo rojiza que estaba la muñeca derecha del chico. Hizo una mueca. Si el castaño tenia así la suya era culpa de él, porque él mismo no tenia marcas de las esposas, apenas tenía un raspón rojo, y apenas se notaba.

Se giró buscando su mochila y de ella sacó una pequeña pomada, que Hyde le puso y no sabía porque. Untándose los dedos con la crema, tomó la mano de Shirota y con cuidado la esparció por toda la muñeca, el castaño hizo una mueca pero no despertó. Termino rápido su trabajo y guardo la pomada de vuelta a su bolsa. Le quitó a Mahiru una manta y dándose la vuelta se acostó con un ligero rubor dándole la espalda a su compañero.

Acababa de atender la herida de Mahiru, eso solo significaba que se estaba preocupando por el castaño y se acercaba demasiado a él. Ni siquiera se preocupa tanto por su hermano revoltoso -Hyde- y Shirota le hacía hacer bobadas.

Un amigo...eh.

-.

-.

Cuando Mahiru abrió los ojos fue porque sencillamente ya no podía seguir durmiendo. En la tienda de la carpa se estaba sofocando de calor. Aun adormilado comenzó a captar el ambiente, una calor enorme, algunos pajaritos afuera cantaban, incluso creía escuchar algunas voces, pocas, quizás solo dos. El campamento se sentía algo tranquilo por lo que no sabía qué hora eran.

Ah, y también sentía un pie en su mejilla izquierda.

Ya mas despierto se quitó la extremidad que le aplastaba su mejilla y se sentó en su improvisada cama. Era Kuro quien molestamente dormía a pesar del calor en la tienda. Acostado mientras abrazaba una manta, casi podía jurar ver una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su boca. Se le fue el enojo inicial al ver ese detalle y se acercó. Solo había parpadeado cuando el rostro de Kuro ya no sonreía.

¿Seguía medio dormido?

-No me mires tanto, me desgasto.

Shirota retrocedió alarmado y se llevo una mano en la boca, al ver que el chico le habló sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Estabas despierto!

-No, estas imaginando cosas.

Frunció el ceño y apartando las piernas de Kuro, se levantó para salir de la tienda. Al abrir la pequeña entrada de género, se dio cuenta que afuera estaba casi vacío el lugar. La fogata estaba -obviamente- apagada, algunas sillas a su alrededor descuidadamente colocadas. Algunas de las tiendas que podía ver estaban abiertas y en su interior no había nadie. Una o dos permanecían a medio cerrar.

-Kuro ¿Qué horas es?

-La hora de mi siesta.

-¡Con un demonio contigo!

Shirota se devolvió y rebuscó en su bolsa su móvil, en ella vio que pasaban las doce del medio día. Abrió los ojos con terror. Nunca antes había dormido tanto.

-Kuro... ¿Por qué no me despertarse? ¡Son más de las doce!

-Precisamente por esto: Gritas apenas abres los ojos.

Mahiru salió de la tienda y como había visto, nadie estaba en el campamento. Miró confundido a su alrededor ¿Donde estaban todos? Caminó mirando su entorno mientras se acercaba a la improvisada cocina a buscar algún vaso. Su garganta estaba algo seca.

-Mahiru Shirota ¿Verdad?

Se detuvo y buscó confundido al chico que acababa de llamarlo. Sentado en una silla cerca de una de las mesas, Tsubaki miraba suspicaz al castaño. Mahiru frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró de reojo si alguien más acompañaba al chico.

-Si buscas a los demás, fueron río arriba. Algunos estaban tan ebrios... que hicieron locuras anoche.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con tan burlesca voz, que Shirota pensó que trataba de asustarlo con ellas ¿Locuras? él sabía perfectamente que no hizo nada tonto anoche. así que de él no hablaba. ¿Cómo sabia? porque recordaba que en la noche se acercó a Kuro y aunque después de eso no sabe más, confiaba que el chico no lo dejaría solo.

-Eres... el hermano de Kuro ¿Verdad?

Quería saber, porque simplemente en las presentaciones del primer día no prestó atención en ese chico. Solo supo que era hermano de Kuro cuando en el juego de Mikuni se les acercó. Pero Kuro no parecía llevarse bien con este, pues en todo el campamento, Tsubaki no le ha hablado a quien dice que es su hermano, y Kuro tampoco se le ha acercado.

-¿Por qué te acercas tanto a mi hermano?

¿Le respondió su pregunta con otra? Parecía que él tampoco podría llevarse muy bien con este sujeto. Tenía un aire de misterio tal, que acompañado con esa mirada filosa, Shirota se sentía un poco intimidado.

-Kuro es mi amigo.

Tsubaki soltó una pequeña carcajada y llevo su mano a la boca aguantándose las ganas de reír escandalosamente.

-¿Amigo? ¿Enserio piensas que mi hermano es tu amigo? Tú no lo conoces. Tú no sabes nada de él.

Mahiru siguió con la mirada cuando el azabache se levantó y se posaba frente a él. Casi eran de la misma altura, pero Tsubaki era unos centímetros mas alto por su tonto y alocados zapatos con suelas de unos tantos centímetros de altura.

-Te sorprendería saber que mi hermano tiene una mala fama en nuestro colegio. Nadie se le acerca . Nadie quiere ser su amigo. Nadie se preocupa por él... ¿Sabes por qué?

Shirota se tensó cuando Tsubaki invadió su espacio personal y ahora le hablaba como quien le cuenta un secreto, hablándole al oído.

Kuro había seguido a Mahiru y ahora estaba escondido detrás de una carpa a unos cuanto metros del par. Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras miraba el cielo. Su hermano era un entrometido...

Siempre queriendo arrebatarle todo.

Siempre queriendo que él estuviera solo.

Tsubaki, siempre queriendo arruinarle la vida.


	7. CAPITULO VII

**CAPITULO VII**

 **Amigos**

* * *

\- Nadie se le acerca. Nadie quiere ser su amigo.

¿Por qué Tsubaki decía esas palabras? Se supone que son hermanos. Son familia, están para apoyarse en cualquier momento y mutuamente. Pero el azabache parece decir aquellas palabras con ese toque de rencor que él no lograba descifrar.

\- Nadie se preocupa por él... ¿Sabes por qué?

¿Por qué había cierto toque de odio en sus voz? Mahiru lo miró de reojo y se encontró con la penetrante mirada azulina de Tsubaki. Un extraño sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió. Contrario a asustarlo, las frases de Tsubaki le dieron entender lo incomprendido que quizás era Kuro. Y su hermano quería envenenarle la cabeza y alejarlo más de él.

-Todos lo llaman-

Puso sus manos en el pecho contrario y de un empujón lo alejó, mirándolo serio y cortando la frase. Tsubaki con cierta sorpresa miraba las decididas orbes avellanas.

-Si la gente dice cosas malas de Kuro, no quiero escucharlo de terceros. No estoy interesado en escuchar rumores o chismes de él. Aun si son ciertos... o son mentiras. No quiero escuchar esas palabras ni de tu boca, ni de nadie.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en los labios de Mahiru al ver el desconcierto en el azabache. Sonrió con confianza para hacerle ver que estaba dispuesto a permanecer cerca de su hermano a pesar de todo.

-Soy amigo de Kuro. Si hay algo malo con él. No quiero escucharlo de alguien más sino de él directamente. Así que por favor, mantente alejo de mi, si solo me hablaras para alejarme de él.

Kuro no pudo evitar abrir más sus ojos al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Mahiru hablaba enserio? El castaño realmente quería ser su amigo. No es que lo dudara, el problema era precisamente su hermano. Ya encontraba raro que Tsubaki no se acercara para hacer su acostumbrado ritual de alejar a todos de él. Pero Shirota le sorprendió, y una vez más, no pudo evitar el descontrolado ritmo de su corazón llevándose una mano al pecho.

Tsubaki miró la seguridad que irradiaba el castaño. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, chistó molesto mientras se giraba y caminaba para alejarse del chico. Ese tonto castaño no querrá ser amigo de su perezoso hermano. Claro que no. El se encargaría de alejarlos, en su momento lo hará. No hay mejor venganza que darle duro donde más le duele a su querido hermano Ash. Y una torcida sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

Mahiru lo vio irse y se rascó la nuca. No negaba que aquello le puso algo nervioso e inquieto, fue por demás extraño. Y cuando perdía de vista la figura del azabache, sus orbes miraron otra figura detrás de una de las carpas. Ladeo el rostro y con cautela se acercó hacia aquel que se escondía. Alguien los había escuchado estaba seguro. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver quien los había escuchado.

-¿Kuro?

Su corazón saltó en un vuelco, no supo si de vergüenza o miedo porque Kuro los haya escuchado. Especialmente por las palabras de quien era su hermano, y con las claras intensiones de odio en ellas.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

Todo lo que obtuvo fue un bostezo y después silencio. Se quedó un minuto viendo a Kuro y este solo miraba a la nada, Shirota se preguntaba que tanto pensaba ¿Dudaba de él? ¿Realmente no le interesaba tener a nadie a su lado? viendo que de seguro Tsubaki no es la primera vez que aleja a la gente a su alrededor. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo Kuro no tuvo un amigo.

Se acercó y se sentó frente al chico mirándolo detenidamente cada expresión en su aburrido rostro .

-Kuro. Quiero que sepas que lo que dije es verdad.

El otro le dirigió la mirada dándole a entender que al menos ponía atención a sus palabras.

\- Ya te lo dije. Somos amigos. No me importa lo que la gente diga de ti-

-¿Por qué, Mahiru?

-¿Eh?

Le sorprendió ese tono de voz. Kuro no parecía molesto ni incómodo, más bien su voz sonaba con algo de amargura. Había cierto toque de tristeza en ella, y le dolió el pecho. Kuro realmente no parece una persona mala. No puede ver como Tsubaki habla de su hermano como si fuera lo peor. No cuando el chico frente a sus ojos parecía un pobre gatito asustado de todo y todos. Como si tuviera miedo el solo hecho de dirigirle la mirada.

-Hay gente que es más entretenida aquí. ¿Por qué quieres acercarte a mi?

Mahiru se mordió el labio. Parecía como si Kuro hace mucho tiempo se había rendido a tener alguna amistad. Tenía un aire de soledad tal que él mismo podía sentir como el chico se sentía sobrado. Que su presencia no hacía falta en ningún lugar, ni mucho menos a nadie. Pero él podía verlo. Podía ver ese brillo anhelante en sus orbes esmeraldas.

Kuro deseaba. Anhelaba en sus ojos que él no se alejara, que a pesar de su comportamiento, no se apartara. Que no lo deje solo. Había recordado fugazmente que Hyde le había dicho que su hermano nunca estuvo más de un día en ese campamento. Si se alejaba de Kuro ahora, el chico estaría completamente solo en ese lugar. Y aquello seria terriblemente nuevo y doloroso para Kuro... y para él.

-Eso es simple.

Sonrió quitándose ese malestar de encima. Y también para brindarle al chico algo de seguridad por sus palabras.

-Porque no tengo ninguna razón ni motivos para _no_ serlo. Seré tu amigo... Así que si te sientes afligido o tienes dudas, o si necesitas algo, dime. Yo estaré ahí, Kuro. Ya no estas solo...

¿Por qué el chico frente a sus ojos sonreía tan hermosamente bien? ¿Por qué el resplandor en su persona quería envolverlo también? Kuro no pudo evitar abrir más sus ojos consternado y asombrado por tales palabras de Shirota. Sentía un agradable calorcito en el pecho y una extraña felicidad lo invadió, haciendo que quisiera decirle algo. Responderle algo. Pero él simplemente estaba ante algo que no podía comprender.

Mahiru brillaba. La maldita luz del sol le daba de lleno en su persona y eso solo hacía que Shirota pareciera algún tipo de dios que se presenta ante un no creyente para hacerle ver la magnificente fuerza de sus palabras, haciendo que se rindiera por completo ante él.

No podía hacerle frente.

Se sentía pequeño e inútil ante esa radiante sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Al menos quería tener el respaldo de sus palabras. Quería cerciorarse para que Shirota después no saliera con el típico argumento del ´ _Yo no dije eso´_. Al menos en su conciencia estará que Mahiru hizo el intento de estar a su lado.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué tendría que mentir?

Ahh... Realmente quería que Mahiru dejara de sonreírle así. Eso solo reafirmaba mas su postura.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa Kuro.

Si bien ya no tenía dudas de la amistad que le estaba entregando el castaño, aun se sentía un poco consternado por el modo en que se dieron las cosas, y el que Mahiru aun siga sonriéndole como quien acaba de encontrar un animalito herido y necesitara ayuda, le tenía un poco avergonzado. Ya no quiere sentirse él así. Es una maldita molestia ser el único medio abochornado en aquella situación, así que si Mahiru le ha dado el honor de la palabras y pedir lo que quiera, él lo tomara y le hará avergonzarse también. Al menos estarían a mano. No sería el único incómodo.

-Entonces dame un abrazo.

Y estiro los brazos buscando recibir al castaño. Observó la confusión en las orbes avellanas y la sonrisa poco a poco se borró de sus labios. Mientras Shirota veía del rostro inexpresivo de Kuro y sus manos, continuamente, el perezoso realmente pensó que Mahiru se había avergonzado. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba el de cabellos celestes, Mahiru se acercó y tomó su nuca llevando la cabeza de Kuro a su pecho, sorprendiendo de paso al chico.

-Cualquier cosa, Kuro.

Sorprendido miraba ese estampado a rayas de la polera blanca de Mahiru. Tragó nervioso ante ser consciente del sutil aroma a vainilla que desprendía Shirota. Y pudo sentir a calor de piel la mano del chico en su espalda, dando un pequeño masaje de arriba-abajo continuamente, como si buscara consolarle. Y se rindió completamente.

Sus orbes avellanas no perdieron detalle de la reacción del mayor. No negaba que aquella petición le descoloco un segundo, pero rápidamente tomó la iniciativa de corresponder. Quizás Kuro solo estaba bromeando, quizás ni siquiera había pensado las palabras, pero alguna fuerza mayor le hizo buscar el cuerpo contrario y abrazarlo. Pensó que Kuro realmente necesitaba un abrazo. Que quizás realmente buscaba sentirse seguro con alguien.

Y sonrió con cariño mientras sus manos se movían solas y trataban de confortar al chico. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas, pero no le dio importancia. Las manos de Kuro estaban sin fuerza sobre su regazo, solo la cabeza del chico hacia contacto con su cuerpo, apoyándola en su pecho.

Kuro cerró los ojos y suspiró. La cercanía que tiene con el menor se siente bien. Mahiru es increíblemente cálido. La presencia del castaño le relajaba, cuando no hablaba, claro. Siempre y cuando Shirota no abriera la boca y gritará, todo bien. Siempre y cuando Mahiru se quedara y lo reconfortara como ahora... todo parecía ir bien.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Mahiru saltó en sorpresa y miró detrás de él. No había sentido para nada la presencia de alguien más en el campamento, y con un leve temor había abrazado mas a Kuro mientras este abría los ojos y no hacia el intento de separarse.

-¿Sakuya?

El chico los miraba con el ceño fruncido, claramente viendo al de mirada esmeralda que estaba oculto entre los brazos del castaño. El choque de miradas rugía entre ellos, algo que Mahiru no notó. El castaño se giró y quitándose el susto inicial le sonrió, quitando sus brazos sobre la nuca de Kuro dándole al perezoso la oportunidad de enderezarse.

-Que bueno verte Sakuya, ¿Por qué el campamento esta vacío? ¿Dónde fueron todos?

Watanuki miró de reojo al castaño y se encaminó a una tienda con las manos en los bolsillos. Le parecía el colmo ¿No fue suficiente con la vista que tuvo anoche? Porque si, los había visto. Luego que pudo controlar a medias las locuras de Tsubaki -al menos logró bajarlo de la mesa- había ido a su propia tienda a buscar un abrigo y se encontró con la desagradable vista de encontrar a Mahiru durmiendo cómodamente sobre ese chico. Ambos, abrazados y dormidos ¿Qué había pasado?¿Por qué Mahiru abrazaba al tipo ese?

En aquel momento no pudo evitar sentir rabia y envidia hacia aquel sujeto. Mahiru era demasiado buena gente. Se acercaba a todo y todos, siempre queriendo ayudar hasta lo en lo más insignificante. Por eso le molestó que su mejor amigo este tan confiado junto aquel que es hermano de Tsubaki. En especial de _ese_ hermano.

-Mikuni-san nos llevo río arriba. Dice que hay un lugar perfecto para pescar y almorzaremos ahí.

Mahiru ladeo el rostro confundido. Por un momento había pensado que Sakuya estaba molesto por algo y le evitaba, pero parece que había errado al verlo decir con su mismo tono de voz burlesca de siempre. Volvió a sonreí mientras ayudaba a Kuro a levantarse y seguir a Watanuki.

-¿Que buscas?

-Ah... vine por una cuerda y la maldita red que usamos en el juego de ayer. Quieren pescar con eso. Habían mandado a Tsubaki-san pero como sospeche, en el camino me lo encontré y se le habían olvidado las cosas.

Sakuya decía todo mientras hurgaba en el interior de la tienda del rubio anfitrión, Mahiru lo siguió y miraba con interés lo que buscaba.

Tsubaki. Sakuya parecía llevarse bien con él. Y encontraba tonto que Tsubaki tuviera el privilegio de hacerse amistad con todos mientras se encarga de espantar a la gente alrededor de Kuro. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante ese pensamiento pesimista que tenia contra el hermano de Kuro. Hasta que sintió un pequeño golpecito en su frente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya estamos listo.

Fue Sakuya quien, ya con todo en mano, salía de la carpa.

Emprendieron los tres camino hacia donde estaban todos. Subiendo por la orilla del río, había cierto silencio incómodo. Mahiru sentía el aire en ellos de forma extraña. Sakuya parecía no querer charlar, a pesar que su rostro mostraba desinterés mientras llevaba un par de cuerdas y una red, tampoco mostraba alguna señal de querer contar sus típicas historias para mermar el camino.

Kuro. De él no podría decir nada. Sabia de sobra que el chico no comenzaría ninguna conversación, quizás solo se quejaría del camino, pero hasta el momento si quiera a bostezado.

Por ello es que Shirota se sentía extraño en medio de esos dos. Él no era de estar tanto tiempo con la boca cerrada y tranquilo. Se removió inquieto sus manos, necesitaba saber que pasaba por la cabeza de sus dos amigos, pero antes de abrir la boca y decir alguna tontería del clima, se le adelantaron.

-Si quieres decir algo, dilo/ Habla si quieres Mahiru.

Los tres detuvieron el paso al ser consciente que tanto Kuro como Sakuya ya sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño. Los dos chicos se miraron con cierta confusión cuando hablaron al mismo tiempo, y Mahiru miró sorprendido al frente al sentirse descubierto, saliendo rápidamente de su desconcierto se adelantó unos pasos, y se acerco a ese pequeño barranco que empezaba a rodear el río.

-¿Falta mucho para encontrar a los demás?

-Ah... Mahiru, no te acerques tanto, puede ser peligro-

Apenas Sakuya estaba dictando sus palabras Shirota se sintió el mas idiota de todos, al pisar torpemente en la orilla para visualizar río abajo y buscar a los demás, la tierra bajo sus pies no soportó el peso y se desmorono, llevándose al castaño consigo. En lo único que reacciono fue estirar el brazo para buscar un soporte, pero Sakuya estaba lejos, y sus ojos se cerraron cuando otro cuerpo tapo su visión.

-¡Mahiru!

Sintió que lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras rodaban risco abajo. La amena vegetación de la orilla del río le salvó de golpearse duro contra la tierra mientras sentía su cuerpo deslizarse hasta el fondo y detenerse.

-En serio, uno no puede quitarte los ojos de encima cuando ya estás en aprietos.

Abrió los ojos y trató de levantar el rostro pero unas manos le sostenían y protegían su cabeza, pero reconoció enseguida la voz de Kuro. El chico le había agarrado antes de caer pero simplemente no pudo con el peso de ambos y cayeron los dos, por suerte el risco no era tan alto ni tan inclinado, pero igualmente se llevaron un susto de muerte.

Ahora los dos estaba llenos de hojas por las malezas y tierra. Kuro soltó el agarra que tenia y el castaño levantó el rostro examinándolo. Se encontró con el ceño aburrido del chico y no pudo evitar una risita al ver el desastre que era, su cabello todo despeinado, y el polvo y tierra adheridos a ellos, así como igualmente debería estar él.

-¡Oeh! ¡Mahiru, y el otro tipo! ¿Están bien?

Shirota se levantó y quedó sentado en el regazo de Kuro cuando sus ojos vieron viajar un hilito rojo sobre la ceja de su salvador.

-Kuro estas herido.

El timbre preocupado en la voz de Shirota hizo a Kuro mirarlo confuso. Se llevó la mano a la cara al no sentir ningún dolor y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa, tenía una insignificante herida en su ceja izquierda. Mahiru era un alarmado.

-No es nada, solo me corte con alguna rama... Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza. Necesito volver a la tienda y dormir durante una semana.

-Creo que estas bien. No fue muy grave.

Mahiru frunció el ceño, y Sakuya a lo lejos también por la comprometedora posición en que estaban ambos. Su amigo no tiene la culpa, quiere mentalizarse en eso a pesar de verlos cómodamente sentados y a Mahiru en el regazo de Kuro, con las piernas rodeando su cadera.

-¡Oeh! ¡Ya suban!

Les lanzó la cuerda que llevaba para ayudar al par a subir. Una vez arriba Mahiru se llevo un pequeño regaño por parte de los dos por su imprudencia.

-.

-.

Para cuando llegaron con el resto, el estómago de Kuro reclamaban comida y no le dio vergüenza en hacérselo notar al castaño, pero Mahiru lo ignoró por completo mientras se acercaba corriendo donde el enano de Misono. A lo lejos vio como el castaño se avergonzaba por algo que dijo el chico, el pequeño Alicein sonreía burlonamente, y Kuro miró cansado el cielo.

Shirota tan pronto llegaron se separó de los chicos al ver a Misono bajo la refrescante sombra de un árbol. El chico estaba cómodamente sentado leyendo y bebiendo algo, supuso que seria algún té helado. Pero le había llamado la atención un pequeño detalle. Misono tenía un pequeño botiquín de emergencia aun costado suyo.

-Misono, ¿Por qué tienes eso?

El menor quito la mirada de su lectura y de reojo lo observo. Arqueo una ceja al ver el desastre que estaba hecho Shirota.

-¿Donde te fuiste a revolcar?

La sonrisa burlesca del menor hizo que bajara la mirada avergonzado. No le diría que como un niño tonto piso mal y cayó colina abajo. Misono pareció captar que Shirota no diría la tontería que hizo para llegar con esa presentación, así que soltó un suspiro mientras cambiaba de página su libro.

-Trajimos esto porque el chico Hyde rodó por la colina a medio camino.

Shirota levantó la mirada sin saber si reír. ¿El hermano de Kuro también ? Lo buscó entre los chicos y fácilmente lo encontró riñendo con el muchacho que siempre acompañaba. Hyde tenía un parche en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Me das un parche también?

A pesar que Misono lo miró confundido, no le negó el revisar y sacar lo que el castaño buscaba. Shirota sacó una _curita_ y una bolita de algodón. Levantó la mirada buscando a Kuro y lo encontró en el mismo sitio donde se separaron, sólo y mirando el cielo. El chico siquiera se había quitado el polvo de la tierra y aun tenia hojitas secas en el cabello.

Mahiru se acercó y con cierto cuidado quitó algunas hojas llamando la atención del mayor. Kuro observó lo que hacia el castaño, y el chico solo sonrió mientras le mostraba una _curita_. Parpadeo y se sintió extraño.

Demasiada felicidad por un día. Quería que Shirota dejara de mostrarle esa maravillosa mueca. Él no conoce mucho de la amistad. No sabe si es normal que su corazón lata con tantas ganas que parecía salírsele del pecho. No sabía si era normal perderse en aquellas orbes avellanas con brillos del color de oro.

No sabía.

Y no quería pensar demasiado.

* * *

 **Me tardé un poco más porque... bueno, sin escusas cx**

 **Espero que les gustara este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Besos~**

 **ByeBye**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	8. CAPITULO VIII

**CAPITULO VIII**

 **Velada**

* * *

Con aburrimiento siguió el aleteo de una pequeña mariposa que en sus narices rosaba para perderse en ese infinito lugar. Kuro la siguió con la vista sin mover su rostro hasta que simplemente sus ojos ya no podían verla, y se quedo ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos. No quería despegar la mirada de esa curiosa piedra tan rustica e insignificante como todas las que rodeaban el borde del río. Y la razón era sencilla. Mahiru lo está viendo raro, o eso es lo que siente.

Estaba sentado cerca del agua, sus manos agarrando con pereza un extremo de esa gigantesca malla que estaban usando para la _pesca._ Algunos de los chicos estaban en el interior de esa laguna donde sus aguas no llegaban mas allá de la rodilla. El lugar era perfecto; agua calmada y cristalina, poca profundidad, y pequeñas y hermosas piedras conformaban ese suelo. Y lo más importante y razón por el cual estaban todos ahí, los peces, muchos de ellos.

Pero el verdadero motivo del porque no quería despegar la vista de ese insecto que se poso en esa piedra era porque, ya después de estar como bobo mirando al castaño más de diez minutos, Mahiru estaba a unos metros frente a él, en el agua y todo empapado, de pies a cabeza. Shirota estaba en el río por la sencilla razón de atraer los peces -como todos ahí- hacia la red, pero el chico torpemente creía que podía correr en el río como si en el terreno firme se tratase. Las pequeñas piedras obviamente estaban resbalosas, y Shirota no fue el único en caer de bruces al agua, tragando unos par de litros de paso, Misono también había caído, pero a Kuro no le tomó importancia.

Shirota después de levantarse y toser pesadamente, sintió su garganta resentida, llevándose una mano al cuello. Estaba tan metido en su trabajo, que le fue imposible el no jugar en el divertido juego de ´ _persigue a los peces´_. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de hacerlo, no cuando veía a Licht haciendo lo mismo solo para tocar _al Señor pez_. Y a Hyde tratando de atraparlos a mano limpia.

Llevaban sus buenos minutos en eso, casi media hora podría jurar, pero el tiempo corre cuando te diviertes, o tienes algo entretenido que ver o hacer. Como Kuro, que había seguido el juego de Shirota en todo ese tiempo, hasta que tropezó y su risa se apagó en un sorprendido grito que nadie, salvo él, había escuchado.

Estuvo tentado a pararse y soltar esa tonta malla para ir a ver al castaño, pero éste enseguida se levantó mientras tosía. Mahiru se miraba a sí mismo, su polera blanca se le pegaba molestamente al cuerpo, y Kuro había visto cuando Shirota estrujó parte de su ropa mostrando la panza. En su mente un fugaz pensamiento le atacó diciéndole que el vientre de Mahiru era lindo, y su rostro paso de aburrimiento a desconcierto extremo.

No debió pasar más de un segundo ese pequeño momento, pero tal parece su intensa mirada había llamado la atención de Mahiru, pues cuando sus esmeraldas orbes subieron al rostro del castaño este le veía sorprendido, entonces el momento incómodo había llegado, llevándolo a la situación actual.

No encontró mejor solución que mirar fijamente una salvadora mariposa que se cruzó en la mirada de ambos, siguiéndola como si nunca hubiera visto a Shirota.

Mahiru bajó su ropa y desvió la mirada sintiéndose raro. Cerró los ojos y con sus manos sacudió sus cortos cabellos para quitarse la humedad. Cuando abrió los parpados, sus ojos vieron como un pececito cruzaba sus piernas para perderse río abajo. La mayoría de los chicos estaban en ese arroyo, otros pocos en la refrescante sombra de los arboles, y Kuro a todo sol, ni tocando el agua ni bajo una sombra. Dejar al chico ahí es como un castigo, eso pensó. Así que salió del agua para acercarse pero este tenía una ferviente batalla en no mirarle, o miraba muy concentrado a una mariposa posada sobre una roca.

\- Kuro ¿Quieres que cambiemos? Puedes ir al río y refrescarte, yo me encargo de la malla

\- ¿Y tropezar y tragar el río entero? No, gracias.

-¿M-Me viste?

-Imposible no hacerlo si dejas sordo con tu risa.

Mahiru hizo un mohín mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico. Un adorable puchero fue lo que vio Kuro al verlo de reojo. Mahiru miraba a los chicos mientras sus mejillas estaban infladas de berrinche. Kuro no pudo evitar levantar una mano y acercarlo al rostro del castaño, poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla como tratando de quitar ese puchero.

Sus ojos brillaron un segundo cuando Shirota rió ante esa leve caricia, y al sentir como un hormigueo se instalaba en su vientre alejó de inmediato su mano. Desviando la mirada y solo sintiendo ese relajante sonido del agua deslizándose en las rocas, aunque el griterío de los chicos de fondo opacaba esa bella melodía.

Soltó un suspiro. Realmente comenzaba a tentarle el tirarse al pasto bajo un árbol, cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero estaba a cargo de sostener la red...

-Creo que si puedes sostener la red, Mahiru.

-¿Vas al agua?

Shirota lo vio levantarse mientras tomaba la malla entre sus dedos, y frunció el ceño cuando Kuro se tiró cual costal de papas bajo un árbol, pero cambio su expresión cuando vio al chico bostezando y cerrando los ojos tan cansado. Se supone que hace menos de dos horas se habían levantado, y Kuro seguía con sueño. Negó con su cabeza al ver lo perezoso que podía llegar a ser.

-.

-.

Kuro comenzó a ser consciente de su entorno cuando sentía la suave brisa del verano acariciar sus cabellos. Escuchaba murmullos a lo lejos, algunos sonidos metálicos, uno que otro grito, pequeño. Algunos pájaros simplemente no querían que siguiera en su siesta al cantar hermosamente cerca. Algunos sonidos de hojas y ramas al ser presionadas contra el suelo. Y una suave mano acariciando un mecho de su frente.

¿Una mano? Frunció el ceño entre sueños, aun no queriendo abrir los ojos. Ese mimo en su cabeza si buscaba despertarlo, solo estaba consiguiendo que se relaje y volviera a sus sueños. Emitió un pequeño suspiro mientras intentaba acomodarse y quitarse esa molesta piedra que tenia atorada en su espalda.

-Nii-san parece otra persona cuando duerme.

Kuro abrió los ojos aterrado y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su fastidioso hermano rubio. Se alejó inmediatamente del chico sopesando ¿Hyde acababa de mimarle? Arrugó el ceño ante el desagradable pensamiento.

-Lo siento Kuro. Pero tenias que despertar.

Subió la miraba solo para encontrar esos orbes avellanas mirándolo curioso, y la mano de Shirota aun posaba en sus cabellos. Así que era Mahiru quien le arrullaba acariciando su cabeza. ¿Por qué razón? No sabía, pero volvió a soltar un suspiro de resignación... ¿y de alivio?

-Te traíamos la comida, pero como seguías dormido como roca, se la di a los peces.

Kuro se sentó quitando al fin esa molesta roca de la espalda con intensión de lanzársela a la cabezota de Hyde, pero Mahiru detuvo todo ataque físico al decir que era mentira, y que solo habían ido a buscarlo para comer. Kuro notó recién que había dormido un buen par de horas al percibir que el sol ya no estaba en su máxima altura.

Hyde se levantó y avisó que se apresuraran antes que los dejaran sin comida. Kuro hizo el intento de seguirlo cuando nuevamente la mano de Mahiru estaba en su cabeza.

-Hyde puso hojas secas en su pelo. Dijo que el único modo de despertarte.

Mahiru le sonrió con cariño ignorando por completo la mirada sorprendida de Kuro. El castaño terminó de quitar hasta la última hojita antes de llevar la mirada sobre Kuro. Shirota notó lo cerca que ambos estaban y parpadeo un par de segundo antes de sentir la mirada esmeralda en su persona. Le atacó un nerviosismo inusual y se alejó con extrema rapidez agitando las manos.

-L-lo siento, yo...no-

-Está bien.

Kuro se levantó primero y pasó de Mahiru. Arqueo una ceja sintiendo un calor en su rostro. Las manos del castaño eran reconfortante. La dulzura con la que acariciaba sus cabellos le hacían sentir bien. Aun cuando supo que Mahiru lo hizo inconsciente, sino, como explicar el que Shirota se espantara mientras un lindo sonrojo asomaba en sus calidad mejillas. Claros signos de que lo hizo impulsivamente...

-Tonto MahiMahi.

-¡Te he escuchado!

Para cuando llegaron con los demás, Kuro se dio cuenta que había dormido por lo menos tres horas, y los chicos se habían demorado dos horas en pescar algo pues bien, cuando habían terminado su caza, apenas volvían con el trofeo de peces, Licht los había tirado todos al río alegando que como el ángel que era había escuchado las sabias palabras del Señor Pez, diciéndole que quería volver al agua.

Kuro pensó que realmente ese chico necesitaba ir a un psiquiatra. Y su hermano Hyde seria otro paciente al alabar tanto las angelicales locuras de Todoroki.

El almuerzo se sirvió algo tarde respecto a eso. Mahiru aunque hizo el intento, Sakuya no le dejo irse y acercarse a Kuro, alegando que se sentaran cerca de las mesas, y el perezoso estaba bajo una sombra de un árbol. Aun cuando vio a Hyde acercarse a su hermano, Shirota no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco mal al almorzar junto a Watanuki.

-.

-.

Después de almorzar y reposar un momento, habían dejado toda la loza amontonada en una improvisada mesa -un enorme mantel- y algunos se fueron corriendo al agua. Kuro quiso pasar desapercibido al querer esconderse detrás del árbol, pero tan pronto habían gritado la frase _´Meterse al agua´_ Shirota ya estaba a su lado queriendo arrastrarlo a dicho sitio.

-¡Kuro!

-No quiero, meterse al agua significa gastar energía. Yo necesito volver a ese árbol y dormir.

-¡Dormiste toda la tarde!

-Pero no fue suficiente

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuántas horas de sueño necesitas?

-El día no tiene suficientes horas para acomodarse a mi reloj interno de sueño.

Mahiru frunció el ceño mientras empujaba por la espalda al chico. Meneo su cabeza al escuchar las tonterías que soltaba Kuro. Siguió tratando de llevarlo a la orilla del río cuando éste se detuvo de golpe a escasos centímetros del agua y volteo el rostro.

-Enserio, no quiero Mahiru.

Kuro trató de mostrar pesadumbre en sus orbes, tratando de que Mahiru se rindiera. Y casi había conseguido su objetivo cuando Shirota lo miró desilusionado y bajaba el rostro, haciéndole sentir un incómodo remordimiento, momento opacado por el grito de Hyde llamándolo.

-¡Nii-saaan~!

Y el rubio se tiró encima de Mahiru abrazando a ambos, Kuro no pudo con ambos cuerpo y los tres cayeron al agua, con el perezoso hundido completamente en el río, Shirota aplastado con el cuerpo de Hyde, y el rubio riendo a todo pulmón. Cuando vieron que Kuro comenzaba a agitar sus brazos buscando zafarse y respirar, Mahiru trató de levantarse pero el descontrolado rubio era necio y no quería separarse.

-Espantas a los peces rata de mierda.

Y Mahiru se vio libre del peso de Hyde cuando Licht lo pateo alejándolo. Kuro se levantó respirando agitado y tosiendo con dificultad.

-¿Kuro estas bien?

-Creo que ahora si... necesito ir a descansar.

-¿No te lastimaste?

Ya estaban completamente mojados, así que ambos estaban sentados mientras eran bañados por esas cristalinas aguas que no les llegaba mas allá del pecho. Shirota nuevamente había acercado sus manos al rostro del mayor, buscando alguna herida o malestar.

-Mhm... estoy pensando seriamente que este chico parece una madre preocupada.

Mahiru se giró ruborizado viendo la sonrisa burlona bailar en los labios de Hyde, viendo como este los miraba divertido a unos pasos lejos de ellos, y a su costado Licht ladeaba el rostro tratando de comprender, hasta que su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y su boca hizo una perfecta _´O´._

-¿Shirota con instintos maternales? Eso si es divertido.

-Misono ¿Tú también?

Kuro se perdió en el reflejo del sol en esas aguas. Aun sintiendo las manos de Mahiru sobre sus mejillas y las burlas de los chicos hacia el castaño. ¿Mahiru siendo una buena esposa y ama de casa? Eso sonaba divertido y digno de ver. Con delantal y plumero mientras refunfuña haciendo el aseo. Kuro se encontró a si mismo imaginándose tal escena... y le pareció divertida y tierna a la vez.

\- Algo en él despierta tu instinto maternal, de eso no cabe duda.

-Ya basta, Misono. Kuro di algo, esto es absurdo.

Kuro salió de sus pensamientos y fijo sus orbes en Shirota. El chico tenía una mejilla inflada y una mirada molesta, pero el delicado y tenue rojito en su rostro le hacía parecer de todo menos aterrador. Un adorable puchero expresaba.

-No te escuchaba ¿Qué decías mamá?

-¡Kuro!

Fue una guerra de agua después de eso. Mahiru no podía estar más feliz en ese momento, aun cuando era la victima principal cuando, enfadado, había lanzado agua al rostro de Hyde para que terminaran sus burlas, iniciando así esa batalla. Aunque al cabo de un minuto el enemigo de Licht ya no era Shirota si no todos allí. Cuando ya nadie sabía a quien debían ahogar, Misono volvió a resbalar llevándose la risa de todos.

Mahiru se giró cuando sintió el agua golpearle la nuca. Kuro levantó las manos en señal de paz y con cara de _yo no fui_. Cuando al segundo volvió a lanzarle agua al rostro reprimiendo una risa, Shirota se cubrió con los brazos y llamando al perezoso, también tomó agua en sus manos para atacarle.

Fue un breve momento, un segundo, cuando sus ojos avellanas captaron la imagen de Kuro sonriendo. El agua hacia una pantalla entre ellos y Shirota pudo jurar que la sonrisa de Kuro le sorprendió al grado de paralizarlo. El chico se había cubierto con una mano intentando inútilmente no mojarse, y en ese mísero segundo Kuro le sonrió.

Shirota se sintió un tonto al dejar que esa simple y tan hermosa mueca en el rostro de Kuro lo sonrojara, calentando su rostro, que gracias a la tonta imprudencia de Hyde al lanzarle agua con una cubeta, rápidamente el calor abandono sus mejillas.

Buscó a Kuro y el chico ya no sonreía, ahora solo se miraba a si mismo viendo sus ropas. Mahiru soltó un bufo de resignación. La sonrisa de Kuro... era linda.

-.

-.

Mahiru soltó un reconfortante suspiro al cielo. Gracias a dios volvieron al campamento antes del anochecer, de lo contrario el volver hubiera sido un tremendo fastidio. Primera; porque no llevaban linterna, y segunda, algunos de los hiperactivos chicos eran demasiado traviesos. No negaba que mientras volvían al campamento se le cruzó por la mente que volvería a rodar por la colina hacia el río al ver como se empujaban Hyde y Licht entre sí, armando pelea y alborotos con otros chicos.

Suficiente tuvo el verlos en la tarde el tratar de ahogarse mutuamente, o al menos el azabache si quería hundir a Hyde. La tarde se les fue al juguetear en el agua, y ya la noche pronto estaba cayendo.

Cuando Shirota fue a la tienda a buscar su móvil y ver la hora, algunos chicos estaban armado alguna especie de drama. No comprendió del todo y simplemente los ignoró. Al ver su móvil supo que eran las ocho. Aunque era relativamente temprano, un poco más tarde y definitivamente la noche los hubiera pillado en el camino. Rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un cambio de ropa, la que traía -aunque seca- la sentía un poco incómoda.

Estaba cambiándose la polera cuando entra el perezoso a la tienda, y al verse, Kuro desvió la mirada. Shirota lo miró confundido.

-¿Vas a cambiarte igual?

-No, vine a dormir.

-¡¿Cómo?!

El castaño terminó de vestirse y miró al chico espantado. No era muy sano si Kuro dormía tanto tiempo. Aquello no era para nada normal.

\- Es fácil, solo te recuestas y cierras los ojos.

-No pregunte cómo dormías. Si no cómo puedes seguir durmiendo.

Kuro se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Y estaba a punto de tirarse sobre las mantas cuando Mahiru lo arrastra del cuello de su ropa afuera de la tienda. No entendía como Shirota no podía comprender que él si estaba cansado después de jugar en el agua.

Pero al salir de la tienda dieron con que todos estaban en una especie de círculo rodeando la fogata que no hace mucho habían encendido. Kuro arrugó el ceño, Mikuni tramaba otra cosa de nuevo.

-¿Que tal un juego? Para pasar el rato.

No tuvieron de otra que sentarse compartiendo un solitario tronco de árbol. Mikuni propuso un juego, escuchaba sugerencias para los perdedores mas del juego en sí. Al final decidieron por uno que Hyde proclamaba decir que era bueno. Verdad o Reto. Vaya tontería propuso su hermano, odiaba ese juego infantil.

-¡Los que pierdan beberán un trago!

Medio mundo se le fue encima a Tsurugi al proponer tal cosa. Las chicas fueron las primeras en alegar diciendo que era estúpido proponer eso teniendo en cuenta que más del noventa por ciento eran hombres ahí. Su integridad física estaba en peligro. Y Mikuni le dijo que suficiente con el desorden que armaron la noche pasada por la broma del azabache al servirles vino.

-¡Ya! ¡Entonces el que pierda paga prenda!

Ahora todos se fueron encima de su hermano Hyde. Otro idiota mas. Al final Mikuni propuso que los que se negaban a responder o hacer un desafío, trabajarían en la cocina cuando llegaran a la posada. Y así iniciaron ese juego.

Hicieron rodar una miserable botella para ver quien comenzaría. Y Shirota trago nervioso, nunca ha jugado eso, y algo le decía que no le va a gustar. El primero en comenzar fue Licht y un extraño brillo en sus ojos le indicó a Mahiru que el chico quería torturar a alguien.

-Verdad o reto rata mierdosa.

-¡Reto!

-Tirare al río y quédate ahí hasta que alguien más te escoja.

-¡¿Qué...?!

Todos vieron a Hyde refunfuñar hasta que se lanzó al agua, y desde lejos le gritaba lo insensible que era al azabache. Volvieron a rodar la botella, y el siguiente fue Tsurugi. El chico sonrió y frotó sus manos con malicia.

-Querido Misono... ¿verdad o reto?

Mikuni gruñó desconforme y su pequeño hermano sonrió con arrogancia.

-Verdad

-¿Eres virgen?

Mas de alguno se atoraron en su propias salivas y otros tosieron con incomodidad. Mahiru abrió los ojos como platos y miró al pequeño Alicein, quien era un verdadero tomate completamente rojo y maduro.

-¡¿Qu-Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

-¡Claro que Misono es virgen!

-¡Tu calla bastardo! ¡Nadie te preguntó!

Shirota se removió incómodo. No quería esa clase de preguntas, pero tampoco quería que lo enviaran al río o hacer otras cosas vergonzosas, solo quería que ese tonto juego acabara y nadie notara su persona. Y estaba tan empinado en esconder su rostro que no supo la respuesta de Misono, al menos claramente saliendo de su boca. Y menos notó quién era el siguiente, hasta que escuchó su nombre.

-Verdad o reto, Mahiru.

El castaño saltó en su puesto al escuchar la profunda voz de Kuro a su lado. Lo miró entre aterrado y avergonzado. Kuro habría podido escoger a su hermano Hyde que seguía en el río olvidado, no tenia que precisamente escogerlo a él.

-R-Reto.

Apenas susurró esperando que no saliera con alguna bobada.

Kuro había bostezado maldiciendo su suerte en ese juego al ver que la botella se detenía en su dirección. No pensó en otra persona que el chico a su lado, simplemente las palabras salieron y suspiró para evitar el reír al ver como Shirota saltó nervioso. Podía saber que Mahiru no estaba nada cómodo en ese juego, no cuando los idiotas han estado haciendo preguntas y retos estúpidos.

Por lo que cuando Mahiru apenas si le susurró _reto_ , en su mente le vino la fugaz necesidad de beber algo, por lo tanto Mahiru tendría que hacerlo.

-Tráeme un vaso de cola, tengo sed.

Sintió el aire retenido de Shirota soltarlo en un suspiro casi agradecido.

El castaño se levantó enseguida sintiendo como un peso volaba de sus hombros. Y cuando se alejó y buscaba un vaso y la bebida en las mesas, volteo a mirar a los chicos y se encontró con que el chofer de Misono hacia un desastroso intento de _striper._ Casi deja caer el vaso cuando todos reían y aplaudían viendo ese vergonzoso espectáculo. Definitivamente él no quiere hacer eso.

Volvió con la bebida de Kuro y tan pronto se sentó la botella se detuvo entre él y su compañero. Miró al chico de reojo y el perezoso le hacía señas invitándolo a él jugar mientras bebía del contenido de su vaso.

-Mikuni-san ¿Verdad o-

-Verdad.

Mahiru lo pensó un segundo y las palabras salieron al ver la muñeca del rubio entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué tratas a esa muñeca como una persona si no lo-?

-¡Abel no es una simple muñeca! ¡Ella es mucho más importante que todo ustedes juntos!... Ah, Misono, puedes compartir un espacio de mi corazón junto con Abel

-¡A quién le importa!

Shirota suspiró. Pasaron un rato relativamente agradable, algunos momentos bochornosos y vergonzosos, claro eso hasta que fue el turno de Tsubaki y Shirota estaba riendo de alguna tontería que dijo Hyde cuando al fin se acordaron de él y lo sacaron del agua.

-Shirota Mahiru.. .¿Verdad o reto?

Shirota sintió la sonrisa burlona del hermano de Kuro, y éste se tensó en su sitio. Mas le vale a Tsubaki no salir con alguna tontería.

* * *

 **Tsubakyuu~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos viendo x3**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	9. CAPITULO IX

**CAPITULO IX**

 **Abel**

* * *

Shirota se removió girando a su derecha con cuidado, todo lo silencioso que podía para no despertar a sus dos compañeros de tienda. Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba esa pared de género que conformaba su carpa, con una mano tocó sutilmente de esta sintiendo la suavidad de la tela, buscando en ella la respuesta a su insomnio.

No sabía qué hora eran, su móvil estaba en su mochila y ésta estaba a los pies de Kuro, al otro extremo de su carpa. Cerró sus ojos, y en su mente volvía la escena de hace unas horas.

-Shirota Mahiru... ¿Verdad o reto?

El que Tsubaki lo estuviera eligiendo a él era terriblemente molesto, y malo supuso. Mas si el chico tenía una mirada afilada, retándolo a elegir, y diciéndole con ella que con cualquiera que escogiera iba a perder.

Sopesando un segundo, si escogía reto más que seguro Tsubaki se vengaría de alguna forma con él, haciéndole algo físico quizás. Quién sabe, el tipo podría pedirle que se cortarse las venas. Aunque claro, si llegase a tal extremo preferiría perder y ayudar en la cocina que hacer tal barbaridad.

Si escogía verdad. No estaba seguro. Tsubaki ni lo conoce, no debería saber nada de él. Además no es como si tuviera secretos que esconder. A menos que saliera con alguna pregunta vergonzosa como la que le hicieron a Misono. Eso le abochornaría, pero tampoco era tan malo.

Escoger verdad solo era decir o confirmar algo. Así que...

-Verdad -respondió.

Y en el momento de hacerlo, la sonrisa de Tsubaki se extendió de forma casi perturbable. Trago nervioso a la espera de la pregunta.

-Mhm... verdad, me pregunto qué podría preguntar.

Tsubaki se tomó su tiempo al admirar el oscuro cielo mientras pensaba _inocentemente_. Y Kuro no desvió la mirada de la actitud de su hermano.

-¡Ah! ya se. Shirota Mahiru... Me preguntaba ¿Cual es el nombre de tu padre, nos podrías decir?

Sintió la mirada de todos en su persona y no supo que expresión hizo para que Misono lo viera algo preocupado. ¿Su padre? Tsubaki quería saber el nombre de él ¿Por qué razón? Lo pensó un segundo. El nombre de su padre...

La confusión lo atacó. Aquel hombre, el esposo de su fallecida madre. Aquel que en su memoria no lograba descifrar si quiera el rostro, mucho menos la actitud y personalidad de este. Aquel hombre que abandonó a su madre sin saber realmente la razón. Aquel que siquiera odiaba... o amaba.

¿Cómo... se llamaba?

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿No nos quieres decir?

Mahiru levantó el rostro, un extraño remordimiento lo había invadido. Uno que hace años había olvidado sentir. Uno que olvidó, junto con el nombre de aquel hombre.

-No... yo no...

-¿O tal vez no recuerdas?

Un vuelco en su corazón le hizo abrir ligeramente más los ojos. Claro que no lo recordaba. Si alguna vez su querida madre lo había mencionado, ya sencillamente con el correr de los años lo había perdido en sus memorias.

-Aquel hombre que los abandon-

-Cállate Tsubaki.

Mahiru salto en su sitio y miró sorprendido a su lado. Kuro, aunque miraba aburrido a su hermano, en sus orbes había una pisca de ira contenida, junto con el tono de su voz. Sakuya no perdió el tiempo y también le secundó llamando la atención al azabache y al segundo, el juego había terminado con varias miradas puestas en su persona. Sintiéndose incómodo entre tantos rostros desconocidos y que parecían sacar sus propias conclusiones...

Ahora reprimió un quejido y volvió a girarse ahora mirando a Sakuya dormir plácidamente. No estuvo dos segundos en esa posición cuando ya ofuscado se sentó sobre su _cama_. Debía admitir que tenia sueño, pero _esa_ extraña sensación no le dejaba cerrar los ojos para conseguir descansar su cuerpo y mente.

Entonces una pequeña lucecita alumbró la mitad de su rostro. Parpadeo confundido y buscó el origen de dicha luz.

-Kuro.

El mayor bajó su 3DS y posterior, lo dejó a un costado de su cabeza cuando capturó la atención de Shirota, alumbrando con ello un poco la tienda. El castaño tenía una extraña mirada, a pesar de la escasa luz que otorgaba su juego, la vista de Kuro se adecuaba perfectamente bien en la noche. Y sabia porque Mahiru aun no estaba dormido a pesar de ser mas de las dos de la madrugada. Y la causa había sido Tsubaki y su tonta pregunta.

De alguna forma, el ver y sentir a Mahiru removerse mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, le invadió una sensación de ayudarle. De reconfortar al muchacho.

-Ven.

Por un momento se maldijo por la insuficiente luz que otorgaba su juego, porque no fue capaz de apreciar por completo como la facción de Shirota cambio a la más pura confusión al verlo con los brazos estirados. Nuevamente buscando la cercanía con el castaño.

-Ven, Mahiru.

Llamó nuevamente pensando que el chico tomaba sus palabras a broma. Quería decirle algo, pero no lo haría hablando con Mahiru algo lejos y Watanuki dormido en medio de ambos obstruyéndoles la conversación. Es más, al ver la confusión en el menor mientras llevaba su mirada avellana entre él y su amigo el verde, Kuro uso su pie y empujó con una leve fuerza el trasero de Sakuya para alejarlo y darle espacio al castaño. Y ahora simplemente, palmeo en su _cama_ dándole a entender a Mahiru el que se acercara.

Shirota hizo una pequeña mueca y, quitando su confusión, se arrastró hacia la zona que le indicaba Kuro. Con cuidado se acostó de lado mirando al chico, preguntándose qué quería. Y para empezar...¿Por que había aceptado acostarse cerca de Kuro?

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Mahiru.

-No sé. Dime tu.

Shirota miró como el chico bostezó tapándose la boca, y después le miró somnoliento. Solo unos segundo se cruzaron las miradas y luego el castaño bajo la suya decaído. No se sentía de humor para reclamarle a Kuro cómo es que realmente podía sentir sueño, definitivamente había sido el que obtuvo mas descanso en todo el día.

-Mahiru... ¿verdad o reto?

Shirota subió la mirada con algo de dolor en sus orbes avellanas. Frunció el ceño sin saber que pretendía el mayor, y después de morderse el labio recordando ese tonto juego, estaba por susurrar -sin saber la razón- _verdad._ Pero antes de completar la palabra, Kuro había llevado una mano a su boca, silenciándolo y negando ligeramente. Cuando comprendió lo que quería escuchar el perezoso, quitó la mano del chico y dando un suspiro, habló.

-Reto... ¿Para qué me haces escoger entre verdad o reto, si me harás elegir-?

-Tienes prohibido enfadarte.

-¿Ah...?

Arqueo una ceja sintiéndose completamente perdido. Iba a reclamar respecto a algo cuando Kuro lo atrajó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó por los hombros. Abrió los ojos completamente mudo cuando el chico paso sus brazos guiándolo a su pecho.

-¿K... Kuro?

Trató de subir la mirada para encontrar la razón por la cual Kuro lo estaba abrazando, pero no pudo. A pesar que el chico no ejercía mucha fuerza en esa reciente actividad, sentir los brazos del mayor le reconfortó. Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose idiota. ¿Tan mal se veía para que incluso Kuro -que difícilmente se mueve o hace algo por decisión propia- lo esté abrazando buscando consolarle?

-Soy un tonto...

Susurró mientras llevaba una mano a la polera negra de Kuro, trazando líneas imaginarias en ella. Solo tocando la tela, sin entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del mayor.

-No debí quedarme callado. No debí dejar que Tsubaki jugara conmigo...

Kuro sintió un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Shirota. Lo había abrazado por la sencilla razón que pensó que Mahiru lo necesitaba. Es decir. Shirota lo vio decaído después de que éste hablara con Tsubaki en la mañana. Le había pedido un abrazo, y Mahiru se lo había dado sin protestar ni pedir nada a cambio. Entonces, él ahora debía apoyar al chico... es lo que hacen los amigos ¿o no?

Pero ahora que pensaba bien en ello. Este abrazo que compartía con el castaño se sentía raro. Estar acostados, y teniendo a Mahiru demasiado cerca producto de estar estrechándolo con cariño. Le hizo sentirse nervioso, mas sin embargo, no se alejo del menor.

-Debí haber dicho el nombre de mi tío. Después de todo... él ha cuidado la mayor parte de mi vida. Es cierto que pasa mucho tiempo afuera por su trabajo y estoy solo en casa... pero...

Un gimoteo escuchó y Kuro bajó la mirada viendo como los cortos cabellos castaños tapaban el rostro de Shirota.

-Sin él yo no sé donde estaría... pensado simple. Él es como mi padre ¿cierto?

No fue necesario usar alguna lámpara y alumbrar la tienda para saber que Mahiru lloraba. Se le estrujo el corazón al escuchar un quejido reteniendo el sollozo. El recuerdo del padre biológico de Mahiru era doloroso... ya lo sabía, y lo entendía.

Mahiru era una persona terriblemente sincero y sensible. Si algo le hacía feliz, ríe. Si algo le aflige... entonces el chico llora. Podía llegar a ser tierno o molesto a veces, y en otras te hacia sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo, como ahora.

Llevó una mano a la castaña cabeza y lo acercó mas. Mahiru se dejo hacer y finalmente estrujo la tela de su ropa entre sus manos.

-Lo siento.

Sintió a Mahiru detener sus gemidos lastimeros al escucharlo decir aquello.

Porque lo sentía. De alguna manera le pidió perdón por involucrarlo. El que Tsubaki se esté metiendo con Mahiru era su culpa, todo porque el castaño quería ser su amigo. No quería dañarlo. Mahiru no se merece eso, pero con el solo hecho que de Shirota este cerca de él... lo está haciendo.

Quizás... lo mejor seria...

-Espero que no estés pensado en que dejemos de ser amigos, Kuro.

Reprimió el impulso de soltar algún quejido sorprendido. Shirota le veía, aun cuando tenía unas pequeñas gotitas saladas posadas en sus orbes achocolatados, el chico le veía con el entrecejo fruncido. Era increíble como Mahiru logró leerle la mente y pensamientos rencorosos que le invadían. No evitó el verle con sorpresa, mas después soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras soltaba un poco el agarre de sus brazos con los hombros del menor.

-No puedo contigo. Que dolor.

Kuro volvió acomodarse y llevando nuevamente una mano a los cabellos castaños, hizo una perezosa caricia en ellos, palpando continuamente. Mahiru no se va a alejar. Eso está viendo, aun si Tsubaki comienza a mover su influencia para atacar de alguna manera a Shirota, a él no le quedaría de otra que estar cerca de Mahiru, y protegerlo.

Porque tampoco quería perderlo.

-Entonces, deja que mi ternura te relaje -dijo a broma.

-¿Qué eres, un gato?

-Nyaah~

Sintió una pequeña y melodiosa risa de los labios de Mahiru. Cerró los ojos. Al menos Shirota ya no sollozaba. Su cuerpo tampoco temblaba, y en sus facciones una linda sonrisa se posó en ella. Y Mahiru lo agradeció. El desahogarse y el abrazo de Kuro le hizo sentirse mejor, y pronto el sueño comenzó a nublarle la mente para llevarlo con Morfeo, y no se resistió en acurrucarse más al perezoso y, al fin, dormir.

-.

-.

Mahiru se removió inquieto. Escuchaba voces. No, gritos ¿Quién era? Molestando tan temprano. No sabía la hora, pero fácilmente podía percibir que ni el sol ha salido. Pero en su inconsciencia se dijo que no había de que preocuparse, esos gritos más bien sonaban a reclamos, de seguro alguien se había levantado enfadado y con el pie izquierdo.

-¡Ahh!... ¡Abel!

¿Abel? Ah, ya sabía quién gritaba y armaba escándalo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la muñeca de Mikuni? Él no tenía mayor interés, pero tal parece que Mikuni estaba empeñado en despertar a todo mundo. Podía escuchar a lo lejos como el rubio iba gritando "¡Despierten!" "¡Arriba!" "!Tenemos una emergencia!" las mismas frases, una y otra vez estaba recitando Mikuni.

Mahiru al fin abrió los ojos y somnoliento miraba el techo de la tienda, hasta que la propia entrada de ésta fue abierta con una ligera brusquedad, sus adormecidos orbes avellanas miraron al intruso y Mikuni miraba el interior con algo de curiosidad.

-Ooh... Parece que te han consolado muy bien.

No supo a que se refirió hasta que lo vio irse sin cerrar nada, y con ello miró el exterior dándose cuenta que definitivamente era terriblemente temprano. El alba recién comenzando, ni pistas del sol aun, alguien le estaba apretando las costillas y donde tenía reposada su cabeza no era muy cómodo.

Se restregó la cara con relativa pereza, y aquel pensamiento le saco una pequeña sonrisa. Algunos hábitos de Kuro se le estaban contagiando. Y al llevar la mirada hacia abajo notó recién que quien le estrujaba las costillas era el mismo perezoso que lo usaba de almohada. Fue consciente de su entorno. Él mismo había usado la barriga de Sakuya como almohada mientras el chico dormía como estrella estirado en la tienda, usando la mitad de su propia cama. Y Kuro se aferraba dormido a Mahiru como si de un salvavidas se tratase mientras murmuraba algo en sueños.

Se levantó ligeramente usando sus codos como soporte mientras observaba a ambos chicos dormir. Cuando su razón volvió notó enseguida que había llevado una mano a los cabellos de Kuro, acariciando las suaves hebras celestinas. Las quitó casi asustado cuando nuevamente Mikuni había entrado medio cuerpo a su tienda.

-¿Qué están esperando? Estoy diciendo que hay una emergencia aquí afuera. ¡Levántense!

-¿Qué tanto escándalo?

Mikuni volvió a desaparecer para seguir despertando a todos. Sakuya aun adormilado había levantado el rostro con los ojos cerrados y llevando la mano a la cara, y al abrirlos se petrifico de ver a Mahiru apoyando su cabeza en su vientre.

-¿Ma-Mahiru?

-Buen día Sakuya.

El castaño le había sonreído y a Watanuki casi se le sale una sonrisa boba, sino es porque su mirada fue a dar precisamente en el estómago de Shirota, donde Kuro le daba la espalda, pero se abrazaba al castaño cómodamente. Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-Somos un desastre para dormir.

Mahiru dijo a broma tratando de incorporarse pero Kuro seguía en su mundo de sueños. Ya había aprendido que Kuro tiene un extraño hábito de abrazar algo mientras duerme, en esas tres noches lo había visto abrazar una almohada o las mantas, y esa noche lo había usado a él. Reprimió una risa hasta que sintió su ropa algo húmeda en la zona del vientre. Abrió los ojos espantado al ver que el perezoso comenzaba a _masticar_ su polera.

-¡Kuro, me estas llenando de saliva! ¡Despierta!

-...Papas...

-.

-.

¿Cuál era la gran emergencia que hablaba Mikuni? Pues, como había pensado, su preciada muñeca había desaparecido. Y cuando el anfitrión había levantado a todos -medio mundo aun dormido- había preguntado, casi como un militar, quien la tenia cautiva. Todos negaron con sueño, pues bien, eran las seis de la mañana aun.

Luego de eso, todos se dividieron en buscar dicha muñeca. Algunos molestos por lo temprano, y otros sin ganas pues ni les importaba el futuro de la preciada Abel. Claro que todos habían llevado la mirada a Tsurigi cuando se pregunto el posible secuestrador, mas este negó de inmediato con expresión confusa. Todos lo dejaron pasar, no sabían si del sueño o porque realmente creían que el chico dijo la verdad.

Pero ahora, a medio día, Mahiru se pregunto dónde estaría la muñeca. Y quien era el maldito responsable porque, aun a esa hora, ninguno ha comido nada. O en definitiva, Mikuni era un tonto despistado o un maldito desconsiderado al prohibirles volver al campamento sino es con la vendita muñeca.

-Muero de hambre.

Alguien le leyó el pensamiento y le quitó las palabras de la boca. Sakuya rebuscaba en unos arbustos sin ganas. Shirota lo observó un segundo. Sakuya se había disculpado con él, de alguna forma se sintió culpable el que Tsubaki supiera parte de su pasado. El azabache le había preguntado por él y Sakuya amigablemente le contó algunas cosas pensando que Tsubaki quería hacerse amigo de Shirota... pero Tsubaki aprovechó dicha información para jugarlo en su contra.

Por ello Watanuki lo había seguido cuando se disponía a buscar a Abel. En el camino y solo ellos dos, se había disculpado. Mahiru no le dio mayor importancia, porque de alguna manera, nadie parecía recordar el incómodo momento de la noche. Con una sonrisa le había dicho que estaba bien, que no fue su culpa.

 _-¿Tsubaki- san y tu no se llevan bien?_

 _-Tuvimos un mal comienzo._

Con esas palabras habían zanjado el tema respecto al hermano azabache de Kuro. Ahora ambos estaban algo lejos del campamento, buscando entre la maleza alguna señal de la muñeca. Entre mas y mas caminaban y buscaban, escucharon voces a lo lejos. Mahiru se acercó siguiendo el sonido del barullo, y dieron con que estaban en la misma laguna del día de ayer, pero en ella solo habían dos ocupantes, Licht y Hyde, y bajo un árbol, nuevamente, estaba Kuro.

Soltó un suspiro resignado mientras se acercaba.

\- Apuesto que no han buscado nada de la muñeca.

Kuro abrió un ojo mirando al castaño y su amigo acercarse, y volvió a cerrarlo pensando que pronto Mahiru comenzaría a dar órdenes. Y no se equivoco. Al segundo Shirota ya estaba cerca del agua gritándole a Hyde y Licht que salieran, y que dejaran de jugar. Reprimió una risa aun si verlo, sabía que Mahiru se estaba enfadando cuando ambos chicos no le hacían caso y seguían gritando y peleando.

Mentalmente, comenzó a contar los segundos, hasta que al número diez abrió los ojos y miró divertido a Mahiru.

-¡CÁLLENSE!

Podría jurar que Shirota hizo un eco con su grito, porque al segundo todos quedaron inmóviles con miedo de moverse. No paso cinco minutos cuando los cinco chicos ya estaban camino al campamento.

-Si nos ponemos a pensar, esa estúpido muñeca debe estar en el campamento.

Sakuya soltó su comentario llevando las manos a la nuca. Tenía una pequeña ramita entre los dientes para matar el rato, y olvidarse del hambre que tenia.

-¿Que muñeca?

Hyde miró confundido a todos, llevando su mirada a todos los rostros mientras seguían en la caminata. Y aunque el resto no dijo nada, todos habían hecho una expresión de sorpresa, excepto Sakuya.

-¿Acaso no escucharon cuando Mikuni-san nos levantó en la mañana?

-¡No!

-Este ángel no ha escuchado las plegarias de nadie.

-Yo sigo dormido, pueden ignorarme.

-Kuro.

Mahiru suspiró resignado. Al llegar al campamento, no fueron los únicos en aparecer. Varios mas venían con varias ramas y hojas en sus cuerpos, otros tanto con el ceño fruncido y rendidos completamente. Y Mikuni miraba una y otra vez dentro de todas las carpas mientras su expresión era de la más clara devastación. Shirota supo que aun no habían encontrado la muñeca entonces.

Se pregunto mentalmente la hora, cuando Sakuya murmuro un disgustado _"son las dos de la tarde, no puede ser"_ La expresión de Mahiru cambio a cansancio, llevaban cerca de ocho horas. ¡Ocho malditas horas! buscando algo que tal vez el río se lo llevó. Aun así, nadie quería decirle aquella probabilidad a Mikuni. El tipo era capaz de hacerlos ver toda la angostura de ese interminable río.

-¿No deberíamos comer? Tengo hambre.

-¡No hasta que encontremos a Abel!

Al final sugirieron la idea de ir desarmando ya las tiendas. Se suponía que ese día volverían a la posada, y de paso, verían si la muñeca no estaba perdida entre las cosas de alguien. Aunque Shirota pensó que si no la encontraban, tendrían que volver a armar las tiendas y quedarse hasta que apareciera.

Entre desmontar las tiendas y reordenar los equipajes, mas de algunos estaban con un sencillo sándwich entre la boca. Mikuni no había dejado su escándalo y alborotando la paciencia de más de alguno, la tarde se les fue en ello. Y Abel seguía desaparecida.

-Bueeno~ Ya deberíamos volver. Quiero una ducha.

Todos miraron cansados a Tsurugi. Mikuni le había dado ahora buscar en las aguas de río.

-No podemos hasta encontrar a _ya sabes quién_.

Sakuya miraba el cielo sentado sobre su mochila. Aburrido y fastidiado, al igual que todos, querían volver a la posada y descansar de los gritos del anfitrión. Estaban todos mirando el cielo en busca de la respuesta de Abel cuando se escucha un quejido contenido, luego, eso paso a una carcajada convirtiéndose en una risa alocada.

-¡Kuni-chan! ¿¡cómo va tu búsqueda~!?

No solo Mikuni lo miró, todos lo hicieron, la gran mayoría desinteresado.

-¡No creo que Abel-chan se esté dando un baño!

Tsurugi rebuscó entre sus ropas y mágicamente sacó una pequeña muñequita con vestido rojo entre su polera. Fue silencio total después de aquello, solo la risa contenida escapando de la boca de Tsurugi se percibía.

Mahiru cerró los ojos cuando al segundo el griterío se escuchó al irse todos encima del azabache, Sakuya había sido uno de los primeros. Los gemidos lastimeros, golpes y gritos se escuchaban. Y al abrir sus orbes avellanas solo vio una masa de gente golpeando y maltratando algo -Tsurugi- contra el sueño.

-Maa... Mahiru.

Shirota se había quedado sentado en el verde pasto mientras trataba de disfrutar del que era su sándwich. Aunque solo le había dado una mordida, de alguna forma, no tenia apetito.

-¿Qué pasa Kuro?

-¿Lo comerás?

Miró al chico a su lado y Kuro miraba anhelante su pedazo de pan. Con una risita le entrego el sándwich y el mayor lo acepto encantado.

-¿No vas a detenerlos?

Pregunto nuevamente el chico, y Mahiru miraba como seguían aun todos en la ferviente tarea de dejar a Tsurugi sin huesos sanos.

-No... Tal vez, en un rato mas.

Sencillamente, porque él también estaba enfadado... y cansado.

* * *

 **Maaa~ Tsurugi lo ahogaría en el río x3**

 **Nos estamos viendo!**

 **Besos y abrazos~**

 **ByeBye**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	10. CAPITULO X

**CAPITULO X**

 **Hermanos**

* * *

Mahiru detuvo sus pasos mientras todos los chicos lo pasaban. Su expresión no era precisamente de asombro o terror, más bien de resignación. Había seguido a Mikuni -que encabezaba nuevamente la marcha- y preguntarle si realmente estaba pensando en dejar a Tsurugi atrás. Pues, después de darle tremenda paliza, todos hicieron oídos sordos y lo dejaron amarrado en un solitario árbol a todo sol, y emprendieron la marcha directo a la posada.

Entonces Shirota le pregunto si no sentía pena o lastima por el azabache. Mikuni le respondió hastiado que bien podría morirse y que los cuervos despellejaran su asquerosa carne. Entonces Mahiru había detenido su caminata dejando que todos siguieran al anfitrión.

\- ¿Qué esperas Mahiru?

Sakuya le hablaba unos pasos adelante confundido por la pausa del castaño.

\- Es Tsurugi-san... no deberíamos dejarlo atrás. Puede pasarle algo.

\- ¿Olvidas lo que ese tonto hizo?

\- No es eso Sakuya.

Es solo que pensó que con los golpes fue suficiente para que Tsurugi entendiera que aquello estuvo mal. Y confiaba ciegamente que el azabache había aprendido la lección.

\- Olvídalo. Estoy seguro que encontrara la forma de zafarse solo.

Sakuya llevó sus manos a la nuca y emprendió el paso. Era increíble y totalmente consciente que Mahiru era esa clase de persona. Realmente el castaño necesitaba algunas lecciones de confianza en la gente. No todos son unos ángeles con sonrisas radiantes como el sol.

\- Además el idiota seguía riéndose cuando nos alejábamos.

Sakuya siguió al grupo frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a Belkia y Tsubaki reírse y susurrarse cosas de alguna tontería mientras miraban cada tanto a su persona. Chistó molesto ¿A caso se estaban burlando de él?

\- Estoy totalmente seguro que a nadie le importa el bienestar de ese sujeto. Aparte de ti, claro.

Llevó su miraba a su espalda para dejar de ver al par de idiotas y confirmar el por qué del silencio en Shirota. Lo supo al instante cuando detrás de él solo estaba ese enano Alicein siendo cargado por un alto rubio en su espalda. Misono dejó de ver el paisaje al sentir la mirada de Sakuya.

-Shirota se devolvió, si eso te preguntas.

Simplemente respondió ante la muda pregunta de Watanuki.

-.

-.

Mahiru llevaba el ceño fruncido mientras quitaba las molestas ramas de los arbustos en su camino. Quitó una que le daba en el rostro y se atoró con otra en su pie, soltó la rama y se agachó para zafarse cuando escucha un gemido y el rebote de la ramita al dar contra algo. Miró confundido a su espalda y era Kuro quien se sobaba la cara.

-¡Kuro!

\- De saber que me darías con una rama en la cabeza, no hubiera venido.

\- Lo siento.

Mahiru se levantó y miró el rostro del chico. No tenía nada, ningún raspón ni mucho menos alguna herida. Sonrió, y después su expresión paso nuevamente a confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eso debería preguntar yo.

Kuro se inclinó y muy simplemente retiró la rama que detenía a Mahiru. Al levantarse, y sin mirar al castaño, siguió el camino.

\- Pero supongo que no importa lo que te diga. Igual iras a buscar al chico frentón.

Mahiru hizo una alegre mueca y siguió al perezoso. Ciertamente le había sorprendido ver al chico siguiéndolo, y también porque no había sentido sus pasos. No había pedido ayuda ni a Sakuya para ir a buscar a Tsurugi, y no pensó que Kuro lo seguiría, pues, para el mayor seria demasiada pereza devolverse y ayudar a alguien. Pero se había equivocado.

Caminaron el corto tramo en silencio, mientras Kuro se quejaba de algunas ramitas y Shirota reía quedamente. Para cuando llegaron donde antes estaba el campamento, había una soledad tal que parecía relajante. El sonido del agua en las rocas y los pajaritos cantando a lo lejos, el atardecer anaranjado y la suave brisa veraniega... y en un solitario árbol, Tsurugi mirando el cielo totalmente ido.

\- Se ve realmente mal.

\- Yo lo veo relajado.

Susurraron ambos escondidos detrás de un arbusto. Mahiru hizo una mueca, y posterior salió dejándose ver junto a Kuro, y el azabache dejó de contemplar las nubes al escuchar pasos.

\- Ooh~ pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí. ¿Que se les ofrece?

Le parecía un chiste a Shirota ver a Tsurugi aun con una sonrisa a pesar que su rostro casi no se distinguía por los golpes.

-Tsurugi-san... ¿No te molesta quedarte aquí?

-Naah... está bien. No me quejo.

Mahiru suspiró y rodeo el árbol para buscar el nudo de la cuerda y desamarrar al chico. Aun cuando Tsurugi no lo había pedido, igualmente le dio las gracias. Todo mientras Kuro vigilaba rigurosamente las acciones de Mahiru.

Después de un minuto estaban los tres caminando a la posada. Tsurugi iba unos pasos adelante silbando desinteresado y como si no le doliera el cuerpo. Kuro detrás de Mahiru jugando con un móvil, Shirota no le prestó tanta atención hasta que escuchó una melodía conocida.

\- Kuro ese es mi celular.

Mahiru se cuestionó en qué momento, y cómo, Kuro le hurtó su celular de los bolsillos. El chico lo miró y se alzo de hombros mientras tecleaba con algo de rapidez en el móvil.

\- Es un modelo algo antiguo. Solo tienes _Snake._

\- Eso es porque el pobre tiene más de diez años.

Kuro se dejó perder en el juego para mirarlo, Mahiru se había posado a su lado y miraba con añoranza el pequeño aparato de color rojizo. No comprendió del todo hasta que Shirota apenas susurro un _"Era de mi madre"_ Entonces entendió. Por un momento quiso devolverle el móvil por temor a que sus dedos dañaran el objeto que para Shirota parecía preciado.

-¡Vámonos por un atajo!

Pero Tsurugi había interrumpido toda frase y explicaciones de ambos. Y antes de darse cuenta, estaban siguiendo al azabache, bueno Kuro seguía a Mahiru. No confiaba mucho en Kamiya, pero el castaño lo seguía demasiado confiado. Y después de pasar por unos arbustos, tropezar con algunas raíces demasiado gruesas de algunos árboles, y subir una inclinada colina, llegaron y se detuvieron al encontrar un problema.

-No quiero cruzar esto.

Kuro se debatió entre apoyar a Mahiru o simplemente dar media vuelta e irse por el camino que tomaban todos los otros chicos... si no es porque él no recordaba el camino de vuelta a la posada.

-¡Vamos, no es tan malo!

-Tsurugi-san puede ser peligroso.

Y los dos vieron al azabache cruzar un puente de dudosa resistencia como si nada. Cuando iba a medio camino el chico les gritó que no había problema, que cruzaran. Mahiru hizo una mueca desconforme y avanzó con algo de temor, Kuro le siguió de cerca.

-¡Apúrense! ¡si no les cobrare más! recuerden que ya empezó el cronómetro.

-¡No eres un taxista como para cobrarnos el recorrido!

Bien, no había de que temer. Eso quería decir Kuro sino es porque apenas pensó aquello, el puente se agitó repentinamente de izquierda a derecha, Mahiru soltó un pequeño grito mientras se aferraba cual gato a las cuerdas del pasamano del puente. Kuro gruñó mientras veía el agua correr debajo de ellos, y esta no era precisamente calmada y amigable como la parte donde estuvieron acampando. No, en ella se veía claramente que si caías, te ahogarías sin remedio.

El tramo no era largo, el problema era que quedaron estancados a medio camino porque Shirota no quiso avanzar más, y Tsurugi reía al otro extremo del puente, y Kuro lo fulminó con la mirada al ver que quien movía las cuerdas, era el azabache. Definitivamente tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

-¡Tsurugi-san no hagas eso!

-¡Si no se apresuran van a caer!

Una sacudida con más fuerza obligó a Mahiru cerrar los ojos, mientras Kuro se afirmó con una mano a las sogas y otra atrapó la cintura del castaño para atraerlo a su cuerpo, y no pensar en el peor de los casos de los dos cayendo. Y Tsurugi reía en su gracia, hasta que un zapato voló con fuerza a su cabeza y lo tumbo al suelo. Kuro miró con cierto asombro al azabache y después observo a Mahiru, quien tenía una mano alzada y respiraba agitado.

-¡De verdad tu no aprendes!

Debieron dejarlo amarrado en ese árbol. Eso pensaba Kuro.

Al menos lograron cruzar enteros ese puente, y una vez en tierra Shirota volvió a darle, con menos fuerza, con su zapato a la sien a Tsurugi.

-.

-.

Para cuando llegaron a la posada, resulto ser que realmente era un atajo porque apenas salían de entre unos arbustos con dificultad, al otro extremo -por un camino- venían apareciendo Mikuni y el resto de los chicos. Misono se reía con arrogancia de ambos al verlos con hojas y tierra, mientras que su rubio hermano Alicein chistaba fastidiado de ver a Tsurugi.

-Ah, Mahiru-kun. Recuerda que estas castigado por perder en el juego anoche. Así que ve a la cocina.

Shirota apenas se quitaba los zapatos en el _genkan_ y suspiró con cansancio. Se había olvidado de ello. Y nuevamente, era el único castigado. Comenzaba a sospechar que Mikuni tenía algo en su contra, o realmente tenía una suerte nefasta en ese campamento. Termino sus zapatos y se fue directo a la cocina. Al menos podía tomar ese pequeño castigo como algo bueno, aprendería nuevas técnicas culinarias, estaba seguro.

Y Kuro lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo en los corredores de la posada. Se rasco la nuca con pereza. Después que Shirota se fuera, Mikuni les dijo que podían irse y tomarse el resto de la tarde-noche como un descanso, no tenía planeado hacer nada mas, aparte de la cena. Así que todos se dispersaron en sus habitaciones. Después de todo, estaban cansados de haber pasado todo el día recorriendo las montañas buscando a Abel.

-¡Nii-san te veo en las termas!

Kuro no le tomó importancia a las palabras de Hyde, simplemente sintió como el chico era jalado por Licht y desaparecían por uno de los pasillos. Al llegar a su habitación se tiro cual animal cansado sobre el _tatami_ y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Muévete perezoso.

Kuro subió la mirada y era solo el enanito Alicein quien entraba también al cuarto. No se levantó, solo giro sobre su panza y le dio espacio al chico para entrar. No pasaron minutos antes de que entrara también el chico rubio, Sendagaya, y comenzara una extraña conversación con Misono.

Kuro volvió a girar y esta vez quedo de espalda acostado mirando el móvil de Shirota y la hora en ella. Las siete de la tarde, eso explicaba porque el sol ya ni se veía, pero de igual forma había un poco de iluminación afuera, un lindo atardecer anaranjado con toques violetas. Y aunque miraba con intensiones de entretenerse con el único juego en ese aparato, su curiosa mirada esmeralda viajó a una carpeta en especial.

 _Galería_

Sin remordimientos, y queriendo saciar su curiosidad, entró y miró con calma y paciencia las imágenes allí presente. La gran mayoría era de algunos artículos de limpieza. Realmente Mahiru tenía una extraña pasión por ella. ¿Quien sacaría fotos a una aspiradora con un precio en ella? Habían algunas donde Mahiru era el protagonista junto con unos chicos. Suponía que eran amigos del castaño. Un par con Sakuya, y una que otra de alguna parte del departamento de Shirota, al parecer.

Entonces, estaba cambiando de imagen cuando por reflejo miró la puerta del cuarto. Sendagaya no había cerrado completamente, pues había una pequeña apertura donde se veía el pasillo, y por ella divisó a su hermano Tsubaki pasar absolutamente solo, y aquello no le gustó.

Se levantó siendo completamente ignorado por Misono y Tetsu, y salió de la habitación guardando el móvil de Shirota en su bolsillo trasero. Siguió con cautela por el pasillo, él era experto en no hacer ruido alguno cuando se trataba de pasar desapercibido. Y cuando llegó al recibidor de la posada y no vio señales de su hermano, frunció el ceño cuando examinó el pasillo que daba hacia las cocinas del lugar.

Tsubaki no se atrevería ¿o sí?

Se aproximó sin cautela alguna y asomó el rostro por el corredor. No pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando al llegar no había nadie en ella. A lo lejos escuchaba voces femeninas, seguramente las cocineras del lugar, y entre ellas escuchaba a Mahiru reír, o eso creía.

\- ¿Preocupado, hermano?

Se volteó con cierta sorpresa y detrás se encontraba Tsubaki. El azabache sonreía con cierto afecto totalmente falso, y se llevo una mano a la boca queriendo retener alguna risa. Paso un minuto donde ambos se veían y analizaban. Kuro frunció el entrecejo al verlo acercarse con ese caminar cual zorro para engañar.

\- Tsubaki. Deja de molestar a Mahiru.

El azabache se detuvo y parpadeo confundido, no tuvo la decencia de retener una risa cuando comprendió que frente a él estaba su hermano mayor mirándolo con molestia.

\- ¿O que harás, hermano?

Kuro lo pensó un segundo. No estaba seguro de qué podría hacerle a Tsubaki, no es como si él golpeara o agrediera de alguna forma u otra a su hermano. Él no era de esa clase.

\- Solo déjalo. Si quieres meterte con alguien... hazlo conmigo. No lo metas a él.

Tsubaki volvió a soltar una carcajada, aunque inmediatamente se tapo la boca. No quería llamar la atención de nadie. No cuando estaba viendo a su hermano actuar tan sobre protector con un chico que ni conocía.

\- Es interesante ver cómo quieres proteger algo hermano.

Kuro no se inmuto cuando Tsubaki se acerco y le hablaba al oído. No le quito la mirada de encima, y así como el azabache quería infundir miedo, Kuro hizo lo mismo.

\- Que lo quieras defender solo haces que me interese mas... que quiera quebrar ese alegre espíritu que tiene.

\- Te lo advierto Tsubaki.

Kuro le gruñó abiertamente. Sería la primera vez que su hermano le rebasa la paciencia, y viendo el camino de la conversación, no sería la última. Tsubaki analizó el vigoroso destello en esas orbes esmeraldas. Aquel deseo de proteger a alguien ya lo había presenciado antes. Hyde había puesto la misma mirada cuando él había mal hablado de su _amigo_ licht.

Entonces, sus azulinos ojos se abrieron con cierta sorpresa.

\- Hermano... ¿No vas a cometer el mismo error que Hyde, o si?

Kuro tomó unos pasos de distancia con una mezcla de confusión. ¿Qué error cometió Hyde? Tsubaki se veía pensativo y después de soltar una pequeña carcajada, se alejó murmurando cosas. Y cuando lo perdió de vista, Kuro no evito el soltar un suspiro quitándose la tensión. Se apoyó en la pared y llevó la mirada al techo.

Al menos lo intentó. O al menos parecía que Tsubaki por hoy, ya no molestaría. Pero lo había dejado con una incógnita algo confusa. ¿Hacer lo mismo que Hyde? No entendió a que se refería. ¿Gritar? ¿Armar escándalo como el rubio? ¿Tal vez llamar la atención?...

Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado, y le incomodó el trasero contra el suelo, hasta que recordó que el móvil de Shirota estaba en su bolsillo. Con rapidez lo saco antes de aplastarlo y dañarlo, y lo sostuvo mirándolo un momento. Con cierta vagancia, y para distraerse un momento, volvió a la galería de imágenes, quizás podría encontrar una bochornosa imagen de Mahiru y chantajearlo para que el castaño no le gritara tanto.

Y lo encontró, pero no precisamente una fotografía vergonzosa del chico, sino una que tal vez fue tomada hace años. Porque en ella estaba Mahiru, pero era un niño que no superaba los diez años, menos quizás. Y en sus pequeños bracitos sostenía un lindo gatito blanco. El pequeño animal parecía encantado con el apretón que daba un sonriente Mahiru en su tierna edad.

Usó el zoom en la imagen, pero pasó de ver al castaño, guió el acercamiento para ver a detalle ese diminuto collar de color tostado que poseía el minino. Arqueó la ceja al ver que los pixeles no eran muy buenos y perdía forma al acercarlo tanto. Inconscientemente había llevado su mano al pecho y acaricio con sutileza un pequeño objeto que tenia escondido.

-¿Kuro?

Casi suelta el móvil del susto, pero logró mantenerlo en sus manos, después de hacer malabares con este.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Ah! ¡¿Que estás viendo?!

Mahiru le arrebató el móvil de sus manos totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Debió saber que Kuro husmearía en las imágenes. Y no le importaba mucho, pero ver al perezoso medio pasmado viendo una foto le entraron los nervios.

-Yo no vi ningún niño que sostenía un gato.

Mahiru lo miró entre enfadado y abochornado, y Kuro le negaba la mirada. En su móvil estaba la foto cuando tenía ocho años y su gatita aun pasaba los días en su casa. Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose cansado.

\- Vamos Kuro. Quiero darme un baño.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Solo lavé algunas verduras. Las cocineras me dijeron que no había necesidad de quedarse.

Shirota ayudó al mayor a levantarse y emprendieron camino a los baños termales. Mahiru pensó que ya todos deberían estar ahí. Y no se equivoco, cuando llegaron a las termas, nuevamente eran los últimos dos en entrar. Esperaba al menos esta vez disfrutar de las cálidas aguas que ofrecían, y no solo darse una ducha rápida.

Se despojó de su camisa y la guardo en una canasta que disponían todos, guardando en ella también su móvil.

\- Ahora me pregunto. ¿Por qué usabas para jugar mi móvil? ¿Qué paso con tu 3DS?

Mahiru lo miró de reojo y vio a Kuro quitarse algo del cuello y guardarlo. Parpadeo confundido.

-Se descargo.

Ahora su confusión paso a mayor. Mentalmente se pregunto el por qué, pero decir aquello sería una estupidez. Era un juego, y como tal, obviamente su batería se agotaría, mas si Kuro lo usó casi todo el día.

Terminó de quitarse la ropa amarrándose una toalla a la cintura, y dando una gran sonrisa estaba dispuesto a entrar a las termas y rogar para no encontrarse la misma escena de la ultima vez, pero un quejido detuvo su mano en el marco de la puerta, y miró a su único acompañante atorado bajo su propia ropa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se devolvió con una divertida sonrisa ante el gemido contenido de Kuro. Shirota agarró el borde de su polera y quiso quitársela pero no lograba su cometido porque las manos del mayor estaban en alguna parte atoradas, dejando la prenda atascada sobre su cabeza.

\- Kuro, ¿Dónde pusiste tus manos?

-No sé.

Kuro se sintió como un niño siendo ayudado por su madre cuando Shirota intentaba sacarle su camisa, y cuando al fin pudieron zafarlo se sintió respirar al fin, y contuvo el aire nuevamente cuando vio a Mahiru tan cerca con una sonrisa por al fin ayudarle. Un toque de ansiedad le altero el corazón, y desvió la mirada sintiéndose confundido.

-Vamos Kuro.

Siguió al castaño cuando ya se despojó de toda ropa. Y estaban abriendo la puerta para entrar al _onsen_ cuando nuevamente un taburete volaba a sus cabezas y les rozaba la nariz. Mahiru nuevamente había tropezado con él y se fueron directo al suelo. Dio un quejido cuando su trasero dio contra la dura superficie.

-¡Nii-san! jajajaja

Mahiru, molesto, miraba al hermano de Kuro. Es como si el chico los hubiera esperado para atacarlos. ¿Que tiene todo el mundo con meterse con él? ¿Simplemente no podían dejarlo tranquilo y disfrutar de ese campamento?. Aunque era imposible pedir aquello teniendo en cuenta la clase de personas que le rodeaban. Soltó un suspiro resignado, y cuando quiso levantarse, otra vez Kuro lo tenía agarrado de las caderas.

\- Kuro, ¿Puedes soltarme?

Mahiru no quiso girar el rostro ni mucho menos alterarse. No quería pasar un momento vergonzoso como la primera vez. El mayor de inmediato retiró sus manos y se vio libre.

Kuro vio a shirota levantarse y dirigirse a las duchas, y después sus orbes siguieron la figura de su rubio hermano. El chico se agarraba la panza mientras reía. Chistó y se levantó.

-¿Donde están todos?

La pregunta de Shirota le hizo cuestionarse lo mismo. Las termas estaban algo vacías. Solo Hyde y Licht se encontraban. Eso explicaba el tenue silencio y la leve tranquilidad en el ambiente.

\- Los chicos propusieron hacer una prueba de resistencia en el sauna.

Todos miraron hacia una zona algo alejado en las mismas termas; una habitación de hermosa madera, y de ella saliendo el vapor escandalosamente abundante. Deben estar cosiéndose vivos allí adentro.

-¿Misono también?

\- Yo estoy aquí, Shirota.

A Mahiru le saltó el corazón al ver al pequeño Alicein a un costado suyo en las duchas. No lo había visto ni mucho menos presenciado. Kuro se poso en una de las duchas y se debatía entre qué usar primero ¿Debería solo echarse el agua encima? No sabía para que tantos jabones y acondicionadores especiales. ¿Eso eran utensilios de chicas o qué?

-¡Licht-tan, ven aquí y frótame la espalda!

-¿¡Hah...!? ¡Repite eso rata mierdosa!

Kuro simplemente tomó el primer frasquito cercano y lo abrió. Olía a manzana. Arrugo la nariz. No quería pasearse por ahí con fragancias a algún _tuti-fruti._

\- Este es el shampoo Kuro. Ese es un jabón.

Debería haber preguntado a Mahiru, después de todo el chico conocía todos esos utensilios. Estaba abriendo el nuevo frasquito pero lo apretó demasiado. El contenido voló al espejo que tenia frente y se desparramo. Escucho la risa de Hyde, y se sintió un tonto. No era su culpa. En la ducha de su casa su hermana se preocupaba de tener recipientes que facilitaban usar el shampoo.

-¿Eres un niño, Kuro? Te ayudo.

Levantó el rostro solo para ver a Mahiru detrás de él con una suave sonrisa. No pregunto nada, y el castaño ya estaba tomando el teléfono de la ducha para mojarle los cabellos. Se sorprendió de aquella acción. ¿Mahiru estaba ayudándole a bañarse? No era un niño que necesitaba esa clase de ayuda, pero el ver a su hermano Hyde riendo de alguna clase de tontería mientras Licht -aunque refunfuñando- le frotaba la espalda como había pedido el rubio. Pensó que aquello tal vez era normal entre amigos...

Entonces recordó las palabras de Tsubaki. ¿Cometer el mismo error que Hyde? Miró con más detenimiento a su hermano y a su amigo de la infancia. Ellos, aunque siempre peleaban y discutían, sabía que sus disputas nunca pasaban a nada serio. Bueno, eran contadas las veces que lo hacían, ademas ahora se veían relajados los dos. Su hermano tenia cierto brillo especial, y Licht... el azabache también.

Y Kuro llevó la mirada a su espejo observándose un segundo, para después admirar el reflejo de las manos de Shirota perderse entre sus cabellos mientras la suave y blanquecina espuma comenzaba hacerse presente, y terminar viendo el rostro del castaño. Entonces lo comprendió, al ver a Mahiru con una dulce mirada le desconcertó. Abrió los ojos espantado y no reprimió el impulso de saltar impresionado y caer sentado del pequeño taburete.

\- ¿Kuro, te lastimé?, lo siento.

Se llevó una mano al rostro sintiendo un endemoniado calor subirle a las mejillas.

 _"No puede ser"_ pensó.

* * *

 **Ararara~**

 **Kuu-chan que estarás pensando.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **ByeBye**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	11. CAPITULO XI

**CAPITULO XI**

 **Segunda Parada**

* * *

Kuro le evitaba, y lo peor es que no sabía el motivo. Pensó que en las termas lo había lastimado o el shampoo le entro a los ojos, porque el chico se había alejado de él sin decirle nada. Kuro se había marchado de los baños aun a medio bañarse, y Mahiru quería seguirlo y preguntarle el motivo de ese repentino rechazo, pero los chicos del sauna salieron haciendo escándalo, y antes de darse cuenta, Sakuya le abrazaba de los hombros y hablaba de alguna bobada, quedándose él ahí parado con la vista en la salida de las termas.

La hora se le fue en las aguas del _onsen_ , y contrario a lo que esperaba, no pudo disfrutar de ellas. El agua templada no logro quitarle ese repentino estrés y su mente viajaba de pensamientos a pensamientos, preguntándose que le pasaba ahora a Kuro.

No se entero del nuevo escándalo que habían montado los chicos al querer espiar en las termas de las chicas que estaban a un costado del de los hombres, separados por una muralla de firmes y altos bambús, ni la nueva competencia de resistencia en el sauna, algunos por un segundo round.

Al salir de las termas e ir por la cena. Kuro no se había presentado, y aquello le extraño de sobremanera ¿Donde se había metido? En ese pequeño momento, donde nuevamente compartían la cena en compañía de los chicos, la ausencia de Kuro le hizo sentir desolado. Y no quiso unirse a la conversación de nadie, solo respondía con monotonía a las palabras de Sakuya haciendo que éste le mirara extrañado. Y cuando fue consciente de su entorno, los chicos se marchaban satisfechos, y él siquiera había tocado su cena.

Simplemente había perdido el apetito. Había vuelto a su habitación pero en ella Kuro tampoco estaba. Entonces un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad le había embargado. Y estaba por salir del cuarto y buscar al perezoso cuando su móvil suena con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto. Era su tío.

 _"¿Que tal estuvo tu día hoy?"_

Suspiro sacando una rendida sonrisa. Si su tío enviaba un mensaje y no lo llamaba directamente, eso solo significaba que aun estaba en trabajo y posiblemente demoraría en responder.

 _"Hoy se perdió una muñeca del anfitrión. Pasamos todo el día buscándola, solo para enterarnos en la tarde que un sujeto la tenia escondida, y todos lo golpearon. Fue horrible tío"_

Envió el mensaje y miró en la puerta del cuarto cuando los pasos de los chicos se acercaban. Se sorprendió de ver a Misono siendo cargado por Tetsu.

\- ¿Que le paso a Misono?

\- _Chibi_ se durmió de pronto.

\- ... ¿Eh?, de nuevo.

Comenzaba a sospechar que las aguas de las termas relajaban demasiado al muchacho , si no ¿Cómo era posible que se durmiera tan temprano? Ayudo con cierta rapidez a tender los _futones_ y recostar al durmiente Alicein en ella, cuando nuevamente la puerta de su cuarto era abierta, y finalmente su mirada se cruzo con la esmeralda de Kuro. El chico desvió el rostro y se masajeo la nuca. Mahiru arqueo una ceja cuando lo vio entrar y tirarse en su futón abrazando la almohada.

\- Kuro, ese es mi futón.

No le respondió ni mucho menos le miró. Kuro le daba la espalda y aquello le estaba molestando ¿A qué venía tanta indiferencia? Si tenia algún problema era mejor hablarlo de frente. Había levantado una mano y dispuesto a girar a Kuro cuando su móvil emitió otro pequeño sonido.

 _"jajajaja Estos jóvenes de hoy en día. Asegúrate de no meterte en problemas Mahiru. No quiero que lastimen a mi pequeño sobrino"_

Y lo pensó con más calma esta vez. ¿Que tenía planeado preguntarle o exigirle precisamente a Kuro? Sabía que él era esa clase de chicos. Que evitaba hablar y relacionarse lo menos posible con la gente. Quizás Kuro estaba solo fatigado y no molesto. Quizás el negarle la mirada era señal de cansancio. No esperaba que Kuro cambiara de la noche a la mañana y le dictara todos sus problemas.

Pero ese silencio también podría significar un sigiloso llamado...

No estaba del todo seguro. Kuro era un misterio total, y aun no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pasaba por esa cabeza.

\- ¿Está bien si apago ya las luces?

Mahiru le sonrió a Sendagaya en una afirmación. La oscuridad y la tranquilidad habían envuelto el cuarto, y Shirota tecleo las últimas palabras en un mensaje.

 _"No lo haré tío. Gracias por preocuparte"_

Y dejo su móvil a un lado de su cabecera, mirando el techo sin una pisca de sueño aun. Y aquello le extraño. Había caminado todo el día, sus pies dolían y estaban resentidos, pero nuevamente era necio de dormir con tranquilidad.

Volvió a mirar la espalda de Kuro preguntándose si algo le pasaba, o solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Se removió girándose por completo a su dirección.

\- Kuro... ¿estás despierto?

Apenas susurró., y en su tono algo de miedo dejo ver. Le dolía que el chico le estaba siendo indiferente. Es decir, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su cercanía y aquellas palabras burlesca, y su indudable pereza. Que ahora le este evitando, le hacía sentirse pésimo.

¿Que había hecho mal?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Contuvo el jadeo cuando Kuro le susurro desganado, pero le hizo feliz que al menos el chico respondiera.

\- Yo... humm.

Pero no sabía como iniciar la conversación ¿Estaba bien preguntar directamente que le pasaba? Nunca antes se había sentido tan inseguro respecto a iniciar una charla. Se estaba mortificando, y le afligía el no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

 _"No sé qué decirle"_ pensó Mahiru hundiéndose en las mantas.

Kuro espero que Shirota hablara. Pacientemente. Espero alguna palabra del chico, y no se sorprendió cuando al minuto el castaño no formulaba nada. No estaba molesto con Mahiru, claro que no, él no podría estarlo. Y podía saber que pasaba por esa castaña cabecita.

Pero simplemente le desconcertó esa corazonada.

Había salido de los baños porque no creía saber actuar ante esa nueva sensación. Las manos de Mahiru eran demasiado cálidas, la sonrisa demasiado deslumbrantes y ya sencillamente su cercanía le estaba alterando. Tuvo la urgencia de retirarse lo más rápido posible y serenarse al aire libre, aun si todavía tenía algo de espuma en el cabello, y la _yukata_ era molesta por su cuerpo aun medio húmedo.

Al menos al volver al cuarto, su pulso cardíaco estaba normal y perezosamente su corazón latía con más calma. Ver a Mahiru nuevamente ya no le alteraba mucho. Y aquello era un alivio total.

Pero su extraña actitud había malpensado Shirota en alguna clase de rechazo. Y lo confirmo directamente al verlo de reojo sobre su hombro. Y le dolió verlo así. Mahiru no lo miraba pero su triste semblante le calo el alma.

Se giró enfrentando al castaño y al fin éste le dirigía el brillo de esos hermoso ojos ámbar. Mucho más resplandecientes de lo normal.

\- Lo siento, Kuro...yo no-

Tuvo que poner una mano en su boca porque Mahiru no tenia de que disculparse. Después de todo el chico no había hecho nada malo. Simplemente él había huido porque no fue capaz de mantener su nerviosismo.

\- Perdón, creo.

Mahiru solo pudo abrir más sus ojos ante ese intento de disculpa de Kuro. El chico balbuceó algo en susurros que no logró comprender, y después algo nervioso llevo su mano libre a sus cabellos, revolviéndolos inquieto. Shirota no aparto la vista de ellos, recordaba fácilmente que Kuro salió del baño aun con shampoo en ellos.

Entonces guió su propia mano y con suavidad quito la de Kuro de su boca para hablar.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Consternado, Kuro le miró fijamente y ambos buscaban las respuestas a sus mismos arrepentimientos. Y Shirota sonrió porque ninguno de los dos sabia porque se disculpaban, apretando la mano de Kuro.

\- ¿Por qué saliste del baño como si hubieras visto un fantasma? - Susurro Shirota dejando sus manos sobre el futón, cerca de ambos.

Kuro miró la unión en ellas, y de nueva cuenta se estaba alterando, no era bueno esa cercanía. Una pequeña alarma en su mente le dijo que se alejara, pero al ver el rostro de Shirota descarto esa opción. Mahiru tenía una mirada soñadora mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias en el dorso de su mano, casi como si jugara.

Kuro se aclaró la garganta cuando su voz se atoro y emitió un tonto quejido.

\- Yo no...huí. Bueno, no...

No encontraba las palabras para describir la extraña sensación que le produce la cercanía de Mahiru, y éste levanto su mirada extrañado. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, y para empeorar su inquietud, Shirota llevo una mano a sus cabellos, exaltándolo.

\- Lo hiciste, y ahora tu cabello esta algo tieso porque aun tienes shampoo en ellos.

Kuro simplemente se quedo sin habla, mirando con algo de dificultad la mano de Shirota en su frente, rozando la piel al querer acariciar las celestinas hebras. Entonces sintió como el calor volvía a subirle al rostro.

\- No hagas eso.

Un poco de pesadumbre combinaba el tono de su voz. Bajo la mirada sintiendo la de Shirota y el silencioso _por qué_ en su acción.

\- Es extraño... esta cercanía es extraña.

Por fin pudo encontrar algo en sus palabras que expresaba lo que sentía. Confusión. Confusión de sentir un extraño calor en el pecho, y una extraña alegría cuando Mahiru lo observaba, poniendo completa atención en su persona.

Era natural que se sintiera confundido y desconcertado. Tener el interés de alguien y ese esmero de dirigirle la palabra, hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía. Y lo ha estado sintiendo cada vez mas. Mahiru hacía cada nueva cosa que lo turbaba, y no negaba el poder disfrutarla.

\- ¿Por qué es extraña?

No lo veía, pero no era necesario, ya casi podía sentir sin necesidad de ver que Mahiru sonreía con dulzura. Y esas suaves muecas del chico le hacían sentirse un poco seguro, cada vez más, al punto de querer responderle con sinceridad.

\- No lo sé. No sabría decirlo.

Mahiru veía el rostro confundido de Kuro y aquello le causaba ternura. Como los ojos de éste miraban entre sus manos y otro punto buscando aclarar sus palabras y mente.

Ahora lo sabía con más seguridad. No es que Kuro no expresaba sus sentimientos, era que Kuro no era capaz de decirlo verbalmente, pero si analizaba sus ojos, en ellos podía apreciar mas de estos. La pesadumbre y confusión ante algo desconocido. ¿Que estaba enfrentando ahora mismo el chico?

\- ¿Que te causa confusión, Kuro? ¿Son mis palabras... o mis acciones?

Casi chista con los labios al ver que Mahiru lo descubrió. ¿En qué momento Shirota aprendió a leerlo? Ni su familia lograba saber que pasaba tras esa actitud tosca y desinteresada que a veces florecían mas espontáneamente.

La única que lograba comprenderlo era su fallecida madre. Y de eso, hace ya unos buenos años.

\- Lo que haces. Esas cercanías que tienes conmigo, me confunden - Le susurró ya sin miedos.

Mahiru era esa clase de personas que bien podrían tener ese instinto maternal. Ese cariño y amor que de alguna forma necesitaba, y Shirota soltaba a diestra y siniestra sin inmutarse. Tan natural que era aterrador.

\- Lo que hago... ¿qué te abrace y este pendiente de ti? ¿Eso te confunde?

Asintió aun sin mirarlo y dejando de sentir ese sutil y cariñoso toque en su mano.

\- Eso hacemos los amigos Kuro. Siempre vamos a estar ahí. Yo siempre estaré ahí. Entiendo que todo esto sea nuevo.

 _"En especial porque ya tienes diecisiete años"_ pensó, y no quiso decir aquello en voz alta.

Mahiru sentía que si le sacaba en cara su edad, Kuro se sentiría mas afligido, quizás. Diecisiete años, o tal vez menos, donde nadie ha querido acercársele. Y que de la noche a la mañana alguien llegue a tu vida y quiera sacarte de esa soledad...

Ahora entendía mejor por que Kuro estaba confundido.

\- Pero te demostrare que con el tiempo todo esto parecerá normal. Así que por favor, no huyas mas.

Le sonrío cuando Kuro subió su mirada, y esas perlas esmeraldas tenían un brillo especial.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Mahiru levanto su mano y mostró el dedo meñique. Ante la confusión, Kuro arqueó una ceja y sus labios hicieron una línea recta en claro desconcierto. Entonces Shirota buscó el meñique de Kuro, entrelazándolos.

\- ¿Esto también hacen los amigos?

\- Es una promesa irrompible.

Explico con cierto regocijo. Sonriendo orgulloso de ver a Kuro apretando mas sus dedos. Y nuevamente ver esa pequeña curva en sus labios. Una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa.

\- Lo prometo MahiMahi.

Y en ambos, un indescriptible calorcito se alojo en sus pechos. Mahiru cerró sus ojos rindiéndose al sueño, y ese pequeño placer de tener la mano de Kuro estrechada a la suya.

-.

-.

Un nuevo amanecer en el quinto día. Era increíble que ya han pasado cinco días desde que llego, desde que conoció a toda esa alocada gente, y que extrañamente se había acostumbrado al bullicio y pleitos de algunos. Mahiru sabía que cada que reía y disfrutaba de ese campamento, el tiempo se acortaba. Antes de estar dándose cuenta, el día estaba terminando para iniciar otro, y así hasta que llegaría el último.

Pero Shirota meneo la cabeza quitándose esa abrumadora tristeza. Aun quedaban cinco días mas para disfrutar, aun estaban a mitad de ese viaje.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no, Misono?!, ¡Yo había preparado un cuarto para nosotros!

\- ¡Yo quiero compartir cuarto con Nii-saaaan!

Y literalmente, estaban a mitad de un viaje en especial.

Mikuni en la mañana -después del desayuno- los había agrupado nuevamente en la entrada de ese hermoso hospedaje. Todos esperaban que el rubio saliera con alguna clase de sus tontos juegos, pero para sorpresa de todos, Mikuni había dicho algo fuera de su rutina.

\- ¿Recuerdan que el primer día les dije que solo estaríamos cinco días aquí?

La gran mayoría miro confundido el techo del lugar haciendo memoria. Pero ya algunos ni recordaban lo que habían cenado en la noche. Así que en un mutuo acuerdo, todos negaron.

\- ¡¿Es que ninguno presta atención a lo que digo?!

Eran un verdadero equipo, porque todos volvieron a negar.

\- ¡Pues les recuerdo que si lo dije! ¡Y como castigo, no les diré a donde vamos a ir ahora. Así que a sus cuartos y preparen sus cosas, porque nos vamos!

Les llevo casi toda la mañana en preparar sus maletas nuevamente. Y Mahiru se preguntaba dónde era la nueva parada a la que se dirigían ahora. Porque después de esperar afuera de la posada, a los minutos, los buses del primer día estaban aparcando en la entrada para llevarlos al nuevo destino.

Y así estaban ahora. Lo único que Mikuni les delató del nuevo lugar, era que llegarían en tres horas, y llevaban hora y media de viaje. Y en el exterior, el hermoso paisaje de campo desaparecía poco a poco. Los grandes y expansivos bosques se ausentaba cada vez más, para dar paso a la vida urbana. Era claro que ya no estarían en virtud a la naturaleza. Al menos si pensaban en cruzar montañas y jugar en el río.

\- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Kuro a su lado pauso el juego y miró el paisaje de la ventana.

\- Con Mikuni se puede esperar cualquier tontería.

Shirota sonrió y dejó de ver por la ventana, mirando lo que el chico a su lado hacia.

\- ¿Que juegas ahora?

Kuro le mostró la pantalla del juego, revelando _Super Mari* Maker_. Y Mahiru no pudo evitar comparar ese primer día que se sentaron juntos. Kuro parecía un verdadero maleante que si le dirigías la palabra te cortaría la lengua. O al menos, eso fue un fugaz pensamiento que había tenido, cuando le miró al rostro y sus ojos escarlatas le miraban fastidiado.

Pero ahora, a pesar de usar un atuendo parecido -polera blanca y unas bermudas de mezclilla negra con una rebelde cadena de llavero- y ese inseparable juego portátil, solo parecía un niño vago, y demasiado perezoso para dirigirte la mirada.

Mahiru se acomodo en su asiento haciendo odio sordo a las conversaciones de los demás chicos. Todos hablaban de los mismo; los cuartos. Mikuni les dijo que tendrían nuevo cuarto y esta vez podían escoger ellos sus compañeros. No sabía cómo serian las nuevas habitaciones, pero suponía que en parejas, quizás.

\- ¿Compartiremos cuarto, Kuro?

El mayor volvió a pausar su juego, Mahiru miraba vagamente por la ventana de nuevo, y Kuro suspiro volviendo al juego.

\- Supongo que sí.

Una feliz sonrisa se poso en los labios de Shirota y antes de darse cuenta, se había dormido.

-.

-.

Sentía una molestia en su nariz, como si algo le rozara y friccionara en ella. Hizo un mohín quejándose en sueños y se llevo una mano a la cara para quitarse esa molestia, causando que en el fondo se escucharan risitas. Una segunda vez fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos y mirara molesto quien rayos estaba molestándole.

\- Ya despertó Nii-san.

\- Deja de molestar Hyde.

\- Shirota se te cae la baba.

Y Mahiru se encontró viendo somnoliento a cuatro pares de ojos. Misono desde el asiento delantero, lo miraba junto a Sendagaya. Hyde tenía su rostro cercano al suyo jugando con una pequeña y suave pluma blanca en su nariz. Así que Hyde era el chistoso de perturbar su sueño. Y Kuro al lado suyo le miraba curioso.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?

Mahiru se sorprendió de la adormecida voz en su garganta.

-¡Sip! Y tú te estabas abrazando cómodamente en mi hermano.

Y Shirota fue más consciente al ver que estaba prácticamente abrasado a Kuro. Seguramente dormido se giró y se apego al chico, rodeándole el vientre con una mano y su cabeza apoyada flojamente en su hombro. Kuro pudo haberlo despertado.

\- Lo siento.

Susurro sin ser escuchado realmente y queriendo que ya todos dejaran de verle porque se estaba abochornando al alejarse de Kuro.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Así que apúrate Nii-san y ve a ver ese mar que nunca has visto! jajajaja

\- Si lo he visto, que molesto.

Mahiru se quito el sueño y el rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar a Hyde bajar del bus. ¿Mar? Al ver por la ventana no lograba ver el mar, solo un enorme edificio y la acera donde la gente pasaba con ropa y cosas veraniegas. Entonces llevo su mirada al otro extremo del bus y sus ojos se abrieron con extrema agitación.

Como un niño emocionado paso por encima de Kuro sin escuchar las quejas de este y el llamado de Misono, bajando del bus solo para ver frente a él el hermoso y extenso mar en toda plenitud. Habían llegado a la costa, y la agraciada playa se dejaba ver en totalidad.

Así que el segundo lugar donde seguiría ese campamento era la playa.

Aquello se veía muchísimo más divertido y entretenido. En especial al ver la cantidad de gente que rodeaba esa vía turística.

* * *

 **Ah, perdonen la tardanza. Emm cosas navideñas y compras(? no tengo escusas en realidad x)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **¡Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente!**

 **Byebye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	12. CAPITULO XII

**CAPITULO XII**

 **Un latido**

* * *

Una refrescante brisa le sacudió los cabellos. Bajo ese insoportable sol y ese aroma a sal en el ambiente. Kuro cerró los ojos. Llevaba un minuto que se bajó del bus, y ya podía decir que no soportaba aquello. La cantidad de gente que los rodeaba lo sofocaba cada vez más, haciendo intolerable el sudor que ya comenzaba a recorrer su sien.

Se acercó a Mahiru y sin verlo, le paso su mochila que la dejo olvidada en el asiento.

\- Ah... gracias Kuro.

Estaban todos los chicos observando con cierta alegría y entusiasmo aquellas cálidas aguas y esas calientes arenas. Todos emocionados y listos para correr y lanzarse al mar. Todos, menos él. Kuro solo quería un lugar con sombra y refrescarte con algún helado. Fantaseo soñador con un pote de su helado favorito entre sus dedos.

\- El clima esta perfecto, dejaremos las maletas en las habitaciones y nos reuniremos en la arena.

Kuro arrugo la nariz. Esperaba al menos estar bajo alguna sombrilla.

Todos se giraron mirando a Mikuni, y detrás de éste el enorme edificio que se alzaba. Era un hotel, parecía algo costoso y refinado. No poseía el aire para hospedar a tantos adolescentes revoltosos.

\- Hermoso, ¿cierto?

Todos asintieron mirando esas pulcras y cristalinas ventanas reflejando el horizonte.

\- ¡Bien! crucemos la calle que nuestras cabañas están del otro lado.

Y Mikuni soltó una carcajada mientras se hacía espacio entre los chicos dejando a todos con la boca abierta. ¿No se hospedarían ahí?

-.

-.

Bueno, Mikuni nunca les dijo dónde se quedarían esta vez. Pero al menos hubiera soltado la cantidad de gente que estarían en un cuarto. Porque él creyó ilusamente que serian en pareja...

Mahiru estaba en el marco de una puerta mirando con una gotita en su sien a Licht y Hyde peleándose por una cama. No comprendió cómo, pero de alguna forma su grupo que compartirían cuarto se formó casi solo.

Habían llegado a la arena y el calor traspasaba la suela de sus zapatillas, no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría solo con los pies desnudos. Y en uno de los costado de esa hermosa y gigantesca playa, estaban la corrida de enormes y pintorescas cabañas.

La que estarían usando tenía un diseño elegante y cálido. Realmente se veía acogedor construido a base de troncos de tipo artesanal. Era una cabaña de dos plantas. Habían visitado la primera donde poseía desde algo básico; como un comedor, hasta algo que quizás no usarían mucho, como una zona de estudio.

La segunda; los dormitorios. Un total de cinco con capacidad para ocho personas y dos baños en cada cuarto. Y estaban visitando la primera gran habitación cuando dos de los chicos entraron corriendo a pelearse por una cama.

Mikuni les dijo que podían ver los demás cuarto, aunque todos son iguales, y ver donde se quedarían.

\- Nii-san quédate en este cuarto, en el otro estará el fastidioso de Tsubaki.

Y Mahiru arrugo el entrecejo. En el siguiente estarían Tsubaki y su compañía de fastidiosos amigos. En la siguiente, quizás las chica. Con Mikuni no tenía idea, pero no le daba mayor importancia. Shirota prefería compartir cuarto con ellos.

\- Mahiru, ¿vamos a ver el último cuarto?

El aludido se giro y se encontró con Sakuya en su espalda. Nuevamente se sorprendió por su capacidad de dejar a su amigo a un lado de sus planes. Había olvidado a Watanuki. Busco a Kuro con la mirada y éste ya entraba al cuarto mirándolo de reojo. Casi como si dijera ¿ _qué estas esperando para entrar?_

\- Estorbas en la puerta, Shirota.

Mahiru le dio espacio a Misono y lo vio entrar junto a Sendagaya, quien llevaba las maletas de ambos.

\- Podríamos quedarnos aquí Sakuya -Mahiru trató de convencerlo casi rogando con una sonrisa.

\- Pero -

\- Oeh, Mahiru.

Shirota sintió el llamado y Kuro le mostraba su móvil ¿En qué momento volvió a quitárselo? Entró casi corriendo para tomar su teléfono antes que Kuro volviera a husmear en la galería. Sakuya de mala gana entro al cuarto también, y no temió en mostrar una mirada cabreada al chico perezoso.

\- ¡Guerra de almohadas!

Antes que todos comprendieran las palabras de Hyde, Sakuya era recibido con un fuerte almohadón en su rostro. Mahiru casi jura haber escuchado los huesos del cuello de Wataniku crujir por lo brusco del golpe.

\- ¡¿Eres imbécil?!

Y Sakuya, usando la misma almohada de plomo, golpea con fuerza el rostro histérico de Hyde. No conformándose con un golpe, lo hace dos veces más hasta que el mismo rubio cae sobre la cama cubriéndose la cara. Iba por el cuarto ataque cuando un golpe en su nuca lo hace tambalearse.

\- Solo yo puedo golpear a la rata mierdosa.

Mahiru no supo si Licht intervino para salvar al hermano de Kuro, o para tener él ese privilegio de escuchar los gimoteos lastimeros del rubio.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Licht-tan es un bruto!

Shirota soltó un suspiro y buscó a Kuro con el ceño fruncido. Viéndolo recostarse cómodamente en la cama, el castaño se acerco.

\- Kuro, devuélveme mi celular.

\- No quie -

Una nueva almohada había acortado la frase del mayor tumbándolo en el suave colchón. Mahiru busco a Hyde, pero éste estaba tirándole almohadones a Todoroki. Entonces ¿Quién fue?

\- Ups, mi mano resbalo.

Sakuya respondió esa muda pregunta con tono sarcástico. Sin comprender nada, Shirota sintió a Kuro sacarse la almohada del rostro, y al girarse a verlo, sintió las manos del chico en su nuca. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando, de un brusco tirón, su rostro chocó con el pecho de Kuro.

\- ¡Nii-san! ¿Por qué frustras mis planes?

Kuro lo había abrazado y tirado a su cuerpo. Comprendió esa acción cuando la almohada que Hyde lanzo caía con calma a un lado de la cabeza del perezoso.

\- Te salve la vida, ahora me debes algo.

Mahiru intentó no reír y simplemente miró irónico al muchacho.

\- Pues, gracias por salvarme de una inofensiva almohada. Ahora suéltame.

\- Uhm... tal vez no quiera hasta que me des algo.

Y Kuro miró significativamente a Sakuya. El otro arqueo una ceja y casi podía sentir ese instinto asesino provocándole fatiga. Shirota se alejo sin notar ese ambiente.

-.

-.

Kuro tenía una leve comezón en la nuca, pero rascarse cual gato no era bueno. No cuando sus manos estaban ocupadas con sostener una base de arena con una pequeña tablita para un supuesto castillo, si las quitaba, adiós trabajo de quince minutos.

Miró a su acompañante con aburrimiento, y ésta compartía su mismo semblante mientras rellenaba una cubeta con mas arena.

Otro juego.

Un juego en pleno sol y quemándole lentamente la nuca.

Mikuni volvió a usar su bolsa mágica de los papelitos dobles, y de nueva cuenta, estaban todos emparejados. Ahí, cerca de la playa y con el ferviente astro rey en toda su capacidad asándolos a todos.

Estaban haciendo una competencia de castillos de arena. Quien hiciera una gigantesca y hermosa obra de arte ganaría un pase libre a la piscina de las cabañas por el resto del día. Es decir, toda una tarde sin Mikuni arrastrándolos en tareas.

Ya la palabra _sin Mikuni_ era suficiente alegría.

Pero Kuro fue inconsciente cuando su mano derecha ya estaba en sus cabellos revolviéndolos para refrescarse, y la base de su castillo se venía abajo. Observo el desastre con la misma lentitud en que la chica frente a él dejaba la cubeta en el suelo.

Otogiri no dijo nada, y su rostro estoico no cambio. Simplemente volvió a tomar otra cubeta e ir al mar a llenarla con agua.

Kuro dejó de admirar su gran trabajo arruinado y busco a Mahiru entre los chicos. Otogiri era la que estaba haciendo todo. Él simplemente tuvo la única necesidad de rellenar la base, pero ni eso lograba hacer bien.

Encontró a Shirota varios metros lejos y metido totalmente en el papel de construir, junto con su hermano Hyde, un intento de fortaleza antigua. Lo vio reír y responder a alguna pregunta de su rubio hermano.

Mahiru sudaba bajo esa gorra, y su rostro feliz, era una clara mueca de la alegría que ese juego le embargaba. Aun cuando cada tres segundos se abanicaba el rostro con las manos, y al segundo éstas estaban bajo la arena.

Hyde respondía con risas e iba al mandado de ir al mar por agua, dejando al castaño manoseando y amoldando arena fina en una pequeña _torre._

Kuro sintió a su compañera llegar, pero como llevaban desde que ese juego inicio, ella no dijo palabra alguna y siguió en su trabajo. Era claro que quien estaba construyendo ahí era solamente la chica.

Él no sabía qué rayos hacia ahí. Otogiri no parecía querer entablar conversación, y Kuro tampoco era muy amigable. Simplemente ambos parecían en un mundo totalmente lejano y opuestos.

Sintió la risa de Shirota. Hyde había vuelto totalmente empapado. Tuvo la mala suerte, o la manía de Licht de siempre estar buscándole bronca, de encontrarse con éste y tirarle agua.

La calor era infernal, un refrescante baño no vendría mal. Pero él prefería estar bajo esa sombra donde se ocultaba Mikuni y disfrutar de un helado...

\- Licht-tan es un odioso.

Mahiru no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver el hermano de Kuro en tal fachada. El rubio se había alejado cuando le dijo que fuera por agua y se fue alegando de la calor que tenían que soportar. No paso mucho cuando Hyde estaba agachado tomando el agua con una cubeta cuando Todoroki apareció y le propino tremenda patada en el trasero que el chico se fue de cabeza al agua.

Shirota pensaba que Licht tenía un radar para encontrar siempre un momento de buscar pelea con el rubio. ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas?

\- Pareces llevarte muy bien con él, sin embargo.

\- Sí, bueno, es lo que hacen... - Mahiru ladeo el rostro confundido- No, nada.

Hyde siguió su trabajo como quien no ha dicho palabra alguna. Mahiru admiró la horrible obra de arte del rubio y después busco alguna pala de plástico para afinar el trabajo, pero ellos no poseían una.

\- Misono tenía varias, iré a conseguir una.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Ignoró la pregunta de Hyde y se encamino donde el pequeño Alicein, pero antes de llegar, su alegre mirada se poso en una mata de cabellos celestes escondidos detrás de un cerro de arena.

\- Kuro, hay que hacer castillos, no una torta.

\- Era una torre.

Shirota sintió el aura desilusionada de Kuro y entró en pánico.

\- ¡E-era broma, Kuro! ¡En realidad si tiene forma de una torre! ¡Por eso - ! ¡¿Por qué la destruyes?!

De lejos -a unos cinco metros de distancia- Sakuya miraba al castaño agitar sus brazos y gritarle a ese chico mientras se agachaba y trataba de ayudar en ese castillo. Ese muchacho de nuevo estaba tomando toda la atención de Mahiru, y el castaño siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

¿Qué gracia tuvo presentarse en ese campamento si la persona por la cual vino lo ignoraba?

\- Sakuyaa~

Definitivamente su suerte ese verano era nula.

\- ¿Otra vez mirando a Shirota Mahiru?

Watanuki hizo el intento de ignorar a su compañero mientras rellenaba una cubeta y la vertía sobre la arena para formar _pilares._ Pero un brazo en su hombro le distrajo y derrumbo su intento de _torre._

\- Si sigues derrumbando el castillo, vamos a perder, Tsubaki-san.

\- Te gusta.

Siquiera hizo el intento de parecer sorprendido. Sakuya simplemente se quedo inmóvil y con la vista puesta en la arena.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?... estoy seguro que él siente algo _especia_ l por ti.

Escuchar a Tsubaki susurrándole al oído, le hacía comprender a aquellos que dicen tener un ángel y un demonio, y que las vocecillas de éstos los trataban de convencer para hacer alguna fechoría. Pero Tsubaki _no_ era un ángel, mas sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que era un demonio.

Porque después de todo, quería creer ilusamente en las palabras del que decía era su _amigo._

\- ¡Quedan cinco minutos!

En algún momento Mikuni había obtenido un altavoz, y ahora sentado cómodamente bajo la protección de quitasoles, les hablaba desde lejos.

\- ¡Mahiru-kun, sabes perfectamente que está prohibido ayudar a los demás! ¡Si no quieres terminar encadenado de nuevo a tu compañero, ve a tu zona!

Era una amenaza. A pesar que Mikuni lo decía con una sonrisa, desde lejos podía sentir malhumorado al rubio. Seguramente era la calor que le subía a la cabeza y lo hacía parecer más irritable que de costumbre.

O quizás era la presencia de Tsurugi, que estaba feliz haciendo su castillo a menos de un metro de Mikuni...

\- Ya oíste Kuro, me tengo que ir.

Mahiru se levanto y sacudió sus manos. Al menos le había enseñado algo básico al chico; cómo construir una buena base para el castillo, y alguna forma simple para éste. Y Shirota se encontró con que Kuro sudaba demasiado, y recién notó que el mayor no poseía algo esencial.

\- Kuro, ¿y tu gorra?

\- Se quedó en la cabaña.

Mahiru arqueo una ceja por la falta de interés en el otro. Mikuni les había pasado una gorra y _bloqueador solar_ a todos al menos, pues ninguno poseía un quitasol como Misono, o el mismo anfitrión. Tal vez por eso Tsurugi estaba cerca de Mikuni. Tenía sombra.

\- Ten, y no quiero reclamos.

Shirota le dejo puesta su gorra y antes que Kuro comprendiera, el castaño había emprendido huida hacia el pequeño Alicein. El perezoso observo desde lejos como el castaño corría con algo de dificultad en la irregular arena.

\- Que vergüenza.

Kuro ignoro por completo el murmullo de Otogiri.

\- ¡Tres minutos!

Mahiru llego jadeante donde se encontraba el de cabellos purpuras. Tomando varias bocanadas de aire, el castaño se derrumbó a un lado de esa sombra.

\- Misono... necesito una de tus _espátulas._ Hyde tiene un desastre en nuestro castillo.

\- ¡Hm! Veo que te falta talento en las artes manuales Shirota.

 _"Y no creo ser el único"_

Si decía en voz alta aquello, Mahiru quizás no solo se lleve reclamos por parte de Misono, muy probablemente de su hermano también. Después de todo Mikuni estaba detrás de ellos.

A Misono tal parece lo habían dejado a cargo de la confección de un río. O eso quiso pensar Mahiru al ver al chico con una _palita_ de plástico y un camino de arena al lado de esa gigantesca fortaleza...

\- Ya casi terminamos amo Misono.

La chica Mitsuki parecía alagada de ser de ayuda en la obra de ese castillo. Misono tuvo suerte de tenerla a ella de compañera, realmente parecía el mejor trabajo de todos.

\- ¡Un minuto!

Un sonido de alarma en el interior de Shirota le hizo tomar el objeto que necesitaba sin permiso de Misono, y emprendió huida nuevamente.

No lo había notado, pero esa actividad de Mikuni había llamado la atención de varios turistas y ahora eran centro de interés en la playa, donde varios grupitos de personas se amontonaban a cierta distancia a disfrutar de ese desastroso espectáculo... y uno en particular donde la muchedumbre reían divertidos.

Mahiru comprendió que no valía la pena correr. No cuando Mikuni comenzó una cuenta regresiva desde veinte segundos. Y mucho menos valía la pena gastar su último aliento para gritarle a Hyde que dejara de pisar su _hermoso_ castillo.

Todo por una riña con Licht. Su castillo fue arruinado.

Y había perdido rotundamente.

-.

-.

\- Yo no debería estar aquí. Que fastidio.

\- Fue tu idea en primer lugar.

Si en la playa se estaban sofocando de calor, ya sencillamente en el lugar que estaban se sofocaban por la cantidad de gente.

Resumidamente, el dúo Shirota-Hyde fue uno de los perdedores. Mas simplemente, el único ganador había sido el equipo Misono-Mitsuki, tal como había sospechado el castaño.

El pequeño Alicein se había marchado con el ego en las nubes hacia la cabaña, mientras el resto estaban agotados y sentados cerca de la sobra de los quitasoles de Mikuni. Al menos el anfitrión no les negó ese descanso.

Y fue ahí cuando salto una pregunta-sugerencia de comprar algo refrescante; enviándolo a él -el potencial perdedor- a una heladería -propuesta hecha por Kuro- junto a éste y Sakuya, que no sabe el porqué los siguió.

Kuro había murmurado que quería comer _Kakigori._

Y ahora Shirota hacia la larga fila para ser atendido junto a sus dos acompañantes. Sakuya no dejaba quitas sus manos, jugando con sus dedos cada tanto. Y Kuro a su lado estaba mas interesado en ver la variedad de sabores que podría escoger.

\- Deberíamos llevar sabores simples y que les agrade a todos. Como el de fresas...

Mahiru no estaba muy convencido de cual llevar. No podía elegir uno de cada uno, pues quizás algunos chicos les gustaba solo el de limón, o quizás a nadie le gustaba el de _té verde._ La solución mas simple seria llevar los sabores más comunes.

\- Fresa y limón será.

\- Y uno de melón.

Mahiru vio extrañado a su lado. Kuro aun seguía con su mirada en el enorme cartel de sabores.

 _"¿A Kuro le gusta de melón?"_

\- Ángel violento no tomará ninguno sino es melón.

\- Ahh...

Debió comprender que Kuro no hablaba de sus preferencias. Pero le sorprendió un grado que Kuro supiera sobre gustos de otra persona, quizás el chico perezoso era bastante consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aun cuando siempre estaba bostezando y mostraba desinterés.

Entonces, ¿Por que sintió una pequeña molestia en el pecho?

 _"Vamos. Licht-san es amigo de Hyde, es natural que incluso Kuro sepa algunos de sus gustos... ¿o no?"_

Mahiru se llevo las manos al rostro. Estaba entrando en pánico, tanto porque Kuro supiera gustos de otras personas, como de él mismo por sentir una inquietante sensación en el pecho.

\- Mahiru, es nuestro turno.

Sakuya lo salvo de una crisis mental justo a tiempo. Sus propios pensamientos lo estaban mareando.

Hizo los pedidos, tanto de la cantidad como los sabores. Gracias a dios el servicio era rápido, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban afuera de la tienda con bolsitas de plástico llevando los preciados _Kakigori´s._

En el camino de regreso a la playa, Sakuya le estaba contando sobre un pequeño evento que siempre se realizaba en esa zona, o por lo que el chico dijo, lo había leído en algunos carteles.

En unos días mas habrá un festival veraniego en la playa.

Y Mahiru sonrió encantado. Nunca había presenciado un festival cerca de la playa. Y esa pequeña alegría termino cuando a su lado Kuro emitía pequeño sonidos placenteros.

\- ¡Kuro te estás comiendo ya el helado!

\- Hace calor.

 _"Maldito bastardo"_

Sakuya chistó nuevamente molesto. Ese perezoso chico volvía a llamar la atención de Shirota. Ya no sabía si lo hacía adrede o realmente era inconsciente en obtener la atención del castaño. Porque Mahiru lo regañaba y el otro le ignoraba mientras disfrutaba de esa porción de hielo triturado.

Mahiru suspiro cansado. Era la calor y fatiga que lo tenían exhausto. Regañar con Kuro le cansaba mas.

\- Hace demasiada calor - murmuro Shirota.

\- Dicen que si tus manos o pies están fríos, tu cuerpo se refresca.

\- ¿En serio?

Mahiru volvió a mirar a Sakuya como esperando que el chico saliera con su tipia frase del _¿cuánto de lo que dije es mentira?._ Pero su atención volvió a ser tomada por Kuro, cuando éste tomó su muñeca y la elevo.

Completamente mudo. Shirota vio con extrema lentitud como la boca de Kuro se posaba en su mano, tan fría y refrescante que le confundió los sentidos. Era natural que sintiera helado los labios del chico cuando hace segundos estaba saboreando de un _Kakigori_ , pero no era nada natural que su rostro ardiera por esa acción.

Y sintió un latido descontrolado en su corazón, lo suficiente para alarmar su mente.

\- ¿K-Kuro?

El aludido, con calma y paciencia, dejo de saborear esa caliente porción de piel. Y se alejo del castaño quitándose la gorra y posándola en la cabeza de Mahiru. Después de todo pertenecía a Shirota.

\- Creo que no resulta, MahiMahi.

Mahiru se congelo en su lugar sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Kuro se había alejado rascándose la nuca.

\- Oeh, Mahiru... Mahiru.

¿Habrá sido ese toque helado? ¿O quizás esa leve sensación de la lengua fría de Kuro sobre su muñeca?

Porque su pulso estaba acelerado, y sentía que no podría responder algo coherente al llamado de Sakuya.

 _"Los labios de kuro... son suaves"_

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo con atraso xwx**

 **Espero que les gustara~** **tenia la intensión de actualizarlo antes que terminara el año, pero bueh~**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente~**

 **Besos**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	13. CAPITULO XIII

**CAPITULO XIII**

 **No preguntes**

* * *

 _"Lo hice..."_

Kuro pensaba que aquella acción había sido solo una pequeña y tonta fantasía producto del calor. Mahiru solo había soltado _"hace calor"_ y Sakuya el motivo del _"algo frío regularía la temperatura de tu cuerpo",_ y Kuro hizo la acción de tomar y prácticamente besar la mano de Shirota.

Ese pequeño arrebato, contrario a lo que imaginaba, le hizo sentirse bien.

Apreciar por unos segundos a Mahiru inmóvil y un pequeño rojito en sus mejillas le hizo sentir cierto grado de posesión, y sorprendentemente, aquello no le asusto. Estar ya cerca del chico no le asustaba como hace un día.

Quizás era ese ambiente veraniego. Le hacía sentir cierto grado de libertad...

Mientras Mahiru en el camino trataba de darse aire con una mano a su sonrojado rostro, y de ignorar la penetrante mirada de Sakuya. Era un revoltijo de aceleraciones alocada en su corazón. Y No lograba comprender del todo por qué su amigo se veía molesto.

Y tampoco quería dirigirle la mirada porque no sabía por qué él mismo estaba tan nervioso.

Necesitaba distraerse con algo.

\- Es su castigo por perder.

La fuerza divina, o sencillamente Mikuni, los había escuchado. Y como perdedor del juego _construye tu castillo_ lo mandaron a recoger todos los implementos que usaron en esa tarea. Mahiru junto al hermano rubio de Kuro, Hyde.

Ni siquiera le dieron el tiempo de saborear su helado.

\- No habríamos perdido si Licht-san no te hubiera pateado...

\- Es que Ángel-chan me quiere tanto que no puede estar un segundo separado de mi ~

Mahiru observo esa excesiva energía en el rubio al recoger las palitas, cubetas y demás. Hyde parecía llevarse realmente bien con Todoroki, quitando los golpes y agresiones verbales, ellos parecían buenos y viejos amigos.

Y por un momento, Mahiru se pregunto si Hyde era consciente de la actitud de Tsubaki en Kuro. Debería, son familia después de todo.

\- Hyde... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El muchacho le dirigió una radiante mirada mientras estaba tomando una cubeta y la guardaba en una gran bolsa. Mahiru miró un segundo a su espalda, había ciertos grupos de personas ajenas viendo esos castillos, o intentos de algunos. Y detrás de todo, estaban los chicos del campamento disfrutando de los helados bajo la protección de las sombras de los quitasol.

A esa distancia, y obviamente por el bullicio de la gente, nadie escucharía.

\- No entiendo por qué Tsubaki parece odiar a Kuro.

Shirota bajo la mirada y Hyde arqueo una ceja, para después simplemente seguir en su trabajo. El castaño sintió ese silencio y el obvio rechazo de respuesta a esa pregunta.

¿Estaría preguntando al sujeto equivocado?

No podría asegurar que Licht supiera algo. La razón mas simple seria preguntarle a Hyde... o a Kuro. O simplemente dejar que Tsubaki suelte sus verdades.

Porque tenía curiosidad. Desde que el hermano azabache de Kuro se le acerco con la intensión de alejarlo del perezoso. Algo en su interior tenia curiosidad por saber el motivo.

No puede ser un simple capricho por Tsubaki, ¿o sí?

 _"¿Que hizo Kuro para que Tsubaki lo odie?"_

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Una vez más, Mahiru quiso responder bajo las palabras _"Kuro es mi amigo"_ Pero una fuerza mayor le hizo callar y no soltar, probablemente, una estupidez. Si eran amigos, y se tenían _confianza_ , no tiene por que preguntarle a Hyde. Podía preguntarle directamente a Kuro.

Pero sentía que Kuro no le respondería. Así que decidió evadir esa preguntar, y tratar de persuadir con otra...

\- No es un odio que se vea normal entre hermanos... quiero decir. Si tu odias a alguien, te alejarías de esa persona, tratarías de tener el mínimo de contacto, pero Tsubaki...

Dirigió su mirada a los chicos buscando entre ellos a Tsubaki. El chico reía mientras abrazaba y susurraba algo a Sakuya. Kuro no estaba muy lejos de ellos sentado disfrutando del _kakigori_. Estaban cerca, pero ninguno estaban al pendiente de lo que hacia el otro, simplemente estaban en su mundo.

No parecía haber _odio_ ahí.

\- Tsubaki no se aleja de Kuro. Tsubaki solo aleja a la gente que quiere acercarse a Kuro.

Hyde abrió mas sus ojos, y Mahiru sintió el desconcierto en ellos. ¿Había acertado? Porque su conclusión fue que si el odio de Tsubaki fuera grande, ninguno de los estarían compartiendo en ese campamento.

\- Y yo que pensaba que eras un chico normal con problemas de maternidad.

Mahiru arrugo el entrecejo algo incómodo. Hyde volvió a su trabajo de ordenar, aunque ahora su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que aun quieras saber de mi hermano. Incluso si Tsubaki te contó que es un asesino.

Hyde guardo una última palita a la bolsa y tomando en cuenta el silencio del castaño, lo miró y se congeló.

 _"Mierda, él no sabía eso"_

Hyde comprendió en ese momento que Mahiru no tenía idea de ese pequeño detalle. Ambos se miraron estupefacto y el rubio no sabía que corría por la cabeza castaña.

\- ¿A-asesino... ?

El rubio dejo la bolsa y casi corre ese pequeño tramo que los separaba solo para tomar los hombros de Mahiru con algo de brusquedad.

\- Espera, ¿que estas pensando? No es lo que crees...

El pequeño zarandeo fue suficiente para que Mahiru dejara de divagar en posibles escenarios de asesinatos. Hyde se veía algo preocupado, quizás temiendo por haber metido la pata algo hondo.

\- Mi hermano no es un asesino. Que te quede eso claro... ¿Tsubaki no te dijo eso?

\- No... yo no...

Un pequeño recuerdo del tercer día vino a la mente de Mahiru. Esa vez, cuando por primera vez Tsubaki le dirigió la palabra y soltó venenosas palabras para quitarlo del radio de Kuro. Tsubaki no dijo mucho cuando él mismo lo había frenado.

En aquel momento ¿Tsubaki le iba a decir que todos llamaban a Kuro asesino?

\- No lo es.

Mahiru salió de sus pensamientos mirando al rubio frente a él. Los ojos de Hyde estaban determinados en hacerle ver lo contrario. Cierto grado de determinación y firmeza le hizo asentir.

\- Entonces ¿por qué?

El suspiro y la negación de mirada del rubio hizo relajar un poco ese tenso ambiente. Hyde se desordeno sus cabellos debatiéndose el que decir.

\- No sé si sea bueno contarte. No. Creo que sería mejor si mi hermano es quien te cuente. No quiero quedar como un chismoso.

Mahiru se sintió algo desilusionado. Ya esperaba eso. Hyde no contaría nada.

Y una pequeña fracción de frustración le hizo desviar la mirada derrotado. Kuro tampoco diría nada. Lo sabía.

\- No te preocupes.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y Hyde tomaba la bolsa con los instrumentos del juego, mas una pequeña y alentadora sonrisa.

\- El que Nii-san se haya quedado aquí... solo hay una razón para que esté aguantando a Tsubaki.

Hyde paso a su lado y un pequeño susurro le dejó.

\- Es por ti.

-.

-.

Lo había decidido. Igual que un niño cuando se propone una pequeña meta en un juego. Mahiru se había enfrascado y metido en su castaña cabeza que le preguntaría a Kuro.

Al menos lo intentaría. Así no tendría remordimientos por no hacerlo.

Pero Mikuni y sus tontos juegos le estaban frustrando su plan de llevar a Kuro a un lugar libre de ajenas miradas y preguntar.

\- Cinco minutos.

Un tic en su ceja casi le hace desconcentrarse y llevar su torre abajo. Mikuni tenía una maldita libreta con varios juegos anotados y entre al azar uno fue el elegido para que ahora - ya más de las cinco de la tarde- estén aun en la playa jugando en la arena.

Lo bueno es que el sol había bajado y ya no los estaba asando. Lo malo es que siquiera han almorzado, y ya varios estaban mas con ganas de ir a la cabaña y descansar que disfrutar del agua de la playa. Él siquiera la ha tocado.

Y ahora estaban haciendo una gigantesca torre de arena. El diámetro de ésta no tenia que superar los cuarenta centímetros, pero quienes hicieran las más grandes en altura ganarían, simplemente pusieron un castigo al perdedor.

Estaban nuevamente en parejas y Mahiru estaba acompañado de un tímido chico que si el joven no hablaba, enserio Shirota ni lo notaria. Lilac traía arena húmeda en sus manos cada tanto, Mikuni no los estaba dejando usar palitas ni mucho menos cubetas.

\- Ahmm... ¿así está bien, Mahiru?

Shirota le sonrió mientras asentía. No quería ser un antisocial o maleducado, pero estaba manteniendo un mínimo de conversación con el chico. Y La razón era que cualquier cosa podría ser usado en su contra. Lilac era amigo de Tsubaki.

Solo se habían dicho los nombres.

\- ¡Un minuto!

Lo bueno es que Hyde estaba bastante lejos de ellos por lo que su preciada torre no correría peligro, y esta vez Shirota no perdería. Ya estaba cansado de ser el único perdedor en casi todas las pruebas de Mikuni.

Busco a Kuro con la mirada para encontrar un momento a solas apenas termine ese juego, pero observo cansado como el chico jugaba con su 3DS y su pobre compañero trabajaba solo. Kuro y Sakuya haciendo dúo... no se veía un buen equipo. No cuando Sakuya, enfadado, derrumbo esa torre él mismo.

¿Por qué razón?

\- ¡Tiempo! Bueno, los rotundos perdedores, no hace falta que lo diga ¿o sí?

Mikuni tenía la mirada puesta en Watanuki, y Kuro era ajeno a todo. Mahiru suspiro derrotado cuando el anfitrión castigo a los chicos haciéndoles recoger los quitasoles...

Quizás a Sakuya le molesto que Kuro no hiciera nada. Pero no tenia porque derrumbar su torre sin embargo...

-.

-.

La puesta de sol debería verse maravillosa, y a Mahiru le encantaría verla, pero por alguna razón su cabeza dolía y los músculos de su cuerpo estaban agarrotados.

Habían vuelto a la cabaña, y pensó que sería un buen momento retener a Kuro en la puerta quizás, pero cuando Mikuni soltó que comerían basura orgánica, Kuro había desaparecido.

\- Deberíamos comer más saludable -Murmuro Mahiru mirando su plato.

Comprendía que estaban todos cansados, él mismo lo estaba, pero Shirota encantado se hubiera ofrecido para cocinar algo más saludable. No le apetecía mucho comer pizza y tomar gaseosa. Y aunque estaban todos sentados en esa enorme mesa, el griterío, quejas y demás era molesto.

\- ¿No lo comerás?

Sin verlo, Mahiru empujo suavemente su plato y el trozo de pizza a Kuro.

-.

-.

 _"Ahora sí"_

Shirota pensó que su momento había llegado cuando Mikuni les dio pase para ir a la habitación o lo que quisieran hacer. Entonces, Mahiru había arrastrado a Kuro al cuarto y éste se dejo hacer. Habían salido sin ser notados por nadie, o eso pensaba el castaño sin ser consciente de cierta persona.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Kuro confundido en la puerta de la habitación.

Mahiru se sereno y soltó un suspiro preparándose. Estaban solos en el cuarto y los chicos se habían quedado en el comedor, otros habían salidos, ahora que de noche estaba más fresco para disfrutar y ver el lugar.

Se giro y Kuro lo observaba con cierto aburrimiento pero expectante. Solo tenía que ser directo.

\- Kuro, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- ¿Acaso quieres declararte?

\- ¿Heh... ?

Le tomo unos segundo a Mahiru analizar esa pregunta, y aquello le quito todo el aliento y seriedad al ambiente.

\- Ya sé que soy lindo y tierno, pero...

Shirota abrió mas sus ojos. Kuro se rascaba la nunca y su mirada cual gato aburrido expresaba cansancio.

\- Pero no creo que se pueda MahiMahi.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Yo no... -Mahiru comprendió esas tontas palabras y no pudo evitar sentir un endemoniado calor subirle a las mejillas-¡Claro que no!

\- No lo niegues.

Sabía que Kuro jugaba y se burlaba al verlo con una mano en la boca reteniendo alguna risita.

\- ¡Yo no quería decir eso!... Además, ¡¿Me estas rechazando?! Espero, espera! ¡No!...

 _"¡¿Que estoy diciendo?!"_

Shirota se giro, se agachó, y agarro sus cabellos completamente alterado. Se habían desviado de la pregunta inicial. Y ahora había perdido completamente el hilo y su tonta cabeza no quería procesar ninguna pregunta coherente.

Sintió una pequeña risita en lo que trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. Su corazón se le acelero y su rostro ardía en vergüenza.

\- Cállate Kuro.

No paso mucho cuando la puerta se abría e, interrumpiendo, Sakuya entraba ignorando al perezoso. Mahiru miro a su amigo y este con cierta indiferencia se tiro en su cama poniéndose unos audífonos.

\- No se preocupen por mí. Pueden seguir.

Shirota no comprendió esa actitud, pero Watanuki se veía algo enfadado. Y obviamente Sakuya estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, y sabia que Mahiru no hablaría nada con ese chico en su presencia.

Aunque también estaba curioso. ¿De qué quería hablar Mahiru con el hermano de Tsubaki?

obviamente, confesión no era.

-.

-.

Mahiru frunció el ceño sintiendo una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la sien. Completamente concentrado, y con la mirada de todos puesta en él, Shirota extrajo con cuidado y lentitud una pequeña pieza de madera de una pequeña torre. Casi contuvo el aliento junto a todos los chicos, y se mordió los labios cuando retiro el bloque y con cuidado la posaba sobre la torre empinada.

\- ¡Lo hice!

\- ¡Agh demonios!

Mahiru levanto los brazos en victoria y Hyde se agarro la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado.

Estaban todos, menos Misono que yacía dormido en su cama, jugando al _Jenga._

Después que todos habían tomado una ducha, Sendagaya había llegado al cuarto con una cajita y Licht declaro guerra al decir que todos jugaría. Llevaban más de una hora en ese juego

Inicialmente, Mahiru no quería participar. Por él podían todos acostarse y seguir el mismo rumbo que Misono, así podría por fin hablar con Kuro. Pero antes de darse cuenta, el castaño era uno de los primeros en estar sentado y llamando al resto a jugar.

Hasta el momento, no había perdido, y se había salvado del pequeño castigo impuesto. El perdedor seria agarrotado a almohadazos.

Ahora era el turno de Hyde y la torre casi juraba que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro cuando el rubio tomó una pieza con intensiones de extraerla.

Nuevamente, todos expectante tenían la mirada puesta en cada movimiento y acción de las manos temblorosas de Hyde. Era mucho mas fácil quitar una pieza de la cima de la torre, lo malo es que el rubio tenia pésimo pulso y ya la torre tenía varios espacios faltantes.

Hyde frunció el entrecejo al punto de casi tener los ojos cerrados, y soltó el aire retenido cuando la pieza estaba fuera de la torre y ahora todos veían como posaba ésta en la cima. Al colocarla la torre se inclino y se mantuvo congelado hasta encontrar el punto exacto.

\- Mas rápido tonto Hyde.

\- Trato de concentrarme, no me hables.

Mahiru reprimió la risa cuando el rubio sacaba la lengua como un niño y meticulosamente situaba esa ficha en la cima. A todos les recorrió la gota gorda cuando el chico quitaba las manos en señal de victoria, pero la temblorosa torre se meneaba lentamente.

Y Licht soplo y la torre se vino abajo.

\- ¡LICHTAN!

Todos rompieron en carcajadas al golpear con _cariño_ a Hyde con las almohadas.

\- ¡Una más!

Mahiru hizo un mohín desconforme. Hyde no estaba nunca satisfecho, y cada que terminaban una ronda volvía a repetir esa misma frase.

\- Por mi ya es suficiente.

\- Yo igual.

Tanto Kuro como Tetsu se levantaron y Mahiru los observo. Rogó internamente que Kuro no durmiera aun, sino su oportunidad por ese día se le iría por el desagüe.

Aunque tampoco es como si estuviera muy urgido. Pero cuando tenía algo en mente, y la curiosidad le carcomía la cabeza, era casi imposible que desistiera de ella. Entre antes, mejor.

Y una vez más, estaban metido los cuatro en ese juego; Hyde comenzando esta vez, seguido de Licht, Sakuya y Mahiru.

-.

-.

Shirota miraba el techo del cuarto mientras sus manos, posadas en su vientre, mantenían un pequeño juego de golpear con suavidad su torso. Las luces estaban apagadas y había cierto silencio en la habitación, pequeña tranquilidad opacada por la conversa de Hyde.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando pequeño tenias miedo de la oscuridad y te acostabas en mi cama, Licht-tan? ¿Por qué ahora no te acuestas conmigo?

\- Calla rata mierdosa y deja dormir.

Al lado izquierdo del castaño estaba Kuro en su cama y la suave melodía de su 3DS relajaba un poco ese ambiente. En su costado derecho Sakuya se removía entre las sabanas inquieto. Claramente aun despierto, a pesar de ser mas de las doce de la noche, Hyde no cerraba la boca.

\- Nee~ Licht-tan ¿qué crees que haremos mañana?

\- No lo sé, ahora cállate.

Mahiru calculaba el momento en que el rubio cerrara esa boca antes que él mismo cayera dormido. De reojo, el rostro de Kuro era tenuemente iluminado por su juego. Misono y Tetsu ya se habían dormido, solo faltaban tres chicos en ese cuarto.

\- Licht-tan.

Un murmullo indico que el mencionado escuchaba. Aunque Mahiru podría jurar que el azabache estaría con los ojos cerrados.

\- Licht-tan recuerdas cuando hace un mes bebiste esa-

-¡Ya cállate Hyde!

Mahiru hizo un pequeño saltito ante el grito de Todoroki, mientras Sakuya escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada.

\- Bueno.

El pequeño y gracioso susurro de Hyde dio fin a esa charla sin sentido. Shirota soltó un suspiro. Se estaba volviendo difícil conversar con kuro ahora. Al menos antes cuando solo compartía habitación con Misono y Tetsu no había mucho problema.

Se giro en su cama mirando al muchacho aun metido en su juego, solo que ahora el volumen de éste se había extinguido, dándole esa sensación de silencio total al cuarto.

Mahiru pensó un momento en cómo abordar con preguntas a Kuro. ¿O quizás simplemente debería esperar a mañana? Negó con la cabeza, entre antes resolviera esa duda, sería mejor para ambos... quizás.

Quería apoyar de alguna manera a Kuro, y necesitaba saber el nudo de todo ese problema.

Aunque directamente preguntar algo como _"Kuro, ¿por qué te dicen asesino?"_ no sería para nada bueno, ni mucho menos alentador. Además, estaría directamente delatando que Hyde abrió la boca.

No quería que los hermanos pelearan, suficiente con Tsubaki. Aunque no sabía si Kuro se llegaría a enfadar. Lo dudaba mucho. Con esa personalidad, no lograba imaginar a un Kuro enojado.

\- Que molesto.

Shirota subió la mirada al susurro perezoso, y Kuro se giró enfrentándolo. ¿Ahora podría ser ese momento? pero no estaba del todo seguro que aun todos los chicos dormían, a lo mucho, han pasado cinco minutos. Hablar o susurrarle a Kuro desde esa distancia sería algo incómodo también. Podrían ser escuchados.

Pero Mahiru abrió mas sus ojos sorprendido cuando Kuro levanto las sabanas, invitándolo nuevamente a su cercanía. Siquiera se pregunto el impulso que tuvo al levantarse con cuidado, y haciendo el menor ruido posible se arrastro a la cama continua, acostándose cerca del chico.

\- Sé que quieres preguntar algo, tu mirada insistente es molesta a veces.

Shirota inflo una mejilla sintiéndose un poco ofendido y descubierto. Él no era un tonto acosador para que Kuro se sintiera perseguido por su mirada. Bueno, quizás ese día si.

\- Kuro, ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente?

Las esmeraldas se alzaron sorprendidas, sabía que esa no era la pregunta que esperaba escuchar Kuro, pero Mahiru quería empezar suavizando un poco el tema.

\- Bien... supongo.

Sonrió. Lo hizo con cariño y tranquilidad al saber que Kuro se sentía bien, a pesar de todo.

\- Hyde dijo que antes te ibas el primer día. ¿Por qué ahora te quedaste?

Kuro arqueo una ceja confundido, y su pregunta se respondió casi sola mentalmente, recordando esa frase que en la tarde el rubio hermano de Kuro le dijo: _Por ti._

\- Porque alguien me amarro a un chico problemático y ya no pude escapar.

Su mejilla volvió a inflarse en berrinche, y sintió un dedo de Kuro presionando con suavidad sus mofletes.

\- Kuro... - dudó un momento, pero respiro hondo para darse algo de valentía - Tsubaki el primero día te pregunto, por qué seguías aun aquí... ¿por qué él... parece odiarte tanto?

La pequeña mirada divertida de Kuro se borro de inmediato, y Mahiru se mordió el labio expectante. Lo observo a los ojos, sin despegar la mirada de esas esmeraldas que comenzaron a reflejar intranquilidad.

Pasaron segundos que fueron eternos para Shirota. Kuro desviaba su mirada frunciendo el entrecejo, y la pequeña cercanía de la mano del chico en su rostro se retiro con suavidad. Kuro cerró los ojos cansado.

\- No preguntes eso Mahiru.

 _"Lo sabía"_

Y aun así, no pudo evitar un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho. Pequeñito, tanto que fue solo un malestar pasajero. Aun tenía tiempo para saber. Aun podría descifrar lo que esconde tras esa fachada perezosa y desinteresada. Tampoco quería presionarlo.

Solo quería saber si Kuro estaría listo para hablarle algo de su pasado. Aunque comprendió que aun con el tiempo compartido no era suficiente para brindarle seguridad al chico de desahogarse, quizás.

Llevo una mano a su rostro y acaricio la mejilla de Kuro, haciéndole abrir esos hermoso ojos esmeraldas.

\- Esta bien. No importa, ya no preguntare eso. Solo era curiosidad... Cuando quieras contarme, estaré ahí Kuro.

 _"Y no importa si nunca me lo dices"_

Mahiru se acurruco al chico, subiendo una mano y agarrando con sutileza la pijama de Kuro, jugando con el botoncito. Al tener su cabeza prácticamente reposada en la cercanía del pecho de Kuro, Mahiru fue consciente del ligero aroma varonil que desprendía.

Sintió el aliento de Kuro en sus castaños cabellos tranquilizándolo. Aquello le relajo y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿No deberías volver a tu cama, Mahiru?

\- ¿Me estas echando?

Shirota trato de susurrar indignado pero fue imposible que una sonrisa no asomara en sus labios cuando, al abrir sus ojos y buscar los contrario, Kuro se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

\- Que molesto, haz lo que quieras.

\- Solo dame un segundo...

Y ese segundo se convirtió en minutos, y luego en horas cuando cerró los ojos, y se rindió completamente al sueño.

-.

-.

Mahiru comenzaba a ser consciente del entorno. O al menos, estaba en ese lapso donde estaba medio dormido y medio despierto. ¿Quizás seguía soñando? Porque sentía alguien abrazándolo y un calor subiéndole al cuerpo.

Una caricia en su vientre le hizo arrugar el ceño y debatirse entre despertar o seguir sintiendo esa bizarra fantasía.

Pero era claro que no era esa acción el que lo había alejado de su sueño, sino que su pijama estaba húmeda nuevamente en la zona del pecho.

Aquella sensación la había sentido antes. Un vago recuerdo de alguien babeándole la polera y abrazándole.

Un gemido se atoro en su garganta y ladeo el rostro cuando sintió una leve presión en el torso.

 _"¿Es un sueño?"_

¿Podría ser? Para empezar en un sueño las acciones que tomara con su cuerpo serian casi imposibles de realizar. Y lo confirma cuando tiene la necesidad de tomar con su mano aquello que estaba jugando en su pecho.

 _" La cabeza... de alguien"_

Acaricia y busca comprender quién es, y esa suave acción removió al otro a restregarse contra él.

\- Aahm...

Pero antes de abrir los ojos, el individuo que está sobre él muerde su pecho. Y como si buscara obtener algo de ello, siente esa boca buscar su pezón y lamerlo sobre la ropa.

Shirota abre los ojos asustado solo para apreciar como Kuro, completamente dormido, está apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y su boca muerde ligeramente sobre esa inexplicable zona sensible.

\- Ku-Kuro... despierta.

Trata de susurrar y alejar al chico. Un nuevo apretón en su pezón le hace estremecerse queriendo soltar un quejido, y aquello le aturde ¿Por qué siente placer en aquella zona? ¿Por qué la mano de Kuro, que está en su estomago va viajando bajo su pijama y tocar su piel directamente? ¿Realmente Kuro está dormido?

 _"¿Lo está?"_

Baja la mirada con miedo y temblando dudosamente. El perezoso duerme y murmura algo referente a papas fritas.

 _"Este idiota está dormido... y me hace esto"_

Siente a Kuro atraerlo más a su cuerpo y su boca húmeda sorbe sobre la ropa. Aquella acción, mas el hecho de sentir ruido en el cuarto, es suficiente para alertar a Mahiru. Pero desde que despertó, su mano, posada en los cabellos del chico, no ha hecho más que acariciar sus hebras celestes.

Shirota llevó su otra mano y con ambas trato de alejar el rostro de Kuro de su pecho. Sentía sus mejillas arder al tratar de quitarse al chico y sentir como la boca de este se cernía con esmero y frenesí sobre su ya sensible botoncito de carne. Pero ese breve momento de arrebato terminó cuando sintió un doloroso mordisco en su pezón.

\- ¡GYAAAH!

-¡¿Que, qué pasa?!

Hyde salto en su cama y miró a todos los rincones del cuarto buscando algo sospechoso. Sus cabellos en la cara obstruyéndole la vista, solo le permitieron ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo y las sabanas de su cama hechas un desastre.

\- ¿Tu gritaste, Nii-san?

Kuro se levanto sobándose la nuca aun dormido. Busco a Hyde en ese cuarto y éste le mirada aun medio dormido. Llevo la mirada a su cama encontrándola vacía, y después simplemente su mirada se poso en la cama frente suyo. Mahiru estaba bajo las sabanas tapándose completamente.

\- Dios... Si tienes pesadillas no grites, deja dormir a los demás.

Hyde se tumbo nuevamente en su cama, y Kuro se rasco la cabeza desorientado. Que recordara, él no grito. Es más, estaba teniendo un placentero sueño donde estaba rodeado de papas fritas y una especialmente estaba saboreando, y de la nada su rostro se encontró estampado en el piso.

Regreso a su cama y tapándose se giro a buscar una almohada y abrazarla. Quería volver a ese sueño y ya no despertar mas.

Mientras Mahiru apretaba los labios bajo sus mantas. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y temblaba ligeramente.

 _" Que vergüenza. No volveré a dormir junto a Kuro"_


	14. CAPITULO XIV

**CAPITULO XIV**

 **Kuu-chan**

* * *

Con toda la calma y suavidad que su somnolencia le permitía aun, Mahiru asomo su rostro a medias para observar la habitación. Aun bajo las sabanas, detallo el caminar pesado y altanero de Misono al ir al gran ventanal y correr con violencia las cortinas, permitiendo la molesta iluminación del sol matutino entrar con brusquedad.

\- ¡Levántate Shirota, y el bastardo perezoso también!

Mahiru volvió a ocultar su rostro bajo sus sabanas. Escuchaba el griterío de Hyde en la puerta del baño, a Misono refunfuñar sobre alguna clase de modales que el castaño estaba quebrantando. Sendagaya era ajeno a todo y simplemente se arreglaba las agujetas de los zapatos. Y Sakuya estaba en el segundo baño aseándose.

\- ¡Lichtan, llevas más de veinte minutos dentro! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

\- ¡Estoy en mi momento de paz! ¡No molestes!

Mahiru quería esperar hasta que uno de los dos baños se desocupara y cambiarse dentro. Pero Todoroki se adueño de uno hace varios minutos, y en el otro ya habían entrado Tetsu, Misono y, ahora hace segundos, Sakuya.

\- Nos iremos adelantando al comedor.

La voz de Misono se escuchaba lejana, quizás ya estaba en el pasillo. Mahiru volvió a descubrir sus ojos ámbar y Tetsu también había abandonado el cuarto.

\- ¡Aich! iré al baño del último cuarto, maldición.

Mahiru siguió con la mirada a Hyde hasta perderlo en el marco de la puerta. Ahora sus ojos se enfocaron en una de las dos puertas de servicio, esperando que pronto una se abriera.

Sintió ruido a su izquierda y de reojo, Kuro se giraba apretujando esa suave almohada. Y su rostro ardió recordando el motivo del porque no quiere cambiarse en el cuarto. Le dolía el pecho, y una magulladura de dientes estaba remarcado alrededor de su sensible botoncito...

Volvió a ocultarse bajo las sabanas como un niño que se oculta de los monstruos, pero tan abochornado como una loca colegiala.

\- ¿Aun no te cambias, Mahiru?

El castaño se removió, y segundos le tomo la decisión de quitarse las mantas mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Al menos Sakuya era rápido en usar el baño.

Tomando su mochila, se encamino al lavado desocupado en lo que Watanuki se tiraba en su cama esperándolo, y Mahiru se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Sakuya... ¿Podrías despertar a Kuro? no es bueno que duerma tanto.

Watanuki arrugo el ceño cuando Mahiru cerró la puerta dando por aceptado su petición. Sakuya miró al único que seguía durmiendo a pesar que en el cuarto la temperatura comenzaba a subir poco a poco, y sin ganas de nada, le lanzo una almohada que reboto en la cabeza de Kuro.

\- ¡Es inútil Mahiru! ¡El tipo esta en un coma profundo!... quizás solo deberíamos dejarlo y que se cocine lentamente - susurro lo ultimo hastiado.

Shirota soltó una pequeña risa mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla.

Se había relajado y despejado sus tormentosos pensamientos con relación a la noche anterior. El agua le enfrió la cabeza, y con ellos las ideas de cómo mirar más tranquilo a Kuro llegaron.

Simplemente dejaría ese momento en el olvido.

Se cambio la ropa con algo de rapidez y salió al encuentro de Sakuya y ver si Kuro ya estaba despierto al menos.

\- ¿Sakuya?

El de cabellos verdes espero unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada al castaño, y simplemente bajo sus manos ocultando la obvia almohada en su espalda y alzar los hombros desinteresado.

Shirota miró a Kuro, o donde se suponía estaría el chico. Debajo de todas las almohadas de la habitación Kuro estaba sepultado. Y su mente proceso de inmediato la idea de un Sakuya lanzándole almohadas a chico, para después hacerse el inocente.

\- Es increíble que un no despierte -murmuro Mahiru divertido.

La puerta se abrió y asomando la cabeza, Mikuni inspecciono el cuarto. Dos de los tres chicos lo miraron confundido.

\- Mahiru-kun, levanta los brazos.

El castaño sin saber el porqué, los levanto, y sintió la mirada curiosa del rubio de pies a cabeza inspeccionándolo.

\- Watanuki vendrás conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Iremos de compras y necesito a gente fuerte.

Shirota sintió un tic en su ceja al ver a Sakuya seguir al mayor Alicein a regañadientes. ¿Le estaban diciendo debilucho? Y bajo los brazos con lentitud sintiéndose ofendido.

\- Así que MahiMahi necesita ayuda en las compras porque sus brazos no pueden con tanto peso.

 _"Kuro"_ Pensó y solo lo observo.

Kuro le miraba debajo de todas las almohadas y aun tapado hasta el cuello con las sabanas. Debería estar asándose bajo ellas, pero el chico ni se inmutaba. Mahiru pensaba que incluso disfrutaba estar en medio de tanta ropa.

Cansado, Mahiru fue por su bolsa a rebuscar su móvil.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me evitas?

Mahiru se detuvo a medio camino y se negó a verlo. Pensó que sería mas fácil, pero a penas había cruzado la mirada con el chico, sus ámbar se desviaron a los labios de Kuro y se abochorno mentalmente de lo sucedido.

\- Yo no te evito.

\- Lo haces.

Comenzó a sentir un calorcito subiéndole al rostro. Ahora con mayor razón Mahiru no quería mostrar una faceta abochornadamente estúpido al perezoso.

\- ¿Acaso es... por lo de anoche?

Un latido más fuerte que los anteriores en su corazón lo paralizo. ¿Lo que anoche? ¿Acaso Kuro si estaba despierto? Eso quería decir que fue completamente consciente de lo que hizo...

\- Por lo de Tsubaki.

Definitivamente esa mañana estaba experimentando un sin fin de emociones. Mahiru creía que en cualquier momento podría hasta desmayarse de los sube y baja en su ritmo cardíaco. Y se giro de inmediato casi horrorizado al captar ese tono de voz tan deprimente en Kuro.

Lo había olvidado. Anoche, lo más significativo y del que era consciente Kuro fue la conversa del pleito con Tsubaki, y él como tonto pensando solo en esa extraña cercanía de cuerpos.

\- Kuro no. Eso no es... no es por eso.

Mahiru se acerco unos pasos dudando, ahora que su estado emocional paso a uno de preocupación. Kuro estaba sentado mirando sus manos algo nervioso, como debatiéndose por contarle un secreto.

\- Si es por Tsubaki, entonces tal vez -

\- No.

Kuro subió la mirada confundido.

\- No quiero que me cuentes porque te sientas obligado. No quiero presionarte con esto.

Se miraron unos segundos y Kuro desvió la mirada tocándose la nuca.

\- Entonces. ¿Por qué me evitabas?

Mahiru sintió una gotita recorriéndole la sien, de nueva cuenta, su rostro comenzaba a sofocarse de calor. Bajo la mirada buscando el tono perdido en su voz nuevamente.

\- No lo hacia... bueno, yo...

Se sintió casi ofuscado cuando las palabras en su mente no hacían coherencia en una oración. Sentándose casi derrotado, liberó el aire para soltar lo más simple que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Anoche paso algo incómodo para mí.

Shirota creía que alguien trajo uno de esos relojes de bolsillo, porque creía escuchar el característico sonido de las manecillas de éste indicando la hora por el incomodo silencio que se formo. Y aunque no lo miraba, Kuro y su penetrante mirada le estaba calando hondo en su nerviosismo.

\- No me digas que tuviste un sueño húmedo.

Era una suerte que no estuviera bebiendo nada, porque Shirota se sintió morir cuando se atraganto con su misma saliva, y el corazón lo tenía atorado en la garganta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Por qué piensas eso?!

\- ¿Entonces?

La cara de horror en Shirota le causo gracia a Kuro, como los ojos ámbar de éste buscaban en los suyos las respuestas a sus enigmas que formaba su imaginación. No evito soltar una mini carcajada al rostro ardiente de Mahiru.

\- ¡Fuiste tú el culpable!

Ahora el confundido y fuera de sitio era Kuro, expresando en sus facciones el desconcierto.

\- ¡Tú y tu tonto sueño, me mordiste en el pecho anoche!

Se miraron de frente en esa cama y a Kuro casi le dolieron sus ojos al abrirlos tanto. ¿Creyó haber escuchado bien? ¿Mordió a Mahiru mientras soñaba? Por eso la actitud en Shirota en evitarle la mirada, y Kuro pensando que Mahiru estaba resentido por no contarle nada de Tsubaki.

Pero lo importante es que mordió en alguna parte del cuerpo de Mahiru ¡Y él no recordaba nada!

\- No puede ser.

Mahiru miró con cierto resentimiento y vergüenza a Kuro echarse nuevamente en la cama, ahora mirando el techo con aburrimiento. Sus ojos esmeraldas buscando en el cielo del cuarto alguna pregunta quizás, o simplemente se estaba preparando para un nuevo sueño. Porque los ojos cansado del chico querían cerrarse, hasta que después de segundos, Kuro volvió a sentarse.

\- ¿Donde?

\- ¿Eh...?

\- ¿Donde te mordí?

De pronto en el maldito cuarto parecía que habían tirado carbón encendido o algo, porque Mahiru se sintió asfixiado en calor. Y ver que Kuro mantenía cierto interés en saber, y sus ojos mirarlo tan profundamente le inquietaba mas.

\- Ya te dije donde, deja de preguntar.

Shirota desvió la mirada inflando sus mejillas. Hacerse el desentendido, y berrinchar como un niño, le dio unos puntos menos de calor a su cuerpo.

Sintió movimiento a su lado y antes de girarse y mirar al perezoso, sintió a Kuro recostarse como si nada en su regazo, posando solo la cabeza, como queriendo que lo mimen. Y todo su cuerpo se tenso y definitivamente algo mal anda con él, porque se avergonzó, pero no sintió ese tacto ajeno y desagradable.

Todo lo contrario a lo que venía sintiendo hace poco. La cercanía con Kuro era agradable.

\- Realmente lo siento.

La voz rasposa y perezosa del mayor, a Mahiru le hizo relajarse y quitarse de encima algo de su vergüenza.

\- Esta bien, no importa. No se sintió tan mal...- Antes de darse cuenta, Mahiru había soltado lo último- ¡No! ¡eso no es lo que quería decir!

Otra vez, el encanto en el ambiente fue quebrada por su boca floja, y por sus neuronas al no querer hacer conexión para una mejor respuesta.

\- Aah... entonces a MahiMahi le encanta que lo muerdan - y que Kuro le mirara de reojo divertido, sin despejar su rostro de las piernas del castaño, tampoco ayudaba.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso dolió como un demonio!

\- Esta bien, lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

¿Cuántos ataques cardíacos tendría por ese día? Kuro no paraba de decirles como bombas esas palabras que le alteraban el sistema. Nuevamente, Mahiru estaba sonrojado a morir.

\- Deja de molestar.

\- Perdón... cuando duermo tengo que abrazar algo. Es un mal hábito que tengo.

 _"¿Por eso te recuestas en mi?"_

Un brazo envolviendo su cintura le hizo desviar la mirada del rostro de Kuro. El chico había cerrado sus ojos y el tono vago en su voz expresaba cansancio y sueño. Quizás Kuro si seguía medio dormido. De lo contrario, no estaría soltando tanta estupidez.

\- Eres cálido, Mahiru.

Algo hizo _**doki**_ en el interior de Shirota. Escuchar la suave y aterciopelada voz somnolienta le hizo quitarle el aliento y enfocar la mirada en el dormido Kuro. Ahora sí, el chico respiraba con suavidad completamente rendido en el sueño.

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir durmiendo?

Shirota llevo una mano a las suaves hebras celestinas de Kuro, una cálida y pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios cuando Kuro giro el rostro buscando mas contacto. Sus mejillas ardían, tanto de la vergüenza -y como creyó haber sentido- de la calor en el cuarto. O simplemente de verdad solo era bochorno.

\- Eres un gato perezoso, Kuro.

La mirada de Shirota se enfoco en el rostro del durmiente. Las facciones relajadas de Kuro y el silencio en el cuarto, no le sorprendería que también él cayera dormido por ese ambiente. Y casi como un trance, por una fracción de segundo, reclino su rostro acercándose al perezoso, hasta que la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse. Shirota volvía a sentir un ataque de pánico al ver al hermano rubio de Kuro en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Que están haciendo?

\- ¡Nada!

Mahiru se levanto de golpe y escucho el gemido adolorido de Kuro al tirarlo al suelo, estampando nuevamente su rostro contra el piso.

-.

-.

A kuro le encantaría ser esa gaviota que revoloteaba en el cielo. Tan libre de preocupaciones, poder volar y alejarse de la multitud, emprender el vuelo cada que le plazca... morirse de hambre por buscar un pez, ser víctima de piedras por los mocosos en la orilla de la playa al querer derribarla... quizás ser una gaviota no era muy bueno.

Pero al fin y al cabo podría volar y alejarse de todo ese mal.

Y estaba admirando al ave cuando en el cielo otro objeto se interpuso en su visión. Completamente inmóvil y embobado en el animal, Kuro dejo que una pelota de playa rebotara en su cabeza y cayera al agua.

\- ¡Nii-san al menos has el intento!

Soltó un gemido desganado. Preferiría estar bajo la sombrilla y cuidar de las cosas, en vez de ello, está en el agua _jugando_ con una enorme pelota inflable de playa. El agua estaba algo calmada y el suave oleaje no les llegaba mas allá de la rodilla. Era el momento y lugar perfecto en la mañana para jugar con una pelota. Siquiera el sol esta tan fuerte, contrario al día anterior.

\- Inténtalo Kuro.

Ahora si bajo la mirada para ver a Mahiru con la pelota. El castaño lo miraba medio divertido.

\- ¿No tienes calor, MahiMahi?

\- No pienso quitarme esta polera... y deja de decirme así.

Había olvidado que en la noche había dejado su marca personal en la piel del castaño. Ahora Mahiru usaba una polera manga corta con gorra. En cambio Kuro se había despojado de la que traía. Al igual que todos en ese círculo de juego.

Shirota tiro de la pelota para pasarla a Hyde, la idea era que ésta no tocara el agua. Y el rubio fue malévolo al tirarla con fuerza a Misono. El pobre no cayó al agua, pero su rostro quedo rojo por el golpe.

\- No creo que este tan mal, solo fue una mascadita con cariño.

A Kuro comenzaba agradarle la idea de molestar a Mahiru solo para apreciar como el color rosa en su mejillas se intensificaba cada que incomodaba al castaño.

\- ¿Mas-mascadita?... ¡Casi me trituras!

Chisto los dientes cuando Shirota le miro malhumorado, pero hermosamente sonrojado.

Desvió la mirada, porque comenzaba a gustarle la idea que esa faceta era solo provocada por él.

\- ¡Nii-saaan!

Un nuevo golpe en su cabeza le bajo los humos y de paso, un nuevo dolor en su resentida sien. Le han golpeado mas de las veces necesaria a su pobre cabeza esa mañana.

-.

-.

Tenía en las manos su móvil. En el había visto que eran pasado del medio día. Eso hace una hora más o menos. Y Kuro se pregunto recién en ese momento ¿Por qué no había despegado la mirada de Mahiru? Recreando todo los mini momentos del castaño. Esa sonrisa que opacaba las luces del reflejo del sol en el agua. Sus movimientos que parecían acorde al tranquilo mar. su risas infantiles al atrapar y tirar de esa pelota...

Shirota ya estaba completamente empapado, pero eso no lo detenía del juego, de paso se refrescaba el cuerpo cuando ya el sol estaba nuevamente quemándolos.

Kuro estaba bajo la sombrilla cuando se rindió en ese juego del que no encontraba la gracia de lanzarse una pelota. Mahiru, el pequeño bastardo, su rubio hermano y el ángel violento estaban en el mar jugando.

Básicamente estaban todos en la playa. Algunos pocos estaban desaparecidos porque Mikuni se los llevo a alguna parte de compras, y aun no volvían.

Y Kuro en todo ese tiempo de relajo no aparto sus ojos del castaño.

Sabía que algo andaba mal con él si encontraba cada acción de Mahiru tierna y linda.

Y aquello estaba mal. Ese nuevo sentimiento estaba mal.

Porque sabía que querer a alguien demasiado podría ser terriblemente doloroso. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

Tener a alguien que le consienta. Que le hable y mire con cariño. Que trate de mimarle mientras tiene su cabeza descansando en su regazo. Que acaricie sus mejillas cuando el dolor y sufrimiento de una pesadilla lo hace llorar. Que en las noches lo arrullaba entre sus brazos para dormir con tranquilidad, y en las mañanas una suave sonrisa de _bueno días_. Todo aquello, lo perdió cuando su madre murió.

Todo, para después caer en culpa por una segunda muerte y hundirse en una depresión donde Tsubaki saco provecho...

\- ¿Kuro?

Casi dio un grito del susto al tener el rostro de Mahiru mirándolo curioso y preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kuro?

Sintió la mano helada y salada del castaño en su mejilla, recién notando que en sus ojos bordeaba una pequeña lagrima. Con rapidez llevo su propia mano para borrarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cansaste de jugar, Mahiru?

Kuro carraspeo un poco cuando sintió que su propia voz se oía quebrada. Y tomando su atención, encontró en el bolso de Hyde una botella de agua mineral. No perdió el tiempo ni la molestia por destaparla y beber del contenido.

\- Pensé que querrías ir al agua de nuevo.

La voz suave y calmada en Shirota le hizo sentirse mejor. Mahiru le miraba sentado y abrazando sus piernas, y Kuro trataba de mirar el mar y perderse en los reflejos brillantes de las aguas, dejando la botella en sus labios, bebiendo de a poco. Para después de un minuto de silencio bajarla y mirar la arena.

\- Hace demasiada calor.

\- Es cierto, pero en el agua te sentirás mejor... ¿vamos?

\- no traje gorra, me dará insolación.

Estaba poniendo escusas tontas y lo sabe. Simplemente sus ánimos cayeron al suelo al darse cuenta de lo bien que se siente estar cerca de Mahiru. Porque definitivamente estaba entrando en un dilema. Le gustaba esa faceta de un Shirota preocupado, y al mismo tiempo se odiaba a él por hacerla.

\- Puedo pasarte la mía.

La mano de Mahiru en sus cabellos se sentía demasiado bien, tan cariñoso era el castaño que estaba teniendo otro problema. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, y una nueva sensación de hormigueo en su vientre era extraña... pero placentera.

Quizás tenía hambre.

\- ¿Qué me dices, Kuu-chan?

Asustado, Kuro se había llevado una mano al pecho cuando pensó que su corazón se le saldría. Y sintió la risa de Mahiru, tan adorable y encantadora.

\- Tú me dices MahiMahi, entonces te diré Kuu-chan. Es simple y justo.

Qué manera de Shirota para alejarlo de los tormentosos pensamiento que tenía. Nunca antes había experimentado tal grado de felicidad por un apodo, y tuvo miedo de aquello. Necesitaba una orientación y una llamada urgente para comprender por qué su rostro quería hacer una mueca de felicidad pura.

Se acerco a un feliz Mahiru y tomando su mejilla lo silencio con su toque. Rozando su oído con su tan característico tono de voz.

\- Tu manera simple de pensar las cosas me está perdiendo, Mahiru.

Sintió el pequeño escalofrió en el cuerpo contrario y aquello le gusto. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Kuro se levanto y se alejo dejando a un confundido MahiMahi en las sombras del quitasol.

Busco en su bolsillo para sacar su móvil mientras caminaba a la cabaña. Le quito el seguro de _Perfil fuera de línea_ y tecleo un rápido y mundano mensaje para hacerse notar en casa.

 _\- "Naah... Hermana"_

Kuro se sentó en los pequeños y escasos cinco escalones de la cabaña, justo en la sombra y la refrescante brilla del mar a la espera de la respuesta, y del seguro regaño por parte de la mujer de su hogar.

A los segundos, su móvil vibro informándole que ella si estaba al pendiente de su celular.

 _\- "Ash, ¿por qué no contestabas mis mensajes y llamadas?"_

Casi imagino que la chica del otro lado estaba con su ceño fruncido y un aura maléficamente escalofriante la rodeaba. Aun así, se arriesgó en contestar con la media verdad.

 _\- "Olvide que traía mi móvil"_

 _\- "¿Durante seis días lo olvidaste?"_

Podría decir que sí. O podría decir que al tercer día lo había encontrado junto con el cargador de su juego en su mochila...

 _\- "Está bien. No respondas eso. Pero respóndeme esto ¿Estas en el campamento, cierto?"_

 _\- "Si"_

 _\- "¿Encontraste algo divertido? es raro que no tuviera que ir por ti al primer día. Incluso tuve que llamar a Mikuni Alicein para confirmar si seguías ahí"_

Eso respondía su duda del porque su hermana no se apareció al segundo día buscando al siempre perdido Kuro.

 _\- "Hice un amigo... creo"_

Su hermana era a la única que le contaba un par de cosas y verdades. De entre todos sus hermanos, ella era la más sabia y madura para esos temas. Desde pequeño, siempre había acudido a ella, después de su madre claro.

Después de todo no podía asegurar que JeJe fuera experto en temas de relacionarse con gente, con World simplemente entraban en conflictos de pelea, y Lily... con su hermano rubio mayor prefería mantener cierta distancia. Lily siempre caía, en todas las preguntas o conversas familiares, a alguna respuesta con un ámbito sexual dudoso.

Eso era molesto.

 _\- "Vaya, no esperaba eso. ¿Tsubaki no ha molestado?, ¿Y por qué crees que es tu amigo? ¿Tsubaki ya lo alejo?_

Tsubaki era el otro molesto problema en la conversación. Pero prefería dejarlo de lado por ahora.

 _\- "No es eso. Él es tan molesto y terco que no escucha nada de Tsubaki... quiere acercarse cada vez mas..."_

 _\- "¿Que te preocupa, Ash? ¿Cómo se llama el chico?"_

Su hermana era otra increíble persona que lograba percibir su actitud, aun cuando solo se hablaban en mensajes, logro saber que estaba preocupado.

 _\- "Mahiru Shirota"_

 _\- "Es un lindo nombre"_

Y lo era. No solo el nombre. La actitud y presencia de Mahiru era linda, pero aquello no se lo diría.

 _\- "Tsubaki me dijo que no cometiera el mismo error que Hyde. Y antes no lo entendí, pero ahora..."_

 _\- "Ash... ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa hermano?"_

Había llegado ese momento incómodo donde tendría que aceptar esa nueva sensación. Y respiro hondo aun cuando siquiera estaba hablando, pero pensarlo también le estaba gastando toda su energía.

Y que el rubor en su rostro se intensificara lo hacía más molesto aun. Tecleo las palabras tal y como en su mente estaba procesando esa confesión-aceptación, para enviar ese mensaje delatador y ocultar su rostro entre las piernas.

 _-" No creo que sienta a Mahiru como un amigo... y tengo miedo de terminar como Hyde"_

Porque lo había sentido y entendido. En el momento que Mahiru soltó esa frase llamándolo por un apodo, comprendió que ese flechazo era la gotita que en su corazón necesitaba para _enamorarlo._

 _Kuu-chan._

* * *

 **Llamemos a Ira: Nee-san o hermanita~ porque tenía la esperanza que Tsurugi le regalara pronto un nombre pero aparte de acribillar a la hermosa chica, de paso Servamp entro en hiatus xc**

 **Oremos para que Tanaka-sensei mejore pronto, la salud es lo primero.**

 **Y también como una aclaración; Ira, WorldEnd, Lily y Jeje son los mayores. En términos de edades, Jeje es el mayor, siguiéndole Lily, World e Ira. Un desorden total en este Au x3 pero, espero hacerme entender~**

 **Besitos~ nos estamos viendo en el siguiente.**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	15. CAPITULO XV

**CAPITULO XV**

 **El Rey dice...**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba debajo de esa protectora sombra que otorgaba la cabaña? No tenía idea, pero hace más de una hora que había adoptado la postura de enterrar su cabeza entre sus piernas, y de tener en sus manos flojamente su móvil con la pantalla oscurecida, pero donde había visto la ultima respuesta de su hermana.

 _"No temas en mostrar amor, Ash"_

A mala hora y momento leyó aquello. Con solo recordarlo, el calor se le subía a la cabeza, y se sentía asfixiarse. Incluso en su frente sentía recorrerle el sudor y sus cabellos se le pegaban a la cara.

No pensaba que el amor era malo. Es solo que _**ese**_ tipo de amor no sería bueno.

No quería perder a Mahiru, su primer amigo, por algo que se veía tan casual y, tal vez, llevadero.

Ni siquiera se sentía preparado para sostenerle la mirada.

\- Ahm... Mikuni-san me envió a buscarte...

¿Quién osaba a interrumpir su disputa mental?

Kuro subió la mirada a esa voz ajena. Desde su perspectiva, ese chico parecía hablarse a sí mismo, o a las escaleras, o a la arena... o cualquier cosa menos a él, pues su ojos no paraba de desviarla a un lado y otro, no queriendo hacer contacto visual.

Kuro suspiro ruidosamente. Ese amigo de Tsubaki, el que temblaba más que una gelatina sin coagular, le miró con pánico y miedo a punto de salir corriendo cuando ambas miradas chocaron.

\- Que molesto.

No era su intensión, pero de alguna forma su voz salió rasposa y grave. Y su mirada se afilo sacando esa aura molesta, haciendo que el chico saltara del miedo.

\- Vo-voy a buscar algo.

Lo sintió pasar casi corriendo por su lado para entrar a la cabaña. Volvió a suspirar y esconder su rostro en su nuevo refugio personal.

Mahiru de lejos no le quitaba la mirada al perezoso. Habían mandado a Lilac a buscar unas cosas y de paso que trajera a Kuro. Mikuni había llegado con sandias y los quería a todos reunidos. Pero parece que Kuro quería ignorarlos.

\- Mahiru, ¿me estas escuchando?

Shirota hizo un pequeño gemido señalando que escuchaba a Sakuya, pero no le prestaba total atención.

Solo que Kuro, desde su lugar, se veía ofuscado por algo. Y en aquella postura; sentado y escondiendo el rostro, se veía casi como si aguardara que alguien fuera a sacarlo de ese estado...

Y quizás era así.

Porque el chico estaba teniendo una pelea mental.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Kuro se sentía un demonio por querer codiciar a Mahiru mas de lo estrictamente necesario. Shirota es su amigo. El castaño le estaba dando su amistad, y había sido el primero en tenderle una mano. Y lo más importante, esperar que Kuro lo tomara...

Y Kuro se sentía un maldito ser por querer a Mahiru único y exclusivamente para él, poniendo el motivo del que _quizás_ se enamoró...

Y que su querida hermana le dijera que experimentar amor era natural, tampoco le ayudaba. Quería ponerse una meta de alejar esos sentimientos. Apenas lo descubrió, si intentaba no poner a Mahiru en cada uno de sus pensamientos, quizás esa sensación desaparecería en los días.

Después de todo. Quedan cuatro días en ese campamento. Después de ello, Mahiru desaparecería de su vida así como todos aquellos que alguna vez se acercaron a él.

Kuro volvería a casa, terminaría ese último año escolar, y como se había planificado hace años, viajaría a Italia a una prestigiosa universidad, y estaría al cuidado de su problemático hermano World... solo para encerrarse por cinco años en una carrera que no le apetecía, pero que su _querido_ padre ya había proyectado.

Y así, su vida misma volvería a ser una mierda.

Todos tratando de tomar decisiones de las que él mismo no quiere cargar. Y que hasta el momento se había dejado sumisamente.

Dejaba a Tsubaki hacer lo que quisiera porque sabía él mismo que se lo merecía. Su hermana le controlaba su vida, y en cada maldito año lo traía a ese campamento con la esperanza que fuera más social. Sus hermanos mayores dejaron de tratar con él cuando Kuro dio signos de indiferencia extrema, y se encerraba horas y horas en el cuarto haciendo oídos sordos. Hyde gozaba del libertinaje que le proporcionaba la junta con Todoroki, y aunque estaba siempre al tanto de noticias de Kuro, remotamente se acercaba. Hugh solo era un niño de diez años que veía a su hermano como uno de esos conocidos _hikikomori._

A veces sentía que era una maldita carga para sus hermanos. O a veces sentía que debería aportar, y socializar mas con ellos. A veces pensaba largarse y ocupar algún piso de un departamento, pero no le apetecía trabajar y gastar energía innecesaria... Y a veces sentía que debió ser él el que muriera en ese accidente...

Definitivamente, en su vida no estaba planificado el conocer a alguien como Mahiru.

Tan brillante, tan feliz, tan encantadoramente cálido, amable y dulce. Shirota es, y será, todo aquello que una vez él anhelo ser.

¿Podría permitirse sentir envidia hacia tan semejante y radiante persona?

\- ¿Kuro, estas bien?

 _"Claro que no"_

Cómo podría sentir envidia a una persona que se acerca y le pregunta cómo esta. Que voltea su perspectiva de la vida y quiera iluminarla con una sonrisa. Que sus manos sean tan suaves y llevaderas como la lluvia que quiere arrasarle ese dolor.

No quería que sintieran lástima. Porque la lástima se desgasta pronto, y solo es un pobre sustituto del amor.

\- Kuro mírame. Levanta el rostro.

Solo quería que Mahiru le llenara su lamentable existencia esos cuatro días más con su luz. Aun si se enamoró... o siente una ligera atracción por el chico frente a él.

\- Eso es... ¿Qué sucede, imitación de gato perezoso?

Que siguiera tirando sus tontos chistes para sacarle una sonrisa, y ese tan anhelante contacto de su mano contra su mejilla, haciendo presión para no volver a esconder el rostro.

¿Puede ser un egoísta y amar a ese chico solo esos cuatro días?

Porque nuevamente Mahiru viene y con su presencia le vuelca todos sus planes de ignorarlo y hacer lo contrario. Porque su pequeña meta de deshacerse de esos sentimientos quedó pequeña ante la sonrisa radiante de Shirota.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kuro?

\- Ahm... creo que me duele aquí.

Mahiru había abierto mas sus ojos cuando Kuro se apunto el corazón. Y la mano del castaño paso de su rostro al pecho, presionando con delicadeza.

\- Eso es extraño, eres muy joven. ¿Sufres de algunos problemas cardíacos, Kuro?

 _"Cuando te miro fijamente, sí"_

Kuro pensó que sería mas difícil aceptar tales pensamiento. Pero extrañamente se sentía tranquilo y sus manos no temblaban. Es más, pacíficamente podía mantenerle la mirada a Mahiru y no sentirse caer desde un último piso de un rascacielos y la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo entero. O eso creía...

\- Kuro... estas rojo como un tomate.

Al parecer, su corazón no había entendido la idea de no bombear sangre y alojarla en sus mejillas.

-.

-.

Está bien. Está bien.

Había aceptado -y de paso se había permitido- sentir un cariñoso sentimiento hacia Mahiru. Pero nadie le dijo que acompañado a eso, sentiría un revoltijo de emociones nada agradables y, añadido, con ganas de empujar a Watanuki y enterrar su cara en la arena.

Kuro miraba con recelo al chico de cabellos verdes al ser tan exagerado al conversar con Mahiru. Movía sus brazos y sus expresiones faciales cambiaban a cada segundo haciéndole ver gracioso. Todo un perrito que le mueve el rabo a su amo.

Muy malo, porque Shirota estaba siendo _ese amo_.

Estaban todos disfrutando de la grandiosa fruta que Mikuni y compañía habían comprado.

Luego de un no tan laborioso juego de partir la sandia, pues Todoroki había pateado una y la arruino en la arena. Sendagaya había usado demasiada fuerza y, literalmente, se hizo puré. Mikuni había alejado a todos del juego y simplemente las partió con un cuchillo. Antes que los chicos siguieran destruyendo las demás frutas.

Kuro disfrutaba de su trozo, pero cada tanto, su mirada esmeralda no se despegaba del castaño, a su costado, que hablaba divertido con Watanuki.

\- Y de paso por el camino había un pequeño festival. Podríamos ir ¿qué te parece, Mahiru?

Esa inquietud en el pecho estaba siendo demasiado molesto solo por ver ese cariño en el chico verde daba a Mahiru.

Que alguien por favor le estirpe esos sentimientos.

Sentir celos era una verdadera molestia.

\- ¿Tú qué dices, Kuro?

Trago con dificultad la fruta, y tosiendo levemente, miró a Mahiru sin comprender nada. Shirota entendió de inmediato que Kuro no estaba al pendiente de la conversa.

\- Hay una feria no muy lejos de aquí, podríamos ir. Sera divertido -Dijo Shirota.

Y lo divertido también es que Mikuni ya estaba agotado de hacer sus juegos. Y les había dado todo el resto de la tarde libre. Podían ir a donde quisieran. Después de todo, estaban en una zona turística.

\- Ahm... yo-

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Kuro sintió un peso extra en su espalda y dio un gemido desconforme por el peso muerto que era Hyde.

-.

-.

Eran pocas, contadas las ocasiones donde Kuro aborrecía mentalmente a Hyde por su boca suelta y desalmada. Normalmente, no le importaba las ocurrencias de su rubio hermano, pero a veces éste daba ideas algo tontas y locas.

Hyde y el resto de los chicos -de su cuarto al menos- habían escuchado esa invitación-cita de Sakuya a Mahiru a un festival veraniego. Todos se habían invitado sólos, y aun así, agradecía aquello. No quería ver al chico verde sólo en compañía de Shirota.

Pero igualmente, su plan de alejarlos se le fue por el desagüe cuando -al volver a la cabaña y luego de una refrescante ducha- Hyde propuso un nuevo juego para matar el rato, pues, habían acordado salir cuando el sol y la temperatura baje mas.

Y estaban todos reunidos cerca del ventanal con la refrescante brisa del mar mirando con miedo una carta que tenían en sus manos.

Y la sonrisa de victoria en Hyde les dijeron quien era el _Rey_ en ese turno.

\- El Rey dice... ¡Que el número cinco tiene que lamerle la oreja al número uno!

Kuro miro con fastidio quienes eran esos números.

El juego era simple. De un mazo de cartas sacaron de los números uno al seis, mas una carta del Rey. Las mezclaron y repartieron una a cada uno y miraron con horror que el rubio había sido el elegido en el juego.

De eso hace ya dos turnos. Misono comenzaba a sospechar.

El número cinco resulto ser Sakuya, y el número uno Sendagaya.

\- ¡Pago prenda!

Watanuki estaba dispuesto a quedarse desnudo antes de toquetear a cualquier chico de ese cuarto. Salvo uno.

\- Que aburridos son - Hyde hizo un puchero entregando la carta.

Volvieron a mezclar las cartas, y Misono observaba con recelo al rubio del cuarto cuando nuevamente, estaban todos con una carta en mano. Kuro notó un saltito en el cuerpo de Mahiru y supo de inmediato que le toco ser el _Rey_.

\- Ahm... -Shirota mostró su carta y pensativo se llevo un dedo a la boca - El Rey dice que el número dos tiene que darle un masaje en los hombros al número tres.

\- ¡Que aburrido Mahiru-kun! ¡Diles que se toquen!

Kuro no sabía cuál era el problema con Hyde al querer que todos se manosearan. Si tanto quería tocar a Licht, que se largaran a otro cuarto.

\- ¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! ¡Te dijeron un masaje!

\- Oh, disculpa.

Sendagaya de nuevo, y ahora Licht se quejaba de los bruscos masajes a su resentida espalda.

 _"Esto es absurdo"_

Kuro resoplo mirando ya la puesta del sol. El tono anaranjado en el cuarto, mas ese refrescante viento, estar recién bañado y cómodo. En cualquier minuto podría caer en un coma profundo. Y solo cerró los ojos un segundo cuando nuevamente estaba el nuevo _Rey_ \- Misono- dando una orden.

\- El Rey dice que el número seis debe sentarse en las piernas del número cuatro.

Escucho el murmullo de Mahiru al levantarse y acercarse a Sakuya. Kuro con cierto horror lo vio sentarse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sobre las piernas de Watanuki. El chico se había quedado mudo y estático cuando Shirota simplemente se alzo de hombros cumpliendo su reto.

Oh, bien. Kuro debía posar su mirada en otro lugar que no fuera ese par. Al menos por ese turno.

Se llevo la mano al pecho y se masajeo cuando un tonto nudo en su garganta se alojo con cierto dolor, esperando una nueva orden del nuevo _Rey._

 _"Maldito juego"_

\- Este ángel dice que el número uno le haga un baile sensual al número tres.

\- ¡Es _Rey_ , Lichtan!

Todoroki fue el Rey esta vez, y había adoptado una postura casi soberbia al mirar como Misono se levantaba, y antes de cualquier movimiento, se quitaba los calcetines.

\- ¡Prefiero pagar prenda, bastardos!

\- ¡Ustedes no quieren hacer nada divertido!

\- Calla tonto Hyde-

\- ¡Tu también, Lichtan!

Ahí estaban de nuevo. La infaltable discusión de ese par. ¿Y por qué demonios Mahiru aun no se separa de su amigo verde? Kuro se tiro en el suelo mirando el techo queriendo que ese tonto juego terminara de una vez, pero una botella de de agua helada llamo su atención. Refrescaría su cabeza.

\- Mahiru, ¿esto no es un poco vergonzoso?

Shirota solo sintió el susurro de Sakuya pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Kuro se estaba comportando extraño. ¿O eran ideas suyas? Al verlo tan indiferente, y tirado sobre el suelo mientras bebía agua... se preguntó si no se atoraría en esa postura.

\- Entonces algo más atrevido... El _Rey_ dice que el número seis bese de lengua al número cinco.

Shirota se asustó cuando Kuro casi se atora y escupió al cielo el agua. Además, ¿En qué momento volvieron a reanudar el juego?

Mahiru miró en sus manos y sin darse cuenta ya tenía una nueva carta, y para su desgracia tenía el número seis. Busco con cierto nerviosismo quien era el número cinco, y sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver a Hyde mostrando el suyo.

\- ¡Pago prenda!

No perdió el tiempo y se levanto de Sakuya para quitarse los calcetines y dar fin a ese reto que impuso Sendagaya como rey.

Una vez más, Misono tomó todas las cartas y volvió a mezclarlas molesto.

\- Esta vez no hagan trampa bastardos.

Casi mentalmente, todos contaron hasta tres y Misono dio pase a extraer una carta. Mahiru cerró los ojos cuando tuvo la suya entre sus manos, tapando el posible numero en ella, esperando que no saliera él involucrado de nuevo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡De nuevo, Sí!

Todos miraron con odio a Hyde, como se le ocurra otra tontería sería expulsado de la habitación.

\- Primero, quiero que el número cinco se venda los ojos.

Mahiru observo a todos mirando sus cartas y al ver que ninguno se movía, con una desilusión enorme miro el suyo.

 _"Cinco"_

Misono le tapo los ojos con una de sus pañoletas. Shirota olfateo el ligero aroma a colonia costosa en ella.

\- Ahora escucha bien número cinco, no te puedes mover. Si te mueves pagas prenda.

Mahiru frunció los labios, y se quedo inmóvil con sus manos sobre sus piernas.

\- Ahora... - Mahiru sintió ese tono juguetón en la voz de Hyde, y aquello no le gusto. Estaba planeando algo malo - número uno tienes prohibido hablar, pero quiero que te acerques al número cinco y le beses el cuello~

Shirota contuvo las ganas de pararse y gritar groserías a Hyde. Si lo hacía, pagaría prenda, y solo le quedaban los pantalones y polera puesto. Ni loco se quitaría los pantalones, y mucho menos la polera. Aun tenia la marca de la mordida de Kuro en el pecho.

Solo le restó morderse los labios a la expectativa de la cercanía de ese número _uno._

\- Número cinco si logras saber quién es antes que te toquen puedes decirlo y ganas.

¿Cómo lograría identificar al chico si no se acercaba y mucho menos hablaba? Mahiru casi le dice otra sarta de estupideces al rubio, pero el número _**uno**_ se había acercado.

Abrió la boca cuando los cabellos del tipo tocaron su mejilla y el cálido aliento rozaba en su cuello. Y Mahiru lo descubrió enseguida, antes que esa boca se posara sobre su piel, el ligero aroma de ese perfume lo delató.

 _"Kuro"_

Pero no fue capaz de formular el nombre del perezoso, simplemente dejo que la distancia se redujera al mínimo y la boca ligeramente helada de Kuro tocara con lentitud y suavidad la zona de su cuello y hombro.

Cerro la boca cuando la electrizante sensación de los labios del chico parecía quemar sobre su piel, y en aquel momento el tiempo se le congeló. Hasta parecía que los chicos del cuarto habían enmudecido porque siquiera la respiración de ellos lograba captar.

O quizás era su nublada mente que ya no percibía nada a su alrededor.

Kuro pudo haberse negado. Después de todo, en todo el juego no había participado y aun tenía prenda para pagar. Pero se sentía un maldito mentiroso y codicioso al no delatar el nombre del chico también.

Un ligero movimiento en los labios de Kuro le hizo subir las manos y agarrar sin fuerza la camiseta negra del chico, como queriendo que no se aleje. Y sintió una pequeña y casi imperceptible risita haciéndole costillas en su sobrecalentado cuello. Sintiéndolo cada vez más ardiente.

\- ¡Tiempo!... ¿ya sabes quién es Mahiru?

Shirota negó, mintiendo con esa acción sin ser del todo visto. Y se negó a quitarse las vendas, Kuro seguía con la boca posada en su cuello. Nadie vio que el chico perezoso mordía ligeramente su piel y el castaño se estremeció asustado.

Kuro le quito las vendas para apreciar el rostro completamente sonrojado de Mahiru. Casi sonrió de lado al verlo tan abochornado. Y antes de alejarse y exponen a un Shirota ruborizado, suavemente le susurro con su aliento.

\- Sabías desde el inicio que era yo, MahiMahi.

Mahiru casi sintió como su cabeza hizo erupción como un volcán por el repentino y escandaloso calor que le invadió. Había pasado a una nueva etapa donde el ardor en su rostro se expandió por su cuerpo de forma extrañamente helada.

-¡Aah! ¡Se acabó el juego, quítate de Mahiru, perezoso!

Sakuya los había separado, y tan pronto se sintió libre, Shirota había atrapado una almohada y se tapo el rostro con ella.

No supo del espectáculo que encabezaban Sakuya y Kuro, con este último indiferente al tema. Sólo sintió que Misono a su lado le abanicaba el rostro con una libreta.

 _" Tranquilo, tranquilo... solo era un juego"_

Pero de todas maneras, le había encantado ese pequeño juego... un pequeño juego terminado.

-.

-.

Ya estaban camino al festival. Y Mahiru soltó un relajante suspiro al cielo. Al menos con la salida a la famosa feria veraniega su cuerpo estaba más calmado y no sufría de descontrolados ritmos cardíacos. Aunque un pequeño sonrojo era renuente a abandonar sus mejillas.

\- ¿Donde fueron Licht-san y Hyde?

El castaño los buscaba a su espalda. Hace minutos no los escuchaba gritarse y aquello había llamado su curiosidad.

\- Probablemente se perdieron en algún rincón.

El murmullo de Kuro llamo su atención un momento ¿A qué se refería?

\- Mahiru, Vamos a algún puesto de _Kingyo sukui._

Sakuya jalaba del brazo al castaño buscando entusiasmado algún puesto de los famosos pececitos de colores para pescar. Y antes de perderlo de vista, Mahiru había jalado de la mano a Kuro con ellos. Aunque iban acompañados también de cerca por Misono y Tetsu, Shirota solo se preocupo de sostener al perezoso.

Y desde la distancia, con unos sospechosos binoculares, eran vigilados por unas maliciosas orbes azulinas. Tsubaki sonrió cuando los tres chicos que vigilaba se perdían entre los puestos de comida en esa calle del festival.

Escondido detrás de un bote de basura y sin despegar su mirada de los adolescentes, Tsubaki hizo un marcado rápido en su móvil. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando le respondieron.

 _\- "Ya estamos vigilando al chico"_

 _-_ Bien. Cuando se separen ya saben qué hacer.

\- " _Jefe" -_ Tsubaki hizo un pequeño murmullo divertido por la forma que tienen esos tipos de dirigirse a él - " _Aquí unos chicos tienen una duda"_

\- ¿Cuál?

\- " _Ya sabe, aquí Bon quiere saber qué clase de entretención quiere que le hagamos al muchacho"_

\- ¿Hmm?... ¿acaso quieren violarlo? Está bien, no me importa.

Tsubaki sonrió acorde igual a los sujetos del otro lado de la línea, y cortó la llamada para seguir con la entretenida vista de un sonriente castaño.

\- Ahora, ¿Que tan interesante puedes ser, Shirota Mahiru?


	16. CAPITULO XVI

**CAPITULO XVI**

 **Disfrutemos esta noche**

* * *

Kuro miraba fijamente la espalda de Mahiru en ese festival. Aunque de vez en cuando, sus esmeraldas se desviaban a los puesto de comida.

Era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de salida. Nunca había ido a algún festival, aunque claro, tampoco era un total misterio. Había visto en infinidades de veces por televisión, y hasta en los mangas que releía una y otra vez.

Pero nunca comprendió cuando la gente parecía tan feliz al disfrutar de aquello... hasta ahora. Tenía una pequeña emoción casi infantil inflándose en el pecho. Se sentía como un pequeño niño apunto de correr a algún juego y probar su suerte.

Y fue en ese momento, donde se había desviado y admirado los juegos, cuando Kuro se detuvo mirando fijamente al frente y sentir que la gente casi lo rodeaba al pasarlo.

¿Dónde estaba Mahiru y el resto?

Solo había puesto su mirada en los puestos un segundo, y ya se había perdido del grupo.

Mientras Shirota seguía al inusualmente feliz Sakuya a un puesto de pececitos. Había soltado la mano de Kuro cuando su móvil había vibrado en su bolsillo trasero. Pensó que sería un mensaje de su tío, pero resulto ser una de esas propagandas de la compañía de teléfono. Que desilusión.

Llamaría a tu tío mas tarde.

\- ¡Mahiru, mira aquí!

Shirota dejo su móvil y observo a Watanuki ya agachado mirando un puesto de pesca. Al parecer estarían un buen rato ahí, él no era muy bueno en ese tipo de juegos, pero igualmente disfrutaba de ellos.

\- ¿Kuro tu también quieres... jugar?

Mahiru miro detrás de él, y un pequeño niño que saboreaba un confite lo observo curioso. Shirota parpadeo confundido y después busco a su alrededor algún chico con cabellos celestes, pero nada. Kuro no estaba.

" _Perdí a Kuro"_

Casi se sintió como una madre que pierde a su hijo en medio de la multitud. Estaba por salir corriendo y preguntar a cuanta gente se le cruce por el camino, pero una mano en su muñeca le detuvo a los dos pasos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mahiru?

El castaño miró de reojo a watanuki, y éste con una ceja alzada, le mostraba dos pequeñas red de papeles de arroz, invitándolo a jugar.

\- Kuro se perdió... y Misono y Tetsu.

Sakuya, sin mucho interés, busco al perezoso entre la multitud, y como había dicho Mahiru, ningún tipo que se asemejara con su descriptivo cabello celeste había. Mucho menos un alto rubio, y al enano de cabello extraño, era fácil perderlo de vista.

Y entonces, vagamente recordó que antes de salir al festival, Tsubaki le había aconsejado algo. Ese _**algo**_ le resulto difícil de conseguir, teniendo en cuenta que los chicos de su cuarto se invitaron solos a esa especie de _**cita**_ que se había propuesto.

Pero ahora, ese _algo_ se veía sumamente fácil... en termino de compañía.

\- Mahiru, acompáñame.

Sakuya agarro de la muñeca a Shirota. Lo que Tsubaki le había propuesto, era usar esa salida para expresarle sus sentimientos al de mirada ambarina. El azabache le había dicho que, en cuanto encontrara momento solos, podría intentarlo.

Que él se encargaría de hacer un momento, y dejar tanto a Sakuya como a Mahiru solos. Y aun no comprendía cómo es que Tsubaki lograría hacer tal cosa. Pero lo hizo tal parece.

\- Pero Kuro y los demás, Sakuya.

En ese festival, al final, había un santuario venerando a algún Dios. Por lo general las cercanías a estos estaban vacíos. Quizás si llevaba a Mahiru aquella zona pacifica podría tranquilizarse. Y de paso ser esa confesión mas... apacible.

\- ¿Sakuya?

Mahiru detuvo el paso cuando ya salían de la zona del festival. Y Watanuki se sintió extrañamente nervioso, pero la voz insistente del castaño le hizo reconsiderar sus futuras palabras. ¿Estaría bien ese momento? Tal vez se estaba apresurando demasiado.

\- Mahiru, ¿hay algo que quieres hacer?

Shirota ladeo el rostro sin comprender. Sakuya seguía negándole la mirada, y su voz se escuchaba extraño.

\- Quiero buscar a Kuro y a los demás.

Mahiru no lo había pensado mucho cuando soltó aquello. ¿Qué pregunta hacia Sakuya cuando tenían a tres chicos perdidos? O quizás ellos mismos se habían separado del resto.

El castaño sintió las manos del otro en sus mejillas, casi sosteniéndolo como un preciado florero. Shirota parpadeo un par de veces tratando de comprender el motivo por el cual Sakuya lo sostiene tan cuidadosamente.

\- Mahiru. Me gustaría que escucharas algo importante.

Sakuya se mordió los labios. Aun cuando tenía agarrado el rostro del castaño, Mahiru no dejaba de ver detrás de él, como si buscara algo... o alguien. Las inquietas orbes miel no estaban enfocadas en su persona, ni mucho menos, por la cercanía.

\- Nosotros somos amigos, ¿Cierto, Mahiru?

\- Lo somos.

 _"Que simple..._ " pensó. _" Y que directo"_

Y se sintió desilusionado al escuchar a Shirota tan seguro de sí mismo. Si quiera vaciló, ni por sus palabras nada comprometedoras, ni la postura de ambos, pues con un solo paso y podría cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Quizás Tsubaki se había equivocado, y como había pensando, debería esperar un tiempo...

O quizás no debería ilusionarse con obtener un tiempo que no le pertenecía. Porque quizás para su amigo azabache esto era un juego y se reí escondido en algún lugar. Porque Mahiru no expresaba _amor_ en sus ojos. Y su cuerpo no parecía temblar como una hoja por la cercanía de ambos.

Solo eran dos jóvenes que parecían compartir un amor _**unilateral.**_

\- ¿Quieres buscar al perezoso?

Con solo una mirada, Mahiru había apuñalado su corazón, al brillar sus ojos miel tan encantadoramente feliz por solo la mención del hermano de Tsubaki.

En definitiva, y como había reflexionado.

Confesarse habría sido aun peor...

\- Pero, no tengo el número de Kuro... aunque no sé si trae su móvil -susurro para sí Mahiru- Tampoco tengo el contacto de Misono...

Mahiru se dio un par de golpes en sus mejillas cuando recordó que nunca le había pedido un número a Misono, o Tetsu. Se anoto mentalmente pedírselos apenas los encuentre.

\- Entonces deberíamos separarnos. Ya sabes, es más rápido -sugirió Watanuki sacando su móvil y mostrándolo - Al menos sí tienes mi número, así nos comunicamos si encontramos a alguien. ¿Qué te parece?

Shirota asintió con una sonrisa, y devolviéndose en sus pasos, se perdió entre la gente buscando a los chicos.

Sakuya lo observo un segundo hasta perderlo de vista. Solo cuando sus ojos dejaron de verlo, se llevo una mano a la boca y respiro con profundidad mirando el cielo conteniendo un jadeo.

Si le dolía el pecho al ver a Mahiru tan preocupado por Ash, no imaginaba cómo estaría si le habría soltado a Shirota algo como " _Me enamore de ti, Mahiru"._

Definitivamente, no habría podido contener el sollozo por escuchar un _"Lo siento, Sakuya"_

Sakuya se fue por otro camino. Tomaría el rumbo a la cabaña, confiaba en que el castaño encontraría a alguien, y con la suerte que corre, de seguro al perezoso.

-.

-.

Mahiru admiraba cada puesto de entretención y deliciosa comida, buscando en ellas a alguno de los chicos. Quizás si se devolvía al inicio encontraría a Kuro, después de todo, lo perdió de vista tan pronto había soltado el agarre de sus manos.

Dejo de ver las tiendas y se enfoco en ver a las personas, y entre una de ellas, encontró a un sospechoso individuo que preguntaba a una abuelita y al segundo estaba hablando con una joven. Así, pregunto a cada persona hasta que se topo con Mahiru, deteniéndolo con una mano.

\- Disculpa, ¿has visto a esta niña?

Shirota tomo nota del singular acento japonés que poseía el chico, ese obvio tono extranjero en él. Miro una foto, y en ella, salían una pequeña de cabellos negros y un perrito. Negó lentamente tratando de hacer memoria.

\- Lo siento, creo que no.

El castaño observo la frustración en las facciones del extranjero al revolverse sus cabellos, igualmente negros, con extremo nerviosismo.

\- Solo me separe para comprarle una manzana confitada, y mi hermana se perdió. No sé qué hacer.

Algo le movió el corazón para ayudar a ese joven. Mahiru lograba comprender lo que era perder a un niño en una feria como aquella. La pequeña debe estar asustada.

\- Te ayudare a buscarla, si vamos a un local de objetos perdidos, puedes pedirles que la llamen por un alta voz.

\- ¿Enserio me ayudaras? - el chico le miro sorprendido y, al ver la afirmativa en Shirota, sonrió apenado- Gracias, chico.

-.

-.

Kuro se llevo el palito de su helado a la boca mientras veía a un par de niños tratando de pescar. Ese inusual juego del que se proclamaba un experto. Ese donde pasaba horas y horas, y tenía una colección completa de distintos pececitos de colores... ese que solo lo ha hecho en su consola.

Jugarlo en la vida real debería ser muchísimo mejor que detrás de una pantalla.

Se estaba rascando la nuca mientras se debatía entre usar los yens que le había extraído a la cartera de Hyde, o guardarlos para comprarse unas bolitas de pulpo. Cuando de reojo observo una _mata_ verde andante.

Sakuya pasaba a lo lejos. Solo. El chico completamente solo tomaba un camino fuera de ese festival.

¿Dónde estaba Mahiru?

-.

-.

Shirota estaba guiando al chico al inicio de los locales, si no recordaba mal, había visto allí un local para objetos extraviados. Quizás, hasta a Kuro podría llamar por ese medio. Y claro, de paso a Tetsu y Misono.

\- Me llamo Mahiru Shirota. Tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mahiru le dedico una sonrisa amigable, para después volver en su búsqueda visual. Y el joven detrás del castaño, sonrió vilmente.

\- Simplemente llámame Bon.

Shirota murmullo un pequeño gemido mientras trataba de enfocar la vista en un chico en especial. Y al forzar tanto sus ojos, y el sujeto darse vuelta mostrando el rostro, solo dio con un tipo que usaba una peluca azul.

Suspiro desilusionado.

\- ¡Creo que la vi! acompáñame.

Antes de decidir alguna respuesta, Mahiru era jalado de su muñeca a quien sabe qué sitio. Llevo su mirada al chico frente suyo, para después, sus orbes miraran con cierta extrañeza como sus manos temblaban.

¿A qué tenía tanto miedo?

Y se llevo el susto de su vida cuando un par de manos estaban en sus hombros haciendo presión.

-.

-.

Tsubaki miraba entretenido detrás de un pilar con sus binoculares. Por la cantidad de gente, y lo lejos del lugar, sencillamente hace segundo perdió de vista a Mahiru y compañía. Y sonrió burlonamente.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió un objeto haciendo presión en su nuca. Y su pequeña sonrisa se extendió al darse cuenta que el objeto, no era un arma, pero quería hacer la misma función que una; querer detenerlo y acribillarlo tan pronto haga un movimiento sospechoso.

Aun si sólo se trataba de un tenedor plástico.

\- Que sorpresa verte aquí hermano avaricioso.

Tsubaki levanto las manos en señal de paz siguiendo ese juego, y miro de reojo al rubio acompañado de su azabache _amigo._

\- Tsubaki, vas a llamar a los mismos sujetos con los que hablaste y cortaras esa orden.

Tsubaki hizo un mohín y se giro entretenido.

\- Así que estabas espiando... ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago _, Lawless_?

\- Sabes bien que nuestro hermano no te va a perdonar si algo le pasa a Mahiru.

Hyde le gruño frunciendo el ceño, y apretando con extrema fuerza ese objeto plástico.

\- Nuestro hermano no me da miedo.

\- Nunca lo has visto enojado, y créeme si se entera de esto... no será el único que te muela a golpes. Retracta esa orden.

Tsubaki se cruzo de brazos altaneramente, desafiando al rubio en un choque de miradas. Licht simplemente estaba al marguen apoyándose casualmente en la pared.

\- Si no lo haces, llamare a nuestra hermana y esta vez si te meteremos con un maldito psiquiatra, para que termines en un maldito internado mental.

Hyde sintió el rechinar de los dientes en Tsubaki, y mirándolo molesto, su hermano volvió a hacer una llamada que fue contestada al segundo.

\- Esta bien chicos, pueden irse a casa... no habrá fiesta hoy -Tsubaki gruñó lo último girándose para marcharse a la cabaña, y de paso, sintiendo la mirada molesta de Hyde en su espalda.

\- A veces me sorprende tu manera de hacer las cosas, tonto Hyde.

\- Alguien tiene que controlar a este estúpido hermanito.

Hyde incrusto el tenedor plástico de mala gana a su _yakisoba_ con pollo.

\- ¿Enserio Tsubaki quería arruinar la cita de mi hermano?

-.

-.

Con el grito asustado, y el hecho de detenerse bruscamente, Mahiru sintió al sujeto extranjero mirarlo confundido, para después, éste ver mas confundido al tipo que lo tenía atrapado de los hombros.

\- Quién demonios-

\- Vámonos.

Solo cuando escucho esa voz, Shirota sintió el agarre de su muñeca ser soltada, y su mano ser apresada por otra mas cálida. Dejaron al sujeto atrás y Shirota miro de reojo al tipo cuando un peculiar sonido de móvil retumbo a su alrededor. Una llamada al chico extranjero que no le concernía. Mas sin embargo, Mahiru solo sintió que Kuro lo arrastraba devuelta al festival.

\- Kuro-

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacías sólo y en compañía de ese sujeto?

Una ceja alzaba en el rostro del castaño fue poco al desconcierto de escuchar la voz, generalmente perezosa de Kuro, algo enfadada y contenida.

\- Se le perdió su hermanita...

Kuro chisto los labios. ¿Enserio Mahiru podría ser tan ingenuo para creer tal tontería?

\- ¿Y por eso te llevaba detrás del festival?

\- Bueno... por un momento si pensé que me asaltaría, pero no paso nada. Llegaste justo a tiempo.

 _"Pudo ser peor, maldición"_

Enserio Mahiru era pésimo para dudar de alguien. Y esa risita que soltó al final de su frase, le crispo mas los nervios, apretando mas la mano de Mahiru.

Como llegaba un minuto tarde, ese sujeto, ¿realmente le habría robado dinero a Mahiru? O quizás, inocentemente, si buscaba a su hermana... o quizás no, y quería hacerle a Mahiru otra cosa.

Ante el pensamiento de un posible abuso físico le estremeció la espina dorsal. Y en un arrebato total, se giro bruscamente y abrazo a Shirota.

\- ¿Ku-Kuro?

\- Piensa mejor las cosas, Mahiru. Y si ese sujeto no buscaba una hermana y en realidad quería robarte... o golpearte, o matarte, o violarte... Maldición.

Mahiru había quedado mudo; primero, por la repentina cercanía, y Kuro estrechándolo en un abrazo. Y segundo; por esa voz pesada y gruesa que le daba directo al oído.

A pesar de la reprimenda de Kuro hacia su tan ingenuo modo de actuar ante los desconocidos, Mahiru sintió sus mejillas arder por el cariñoso apretón de los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros. Así como el aliento cálido rozándole nuevamente el cuello. Kuro estaba escondiendo su rostro.

\- No paso nada.

\- Pero _pudo_ haber pasado.

Shirota se mordió los labios. Pensado simple, y más claramente, él como un joven ya de dieciséis años debería mas que saber que acompañar a un desconocido a un lugar deshabitado era símbolo de peligro.

Apretó la ropa de Kuro entre sus manos, porque no podía evitar imaginarse a él mismo aprendiendo esa lección a base de golpes por los agresores.

\- Le diré al hermano de _Kisama-chan_ que vuelva a esposarnos. Así ya no andarás a tu suerte en las calles.

\- ¿Ah...?

Mahiru se alejo y sonrío quedamente al ver a Kuro con una ceja alzada. Casi como si sus palabras fueran a hacerse realidad, pero bien sabia, que Kuro bromeaba para aligerar el ambiente algo tenso.

\- "Kisama-chan", ¿Hablas de Misono? no creo que le agrade escuchar ese apodo.

\- A ti no te molesta el tuyo. MahiMahi.

Expresando su enfado, Shirota golpeo con su cabeza el pecho de Kuro, recostando su frente en el torso del chico.

\- Cállate, Kuu-chan.

-.

-.

Sakuya caminaba desganado, con la vista en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos, pateo de mala gana una piedrita y sin querer, ésta salió volando hacia un sujeto y le voló la lata de bebida de la boca. A punto estuvo de disculparse y sacando mentalmente la cuenta de aquella gaseosa, pero se calmo al ver quién era el sujeto.

\- Tsubaki-san.

El azabache se había llevado un pequeño susto cuando hace segundo su preciado té de matcha salió volando.

\- Sakuya, ¿No te aceptó?... ¿o no pudiste decírselo?

Definitivamente, a veces no sabía que querían expresar los ojos azulinos de Tsubaki. Sakuya miraba en ellos, y no lograba comprender que pasaba por aquella mirada tan peculiar, y al mismo tiempo, escalofriante.

\- Mahiru, es un buen amigo. Es ingenuo y algo torpe. Tanto que si te disculpas con él, aun si no lo haces de corazón, estoy seguro que te perdonaría.

Tsubaki ladeo el rostro como si realmente le importara lo que soltaba Sakuya.

\- Siempre mete su nariz en problemas ajenos. Es inocente cuando se acerca a otros. Le cuesta dudar de las personas. Y su corazón es demasiado blando...es por eso que...

Sakuya sintió su móvil vibrar en sus bolsillos, y al ver el mensaje entrante en ello, una rendida sonrisa afloro en sus labios al leerlo.

 _"Kuro está conmigo, pero aun no encuentro a Misono y Tetsu"_

Tecleo un mensaje a Mahiru y emprendió la caminata, alejándose del azabache que permanecía sentado en un abandonado banco a un costado de la calle del festival.

\- Es por eso que se acerco a tu hermano, Ash... y no se dio cuenta que se enamoró - susurro para sí.

-.

-.

 _"Creo que algo me cayó mal al estómago, Mahiru. Iré a la cabaña. Tráeme bolitas de pulpo, te las pagaré después"_

Mahiru pensó qué habrá comido Sakuya para tener dolor de estómago. Mejor compraba algún medicamento que unas bolitas de pulpo. Y se estaba preguntando por alguna farmacia cercana cuando su móvil vuelve a vibrar.

 _"Pd. Sólo necesito las bolitas de pulpo. Y deja de preocuparte por el Ahoge y el grandulón, deben estar en algún lado pasándola bien"_

Shirota sonrió y guardo el celular. Se acerco a un Kuro sumamente concentrado en atrapar un hermoso y pequeñito pececito dorado. No lo quiso desconcentrar al ver como tenía su mirada aburrida esperando el momento adecuando para sumergir la red y capturar algo. Pero su radiante mirada paso a una de confusión cuando miraba a los niños a su lado jugando y Kuro sin ningún movimiento. El perezoso solo tenía su mirada puesta en los peces pero sus manos seguían tan estáticas como su cuerpo.

\- Kuro, ¿Pasa algo?

\- MahiMahi, se me durmieron las piernas.

Mahiru casi hace una graciosa caída por la palabras del mayor. Kuro llevaba cinco minutos agachado, pensó que quizás era normal sentir un calambre en las piernas. el chico se levanto y froto sus adormecidas piernas.

\- Pareces un anciano -Divertido, Mahiru tomo la red de Kuro, queriendo hacer un intento él.

\- Prefiero que me digas un calmado gatito que busca su paz interior.

Shirota rio suavemente mientras intentaba probar su suerte. Se masajeo un hombro preparándose cuando siente un flash alumbrándole medio rostro. Parpadeo confundido y busco el origen de la fugaz luz.

\- Kuro ¿Tienes cámara?

\- Claro que no. Yo no fui.

Kuro ocultaba algo en su espalda. Mahiru se levanto al verlo con su rostro mirando el cielo y tratando de hacer un tonto y disimulado sonido de silbido.

\- Déjame usarla, ya sé que tienes una.

Y Shirota dio con que el objeto misteriosos era un móvil de última generación. Abrió su boca como un niñito que ve por primera vez su héroe favorito en la calle, y trató de ver que asombrosas aplicaciones ofrecía dicho móvil, pero una pequeña llave le bloqueo el paso.

\- Ups, mi celular solo reconoce a su dueño. Lo siento MahiMahi.

Shirota frunció el ceño cuando trato de desbloquearla. Buscando un patrón simple en la pantalla al mostrarle nueve circulitos. Sakuya poseía uno similar y siempre era la misma; dibujar un cuadrado y una diagonal.

Pero Kuro no tenía el mismo. Intento haciendo una _zeta_. Tampoco. ¿Una estrella?, No. Intentó nuevamente una forma nada conocida, y su suerte estaba nula. Hasta que el móvil fue retirado de sus manos.

Kuro dibujo algo en la pantalla y después le devolvió el objeto, poniéndolo de nuevo en sus manos.

\- Al menos saca mi mejor perfil.

Y Kuro le quito - la ya más que usada red - para volver al juego por una segunda ronda. Pero su red tan pronto toco el agua se desasió como algodón de azúcar. Y Mahiru tomó el momento cuando Kuro admirada el hoyo en su red con el ceño fruncido.

El chico pago por una nueva oportunidad y Mahiru buscaba algún momento divertido para retratarla en una foto, pero dio con que aquella cámara enfocaba otro lado de Kuro. Haciendo _zoom_ , acerco para ver a detalle como las cejas finas del chico se fruncía ligeramente cuando estaba a un segundo de hacer un movimiento.

Mahiru sintió un tic en su cabeza. Bajó la cámara y aprecio la boca de Kuro semi abierta respirando con algo de tranquilidad, para después, pasarse la lengua mojando sus labios.

Algo anda mal si sus ojos ambarinos no querían despegar la vista de cómo los ojos de Kuro parecían brillar emocionado, y sus pálidas mejillas querían tornarse algo rosas... ¿Eso ultimo lo estaba imaginando?

Quito la cámara y aprecio el rostro de Kuro sin ella. En definitiva, los colores en el móvil de Kuro estaban mal configurados.

Quiso dar esa tonta excusa al ver que nuevamente sus ojos buscaban comprender si los labios del chico parecían finos y agradables a la vista.

Mahiru bajo la mirada y trato de ocultar su rostro algo caliente detrás del móvil de Kuro.

\- ¿Como le pondrás?

Shirota levanto el rostro confundido, y se topo de frente con una bolsita de plástico y en su interior, un pequeñito pececito anaranjado con pigmentos dorados.

\- ¿Para mí? -Kuro asintió, y le quito una sonrisa al castaño - ¿Doradito?

Kuro bufó. Y Shirota adivino al creer que Kuro pensaba ese nombre como algo _**simple.**_

Recorrieron otro tramo del festival mientras Mahiru veía en algún puesto algunas de las botanas que Sakuya le había pedido.

\- No me queda mucho dinero.

Mahiru había traído algo de sus ahorros a ese campamento. Aunque su tío también le había proporcionado algunos yenes, siempre tiene que estar precavido y nunca gastarlo todo.

\- A mi tampoco. Debí sacarle más a Hyde.

\- ¿Le robaste dinero a tu hermano, Kuro? - Shirota le reprendió caminando tranquilamente a su lado.

\- Robar es una mala palabra. Yo le diría préstamo. Algún día trabajare y se lo devolveré.

Cada vez, le era más imposible a Mahiru el no reír cuando Kuro soltaba aquellas frases. La compañía con el chico era agradable, y que él pudiera apreciar cada faceta del perezoso, le hacía sentir un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

Y también pensaba que difícilmente Kuro devolvería aquel dinero.

-.

-.

\- Kuro, cuando termine este campamento, te invito a mi departamento. Puedo cocinar lo que quieras. ¿Qué dices?

Mahiru tenía la mirada en el cielo. El aire fresco en la calle era genial sentirla en sus mejillas algo rojas.

Kuro sopeso aquella invitación un segundo, luego de haber mantenido un ligero silencio en el camino, la voz de Mahiru le había extrañado un poco. Y La idea de seguir con la junta de Shirota después de aquel campamento no estaba en sus planes, pero podría tal vez hacer un mundano intento...

Después de todo, comida gratis no debía desperdiciarse.

\- Solo acepto _Ramen_ instantáneo, papas fritas y coca cola.

\- Eso no es nada saludable.

Era increíble la mentalidad de compartían, porque Kuro ya sabía que Mahiru hizo un puchero, y Shirota que Kuro hizo una mueca intentando sonreír.

\- Entonces MahiMahi tendrá que aceptar mi agradable compañía sólo en este campamento.

Mahiru apretó el agarre de sus manos y ahora sus ojos miel admiraban ya la arena. Estaban acercándose a paso lento y perezoso a la cabaña.

\- Esta bien. Pero te haré un _Ramen_ casero.

\- Mahiru.

\- ¿Mhm... ?

\- Eres pesado.

Los mofletes de Shirota volvieron a inflarse casi como un pez globo, sintiéndose más que ofendido.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

Kuro sintió a Mahiru removerse en su espalda. Llevaba al castaño a cuesta porque Mahiru había salido con el tema que le dolían los pies por el tiempo que estuvo buscándolo -y de paso a Misono y Tetsu- y Kuro había propuesto una cosa vaga al decir que lo llevaría a _caballito_...

Pensó que Mahiru se negaría y olvidarían el tema, pero extrañamente Mahiru volvía a volcar sus planes, y aceptó.

Shirota no pesaba tanto. Solo estaba molestándolo. Pero tal parece que el castaño no _pilló_ el chiste en su frase.

\- No te muevas tanto Mahiru, no caeremos si-

Y le había advertido pero a mal segundo Mahiru quiso bajarse cuando piso una botella plástica vacía. Cómo podía existir gente sin modales y cultura al dejar la basura en la arena. Ahora estaban los dos tirados en el suelo.

\- Kuro.

El perezoso murmuro desganado girándose en la arena para apreciar las estrellas en esa noche. Una refrescante y veraniega noche.

\- Aplasté los pulpitos de Sakuya.


	17. CAPITULO XVII

**CAPITULO XVII**

 **Levantemos las manos**

* * *

 _"Está un poco estrecho"_

Shirota admiró un punto fijo en el techo de la habitación. Si hacia un pequeño esfuerzo podría jurar que había un insecto durmiendo allí. O tal vez solo era una mancha en el pulcro cielo blanco.

 _"Hace calor"_

Lo bueno es que a veces una refrescante brisa entraba por las cortinas corridas de la habitación. Lo malo, es que tan pronto dejaba de sentirse, el calor parecía subir como la espuma, volviéndolo sofocante.

 _"Quiero moverme..."_

Y la causa del por qué estaba aun despierto -más de las dos de la madrugada- y le agobiaba la calor, era porque Kuro lo estaba apretujando nuevamente.

Después que llegaran a la cabaña, Sakuya, Licht y Hyde ya habían llegado y se toparon con una pequeña y desagradable sorpresa.

Las almohadas de sus habitaciones habían sido _robadas_.

O eso había pensado Shirota cuando Hyde les dijo la mala noticia. Noticia más o menos desmentida cuando Misono y Sendagaya entraban al cuarto. Misono dijo que las almohadas estaban en la lavandería. Algún chistoso las había quitado de su cuarto y ahora estaban todas sumergidas en agua.

¿Quién fue el desconsiderado en hacer aquella broma?

Para Mahiru, solo había un nombre que rondaba en su cabeza con la desfachatez suficiente de hacer aquello: Tsubaki.

Misono no se hizo problema y le había quitado una a su hermano, el resto no. Hyde había ido a los cuartos vacíos buscando algunas y todas estaban desaparecidas. Salvo claro, las que usaban los demás compañeros.

Solo ellos estaban siendo los afectados de dicha broma.

Para Shirota no había problema dormir sin una. Hyde y Licht habían molestado un rato pero al cabo de minutos habían caído rendidos en las sabanas. Así como Sakuya y Sendagaya también.

Eso, hace más de tres horas.

Hasta que había sentido movimiento a su lado y cuando despertó Kuro se había colado a su cama y ahora lo tenía abrazado. Y lo peor, es que el chico lo apretaba como si fuera una especie de objeto sin vida.

¡Quería respirar, maldición! Sabía que Kuro no podía dormir si no abrazaba algo, pero tampoco que lo oprimiera con tanta fuerza. Así que Mahiru quitó las manos del chico de su cuello para darse un poco de aire.

\- Kuro, no puedo respirar, al menos quítate un poco.

Y le hablaba porque sabía que estaba despierto. Kuro lo miraba de reojo con aburrimiento, como preguntándose qué le diría Shirota por estar como oso panda abrazado a un bambú. Mahiru a pesar de estar con las mejillas algo rojas, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

\- No puedo dormir si no abrazo algo, MahiMahi.

\- Y yo dormiré eternamente como me sigas asfixiando.

Kuro parpadeo graciosamente para la vista del castaño, para después restregar su rostro en el pecho del chico, casi como queriendo ser un minino. Al menos esa era su gracia inicial, pero un quejido de los labios de Shirota le hizo detener el movimiento.

\- Duele.

El murmullo de Mahiru le hizo despegar la cabeza y buscar el por qué del dolor en él.

Shirota en un acto reflejo se había llevado la mano al pecho, sobándose con lentitud. Seguía doliéndole la mordida del perezoso, y que Kuro friccionara en ella, le hacia sentir un leve escozor.

Mahiru había olvidado por un segundo que tenia la mirada de Kuro puesta en su persona, hasta que sintió las manos del chico en su pijama. Se le congelo el cerebro, mas ésto no le había enfriado el cuerpo al presencia como los movimientos lentos y perezoso de los dedos de Kuro levantaban su ropa, hasta que su misma prenda estaba completamente levantada y tapándole el rostro.

\- Kuro, ¿Qué haces?

Un grito se le atoró en la boca, pero se reprendió por el murmullo tenuemente alto que salto del fondo de su garganta.

\- Busco la herida.

\- No veas.

Mahiru aprisiono las manos del chico, pero éste pareciera tener más fuerza al subirle más su prenda y revelar al fin -ante la curiosidad de Kuro- la mordida de los dientes en el torso. Desvió la mirada y dejo sus manos sosteniendo las del perezoso. Kuro estaba casi a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y esa mínima distancia parecía quemarle la piel.

Mahiru respiro hondo tratando de bajarle la temperatura a su rostro. Se había prometido no dormir con Kuro de nuevo para evitar precisamente esto.

 _"Hace demasiada calor"_

Sus manos temblaron, y sus ambarinas se abrieron con sorpresa cuando las yemas de los dedos de Kuro subieron casi tocando su piel del vientre hasta su pecho. Busco la mirada esmeralda con desesperación y vergüenza.

 _" Esto no es un maldito sueño, ¿o sí?"_

\- Ahora veo por qué tanta vergüenza... fue en un lugar delicado.

Mahiru quiso reprochar pero se mordió la lengua cuando un gemido se atoro en su garganta. Kuro estaba tocando la areola de su pezón izquierdo.

¿Y qué pasaba por la mente del mayor? Kuro simplemente había perdido el raciocinio cuando Mahiru soltó el primero gemido de la noche. En definitiva, Shirota se estaba convirtiendo en una bendita debilidad.

Porque estaba perdiendo por completo el control de sus pensamientos, y dejaba a su cuerpo actuar sin su supervisión, y actuar a merced de la sofocante calor. Solo cuando Shirota se removió inquieto fue que llevo su mirada desvergonzada por su acción al castaño.

\- Tengo una pomada.

Kuro soltó aquella frase para camuflar la sinverguenzuda que acallaba la voz de su conciencia. Y de un salto, estaba al lado de su cama hurgando en su mochila sacando la misma pomada que usó en la muñeca de Shirota el segundo día que se liberaron de las esposas.

Kuro se permitió el pequeño y peculiar capricho de usar la crema como excusa para tocar la piel del castaño.

\- Levántate mas la ropa.

Y Mahiru se preguntaba qué hacia él acatando las ordenes de Kuro. Y más complejamente _ese_ tipo de órdenes.

Haciendo mohín completamente rojo, sus manos temblorosas sostuvieron su ropa a la bochornosa expectativa de los dedos -recubiertos de la pomada de Kuro- se posaran en su piel. Cerró los ojos cuando hizo contacto y se mordió los labios ignorando la suavidad con la que Kuro acariciaba.

 _"Esto es tan vergonzoso"_

Abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando sintió nuevo movimiento, y ahora Kuro estaba a horcajadas sobre su cadera. Seguramente buscando comodidad. Y Mahiru no debió hacerlo, pero buscó la mirada del chico y ante el contacto visual, su bochorno aumentó. Se tapo de inmediato usando su ropa como escudo.

Mahiru trató de alejar el agradable pensamiento de la sensación de los dedos de Kuro en su botoncito rosa, ahora apretándolo casi con cariño. Rodeando la pequeña protuberancia y esparciendo la pomada ligeramente cálida.

Enserio, se estaba mordiendo los labios para acallar futuros quejidos vergonzosos.

\- Si alguien se despierta y nos ve así... pensara otra cosa, Kuro.

Sintió las manos del perezoso alejarse y se permitió destapar su sofocado rostro y buscar si alguno de los chicos del cuarto estaba despierto. Ahí si moriría de vergüenza si uno estaba vigilándolos.

\- Sí, pensará que estamos teniendo relaciones.

Mahiru se desconcertó abrumado por la directa y desfachatadas palabras del chico. Tanto que impulsivamente trató de levantarse y alejarse, y golpeó dolorosamente con su rodilla la entrepierna de Kuro. El perezoso se encorvó de inmediato soltando un lastimero quejido.

\- Kuro, lo siento.

\- Eso... dolió. Duele.

\- Fu-fue tu culpa, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

\- Solo... estaba bromeando... pero ahora MahiMahi no tendrá mas caricias mías.

\- ¡Ya cállate!

Mahiru se levanto -ignorando el grito que hizo- y alejó al chico de su cuerpo, y de paso, le golpeo la quijada con su rodilla nuevamente. Se acostó en la cama de Kuro dándole la espalda. Estaba rojo a más no poder, pero el enfado estaba presente en sus facciones. Porque había dejado a Kuro hacer y decir lo que quisiera. Y él era de mente clara y simple, y todo aquel embrollo le estaba dando más vueltas en su cabeza de lo necesario.

La pregunta aquí era, Kuro es su amigo, pero... ¿A caso habría dejado a Sakuya hacer lo mismo?

\- Mahiru, no puedo dormir...

El susurro medio adolorido en la voz de Kuro le distrajo. Agarro las sabanas de la cama del chico y se las lanzo al rostro.

\- Duerme abrazado a eso - se acostó dejando a Kuro dormir en su cama con las dos mantas.

-.

-.

A la mañana siguiente, Mahiru estaba con la boca abierta escuchando a niños gritando, el sonido de las fuertes aguas, familias conversando alegres, el sol brillando calurosamente sobre sus cabezas, y una cálida brisa acariciando sus mejillas. Todos los chicos estaban medianamente con la boca abierta mientras veían maravillados la entrada de un estupendo parque acuático que estaba en una caminata de quince minutos de la cabaña.

\- Esto no estaba aquí el año pasado.

Shirota sintió lejana las palabras de Tsurugi. Él nunca, _jamás,_ ha estado en un parque acuático. Solo ha visto esas maravillosas instalaciones por televisión. Si quiera en revistas de turistas las había visto, porque de todas maneras nunca compraba.

\- Estaremos todo el día aquí, así que son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Las palabras de Mikuni dieron el pase para que todos avanzaran y miraran cada rincón. Mahiru con un pequeño sonrojo quito la mirada cuando un grupito de chicas pasaban por su lado en traje de baño. Prefirió seguir a Sakuya y admirar una inmensa piscina, y al segundo, Sendagaya estaba a su lado, y los tres no temieron en expresar su asombro al mirar con la boca abierta el inmenso y gran tobogán que estaba al otro extremo.

\- Hm, se nota que son unos plebeyos.

Kuro ignoro con un bostezo las palabras de Misono. Para él también era nuevo aquello, pero no lo expresaría como Mahiru. Cuando dejo de rascarse la nuca observó a Mikuni llegar a su lado inflando un flotador rosa.

\- Misono no olvides usar esto, te puedes ahogar.

\- ¡No lo necesito!

-.

-.

Kuro tenía una ceja alzada mirando como un niño junto a su hermana quizás, se lanzaban en un enorme y redondo flotador por un tobogán. Un escandalosamente gigantesco tobogán.

Avanzaron en esa fila esperando el turno, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo por la altura, el agua y la velocidad por la que bajarían de aquello.

\- ¡Ya avanza Nii-san!

Kuro se había propuesto no mover un músculo de sus piernas y clavarlas firmemente al suelo, estancando la larga fila de adolescentes a su espalda. Todo, a un paso de ser los siguientes en ese juego.

\- Kuro, vamos.

\- Claro que no, yo solo vine a escoltarlos, ahora mismo me voy.

Y la mano de Shirota lo detuvo cuando se había girado con intensiones de huir. Casi como un gato asustado del agua, Mahiru había empujado al perezoso al flotador mientras el coordinador del juego los esperaba.

\- Mahiru, no creo que sea buena idea.

En aquel juego solo se habían motivado Mahiru, Hyde y Licht. Su hermano y el azabache compartirían otro flotador, y él preferiría no mirar ese oscuro túnel donde pasaba vertiginosamente el agua.

\- Será entretenido.

 _"Por supuesto que no"_

Pensó con cara de terror cuando Mahiru se instaló en su espalda, rodeándolo con sus piernas. Kuro lo miro de reojo y Shirota sonreía dichoso mirando el inicio de ese juego, esperando el impulso que el coordinador iba, en cualquier segundo, a realizar.

Agradeció mentalmente que Mahiru no estuviera enfadado ni esquivándole la mirada por la amena travesura que hicieron en la noche pasada.

\- ¿Listos?- Mahiru asintió y Kuro negó con fuerza - ¡allá van!

Las manos de Kuro apretaron con fuerza los seguros del flotador. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder buscaban ya el final de aquella monstruosa cosa que el hombre pudo crear para una persona tan calmada y pacifica como lo era él.

\- ¡Levanta los brazos, Kuro!

Estuvo por gritarle a Mahiru que eso ni loco lo haría, pero su voz se había quedado atorada en su garganta en el mismo momento que ese horrible coordinador los había empujado.

Parecía que la maldita velocidad en su flotador había aumentado un mil por ciento cuando en una curva casi llegan al techo al derrapar con fuerza. Solo en ese momento, Mahiru había bajado los brazos, y ahora se agarraba con fuerza rodeando su pecho.

Estaría disfrutando de ese contacto de no ser porque él mismo estaba más aterrado que el mismo castaño. Y que el tobogán fuera casi en su totalidad oscuro, no ayudaba para nada. No lograba visualizar la luz, literalmente, de ese túnel.

Sakuya estaba sentado disfrutando de un delicioso jugo de frutas cuando un grito más que conocido le hizo girar el rostro y mirar el final de uno de los toboganes. Al segundo aparecieron Mahiru y Kuro saliendo volando con flotador y todo por uno de ellos.

Casi escupe su jugo por la divertida escena de los dos gritando y hundiéndose en la enorme piscina.

Kuro respiro hondo al salir del agua, y casi olvida como nadar de no ser porque la piscina no era tan honda.

\- No volveré hacer eso.

Mahiru quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando aparecieron gritando Licht y Hyde por otro tobogán y desapareciendo en el agua. Kuro ya salía de la piscina quitándose la polera sin mangas completamente empapada. Shirota le siguió hasta el puesto de Watanuki.

\- Sakuya, ¿Quieres ir a intentar? -invito Mahiru con una sonrisa.

\- Olvídalo, vomitare mi jugo en eso -Mahiru hizo un puchero - Además, deberías quitarse esa polera, debe ser molesta traerla así.

Shirota desvió la mirada. Si era cierto que molestaba y preferiría estar como sus amigos, solo con el short de baño, pero... no.

\- ¡Nii-san, casi muero!

Hyde cayó con peso y todo sobre Kuro. El perezoso se quejó y le envió una mirada a Mahiru para que le quitara a su molesto hermano, él solo quería beber tranquilo un jugo y su rubio hermano se le tira encima justo cuando se sentaba en aquella mesa.

\- Kuro, acompáñame al baño.

Y Mahiru lo había salvado. Se levanto ignorando la queja de Hyde y siguió al castaño pasando por un costado de un grupo de jovencitas. Las ignoro por completo.

\- Kuro ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?

Shirota sonreía intentando llevarlo de nuevo, y Kuro miraba sin mucho interés como en un costado de ese pasillo pasaban unos niños corriendo con un enorme flotador con forma de orca. Preferiría dormir en uno de esos en la piscina que acompañar a Mahiru de nuevo a ese monstruoso lugar donde lo tiraron.

\- No.

Shirota hizo un puchero. Ninguno de sus amigos quería acompañarlo, le preguntaría a Tetsu, en cuanto lo encuentre.

Entraron al baño y estaba vacío. Y Mahiru se detuvo, no es como si realmente quisiera ir al baño, solo había puesto esa tonta excusa por la cara de auxilio de Kuro.

Mahiru se toco su húmeda ropa. Quería quitársela. Al menos una cosa era segura, la pomada de Kuro si era efectiva. La horrible hematoma en su pecho había cambiado a un color mas rosa, aunque aun era visible.

\- Mahiru - el castaño se giro y Kuro mostraba su pomada - Quítate la ropa.

\- Oh, claro... - Shirota detuvo su ropa mostrando la panza - ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?!

Kuro bufó aburrido cuando afuera de los baños sintieron voces. El castaño estaba descifrando quienes eran cuando su mano fue agarrada y el perezoso lo arrastro a uno de los cubículos, encerrándose en uno.

\- Kuro, ¿Qué haces?

Le taparon la boca cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta con brusquedad. Casi sintió que la pobre manilla de la puerta se maltrato contra la pared.

\- ¡Ya no mientas! ¡Las estabas mirando!

Mahiru abrió mas sus ojos miel ante ese conocido grito. Kuro suspiro cansado y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro sin quitarle la mano al castaño. Aquello seria molesto interrumpir.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué piensas eso?! ¡Solo miraba sus trajes de baños pensando si Ángel-chan también querría uno!

\- ¡¿Por qué me importaría ponerme esas mierdas?! ¡Solo estabas babeando por ellas!

 _"Licht-san parece muy enfadado"_

Era la primera vez que Mahiru escuchaba al azabache gritar así. No quería imaginar cómo estaría su rostro enfurecido. Y mucho menos quería imaginar cómo se pondría si sabe que los están escuchando.

Y Kuro había adivinado su pensamiento cuando tironeo de él para hacerlo sentarse en su regazo. La puerta de su cubículo estaba medianamente abierta, lo suficiente para hacer creer que probablemente estaba vacío. Así que Kuro subió sus piernas y las coloco con cuidado en la pared. Luego, agarró de los muslos a Shirota haciendo que subiera las suyas.

\- Kuro.

\- No hagas ruido o Ángel-chan nos matará, Mahiru - se susurraron.

No podría reclamarle pero si podía ponerse nervioso. Mahiru prácticamente estaba sentado sobre Kuro rodeándole con sus piernas la cadera de tal manera que, por fuera, su cubículo se veía vacío.

\- ¡Ellas solo se acercaron a preguntarme si tenía novia!

\- ¡Y les dijiste que no, desgraciado!

\- ¡Eso es porque tengo un _novio_ con problemas angelicales!

Aquella revelación a Mahiru lo dejo mudo. Tanto que había llevado su mano al pecho de Kuro, recordando bastante tarde que el chico no traía prenda alguna. Kuro solo estaba con un short de baño. Se sonrojo fuertemente cuando su mano ya estaba tocando la piel húmeda.

\- ¡Pues pudiste decirles eso! ¡Pero te quedaste ahí babeándoles!

\- ¡Pero si tú me arrastraste hasta aquí antes que les dijera algo!

\- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Eres insoportable!

Después de ese último grito, Mahiru saltó cuando la puerta del baño fue azotada con fuerza nuevamente. Esperaron tan estáticos y en silencio como fue posible en ese minuto.

\- Otra pelea, no puedo con esto.

 _"Licht-san y Hyde son novios"_ pensó simplemente Shirota, ignorando por completo las manos de Kuro aun sobre sus muslos. Solo cuando sintió unas caricias en ellas, Mahiru se alteró y soltó la pomada. Ésta rodo en el suelo y se perdió ante la mirada miel y esmeralda a un cubículo continuo.

Y sintieron pasos. Shirota se congelo cuando los pies descalzo se veían bajo su puerta, para después ésta ser abierta.

\- ¿Nii-san?

¿Que pensaría Hyde al ver a su hermano sentado en el inodoro -con cara de aburrimiento- y Mahiru sobre su regazo mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cadera, y las traviesas manos de Kuro _acariciándolas_?

\- No me digan que estaban teniendo relaciones sex-

Y Shirota le cerró la puerta en la nariz.


	18. CAPITULO XVIII

**CAPITULO XVIII**

 **Déjame contarte una historia**

* * *

Algo andaba mal con su cabeza si lo único que sentía era una leve molestia y un dolor. Mahiru estaba en el baño encerrado y estaba usando la pomada de Kuro. Pero contrario a la noche pasada, le desconcertó que sintiera distinto el pequeño masaje que daba en su pecho, ahora sintiendo sólo un escozor.

Dejo de ponerle atención y se bajo la ropa. Ahora que su atención estaba afuera de ese cubículo, no lograba escuchar a Kuro o Hyde. ¿Se atrevieron a dejarlo solo?

Mahiru asomo el rostro haciendo el menor ruido posible. Tan pronto apareció su nariz, Hyde dejo de mirar a su hermano para verlo. Ambos, Kuro y Hyde estaban teniendo alguna especie de conversación silenciosa. O al menos, eso creía Shirota.

\- ¿Ya te pusiste tu ropa, Mahiru-kun?

\- En ningún momento me la había quitado - un tic en la sien de Shirota fue gracioso para Kuro cuando se giro a verlo.

Después de un breve silencio, Mahiru no sabía cómo romper esa tensión. Quizás debería salir y dejar a los hermanos conversar, después de todo, aquello no era de su incumbencia... pero, una vocecilla minúscula era persistente en su consciencia.

¿Por qué de la pelea de Hyde y Licht?

\- ¿Qué harás con el ángel violento?

Kuro había hablado y Mahiru no sabía si ese era una señal para ir a la puerta y largarse. Se alejo unos pasos para darles espacio.

\- Angel-chan se enfado porque unas lindas y tiernas chicas me hablaban coquetamente.

 _"Parece que no aprende"_

Pensamiento mutuo de Kuro y Mahiru. Hyde estaba fanfarroneando con alguna clase de explicación incoherente al decir que las chicas estaban guapas y cariñosas con él, y Licht había estado claramente a su lado cuando esa pelea había comenzado.

\- ¿No deberías disculparte con Licht-san? Quizás, deberías ir y hablar con él.

Mahiru no quería meter su nariz, pero a veces era inevitable cuando su boca ya estaba soltando palabras de meterse en problemas ajenos.

\- Si me disculpo ahora, seguramente no me va a escuchar. Hay que darle un tiempo.

Shirota veía la preocupación en el rostro del rubio. Pero si Hyde lo decía, era porque es verdad. Se sintió un poco inútil cuando el rubio les sonrió y avanzaba a la puerta del baño. Tampoco podría darle unas palabras alentadoras porque de todas formas, no conocía nada del hermano de Kuro. Recién venia a enterarse que tenia un noviazgo con un chico.

\- Esta bien. Lichtan solo se enfada un día, para la noche ya me estará rogando para que le hable~

 _"No creo que Licht-san haga eso"_ pensó Mahiru.

\- ¡Además, debe estar así porque ha estado con abstinencia sexual estos días!

Un segundo fue suficiente para que Hyde notara el ceño fruncido de su hermano, y Mahiru mirándolo confundido teniendo las manos de Kuro en su oído, tapándolos. Claramente entendió que el castaño no había escuchado sus últimas palabras.

\- Hyde - amenazas era lo que sonaba de la boca de su hermano.

\- ¡Lo siento, Nii-san! - Y Hyde desapareció por la puerta riendo.

 _"Igual escuche eso, Kuro"_

Aunque igualmente Mahiru se hizo el desentendido. Preferiría ignorar aquello, y borrarlo de su mente.

\- ¿No harás nada, Kuro ?

\- Ya lo escuchaste, Ángel-chan no escuchará nada. Hay que darle tiempo.

El perezoso alejo sus manos. Mejor no pensar mucho en los problemas que acarrea su problemático hermano rubio y su violenta pareja.

\- Pero... ¿tú no te sientes mal? digo, tu hermano tuvo una pelea con su... novio.

\- Cuando estas cosas pasan, simplemente hay que ignorar a Hyde.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No puedes simplemente ignorar a alguien.

\- Si se puede.

\- Kuro... - Mahiru lo observo caminar a la puerta como si él no existiera - ¿Me estas ignorando a mi también?

Kuro simplemente le estaba haciéndole entender a Mahiru lo fácil que era ignorar a las personas. Él era un experto. Toda la vida lo ha hecho. Pero tarde había comprendido que ahora contaba con una pequeña debilidad para hacer oídos sordos ante los problemas.

Porque sintió unas manos en su pecho y un cuerpo en su espalda deteniéndolo a un paso de la puerta. Miro sorprendido a su costado y Mahiru lo abrazaba mirándolo suplicante con un puchero adorable.

\- ¿También vas a ignorarme, Kuu-chan?

Maldita debilidad de la que Mahiru le ha hecho. Casi siente un paro cardíaco en ese momento. Y Shirota se alejo feliz por haber _quebrado_ su barrera de indiferencia...

-.

-.

 _"No entiendo que hago aquí"_

Debería estar volviéndose paranoico, o quizás la calor, porque Kuro escucho claramente una vocecilla responderle y decirle : _porque lo amas._

Mahiru estaba observando como un acosador a Hyde. Ambos, los dos estaban espiando el caminar de su rubio hermano al esconderse detrás de un pilar. No debería estar siguiéndole el juego a Mahiru. Ya lo había dicho antes. Él preferiría estar descansando en alguna reconfortante silla aun lado de la gran piscina.

Pero no ahí. No cuando veían a su hermano caminar con las manos en la nuca a quien sabe qué dirección. Deberían estar disfrutando de ese parque.

\- ¿A dónde crees que va Hyde, Kuro?

Solo deberían dejar que su hermano arregle solo su problema con el chico violento. Él no quería lidiar con eso. Demasiados problemas.

\- Quizás al baño.

\- Acabamos de salir de ahí.

Kuro bostezo, y aprovechando que Mahiru estaba agachado escondido, él se recostó sobre el castaño, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del chico.

\- Pesas, Kuro.

\- Estoy cansado.

Sintió a Mahiru removerse pero no lo alejo. Al menos algo bueno estaba proporcionando el espionaje a Hyde. Podría estar cerquita de MahiMahi.

\- No puedo creerlo.

El murmullo de Mahiru le hizo despegar la vista de las hebras castañas del chico para ver en su dirección. Hizo una mueca. Definitivamente su hermano no aprende. Hyde estaba rodeado de chicas nuevamente, y el muy idiota no notaba que a lo lejos Licht estaba sentado cerca de las mesas junto a Watanuki. Y su fiera mirada le calaba incluso a él.

\- ¿Que hacemos Kuro? Licht-san se está enfadando.

\- Ahora es buen momento para aplicar mi plan de ignorarlos.

\- Kuro.

Mahiru lo sintió suspirar y cuando lo observo de reojo, Kuro miraba aburrido donde su hermano. ¿De verdad no le importaba? O tal vez Kuro estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo. Entonces, él debería idear algo, pero ¿qué?

\- Esta bien, iré a distraer a las chicas.

\- ¿Eh...?

Kuro se alejo, y cuando lo observo rascarse la nuca en dirección a Hyde, Mahiru comprendió. Kuro obviamente no tiene novia entonces quizás podría ir a conversar con ellas... pero Kuro no es sociable. ¿Qué clase de conversación haría? Además, ¿Ellas lo tomarían en cuenta?

 _"Bueno, Kuro si es guapo y su voz encanta... y hasta es se...xi?"_

Un calor subió en su mejillas. ¿Que acababa de pensar? Además, ¿Por qué sus labios temblaban como si quisiera decir algo?

Veía al perezoso alejarse, y parecía que lo hacía con demasiada lentitud, casi como dándole el tiempo suficiente para que vaya donde el chico y tomara su mano para detenerlo...

\- ¿Mahiru?

Y lo había hecho. Su mano tomando la muñeca de Kuro para detener ese tonto avance a unas chicas que parecen que sus locas hormonas estaban a mil ese verano.

\- No... - Balbuceo Mahiru sin saber que decir realmente. Y bajo la mirada sintiéndose mas que avergonzado.

 _"... no vayas con ellas"_

\- ¡Espera, Lichtan! ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele!

El grito de las chicas y los adoloridos de Hyde los distrajeron. Kuro miro a su hermano ser jalado de la oreja por el azabache. Los siguió hasta que llegaron al borde de la gran piscina y Licht lo pateo al agua.

Ya veía venir aquello. Se giro viendo al castaño, y parece que Mahiru no se había dado cuenta del mini escándalo del par ese.

\- Era broma, MahiMahi.

Mahiru subió la mirada, y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro Kuro, fue suficiente para darle unas _cachetadas_ mentales. Acababa de comportarse de forma extraña e impulsiva.

\- N-No es como si me importara.

Shirota lo soltó de inmediato dándose la vuelta. Al menos Hyde ya no estaba rodeado de chicas, ahora estaba rodeado de niños al verlo _chapotear_ en el agua. Se llevo una mano al pecho al sentirse aliviado e ignoró la mirada de Kuro a su espalda.

-.

-.

Kuro miraba el cielo totalmente relajado sintiéndose desplazar con lentitud sobre el agua. Al final, después de casi toda la mañana, estaba haciendo lo que quería; estar en un flotador en una piscina y mirar el cielo totalmente calmado. Seguir a Mahiru a cada juego era cansador, él no estaba hecho para eso.

Y Mucho menos seguirlo para espiar el caminar de su tonto hermano Hyde. Aunque después de minutos, Shirota había desistido a espiarlo. Claro, después de que él mismo le prometiera ayudar si _algo_ pasaba.

Ese _algo_ era si terminado ese día, su hermano y el ángel no se reconciliaban, Mahiru metería su nariz, y él le había _prometido_ ayudar...

Al menos ahora tenía un tiempo de libertad, y Mahiru estaba en ese horrible tobogán junto con el chico Sendagaya, el único que quiso acompañarlo.

\- ¡Kurooo!

Para cuando giro el rostro fue tarde. No debió usar su flotador en aquella piscina, no en donde estaban los toboganes y a cada momento la gente salían a gran velocidad por ellas. Y Mahiru había salido, y su flotador lo aplasto de lleno.

Ambos se hundieron dando un quejido.

-.

-.

¿Qué hora serian ya? Kuro se hizo esa pregunta mentalmente porque había una cantidad considerable de gente ahora. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrado, no podía dormir cuando se tiene tremendo bullicios de muchos niños.

Y también, aunque no había formulado palabra alguna, Mahiru lo miraba demasiado cerca. Podía sentirlo a su costado, casi podía adivinar que el castaño estaba sentado a un lado de esa silla de playa que usaba como descanso, bajo una agradable sombra.

\- ¿Podrías traerme un jugo? MahiMahi.

\- Estabas despierto, Kuro.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que duerma con tantos niños alrededor y tú comiéndome con la mirada?

\- ¡¿Qu-Quién lo hace?!

Kuro se permitió el agradable espectáculo de ver a Shirota ruborizado. Y se encanto al verlo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas.

Definitivamente hacia demasiada calor, porque quería mandar al carajo todo aquello que lo frenaba a no acercarse al castaño y borrarle ese puchero.

\- Kuro. Licht-san y Hyde no están.

El perezoso miró a su alrededor. Ese parque acuático era inmenso, seguramente su hermano estaba en algún rincón _gozándola_. El problema quizás era Licht. Si ángel violento estaba enfadado, había pocas posibilidades que se quedara en aquel parque.

\- Hyde debe estar por ahí... Ángel-chan quizás en la cabaña.

Mahiru vio a lo lejos un enorme reloj que disponían en cada rincón de ese lugar. Eran pasada las cinco de la tarde. La pelea de Licht y Hyde había sido antes del almuerzo, y ninguno de los dos se habían aparecido en ese momento. Sí había visto al rubio hermano de Kuro rondando cerca, casi como buscando al azabache, pero más de eso nada.

Hace más de tres horas que los había perdido de vista.

\- Kuro, volvamos a la cabaña.

Y aunque Mahiru no lo miraba, el timbre en su voz preocupada le hizo acatar esa petición. Porque como _madre_ intranquila, era deber del _esposo_ el seguirla...

 _"Mahiru me mataría si digo algo así"_

-.

-.

Y habían hecho un camino a la cabaña en vano... O tal vez no. La cabaña estaba tranquila y Licht no se encontraba en ella, y obviamente, sin el griterío de niños traía calma y paz al lugar. Y cuando fueron al cuarto, estaba vacío. Kuro podía adivinar que Mahiru ya se preguntaba dónde estaban los dos _**niños perdidos.**_

\- Me daré un baño - avisó Kuro.

\- Oh... está bien, ¡Pero no te quites la ropa aquí!

Kuro bufó cansado. Solo se había despojado de la playera que era molesta. Y la dejo tirada en el suelo. Ya la recogería después.

\- Kuro, pásame tu ropa, aprovechare que hay lavandería.

Antes de entrar al baño, el perezoso siguió el caminar de Mahiru. Llevaba su playera en mano y ahora buscaba parte de su ropa en su bolsa.

\- Toda una ama de casa, MahiMahi.

\- Solo pásame tu ropa, Kuu-chan.

Su apodo escucharlo con esa voz molesta, no se oía tan mal. Kuro reprimió una risita para entrar al baño, quitarse la ropa y tirarla afuera como deshecho.

\- ¡Al menos pásamela junto con la canasta que está en el baño!

MahiMahi se quejaba demasiado, seria agradable no escucharlo gritar tanto. Y Kuro alzo sus cejas al notar cierto detalle al verse desnudo en el espejo.

\- Mahiru, tráeme una toalla. La olvidé.

Shirota frunció el ceño ante el llamado del perezoso dentro del baño. ¿No podía pensar en eso antes de quitarse la ropa a medio camino?. Aun así, fue al bolso de Kuro y reviso en los grandes bolsillos de éste buscando alguna toalla. En el primero que husmeo había encontrado el juego del chico junto con su móvil. Ambos apagados.

Busco en otro y solo dio con ropa. Registro otro donde tenía guardada una chaqueta y junto a ella, había un collar. Mahiru no quería ser tan impertinente pero antes de negarse aquel impulso, ya tenía el collar en sus manos.

\- ¿Un collar para gatos?

Una cadena de plata junto a un cascabel, era el collar más raro que le habría visto a alguien usar. Porque sabía que Kuro la utilizaba. El cuarto día cuando estaban en el _Onsen_ , lo había visto sacarse un collar y guardarlo. ¿Así que se trataba de éste?

Curioso, Shirota lo llevo a su oído y lo agito con suavidad buscando el sonido característico en aquellas adorables cositas. Pero nada, no había sonido proviniendo de él. Lo alejo mirándolo confundido. Quizás estaba roto.

\- Oeh, Mahiru, si no me la traes saldré desnudo a buscarla.

\- ¡Qu-Quédate ahí gato desvergonzado!

Guardo el collar justo donde lo encontró, y saco la toalla que estaba en el ultimo bolsillo. Le tiro el paño en la cara cuando Kuro asomaba el rostro por la puerta.

-.

-.

Mahiru había aprovechado ese momento de la ducha de Kuro para ir a husmear en los demás cuartos. Estaban todos vacíos, pensó que quizás encontraría a Licht en uno de ellos. Aunque si se detenía a pensar, ¿Qué le diría exactamente al chico? Él no tenía absolutamente nada de experiencia en temas amorosos.

Se mordió los labios cuando entraba a la lavandería, con canasta en manos, sintiéndose frustrado. Pero su breve momento de pesadumbre termino cuando maravilló la cantidad de cosas a su alrededor.

Una corrida de lavadoras que alguna vez él había visto en televisión y prometían una limpieza excelente estaban a un costado de aquel cuarto.

Con una sonrisa buscó algunos solventes para utilizar una maquina. El lavado en seco parecía un método rápido y sencillo. Solo se preocupo de seleccionar las prendas por color y listo. El resto lo haría la máquina.

\- Oh, que sorpresa.

Sus manos temblaron y casi suelta el solvente al escuchar esa burlona voz. Mahiru de reojo observo a Tsubaki en el marco de la puerta.

\- Una ama de casa, ¿Eso eres? Mahiru Shirota.

Lo detalló solo un segundo y Mahiru quito su mirada para ver la maquina. Le tomaría un par de minutos el estar lista. Y se quedo inmóvil cuando los pasos del azabache se acercaban. Quiso hacerse el desentendido cuando ya estaba a un lado de él mirando igualmente el cronómetro en la lavadora.

\- Va a tardar un poco, ¿Quieres escuchar una historia entretenida?

Solo una mirada confusa obtuvo Tsubaki, y sonrió ladinamente.

\- Te contaré la historia de un gato vagabundo que se quedó sin madre ni padre, ¿Qué te parece?

-.

-.

Kuro abrió los ojos cuando una brisa más fuerte que las demás levanto las cortinas del ventanal. Su ducha express no le había tomado más de cinco minutos, y tan pronto salió del baño se tiro cansado sobre su cama. Y al parecer había dormido unos minutos, porque ahora la puesta del sol teñía su cuarto de agradables y delicados tonos anaranjados.

Si cerraba los ojos estaba seguro que caería dormido. Pero sintió pasos en la habitación, y solo había una persona en la cabaña en ese momento, así que se hizo el dormido para cuando Mahiru se posara a su lado no lo molestara con ayudarle a doblar su ropa.

Pero los pasos del castaño no se detuvieron en su cama. Extrañado, Kuro se giro y busco al chico. Mahiru le daba la espalda pero doblaba la ropa en silencio.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba triste porque no encontraron a Licht?

\- Mahiru...¿Qué pasa?

 _ **"Asesino..."**_

Kuro refunfuño cuando Shirota seguía en su trabajo ignorándolo. Se sentó en su cama para buscar la expresión en el rostro del chico, y Mahiru miraba casi con amargura su ropa.

\- Oye-

\- Kuro... - Mahiru se giro con una pequeña sonrisa, y le mostraba sus prendas ya totalmente listas. Las tomo confundido.

 _ **"Ash es... un asesino"**_

Shirota se sentó cansado en su propia cama. Se sentía un poco mareado, y hasta algo descolocado. Se había llevado sin ser consciente, una mano a la cabeza y solo lo notó cuando Kuro había posado su propia mano en su frente, como buscando comprobar su temperatura.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo, Mahiru?

El castaño lo miro un segundo y quiso llorar, porque recordaba tontamente las palabras de Tsubaki que seguían dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Dándole un maldito malestar. Shirota agito su rostro para quitarse esas ganas, y en cambio, abrazo a Kuro por la cintura y oculto el rostro en el vientre del chico.

 _ **"Mi hermano los mató..."**_

\- Kuro, hagamos una cita mañana.

Afloro una sonrisa en su rostro cuando el perezoso se alteró. Mahiru quería quitarse las palabras de Tsubaki de la cabeza, y qué mejor que haciendo un plan para juntar a Hyde y Licht.

\- Tú y tu hermano, y yo y Licht-san - le explico sonriendo sin abandonar su nuevo refugio entre el cuerpo del perezoso.

Kuro alzo una ceja sintiéndose desilusionado. Por un momento habría querido saltar de alegría, pero menos mal que sus ganas e impulsos eran bastante vagos a reaccionar.

\- No entiendo.

Mahiru se alejo y se acomodo mejor en su cama, golpeo con suavidad a su lado para indicarle a Kuro que lo acompañara y se sentada a su lado. Y eso hizo, pero añadido a eso, Kuro se recostó nuevamente en sus piernas, posando su cabeza.

Ya no debería sorprenderle a Mahiru cuando Kuro haga eso, e incluso que en las noches busque abrazarlo... al parecer. Así que, simplemente acaricio los cabellos del chico.

\- Así como están las cosas. Licht-san y Hyde no arreglaran nada. Pase por la cocina y tu hermano estaba ahí.

Y era verdad. Cuando recogió la canasta con la ropa, dejó a Tsubaki en la lavandería, y paso por fuera de la cocina y le sorprendió ver a Hyde recostado sobre la mesa. No quiso interrumpir el debate mental que probablemente tenía.

\- Me prometiste que haríamos algo si no se arreglan esta noche. Hagamos una cita con ellos mañana, así los juntamos cuando se queden solos.

Sintió el gruñido retumbar del fondo de la garganta de Kuro, casi como un ronroneo apagado.

 ** _"Él no tiene corazón..."_**

\- ¿Y qué gano yo?

\- Es tu hermano. No seas egoísta.

Le parecía infantil que Kuro buscara alguna recompensa por ayudar a su hermano, aquello le dio gracia.

\- Esta bien, ¿Que quieres, Kuu-chan?

Kuro parpadeo mirando la ventana. Mahiru lo observaba,y se giró posando sus esmeraldas en las ámbar. Compartieron un breve y silencioso momento al detallarse los ojos de ambos. Kuro elevó una mano y la poso en la mejilla de Shirota, acaricio apreciando como el color rosa se intensificaba, y paso el pulgar rosando la boca entreabierta del castaño.

\- Lo pensaré mañana, MahiMahi.

 _ **"... No lo tiene con nadie. Y puede lastimarte, Mahiru Shirota"**_

Definitivamente, Tsubaki estaba equivocado en algo...


	19. CAPITULO XIX

**CAPITULO XIX**

 **¿Podría disculparme?**

* * *

Hyde se removió en las sabanas cuando el murmullo insistente en el cuarto lo alejo de sus sueños reconciliadores con cierto ángel violento. Abrió un ojo y busco en la cama continua al chico. La cama de Licht seguía tan vacía como cuando se fueron todos a dormir.

¿Entonces, quien hablaba en la habitación?

Se sentó sin dignarse a abrir el otro ojo, y así, bastante somnoliento, busco en el cuarto alguna persona despierta a esas altas horas de la noche.

Normal. Todo en el cuarto estaba normalmente tranquilo y silencioso. Su hermano durmiendo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. En su cama, Mahiru parecía estar igual con las sabanas, el resto de los chicos todos destapados por la calor. Quizás estaba algo sensible por la bronca que tuvo con Licht y no podía dormir con tranquilidad.

Volvió a tumbarse en su cama escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Todoroki se había cambiado al último cuarto...

Mahiru trago nervioso, esperando unos minutos para moverse y volver hablar. Kuro lo había abrazado, casi aplastando con su cuerpo, cuando sintieron que Hyde estaba despertando.

Parecía que el único momento donde podían hablar y planear cosas era cuando todos estaban dormidos, porque en la tarde no tuvieron tiempo de planear nada cuando los chicos ya volvían a la cabaña, y con ello, el caos.

Y Shirota se había colado a la cama del perezoso nuevamente esa noche. No sin antes colocar su almohada bajo las sabanas simulando que _alguien duerme_ allí. Al menos, Kuro le dijo que hiciera eso.

\- Kuro...

Tenía el cuerpo del chico demasiado cerca. Prácticamente estaba apresado bajo de él, y que Kuro colara su pierna entre las suyas, no ayudaba a bajar la temperatura que escandalosamente había subido a sus mejillas.

\- Parece que volvió a dormir.

Y que le susurrara directamente al oído, tampoco ayudaba en nada.

Mahiru intento alejarse, pero esa acción solo hacia friccionar su cuerpo con el contrario. Se quedó inmóvil cuando la pierna de Kuro le rozo delicadamente...

\- Vuelve a tu cama, Mahiru.

Shirota parpadeo al susurro. Tenía sus manos apresando la pijama de Kuro, y las manos de éste se perdían en su espalda y cabeza.

\- Si me sueltas, podría volver a mi cama Kuro...

Nervioso, Mahiru lo observo de reojo y el perezoso dormía con su rostro escondido en su hombro. Soltó un suspiro exhausto.

Al menos habían planificado una cosa. Llevarían al matrimonio en disputa al Zoológico. Zoológico que quedaba al costado de ese parque acuático. Escogieron ese lugar porque Kuro dijo que Licht es un firme admirador de los animales.

Podrían llevar al chico ahí y hacerlo olvidar un poco ese mal rato de la piscina.

\- Nghn...

Shirota se llevo las manos a la boca cuando nuevamente Kuro se había removido, y su pierna volvió a frotarse contra él. Esta vez, directamente en su entrepierna. El nerviosismo lo invadió de pies a cabeza, y sus ojos abierto a más no poder trataron de buscar la salida a esa incómoda posición.

Solo había cambiado de cama nuevamente para planificar una salida, y ahora su cuerpo estaba enredado con el de Kuro.

\- Mahiru, ¿gemiste?

La piel de Shirota no podía ruborizarse mas, había llegado al límite de enrojecimiento.

\- ¡Quítate!

De un empuje se soltó de las manos del perezoso y se tiro en su cama. Y a sabiendas que Kuro le diría algo, le lanzo la almohada a la cara.

\- ¡Dejen dormir!

El grito de Hyde retumbo en esas paredes, para después convertirse en un pulcro e incómodo silencio para Shirota.

 _"Hyde seguía despierto... que vergüenza"_

-.

-.

\- ¿Una cita?

Mahiru había pensado que proponerle una salida a Todoroki sería fácil. Pero tan pronto había soltado esa frase el ceño del chico se arrugo con desagrado.

\- ¡N-No es una cita!... es más bien, una salida de amigos...

Casi rogó mentalmente para que Licht aceptara. Estaban afuera de la cabaña, y Mahiru había madrugado -y de paso a Kuro- para arreglarse y empezar con ese plan de _Reconciliación Rata-Ángel._

Mikuni probablemente tenía planeado alguna actividad, pero podrían escaparse unas horas ellos cuatro. Al menos, Mahiru quería hacer eso temprano para no encontrase al mayor Alicein y que los arrastre a alguna babosada. Pero ya faltaban unas horas para el medio día, y Mikuni había desaparecido de la cabaña nuevamente.

\- ¿Somos amigos? - Mahiru reprimió el impulso de cerrar los ojos desganado ante aquella pregunta.

\- Hay un zoológico cerca y-

\- Está bien.

Era tal y como Kuro le había dicho. Licht tenía cierta debilidad con los animales. No había terminado de hablar su propuesta y el azabache había aceptado.

Se pregunto, cómo le estaría yendo a Kuro. Había dejado al perezoso y su hermano en el cuarto aun cambiándose.

Mientras que el chico de celestinos cabellos estaba cómodamente acostado -al menos ya vestido- jugando con su 3DS. Kuro esperaba que Hyde saliera del baño, donde se había encerrado por los últimos quince minutos, para hablarle y sacarlo a la maldita reunión del que Mahiru había planificado.

El resto de los chicos estaban en el comedor desayunando. Miró la puerta preguntándose si sería malo ir a la cocina y buscar comida...

Prefirió preguntar primero.

 _\- "Mahiru, Hyde no quiere salir del baño... y tengo hambre"_

Le mando un mensaje al móvil de Shirota. Habían acordado comunicarse vía mensajes de texto porque los llevarían por separado. Y su móvil vibro.

 _\- " Ya voy con Licht-san al Zoológico. Dile a Hyde que ya salga del baño, lleva más de veinte minutos dentro"_

Mahiru era una verdadera madre que estaba al pendiente de todos sus hijos. Había calculado ya el tiempo que su hermano llevaba en los servicios.

Kuro volvió a llevar su mirada a la puerta del baño y soltó un resignado suspiro. Ese día iba a ser molesto.

-.

-.

Shirota resoplo cuando en sus manos ya tenía un volante del Zoológico. Y aunque él había propuesto esa salida, Mahiru no contaba con tanto dinero -apenas si tenía para pagar la entrada- y Kuro le había pasado dinero...

 _"Solo que otra vez le quito a Hyde..."_ pensó.

Kuro salió con la excusa del _"Ángel-chan es su novio, que Hyde corra con los gastos"_. Y le agradecía. Aquel lugar no podría costearlo del todo.

Volvió a poner atención en ese llamativo e infantil volante, donde un mapa con caritas de animales estaba impreso en el. Todoroki iba delante con un volante igualmente, y a su lado varias personas pasaban alegre.

La zona de las aves estaba más adelante, y Kuro tenía cierta información de ello al decirle que por mensaje se enviaran las rutas que estaban llevando para no _cruzarse_ antes de tiempo. Le escribió un rápido y corto texto al chico.

\- _"Estoy en la zona de las aves, Kuro"_

 _\- "Muero de hambre y Hyde sigue en el baño... ¿Debería preguntar si está vivo?"_

Eso fue rápido. Seguramente Kuro ya estaba escribiendo su propio mensaje. Sonrió y le volvió a escribir.

 _\- "Solo sácalo ya del baño"_

 _\- "Si mamá"_

Hizo un mohín ante lo ultimo y prefirió ignorarlo. Licht se había acercado a un pequeño barandal de madera. A unos pocos metros, y a una distancia segura para las personas, habían dos hermosas aves; un pavo real albino, de plumas tan escandalosamente blancas que parecían brillar mas con el sol.

Mahiru se acercó maravillado. Era extraño ver esa clase de aves ahí. Y él obviamente nunca había visto una a tan cercana distancia. La gente pronto se arremolinó alrededor a grabar y sacar fotos cuando las aves extendieron las colas y se formo un enorme y hermoso _abanico_ de plumas.

Aquella hermosa escena la grabará en sus recuerdos. La magnificencia con la que el ave extendía sus plumas parecía casi irreal. Un ave tan pequeña, en cosa de segundos, se convirtió en grandeza y esplendor en su zona.

Y por un segundo olvidó quien lo acompañaba, cuando se giro sonriente para decirle a Kuro que sacara una foto de aquello, y solo se encontró con el rostro estoico de Licht.

 _"Ahh, es verdad... Kuro no está aquí"_

Mahiru se mordió los labios bajando la mirada. Se pregunto si el perezoso ya había logrado sacar a su hermano del baño.

\- Quieres estar con él.

Unas orbes ambarinas confundidas buscaron las azulinas. Licht, con móvil en mano, saco una foto del ave sin prestar atención a Mahiru.

\- Prefieres estar con el hermano de la rata de mierda ahora.

Que Todoroki estuviera soltando esas palabras sin una pisca de titubeo, le asustaba. Estaba casi confirmando sus silenciosas dudas.

\- ¿Son novios?

La única pregunta y Mahiru se altero completamente. Sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Si seguía así, lo dejaría sin costillas.

\- Hyde dijo que han estado durmiendo juntos estos días.

Con cada palabra del azabache, Mahiru sentía que se hundía mas. Se sentía cada vez más pequeño, y su voz se perdía a paso alarmante en el fondo de su garganta, haciéndole un nudo que difícilmente podría desenlazar.

Y confirmó con sonrojo y timidez que todos esos días Hyde estaba pendiente de las escapadas de cama que había hecho...

\- Pensé que ese perezoso nunca tendría una novia. Difícilmente hace un amigo desde que sus padres murieron.

Un parpadeo, y el nerviosismo de Mahiru se había esfumado. Subió la mirada y Licht observaba a las aves usando su mano como soporte de descanso en ese barandal. Ignoro la palabra _novia_ , sus atención fue directo a la última frase.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Licht-san? ¿Tú sabes... por qué...?

 _"¿Por qué del odio de Tsubaki por sus padres muertos?"_

Mahiru no sabía si preguntar aquello. Aquellas palabras que Tsubaki le había dicho. Pensaba que no todo era real en aquella historia algo infantil que le contó.

 _ **"(...) ¿Qué crees que prefirió el gato? ¿Ayudar y socorrer?, o ¿Usar sus lastimadas patitas y correr?... Ese gato vagabundo eligió huir. Y ha estado huyendo de los problemas todo este tiempo. Tuvo la vida en sus manos, y las soltó.**_

 _ **¿Quién hace semejante decisión de abandonar? ...**_

 _ **Eso es lo que él es. Un asesino. Ash es... un asesino"**_

\- Los padres de Hyde murieron hace diez años.

Le pareció casi un milagro que sus sentidos hayan logrado captar el tono bajo en la voz de Licht. El susurro de quien te cuenta un secreto, Mahiru tomó completa atención en aquellas palabras.

\- Solo sé que su madre murió en el parto del mocoso Hugh. Su padre en un accidente automovilístico. Al menos, eso es lo único que Hyde me ha contado, no sé todos los detalles de ese suceso.

Y Mahiru tampoco. Tsubaki si le dijo que su madre murió dando a luz. Lo mismo del padre. Y las dudas quedaban estancadas ahí. Mas de ello, no tiene idea qué paso.

-.

-.

Kuro estornudó, y aquello le extraño. Alguien estaba hablando de él. O tal vez era alérgico al drama de Hyde.

\- ... Y ahora no quiere hablarme Nii-san... Oye, ¿al menos me estas escuchando?

Kuro se llevo la malteada de frutas a la boca para seguir disfrutándola. Al menos había logrado sacar a su hermano del baño y traerlo a ese Zoológico, aunque como Mahiru le había avisado, estaban en la zona de los mamíferos, al otro extremo de ese enorme lugar. Y aprovechando de tomar algo en el desayuno en la espectacular cafetería que disponía el sitio. A pesar de ser mas del medio día...

\- Me pregunto si Ángel-chan estará pensando en mi ahora...

 _"Me pregunto cuándo terminara esta horrible cita..."_

Kuro aprovecho el momento en que Hyde volvía a recostarse en la mesa de aquel local y volver a soltar su drama. Tomó su móvil y tecleo un mensaje.

-.

-.

 _-"Mahiru, ya desayune. ¿Puedo irme?"_

Shirota saco una rendida sonrisa.

 _\- "No estamos aquí para que tomes tu desayuno. Pero al menos lograste sacar a Hyde. ¿En donde están?"_

\- Ten - Mahiru levanto la mirada para ver a Licht con su móvil - Sácame una foto cuando el Sr. Delfín se acerque.

Mahiru volvió a sonreír. Estaban en la zona más adorable y amigable del Zoológico. Y en donde Todoroki parecía disfrutar más. La zona acuática. Habían decidido cambiar de tema al moverse a aquel lugar. Y aunque Shirota no lograba sacarse del todo aquellas palabras, la pequeña e infantil alegría de Licht lo contagiaba también.

 _-"Ahh... nos moveremos donde están las aves. Ya me cansó el drama de Hyde, ¿podemos juntarlos ya e irnos?"_

Kuro parecía bastante cansado. Aunque ya habían pasado mínimo dos horas. Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

 _\- "Lleva a Hyde a la heladería en una hora. No creo poder sacar pronto a Licht-san ahora que estamos en el acuario"_

\- Oye. Sácame ya una foto.

La voz demandante del azabache le hizo tomar la cámara y sacar esa foto de la que tanto proclamaba. Fue tan rápido que le pareció un chiste cuando Todoroki se maravillo de la imagen y nuevamente lo olvidaba en el recorrido.

 _\- "Mahiru, ¿No te da vergüenza el maltrato psicológico que le haces a este pobre y lindo chico?"_

 _\- "No veo el problema en que escuches los lamentos de tu hermano"_

Del otro lado del Zoológico, Kuro estuvo a punto de escribir una tontería. Por poco y le sigue ese juego a Mahiru y de imbécil estuvo a un par de dedos a escribirle un " _Tu no lo entiendes, porque no tienes hermanos"._ Se golpeo mentalmente al desastre que habría hecho.

Habría lastimado a Mahiru seguramente.

 _\- "Prefiero mil veces escuchar tus quejas, que la molestia de Hyde"_ Tecleo, al menos con eso lograría sonrojar al castaño.

Y Mahiru sintió el calorcito alojarse nuevamente en sus mejillas al leer el mensaje.

\- Oeh... - el llamado de Licht le hizo despegar la mirada de su móvil - Tengo sed.

Buscaron una zona donde pedir algo. Y aunque Mahiru trataba de ver los precios en ello, Todoroki simplemente se guió por el más llamativo y hermoso lugar familiar. Shirota comenzaba a sacar cuentas mentales de lo costoso que seria.

Prefirió pedir simplemente agua.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Mahiru parpadeo confundido. No creyó que Licht fuera a darse cuenta que había un motivo detrás de esa salida. ¿Debería decirle la verdad, y decirle que lo hizo para juntarlo con Hyde?

" _No puedo decirle eso_ " Meneo la cabeza con sutileza. Si hablaba de ese plan, estaba un cien por ciento seguro que Licht se largaría del Zoológico.

\- Oh, ya veo. Quieres consejos de este ángel. Déjame decirte una cosa. Los demonios siempre trataran de aprovecharse de ti.

Shirota se descolocó. Licht le hablaba como quien sabe mucho del tema. Tema que siquiera el castaño había formulado.

\- No Licht-san, no es eso... _"Y no sé de qué habla"_ pensó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Todoroki no formulo palabra durante un minuto eterno donde inspeccionaba al chico frente a él en esa mesa. Mahiru trataba de poner toda y absoluta atención al vaso casi vacío de agua que había pedido.

 _"Quizás es buen momento para decirle a Kuro que los juntemos..."_

Algo nervioso se llevo el vaso a la boca para beber las últimas gotas del liquido, y mandarle de inmediato algún mensaje a Kuro.

\- ¿Tienes dudas para tu primera vez? - Shirota escupió el agua y se atoro con lo poco que logro beber.

\- ¡¿Qu-Qué?!

\- ¿O a caso ya lo hicieron?

\- ¡N-No! ¡Licht-san, ¡¿Qu-qué estás diciendo?!

El rojo en el rostro de Mahiru le hacía combinar muy bien con las plumas de esos coloridos loros entrenados que estaban en las varas de madera del local. Quizás debería usarlos como excusas y camuflarse con ellos para huir.

\- Kuro y yo somos amigos... Nada mas - Le sorprendió que se sintiera desilusionado por sus propias palabras.

Mahiru volvía a negarle la mirada al azabache, porque la persistente mirada azulina del chico parecía volver a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

\- Oh, ahora entiendo. Quieres confesarte a él.

 _"¿Por qué estamos aquí hablando de mi?..."_ pensó Shirota llorando mentalmente.

 _-._

 _-._

Kuro volvió a estornudar, y se llevo una mano apretando su nariz. Quizás era alérgico a los animales.

\- Entonces quieres consejos, Nii-san. Solo tienes que ser directo y besar-

\- Yo no pedí ningún consejo. Que molesto.

Hyde llevaba todo el recorrido de esa zona de aves hablando de quien sabe qué. Hasta que de un momento a otro había salido con el tema de Mahiru. Aunque le alegraba un poco hablar del buen chico que era el castaño, tampoco le agradaba tanto que Hyde hablara las maravillas de Mahiru.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¡Pensé que necesitabas consejos de amor de tu querido hermanito!

" _No me des ideas locas, Hyde"_

-.

-.

Una hora. Una hora había pasado desde que Licht había comenzado una plática extrañamente de parejas de las que Mahiru se sintió mareado. Se supone que estaban haciendo ese plan para juntar a Hyde y Licht, y ahora resulta que le estaban dando consejos amorosos.

Suerte que la charla sin sentido de Todoroki cesó cuando la urgencia de ir al baño le llego. Demasiado líquido.

- _" La rata ya está en el nido"_

Shirota sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje de Kuro. Eso era la señal para empezar a moverse.

 _\- "Kuro, no tienes que enviarme mensajes en códigos. Solo di que Hyde ya está en la heladería"_

Mahiru se levanto de esa mesa cuando a lo lejos Licht salía de los servicios, y un nuevo mensaje volvió a resonar en su móvil.

 _\- "No Mahiru. Literalmente, Hyde cayó en el nido de las avestruces"_

Y una foto confirmo las palabras del perezoso. Hyde estaba de cabeza en la paja y hierba seca que eran los nidos de las avestruces. ¿Cómo cayó ahí? Se masajeo la sien no queriendo adivinar. El hermano rubio de Kuro era como un niño hiperactivo.

Salieron de esa especie de restaurante familiar y fueron a la heladería que estaba cerca de la entrada del Zoológico. Ahí dejarían a Licht en una de las hermosas bancas cercanas a una fuente.

Y el plan se llevaría a cabo cuando Mahiru saliera con el pretexto de comprar unos helados y dejar solo al azabache.

\- ¿Que sabor, Licht-san?

\- Melón.

Mahiru sonrió cuando se alejo con un pedido que no haría. Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares de la heladería esperando que Kuro apareciera junto a su hermano. Lo único difícil era traerlo sin que esté hablando y se delate antes de tiempo, y Kuro lo había logrado al pasarle una revista comercial. Con lo chismoso que es, no le sorprendió aquello.

Lo único que los separaban, tanto a Hyde y a Licht, era la cortina de agua que proporcionaba la fuente. Ambos estaban sentados en unas solitarias bancas dándose la espalda.

\- ¿Es necesario verlos, Mahiru?

\- Lo hiciste bien, Kuro.

La sonrisa encantadora de Shirota fue el impulso necesario para quedarse y ver si su hermano arreglaba su problema matrimonial. Se acerco a Mahiru, y ambos estaban espiando al par detrás de unos decorativos arbustos.

\- ¿Adonde fue Nii-san?/ El medio ángel se escapo con mi helado.

Hyde y Todoroki, ambos, alzaron una ceja y giraron medio rostro para encontrase. El rubio miró sorprendido y casi sin aire al ver al azabache con el ceño fruncido al otro extremo de la pileta. ¿Su hermano se atrevió a hacerle semejante broma?

Los dos quitaron la mirada y actuaron como si no se hubieran visto.

\- ¿Que tan orgullosos pueden ser? - murmuro Shirota frustrado.

\- Mahiru, mi premio.

\- Aun no se reconcilian, Kuro.

El perezoso siguió con la mirada una pequeña gotita de sudor en la nuca de Shirota. Llevo la mano a los cabellos cortos del chico. Mahiru le miro confundido.

\- ¿Quieres un helado, Mahiru?

Algo despistado, Shirota asintió avergonzado.

Hyde miraba el cielo. En aquella zona había una especia de distrito comercial pequeño. Donde la heladería era el punto de tensión y la rodeaba pequeños puestos que ofrecían recuerdos del lugar, todo bajo las sombras de agradables árboles.

Arto de ese silencio que era conformado por el deslizar del agua en la fuente, y las conversas de la gente a lo lejos, Hyde se levanto y se sentó al lado del azabache. Jugó un momento con la revista en las manos y después soltó un suspiro resignado.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan enfadado?

Hyde le dirigió la mirada y Licht solo miraba cruzar un recorrido de hormigas en el suelo. Cómo si estas fueran más importantes que el rubio a su lado. Aun así, resoplo hastiado.

\- Kranz me llamo. Tengo un concierto en cinco días en _Boston_.

Ah, Hyde ya entendía por qué Todoroki estaba bastante arisco y alterado. Estaba nervioso por la salida. Siempre había sido así. En cada concierto que se presentaba, el auto proclamado ángel temblaba como gelatina antes de su salida al gran escenario para deleitar con sus angelicales notas en el piano.

Ahí era cuando Hyde lo abrazaba, a base de blasfemias saliendo de la boca del azabache, solo para brindarle seguridad.

\- Sabes que igualmente iré contigo Lichtan... no tenias porque ignorarme todo un día.

Hyde llevo una mano apresando la del chico, sonrió tiernamente cuando Licht bajo la mirada, pero un pequeño brillo en sus ojos fue encantador.

\- Igualmente tienes un castigo. Tendrás una _**pena**_ por un mes - Licht apretó su mano a pesar de soltar esas palabras.

\- ¿Eh...?

Y aquella palabra. Esa tonta y aterradora palabra era la que Licht siempre usaba cuando lo dejaba en abstinencia por semanas. Y sabia que cuando la utilizaba, cumplía su palabra.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Ya me estoy volviendo loco por no estar haciendo _**eso**_ en esta semana!

\- ¡Nadie te obligo a mirar a esas chicas, rata libidinosa!

A lo lejos, Mahiru disfrutaba de su granizado casi terminado. La sofocación en el lugar era inmensa, y el mantecado de dulce de leche estaba esquicito para pasar la calor.

\- Me pregunto qué estarán hablando Hyde y Licht-san ahora.

\- Alguna idiotez seguramente.

Kuro observo a su hermano discutir con Licht, pero al menos ahora estaba seguro que la discusión era _normal._ Al menos ya habían arreglado su problema marital. El solo hecho de ver la sonrisa impresa en el rostro de Hyde era clara señal que el coraje de Licht había desaparecido.

Y sintió envidia de su hermano. Miró a su costado y Mahiru sonreía feliz por la reconciliación de la pareja. Kuro se masajeo el puente de la nariz cerrando sus ojos.

Estaba mal. Estaba pensando terriblemente mal al recordar las tontas y _sabias_ palabras de su rubio hermano. ¿Qué hace él pensando semejante barbaridad?

\- Kuro, ¿Que es lo que quieres? Licht-san y Hyde ya se reconciliaron... Ah, pero no pidas nada costoso. No tengo mucho dinero.

 _"Un ramen estaría bien"_

Pero no era lo que realmente quería. No cuando abrió los ojos y la piel de Shirota se veía mas clara que de costumbre. La pequeña luz solar que se filtraba entre los árboles que disponían en la zona, le daba directo a su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

\- No seas tímido, Kuro. Pídeme lo que quieras. Veré que puedo hacer.

Y los labios rosas de Mahiru se veían mas apetitosos al brillar por la humedad que dejo el reciente helado en ellos. Se va a arrepentir, lo sabe. Se tendrá que disculpar si Mahiru termina enfadándose. Pero las palabras de Hyde retumbaron con fuerza en su mente, e hizo de aquel sueño una ferviente necesidad.

\- Lo siento.

Musito quedamente al acercarse y tomar el mentón de Shirota entre sus manos. Apreció el rojo en sus mejillas al intensificarse con cada pulgada menos de distancia en ellos. Y sin perder el contacto visual, rozó la boca del chico con la suya. Abriendo ligeramente sus labios para atrapar los de Mahiru en un beso.

Y por primera vez comprendió y entendió cuando la gente dice perder el entorno cuando besas al amor de tu vida.

Suaves y húmedos; los labios de Mahiru sabían a dulce.


	20. CAPITULO XX

**CAPITULO XX**

 **Memorias**

* * *

 _"Beso..."_

Esa suave caricia en sus labios. Shirota se preguntaba, ¿por qué seguía el ritmo perezoso en ellos?

Abriendo sus labios, y ladeando el rostro solo para permitirse que el pequeño escalofrió en su columna siguiera extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Haciendo bailar sus bocas en un suave e íntimo contacto.

 _"¿Por qué..."_

Su corazón ya no lo sentía latir simplemente en su pecho. Las palpitaciones aceleradas lograba sentirlas incluso en su dedos, pulsando con descontrolada vigorosidad.

 _"estoy... besando a Kuro?"_

¿Quien había iniciado aquel contacto? y, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en ello?

Porque en algún momento, Mahiru había cerrado los ojos, y el fuego en su interior se estaba desbordando en jadeos que difícilmente lograba contener. Sus manos temblorosas -que dejaron caer el helado sobre su ropa- agarraron sin fuerza las de Kuro. Contradiciéndose al querer alejarlo, y a la vez, atrayéndolo y seguir con ese roce.

Solo cuando la lengua perezoso y caliente de Kuro rozo la suya, Shirota comprendió.

¡Estaban en un lugar público besándose como si el mundo se fuera a extinguir en cosa de segundos!

Shirota se aparto abruptamente mirando al chico frente a él como si fuera el mismo demonio. Llevándose una mano a su boca para apaciguar el nerviosismo y pavor en donde la pasión de hace segundos se había descontrolado.

 _"Besé a Kuro..."_

Y sus pensamientos se bloquearon en vergüenza. El espanto en su sistema le estaba ganando terreno y el juicio de su acción lo dejo en el olvido.

El toque en su hombro fue lo que necesitó para aislar sus pensamientos de las acciones de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Mahiru!

Y sentía como si de tambores estaban incrustados en sus oídos por el fuerte bombeo en ellos. Quizás era el sonido de su corazón que se le saldría por la boca. Su garganta ardía, y no lograba encontrar el ritmo de su respiración. Se estaba ahogando en jadeos. Su cabeza latía dolorosamente, martillando de un extremo a otro de su sien. Casi como los síntomas iníciales a un resfriado.

Su mano derecha ardía con un leve escozor.

Ese pequeño dolor trajo a Mahiru a enfocarse en su entorno.

Había corrido. Había huido cuando las ganas de alejarse le golpearon mas en sus piernas que en su mente. Simplemente había abandonado a Kuro con la palabra en la boca y su mano estirada.

Ahora estaba cruzando la calle preocupándose mas por llegar a la cabaña, y su mano ardía al casi tropezar por sus mismos pies. La había usado de apoyo para no estampar su rostro en el pavimento.

Sólo cuando el correr se volvió difícil, fue que se detuvo en la arena ardiente y se dejo caer. El suelo abrazador le estaba lastimando las piernas. El calor en su rostro le molestaba. El temblor en sus manos le pesaba.

Las lágrimas que bordeaban sus ojos era desagradable.

¿Por qué lloraba?

No sabía. No comprendía por qué estaba reaccionando tan patéticamente a un suceso que tal vez anhelaba.

\- ¿Mahiru?

Shirota oculto el rostro entre sus manos. Los suaves pasos en la arena de Sakuya se acercaron a su lado.

\- ¿Que te pasó?... ¿Por qué lloras?

Watanuki lo observo, y aunque Mahiru temblaba y sollozaba, no veía heridas y su ropa parecía estar intacta, a excepción por una mancha en su camisa. Con cuidado y delicadeza, tomo una de las manos de Shirota y trato de levantarlo.

\- Ven, vamos a la cabaña a cambiarte esa ropa. Ahí me cuentas qué paso.

-.

-.

Era molesto. Era terriblemente molesto sentir miles de miradas en su persona, y añadido, una confundida de su hermano. ¿No estaban todas esas familias ahí para admirar a los animales? Ya suficiente tenía con sentir punzadas en el pecho, como para ahora tener a una muchedumbre de gentuza mirándolo escandalizados.

\- Nii-san, ¿qué paso?

Kuro chisto los labios y se alejo del rubio, dejando atrás a Hyde y compañía, y una cantidad de gente ajena.

Tenía que buscar a Mahiru y explicarle el impulso y arrebato que había hecho. Pero tenía miedo del accionar en el castaño. Kuro arqueo una ceja cuando levanto su mano y ésta temblaba extrañamente.

-.

-.

\- Kuro me besó...

Sakuya se giro desconcertado con un vaso de jugo. Estaban en la cocina de la cabaña, luego que el castaño se cambiara de ropa en la habitación, y ahora estaba sentado en la mesa ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

\- O yo lo besé. No sé qué paso... no sé quién lo inicio... solo sé que también le correspondí... y huí.

Una tortura. Sakuya a duras penas posó el vaso cerca del castaño y se sentó frente a él. No sabía qué clase de confusión y dolor estaba pasando Mahiru, pero sabía que era poco al destrozo que sentía en su interior.

 _"un amor no correspondido..."_ pensó Watanuki al desviar la mirada de Mahiru.

Shirota estaba confundido. Y aunque le dolía el alma hacer lo que iba a decir, era preferible a ver como Mahiru sollozaba al no poder comprender qué es lo que siente.

\- ¿Te hace sentir bien?

Mahiru levanto la mirada, mostrando solo las ámbar algo enrojecidas por el leve llanto. Sakuya no lo miraba pero jugaba con su vaso de jugo, como buscando una inexistente melodía en el borde de ella.

\- ¿Él te hace sentir bien? - volvió a preguntar Sakuya.

Y aquella pregunta dejo marcando a Mahiru.

No sabía cómo decírselo, pero en su interior sabía que la compañía de Kuro le hacía sentirse increíblemente bien. Podía ser él mismo, y aunque nunca tuvo problemas de mostrarse tal cual es, con Kuro sentía cierta libertad de expresarse a más.

Estar cerca de Kuro le tranquilizaba. Le hacía sentirse más feliz que de costumbre. Las muecas del chico le hacían gracia y aceleraban el pulso de su corazón. Le descontrolaban los nervios y hacia su rostro ruborizarse a una agradable sensación.

Mahiru asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Crees que para él eres su prioridad?

¿A qué venía ese interrogatorio? Sakuya lo estaba jalando a ver en sus más profundos sentimientos. Poco a poco, la mente de Shirota se aclaraba mas. Le asustaba, y al mismo tiempo se sentía expectante.

Porque sabía, y no tenía necesidad de preguntarle a Kuro, que para él era su prioridad. Tal vez desde el primer día lo fue. O desde que Mikuni los había esposado. De alguna forma, el mayor Alicein había contribuido a su relación.

Había entrelazado sus caminos.

Y Kuro se volvió su prioridad también. Verlo solo, con un problema que acarrea de años, le tocó profundo. Tanto que avanzo y siguió metiéndose con el chico. Estando un cien por ciento atento a todo lo que hacía.

Y Kuro lo seguía. Casi como un pollito a mamá gallina. Desde ese día, el chico de celestinos cabellos no se había alejado. Al contrario, cada día, estaban más cercanos. Tantos que la proximidad entre sus cuerpos se estaba volviendo natural... y hasta algo indispensable.

Cada noche necesitaba saber si Kuro dormía bien. Si en su rostro no había mueca de dolor. Porque en todas esas noches, Shirota, aunque se enfadaba y se alejaba para dormir en su propia cama, no podía entregarse al sueño si no veía el rostro apacible de Kuro.

Solo cuando veía una pequeña sonrisa o la calma total, Mahiru dormía.

Shirota volvió asentir.

\- ¿Te ha calmado tu dolor?

Casi inmediatamente, Mahiru asintió. Porque la noche del segundo día, Kuro lo había abrazado y se disculpó por las palabras de Tsubaki al lastimarlo.

Con tan solo una caricia, Kuro logró que ese dolor fuera pasajero. Casi un chiste de un mal sueño. Porque hace mucho que no pensaba en su padre biológico, y que Tsubaki supiera parte de ese pasado le descoloco y se sintió hundirse en un inexplicable infortunio.

Estaba seguro que lloraría en ese momento de no ser por las manos cálidas de Kuro en sus cabellos; abrazándolo, convirtiendo ese llanto en un ligero sollozo.

\- ¿Piensas en él en cada momento?

Mahiru se mordió los labios, porque sabía que esa pregunta estaba demás.

Ha estado, desde que inició ese campamento, en total y completa disposición y atención a Kuro. Tanto que incluso había olvidado a Sakuya en más de una ocación.

Kuro estaba siempre en todos sus planes y pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas cerca de él?

¿Cómo...?

Esa era la pregunta clave. Porque vergonzosamente puede soltar y decir que Kuro le da un indescriptible y desbordante _placer._

Era placentero estar cerca del perezoso. Sentir la agradable sensación de hormigueo en su vientre, y ese calorcito subirle a las mejillas para constatar lo dichoso de la cercanía con Kuro. No sabía cómo describirlo del todo. Pero era un deseo anhelante que necesitaba para sentirse _vivo._

Necesitaba a Kuro en todo momento. Tanto, que comenzaba a extrañarlo en ese preciso instante.

\- Mahiru... ¿Quieres volver a besarlo?

El pequeño hormigueo en sus necesitados labios le dio la respuesta. Frunció el ceño con ternura ante la mirada de Sakuya.

Sentir los labios de Kuro nuevamente. Acababa de pensarlo y ya quería salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero se reprendió mentalmente y se obligó a permanecer tan estático como le fue posible. Porque acababa de darse cuenta...

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Mahiru? Estas enamorado de él.

Un pequeño jadeo, y oculto el rostro nuevamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Sakuya bufó con gracia y una pequeña sonrisa entristecida afloro cuando Mahiru apenas si musito un pequeño _"Si..."_ confirmando sus palabras.

-.

-.

Kuro sospechaba que Mahiru estaría en el cuarto. Y se rasco la nuca queriendo saber cómo afrontar al chico, pero llevaba todo el camino del Zoológico a la cabaña buscando palabras coherentes, y alguna explicación inexistente.

Necesitaba cinco minutos más. Aun no lograba coordinar palabras.

Así que sus silenciosos pasos lo llevaron a la zona trasera de la cabaña, donde el lugar disponía de una pequeña y agradable piscina, y algunas mesas y sillas alrededor. Se sentó en el borde mirando el reflejo que mostraba esas cristalinas aguas.

Y sintió desagrado así mismo. Debió esperar.

Hubiera besado a Mahiru al final de ese campamento. Así simplemente hubiera huido si la situación se pondría complicada como ahora. Mahiru seguramente lo odiaba. O incluso repudiaba.

Kuro escondió su cabeza entre las piernas. Queriendo hacerse un ovillo, y que todos sus problemas mágicamente se solucionaran.

Pero no quería. No podía alejarse de Mahiru por voluntad propia. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz, y anhelante de vivir. La alegría y ternura desmesurada que soltaba Shirota, le contagiaba también. Aun si Mahiru está enfadado ahora mismo. Aun si Shirota ya no lo quiere ver...

Kuro no quería perder lo único que le iluminaba su existencia.

\- Enserio no te da vergüenza el espectáculo que hiciste, querido hermano.

No se inmuto. No se movió y tampoco quiso dirigir una palabra. Tsubaki podría irse por donde llegó. Pero bien sabia, que cuando el azabache se le acercaba era para envenenarle la cabeza.

\- Me pregunto cómo se estará sintiendo Mahiru Shirota-kun ahora.

El murmullo infantil al pronunciar aquello, Kuro arrugo el entrecejo.

\- Seguramente esta maldiciendo _palabrotas_ en tu contra... Ah, pero. Eso no tiene importancia. Ash siempre las ha escuchado, ¿cierto?

Kuro quiso cerrar los ojos para imaginar que Tsubaki era una tonta ilusión. Una que siempre aparecía para mostrarle la mierda de persona que es.

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Mahiru-kun cruzara esa calle en rojo?... ¿No te diste cuenta, hermano? Mahiru siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Simplemente corrió despavorido cuando lo besaste.

Kuro abrió los ojos entendiendo esas palabras. Aunque suene tonto, Shirota pudo haber sido atropellado al correr sin pensar.

-¿Te sientes miserable?... Ten, hermano.

De reojo, Kuro miró lo que Tsubaki ofrecía. Arrugo el entrecejo al ver un pequeño y filoso objeto metálico.

\- ¿No es buen momento para que hagas tu tan preciado y olvidado ritual?

Una navaja ofrecían las pálidas manos de su hermano. Invitándolo a usarlo, y hacer la misma acción de Tsubaki al mostrarle en juego cómo usaba ese objeto simulando un corte en su muñeca.

Kuro la tomo sin titubeos y Tsubaki sonrió cuando su hermano miraba sin interés la pequeña navaja. Sólo para soltarla al agua ante la risa del azabache, y ambos vieron hundirse el objeto.

\- Piérdete Tsubaki - Kuro volvió a esconder el rostro.

Tsubaki no se alejo, pero permanecieron en silencio. La tarde estaba cayendo, y el frescor del viento era más cálido. Ya no se sentía ese ambiente pesado y caluroso de la mañana.

Kuro simplemente quería devolver el tiempo. Podría desear hacerlo antes de que ese impulso de besar al castaño se le instalara en la cabeza. O tal vez, podría ser mejor antes de esa mañana cuando preparaba su juego y un par de yenes para el campamento.

Debió ser mejor quedarse en casa.

No era fácil estar enamorado, y privar de ese impulso de abrazar o besar a quien amas. Su fuerza de voluntad era bastante floja y vaga para frenarlo de hacer aquello.

\- ¿No era lindo cuando pequeño?

Kuro chisto fastidiado, con Tsubaki a su costado era imposible seguir con sus pensamientos deprimentes.

\- Con esa ropa juraría que se trata de una niña.

Llamando levemente su atención, Kuro volvió a cruzar mirada con su hermano, solo para constatar lo que tenía en sus manos. Abrió los ojos con espanto al ver el móvil escarlata de Shirota entre los dedos de Tsubaki. ¿En qué momento se lo había quitado?

Pero el rencor y asombro quedo a un lado cuando observo a detalle la imagen que mostraba Tsubaki. Aquella foto no había logrado husmearla cuando él mismo tuvo el móvil de Mahiru hace unos días.

Y algo hizo _ **click**_ en sus recuerdos.

Esa imagen de Mahiru pequeño con un gatito blanco, y en su espalda una adulta mujer de claros cabellos. Shirota tenía un blanco abrigo infantil de conejito, y una sonrisa estampada en sus tiernas facciones.

No logró divisar por completo la imagen de Mahiru cuando el móvil del castaño resbalaba de las manos de Tsubaki.

\- Ups.

El murmullo de su hermano y el pequeño sonido del móvil al hundirse en el agua resonaron en su cabeza. No lo pensó dos veces cuando ya se había lanzado a la piscina, con zapatos y ropa, solo para perseguir el pequeño objeto granate de Mahiru, encontrándolo en el fondo de esa alberca.

Solo cuando sus manos tocaron el móvil, logro ver por última vez aquella foto. Solo para que a los segundos la pequeña pantalla parpadeara y terminara completamente oscurecida.

Tsubaki se levantó soltando grandes carcajadas cuando Kuro emergió a la superficie con los cabellos tapándole el rostro. Ignoró cuando su hermano salió completamente empapado de la piscina, y sus pasos resonaban acuosos al acercársele.

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha fue el inicio del desastre.

La risa de Tsubaki cesó de inmediato cuando sintió el impacto, y su cuerpo cayó sobre una de las sillas, destrozándola. Se llevo una mano a su adolorida mejilla sintiéndola hincharse con abrumadora velocidad. Y su disgusto fue poco al ver la cólera en los ojos esmeraldas de Kuro.

Quien iba por un segundo y tercer golpe a ese indeseado e insoportable hermano. Pero otra idea se le cruzó a su ya retorcida cabeza; tratar de ahorcar a Tsubaki con sus mismas manos.

\- ¡Kuro, detente!

La voz desesperada de Mahiru le hizo entrar en razón, cuando el calor del cuerpo del castaño estaba abrazándolo para detenerlo. ¿Qué estaba planeando hacerle a Tsubaki?

Mahiru simplemente había corrido con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le proporcionaron. Estaban en la cocina cuando sintieron sonidos en la piscina, y cuando junto con Sakuya se acercaron a mirar por una de las ventanas aledañas, Kuro había desaparecido en el agua. Para cuando habían salido al patio trasero, el chico acababa de golpear a Tsubaki.

\- ¿Mahiru?

Apenas logro musitar Kuro cuando Shirota subía su mirada preocupado. Solo para que en un segundo la pequeña felicidad se esfumara cuando Tsubaki a su espalda se levantaba y en sus manos empuñara parte de la silla que acababa de romper con la caída.

Shirota solo sintió que Kuro lo giro, y luego un empujón a la piscina lo hizo tropezar, un sonido sordo de _algo_ desquebrajando otra cosa resonó en sus oídos. Y abrió sus ámbar con horror cuando antes de tocar el agua, el cuerpo de Kuro estaba protegiéndolo sin fuerzas, y pequeñas gotitas rojizas estaban en su visión antes de hundirse en la piscina.

Tsubaki soltó el _arma_ que tenía en las manos levemente impactado al ver a Shirota emerger del agua con su hermano en brazos. Kuro parecía estar inconsciente y la sangre que bajaba de la sien teñía ligeramente el agua.

\- ¡KURO!

El grito desesperado de Mahiru le hizo mover el cuerpo a Sakuya. Se había quedado congelado cuando vio a ambos hermanos pelearse, y corrió a socorrer a Shirota al nadar a duras penas con el perezoso en brazos. Tsubaki esta vez se había excedido.

-.

-.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que la calma de ese momento le parecía irreal a Mahiru. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Kuro, mientras éste dormía con un vendaje en la cabeza.

Hyde y Licht había llegado a los segundos de ese caos, y el rubio había llamado a Mikuni por móvil explicándole a lo rápido lo que sucedió. Sacaron a Kuro con cuidado de la piscina, y el adulto anfitrión llegó en cosa de minutos junto a un sujeto que se proclamaba ser médico.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Mahiru ya estaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación viendo a detalle al sujeto llamado Johannes hacer su trabajo.

Tsubaki estaba en otro cuarto junto con Mikuni y Sakuya.

\- Nee-san viene en camino.

La voz de Hyde le trajo a la realidad. Y fugazmente se pregunto de quién hablaba el rubio cuando lo observo salir del cuarto con celular en mano. Y el cuarto quedo vacío. Shirota tomó una mano de Kuro y la apretó con cariño.

Kuro estaba bien. El golpe le había abierto una herida que escandalosamente sangró. Pero el golpe en la nuca lo había aturdido al punto de dejarlo inconsciente... o al menos, eso le explico el _doctor._ Que no había de que preocuparse. Que despertaría en cosa de minutos. Pero ya llevaba treinta y dos minutos así. Y Shirota se estaba impacientando.

Arrugo levemente las cejas al sentir la impotencia.

¿Por qué peleaban? ¿Por qué Kuro golpeó a Tsubaki? Le había sorprendido cada célula de su cuerpo ver a Kuro tan enfadado, y se había sorprendido cuando sus pies simplemente se movieron a detenerlo, antes de que Kuro hiciera algo de lo cual, podría arrepentirse después.

\- Kuro...

Susurró en el silencio de esa tarde. Mahiru se acerco al chico durmiente, esperando y anhelando que abriera los ojos y dejara de preocuparlo.

\- Despierta Kuro.

Murmuró antes de besar los labios del chico. Sutil y ligero, un roce cariñoso por parte de Mahiru, bordeando lo casto e ingenuo, pero despertando mil sensaciones por el íntimo contacto.

* * *

 **Eh visto el espectacular dibujo de Damuco! Dios, mil gracias, me hiciste el día completito! Tuve el deleite de verlo antes que lo publicaras en tumblr. Muchas gracias Damuco! Enserio, creo que capturaste muy bien el momento del beso en ese dibujo.**

 **A los lectores, los invito a ver y deleitarse con las grandes maravillas de los Fanart de Damuco! Ella se encuentra en Devianart (** **damuchan91)** **y Tumblr (** **damucochan)**

 **Muchas gracias querida. Fue muy hermoso ver ese momento! (creo que llorare de felicidad x3)**


	21. CAPITULO XXI

**CAPITULO XXI**

 **Deja salir ese dolor**

* * *

 _"¿No morí?... Ahh, que desgracia"_

Fue el primer pensamiento de Kuro al abrir los ojos y mirar el techo anaranjado con toques violetas. Una punzada en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza le molestó cuando intentó girarse y seguir durmiendo. Quería volver a cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Pero solo constató una figura en su costado. Alguien estaba sentado en una silla, y precisamente la puesta del sol le daba en su persona, haciendo que la misma luz le fuera difícil ver de quien se trataba.

Arqueó una ceja al comprender más o menos quien era. Quizás su cabeza estaba aun media aturdida porque veía a su hermana sentada ahí.

\- ¿Mahiru...?

Quiso arriesgarse y preguntar por el castaño, aun cuando su vista comenzaba a adecuarse al ambiente del cuarto, y sabia que esa figura femenina no pertenecía a Shirota.

\- Él está en la cocina. Hyde lo llevó a tomarse un té. Estaba un poco alterado.

Kuro quiso hacer un esfuerzo y sentarse, pero la acción quedo en un pensamiento al ver a su hermana confundido. ¿Mahiru si estaba ahí con él? ¿Y se había preocupado?

\- Has estado dormido por casi dos horas, Ash.

Kuro tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando completamente el cielo de la habitación. Y sintió a su hermana cambiar de asiento, y ahora acomodándose en el borde de su cama.

Dos horas. Era tiempo suficiente para preocupar a Mahiru. No le extrañaba que incluso, aunque estuviera enfadado por el beso, estaría de igual manera a su lado en ese momento. Atento para ver cuándo abriría los ojos.

\- Soñé... - llamó la atención de su hermana - soñé con ese día cuando _ella_ murió. Ese día donde salí de casa a buscar un gato perdido...

Kuro ladeo el rostro e instintivamente, su mano fue a los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando el móvil de Shirota. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que éste no tenia bolsillos. Desorientado busco en sus ropas, pero éstas no eran las que había usado en la mañana.

Eso quería decir que habían cambiado sus ropas mojadas por una nueva.

\- Emm... en mi ropa anterior, tenía algo.

La chica no necesito mas palabras, y adivinando donde estarían las prendas, fue al baño a buscarlas. Hurgo con delicadeza encontrando lo que posiblemente su hermano proclamaba.

\- No es tuyo este celular. ¿De quién es? - Kuro acepto el móvil cuando ella llego a su lado nuevamente.

\- Era de Mahiru... bueno, Tsubaki lo tiro a la piscina.

Kuro sintió el ceño de su hermana fruncirse, y casi se sintió como un niño que delata a su hermano por hacer una fechoría. Aunque no le preocupaba qué clase de _regaño_ podrían darle a Tsubaki. Por él el azabache podría lanzarse al mar y ahogarse.

\- También, Mahiru no sabe lo de su móvil... creo. Así que...

Ella no necesito mas palabras. Ya comprendía perfectamente la razón por la que sus hermanos estaban en pleito, y entendía también que Kuro no quería que Mahiru se enterara lo de su móvil, al menos, no aun. La chica se levantó y camino a la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco de ésta para observar por última vez al perezoso.

\- Descansa un rato Ash. Iré a ver a Tsubaki ahora - y antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kuro añadió con maternal voz un pequeño _cumplido_ \- Mahiru es un lindo niño. Ahora veo porque te enamoraste de él. Es muy dulce y encantador.

Kuro trato de permanecer estático y lo mas estoico posible, pero el rojo en su rostro le delato de igual forma.

Su hermana acababa de avergonzarlo.

-.

-.

Tsubaki estaba completamente solo en el cuarto. Desde que su hermana había llegado a la cabaña, tanto Mikuni como Sakuya lo habían dejado abandonado en el cuarto. Poco mas y encerrado para la llegada de la fémina. No es como si él precisamente huyera de su hermana, pero prefería no encontrársela ahora. Aun cuando sabía que aquello ya era inevitable.

Se llevo una mano a su mejilla hinchada y chisto molesto los labios. Su hermano va a pagar por ese golpe. Al menos, estaba elaborando un plan cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta dieron aviso de una llegada.

Su hermana acababa de entrar.

Con desinterés vio a la chica posarse frente a su cama y mirarlo minuciosamente. No preguntó, pero los ojos azules de ella fácilmente preguntaban _**qué sucedió.**_

Y Tsubaki le negó la mirada. Prefirió gastar su tiempo en ver la puesta del sol que dar fundamentos por la pelea con Ash. Después de todo, ya sabia que su hermana sabia el motivo de la disputa.

\- Habla, Tsubaki.

\- Hola, Nee-san.

\- Sabes que no estoy para bromas.

La voz fría en ella le hizo recapacitar sus palabras, en especial cuando sintió el desagradable escalofrió en su columna. Pero, ¿De qué tendría que disculparse? ¿Qué explicación tendría que dar? No necesitaba pretextos que buscar. Para él, todo lo que hacía estaba bien. Aun cuando en el fondo sabia la verdad...

\- Nuestro hermano se lo buscó.

\- ¿Por eso arruinaste el móvil de Shirota Mahiru?

Ese nombre. Ese odioso nombre perteneciente a una persona más odiosa aun. Tsubaki chisto los labios molesto.

\- Ese chico también se lo buscó.

\- ¿Por qué lo odias?

Precisamente por eso _odiaba_ tanto entrar con una conversación con su hermana. Siempre, a cada pregunta y respuesta, parecía demandar un intenso interrogatorio de la cual sabe, no se librara tan fácilmente.

\- Qué ha hecho ese chico para que lo odies, Tsubaki.

\- Meterse con nuestro hermano. Eso es suficiente razón para odiarlo.

No quería cruzar mirada con su hermana. Sabía que tan pronto lo hiciera, caería en las redes de ella. Una donde, con palabras suaves, buscaba tranquilizarlo y hacerle _olvidar_ ese odio a su hermano.

Sintió un suspiro sutil saliendo de los labios finos de la chica. Como si expresara con ello lo cansada que está al lidiar siempre con las peleas de sus hermanitos.

-Tsubaki.

El azabache la ignoró cuando ella se levanto acercándose. Solo cuando tomaron sus mejillas, apretando con cierta fuerza para girar su rostro, fue que Tsubaki _perdió_ al ver los ojos que parecían compartir el mismo tono que los suyos; unos índigos con matices violetas.

\- Ya es tiempo que dejes de hacer esto, Tsubaki.

El mencionado arrugo el ceño y la chica no evitó recordar cuantas veces, tanto Ash como Tsubaki, la han metido en más de una ocasión en problemas. Precisamente por este último. Tsubaki siempre queriendo que Ash este solo por sentirlo responsable de la muerte de sus progenitores.

\- Ya deja en paz a Ash. Deja que él viva feliz. Así como tú debes buscar tu propia felicidad.

Aun eran unos niños. La fémina los regañaba casi como niños de siete años. Casi igual como hace diez años, cuando la primera pelea de sus hermanos inició. Y que Tsubaki aun recordaba con bastante claridad, por lo que volvió a fruncir el ceño sintiéndose abatido.

\- Fue su culpa - susurró ante la mirada atenta de su hermana - Siempre ha tenido la culpa. Si él no hubiera salido _ese_ día... si él no habría pedido salir _ese_ día...

La chica entendió que ambos _**días**_ , eran completamente distintos cronológicamente. Y Tsubaki apretó la mandíbula sintiendo el rencor nuevamente.

\- Nuestro padre seguiría vivo. Ambos lo estarían.

\- Sabes que Ash no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de nuestros padres - Tsubaki sintió un jalón en su mejilla herida y gimió adolorido cuando nuevamente su hermana lo hacía cruzar miradas- Pero tú casi matas a tu hermano ahora, Tsubaki. ¿Acaso quieres ser un verdadero asesino?

Tsubaki abrió mas sus ojos. Tantos años mencionando la misma palabra para describir a su hermano, que sentirla, describiéndolo a él, lo hacía sentirse extraño.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que _**esa**_ palabra _tabú_ se le vendría en su contra en una de esas.

\- Entiende que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que superes ese odio.

Tsubaki rodó sus orbes como expresando lo cansado que estaba de escucharla. Mala elección, sólo logro que su hermana frunciera el ceño y apretara cabreada su mejilla hinchada. Quejumbroso, Tsubaki sintió el peor dolor de muela que ha sentido en años.

\- ¿Has escuchado la frase "La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad"? - Tsubaki arqueo una ceja negándose a gritar del dolor que sentía ya palpitarle la cabeza - Aplícala en ti, Tsubaki. Y deja vivir a los demás.

Dejar vivir a los demás, ¿Eso quería decir que dejara de molestar a Ash? ¿Cómo? Si ha pasado casi su vida entera fastidiando la de su hermano, era casi tan indispensable como respirar.

\- En vez de pensar cada día en qué le harás a Ash... ¿por qué mejor no gastas tu tiempo en pensar en _aquella_ persona?

Ahora Tsubaki miró confundido a su hermana, y ésta le soltó su magullado moflete para expresar una dulce y maternal sonrisa por desviar los pensamientos negativos de su hermano. Solo quería mencionar a esa _persona_ para que Tsubaki empezara a recapacitar en sus actos.

\- Sé que hay alguien a quien quieres mucho. Dedícate a esa persona de ahora en adelante.

Tsubaki bajo la mirada cuando su hermana se levantaba ya dispuesta a irse de la habitación. Ahora que lo había dejado pensando en _otro_ asunto que no era su hermano.

\- Él está enamorado de otro chico... -musito el azabache casi inaudible - y ese chico está enamorado de otro chico.

\- Oh, entiendo. Un triángulo amoroso.

No necesito verla, pero sabía que su hermana sonreía, y le fastidiaba entender que ella siempre sabia que hacía cada uno de sus hermanos. Él incluyendo. Y aborrecía aun mas cuando ella era la primera en enterarse de la vida amorosa de todos, aun cuando algunos siquiera sabían que lo estaban.

\- Piensa Tsubaki, cuales son las prioridades que quieres a futuro - el azabache la observo en el marco de la puerta antes de irse - Estoy segura que Ash no está en ellas.

-.

-.

Mahiru jugaba con tu taza de té ya completamente vacía. Esperaba y rogaba que Kuro ya este despierto, y no siga tan inconsciente y pálido como lo dejo junto a su hermana.

Aunque la llegada de la chica lo había sorprendido, más que nada, porque ella llego justo en el momento en sus pensamientos y sentimientos se estaban desbordando en lágrimas y acababa de besar nuevamente a Kuro. Pillándolo en el acto. El maldito de Hyde no había cerrado la puerta.

Se había avergonzado a morir, y tartamudeo palabras incoherentes. Ya tenía suficiente con descubrir sus sentimientos. La necesidad que tenía con Kuro. Y tener que lidiar con excusas tontas cuando lo habían encontrado besando al hermano de ésta, simplemente lo habían dejado paralizado en ese momento.

\- ¿Me dejas un momento? Hyde.

Mahiru salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz femenina en la puerta de la cocina. La hermana de Kuro estaba ahí. Y Hyde lo había estado acompañando en silencio en una de las sillas del comedor.

\- ¿Cómo está Nii-san? -Hyde pregunto antes de salir.

\- Él está bien. Acaba de despertar.

Palabras suficientes para hacer reaccionar a Shirota. Se levanto enseguida queriendo pedir permiso con la mirada para correr escaleras arriba y ver a Kuro. Pero las orbes azulinas de la chica lo detuvieron, y se mordió los labios esperando saber qué quería ella.

La observo servirse una taza de té y sentarse frente a él. Mahiru se sentía maleducado si no se sentaba también, por lo que volvió a su lugar.

\- Lamento los problemas que te ha causado Tsubaki.

Shirota le desconcertó aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué se disculpaba ella? Debería ser Tsubaki quien se disculpe. Aunque Mahiru bien sabia, que tampoco era rencoroso, y sabia que si Tsubaki se disculpaba, él lo perdonaría ilusamente...

Se sintió un tonto ingenuo por pensar aquello.

\- Nuestros padres murieron hace ya diez años.

Mahiru levantó la mirada observándola. Y la ansiedad lo invadió.

\- Nuestra madre murió hace diez años. Ash tenía siete años, nuestro padre estaba en doble jornada en el hospital, y Ash era el único en casa. En la noche anterior Hyde había cortado la línea del teléfono por accidente mientras jugaba, y Ash no sabía... se le presentó una hemorragia interna a nuestra madre... ella murió antes de dar a luz. Y Hugh nació con dos semanas de anticipación.

Mahiru no sabía que decir. Ahora que al fin estaban aclarándole las dudas de la niñez de Kuro, no estaba seguro de oír completamente la historia ahora que podía entender qué clase de dolor ha pasado el chico.

Y que la hermana de Kuro estuviera con su mirada en la tacita de té, con una voz suave y tranquilizadora, extrañamente le desconsolaba.

\- Ash la vio a ella morir. La vio cuando se desangraba en el suelo de nuestra casa, y no pudo hacer nada...

La chica se detuvo un momento y bebió de su té tranquilamente. Mientras Mahiru intentaba procesar e imaginar todo aquello. Hacerlo, solo le trajeron recuerdo del accidente de su propia madre.

\- Un año más tarde, en el cumpleaños de Tsubaki, nuestro padre también muere - Shirota volvió a llevar su mirada a la chica - Ash había cambiado y estaba esquivo con todos. No fue al funeral de ella, y nunca quiso ir a visitar su tumba. Hasta que paso un año y le dijo a nuestro padre que quería ir a verla...

 _" No puede ser..."_ pensó Mahiru al adivinar lo que diría la hermana de Kuro.

\- En el camino, un conductor ebrio se pasó un eje a gran velocidad, y se estrelló de costado con un auto familiar. El auto de nuestro padre. Aun cuando habían quedado solamente lesionados, las piernas de nuestro padre quedaron atoradas por el volante del automóvil. Ash iba en el asiento trasero, y los mismos transeúntes ayudaron a sacarlo. El choque fue en el costado del auto... y el estanque del combustible se destrozo.

Shirota bajo la mirada.

\- Tuvieron que alejar a mi hermano y a toda la gente alrededor. No pudieron sacarlo, y el auto explotó con nuestro padre dentro. Ambos murieron, tanto nuestro padre como el conductor que produjo esa tragedia.

La chica terminó de beber su té y finalmente observo a Mahiru. El castaño estaba silencioso, pero apretaba la mandíbula mientras fruncía el ceño con dolor. Ella comprendió que no era buena idea soltar que Ash había intentado quitarse la vida en dos ocasiones, una casi lográndolo. Prefirió callar.

\- Tsubaki lo odia por esas razones. Ash estuvo ahí cuando ambos murieron. Y lo ha estado culpando desde entonces.

Mahiru se mordió los labios sintiendo la impotencia.

\- Era solo un niño - al fin había encontrado su voz, y cuando la soltó, Mahiru la sintió quebrada - Kuro solo era un niño, ¿qué podía hacer un niño de su edad?

\- Es lo que Tsubaki no quiere entender -La chica se levantó soltando un suspiro - Pero ya es tiempo que deje ese pasado. No te preocupes, Tsubaki ya lo sabe, solo que es demasiado necio para entenderlo.

Aquello no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Mahiru no podía poner un cien por ciento en que Tsubaki dejara en paz a Kuro de la noche a la mañana, pero quería creerle a la chica. Al menos, en el tono esperanzador de su voz.

\- Nii-san no está en el cuarto - Mahiru miró a Hyde en la entrada de la cocina.

Esas palabras habían quebrado el ambiente desolador, y Shirota paso a sentir preocupación. Se levantó enseguida mirando al rubio que explicara bien aquella frase. Pero un sonido musical rompió aquella muda pregunta, y sus orbes miel pasaron a ver a la chica, quien tenía su móvil en mano leyendo un mensaje.

\- Ash se fue a casa.

-.

-.

Ya había oscurecido por completo. La noche dejaba ver a lo lejos la luna reflejaba en el agua, y el ambiente era sumamente fresco. Pero Mahiru sentía que se le salía el corazón al perder el aliento con la corrida que llevaba.

Había salido corriendo de la cabaña cuando la hermana de Kuro dijo que éste se iba a casa, y tomaría uno de los buses que pasaban en la calle que separan la playa de la vida urbana. Si mal no recordaba, una _línea_ de esos transportes lo llevaban a una parada donde podría tomar un bus que definitivamente lo llevarían a casa.

Si no lograba dar con Kuro antes que ese autobús apareciera en cualquier momento por la calle, definitivamente se pondría a llorar.

Ya llevaba aguantándose las ganas desde que Kuro quedó inconsciente, mas la historia de su infancia, y ahora el chico le sale con que se iba del campamento.

¿En qué rayos pensaba?, ¿Por qué huía? Porque eso pensaba Mahiru. No encontraba otra explicación mas que Kuro era un cobarde y huía porque lo besó.

\- ¡Gato tonto!

Definitivamente, gritar mientras corre sobre la arena no era buena combinación. Sintió de súbito que su garganta se secaba, e instintivamente se llevo la mano masajeándose la zona.

Y también, estaba determinando que su cerebro hace rato no quería funcionar. Porque fue un tonto al correr ante los llamados de Hyde y su hermana; no trajo un yens encima, y para colmo, pudo haber ido a la vereda de la calle y correr. Pero no, él estaba corriendo en la arena irregular mientras sus ojos miel buscaban desesperado alguna persona con cabellera celeste en esa noche.

Kuro no debería ir muy lejos. Es decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo dejaron solo? Desde que la hermana del chico apareció en la cocina, no habían pasado más de diez minutos en su charla. ¿Tiempo suficiente para que Kuro desapareciera de la cabaña?

Mahiru se mordió el labio. Kuro podría ser un maldito perezoso, pero si se trataba de correr, desaparecía al instante.

Y observo con cierto alivio cuando, al posar su mirada desesperada al frente, a unos varios metros de distancia, un chico con gorra caminaba flojamente. Ese caminar perezoso, y una mano en los bolsillos y otra sujetándose la cabeza...

Solo a una persona le pertenecía tal actitud tan vaga.

Aumentó los pasos acelerados de sus piernas y cerró los ojos cuando ya no podía correr más. Dándose el último impulso de fuerza, gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones el nombre del chico.

\- ¡KUROO!

Solo para que Mahiru se arrojara con todo su peso al cuerpo del perezoso, mandándolos a ambos a la arena. Una estupenda _tacleada_ acababa de realizar Shirota.

Kuro, quien recién acababa de bostezar, levantó el rostro escupiendo la arena que acababa de tragar. Tosiendo con bastante dificultad, miró al chico que acababa de _arrollarlo_. Mahiru estaba encima de él escondiendo el rostro en su espalda, y apretando sus manos en su cadera.

\- Amh... ¿Mahiru?

Kuro aunque trato de girarse, el cuerpo del castaño no quería alejarse. Pensó que permanecerían así hasta que Mahiru decidiera soltarlo, pero un sollozo le terminó por cancelar ese plan.

Algo asustado, con cuidado trato de sentarse y guiar a Mahiru a su regazo. El castaño se dejo sin levantar en ningún momento el rostro. Y simplemente, cuando ya estaba sentado sobre Kuro, Mahiru escondió su rostro en el cuello de éste.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, Mahiru?

¿Por dónde empezaba? Podría decirle desde algo trivial y nostálgico como la muerte de su querida madre. O por descubrir que acababa de enamorarse de Kuro... corrección, acababa de _descubrir_ sus sentimientos, porque estos ya estaban presentes desde el primer día que cruzaron miradas.

O porque pensó por un momento que jamás volvería a verlo. Si llegaba a perderlo antes que tomara ese bus, pensó que nunca más en la vida volvería a ver sus ojos... y a escuchar su voz.

O por el remolino de emociones que le dejo la historia de su niñez. ¿Cuánto dolor ha tenido que soportar Kuro? ¿Cuánto ha sufrido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?... ¿Aun sufre? ¿Aun llora? ¿Se lamenta? ¿Por eso dejaba a Tsubaki culparlo de todo?... ¿Porque se siente responsable?

\- Solo eras un niño...

El susurro quebrado de la voz de Shirota tomó su completa atención. Y por un segundo, Kuro se había preguntado a qué se refería, pero rápidamente su cerebro hizo conexión y entendió por completo.

Su hermana acababa de contarle _**eso**_ a Mahiru.

Suspiro con pesadumbre y llevo una mano a la cadera del castaño, mientras la otra la posaba en su espalda. Repartiendo suaves caricias para apaciguar el llanto en Shirota.

\- No tuviste la culpa... no mereces lo que Tsubaki te hace... Entonces, ¿por qué...? -Mahiru levanto la mirada - ¿por qué dejas a Tsubaki hacerlo?

La expresión de Kuro no era de confusión, ni de molestia. Era más bien resignación. Pensando como si las palabras de Tsubaki en realidad no lo lastimaran. Quizás ya era el pasar de los años que había aprendido a escucharlas... pero no a tomarles real importancia.

\- Porque es la única manera en que Tsubaki no llore.

Mahiru se sorprendió y dejó que las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos se deslizaran libremente. Kuro era un maldito y buen hermano mayor. Y Shirota rompió a llorar. Se abrazo al perezoso y dejo salir un largo gemido de angustia.

Porque entendió que Kuro prefería lastimarse él, antes que dejar que sus hermanos sufrieran. Si alguien era culpable de ese accidente, bien podían culparlo a él. Y aquello le destrozo el alma. Sintiendo ese dolor como suyo. Porque si él cuando niño apenas pudo soportar la muerte de su madre, no imaginaba la _escala_ de pesar que poseía Kuro al cargar con dos muertes encima.

Y Kuro volvió a sentir un pinchazo doloroso en el pecho. Escuchar a Mahiru llorar también le estaba destrozando por dentro. Lo apretó mas entre sus brazos y escondió de igual forma su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

\- No llores Mahiru. Te dolerá la cabeza.

Sintió al chico apretar sus labios mientras sorbe por su nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse en pequeños gemidos lastimeros, buscando el ritmo acompasado de su irregular respiración.

\- Tú... ¿por qué no lloras... Kuro?

\- ¿Por qué debería? -casi sonrió el mayor al escucharlo gimotear - Tu ya lloras por los dos, Mahiru.

Shirota _hipó_ y volvió a gemir, pero se mordió los labios tratando de tranquilizarse, y restregó su rostro en el hombro de Kuro, rodeándolo mas con sus manos.

Y Kuro elevó su mirada al cielo oscuro. La playa, aunque contaba con iluminación nocturna, en aquella zona donde estaban ambos, la escasa y poca luz era tenue. Al menos, lo suficiente como para lograr visualizar algunas estrellas.

Le conmovía que Mahiru llorara por algo que él _debería_ hacer. Aunque no sabía si su hermana le contó con lujo de detalle todo... o solo lo superficial.

Pero no quería averiguarlo.

Kuro ladeo el rostro e inhaló con cierto agrado y deleite el sutil aroma de los cabellos de Shirota. ¿Sería buen momento para disculparse por lo de la tarde? Después de todo, el que Mahiru esté ahí, abrazándolo y jugando con sus manos en su espalda, debería ser luz verde para enfrentarlo...

\- Ahm... Mahiru.

Shirota solo tenía apoyada su cabeza flojamente en el cuello de Kuro, mirando ya mas tranquilo la solitaria arena de la playa. Cuando sintió el llamado del chico, simplemente hizo un pequeño gemido.

\- Perdón... - Mahiru parpadeo confundido - por lo del beso... aunque no me arrepiento.

En solo un segundo, Mahiru sintió su rostro arder por las últimas palabras. Y se removió en el regazo de Kuro, pasando sus manos al cuello de éste y volviendo a esconder su sonrojado rostro.

\- Sólo te perdonaré si me vuelves a besar...

Qué propuesta más contradictoria. Kuro arqueo una ceja sintiéndose más que confundido, y buscó a su alrededor si alguien estaba haciéndole una broma. Y que el chico que sostenía en sus brazos no era _su_ MahiMahi.

Pero la solitaria playa le dio la respuesta. Mahiru estaba ahí. Mahiru estaba en sus piernas sentado, y abrazándolo. Mahiru acababa de _insinuársele_ , y le susurraba al oído. Mahiru no parecía odiarle, ni mucho menos repudiarlo.

Mahiru no estaba enfadado...

Mahiru, quería que lo besara nuevamente.

Y sintió acorde el movimiento de las olas del mar a los movimientos extremadamente delicados de sus perezosas manos buscar el rostro de Mahiru. La escasa luz le daba en el rostro al castaño, iluminando sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas, haciendo del color miel un oro fundido.

Y acortó la distancia, evitando la desesperación que sentía en los labios por volver a probar los de Mahiru. Estampando sus bocas en un desesperado beso. Saboreando el labio inferior del castaño, y guiándolo a un movimiento lento y tortuoso bordeando con su lengua la boca de Shirota.

Mahiru gimió ante la sensación de abrir sus labios y permitirle el ingreso al chico, jugando con su lengua en un ardiente contacto. Y sintiendo las manos de Kuro viajar a su cintura para reafirmar el abrazo, haciéndolo jadear y perderse en el placer que le otorgaba Kuro.

Definitivamente, anhelaban demasiado ese beso.

Uno donde era escondido por la escasez de luz en esa noche, y el suave sonido de la playa.


	22. CAPITULO XXII

**CAPITULO XXII**

 **¿Formalizamos?**

* * *

 _"Se siente bien..."_

Le parecía increíble que aun cuando sus manos estaban jugando con los ligeramente largos cabellos de Kuro, y su boca la movía al compas de los movimientos suaves y húmedos de los labios de éste, su cabeza aun esté dispuesta a procesar y pensar la sensación que siente.

Incluso era consciente de las manos del perezoso, que habían cambiado de posición al llevarlas de su cintura a las piernas. Acariciando con la palma abierta toda la porción de piel que exponía en ese short de mezclilla.

Debió ponerse un pantalón en vez de esa corta prenda que dejaba ver en su totalidad sus extremidades.

Mahiru gimió quedamente cuando las manos de Kuro volvieron a su cintura, solo para que al segundo, bajarlas juguetonamente por su espalda baja. Shirota se separo de los dulces labios del chico algo espantado.

\- ¿Dónde estás tocando Kuro?

El mencionado lo observo sin expresión, como tratando de procesar sus intenciones. Pero solo levantó sus hombros en señal de desinterés y volvió a atacar la boca de Mahiru. Al menos, logró rozarla con su lengua cuando una luz blanca los alumbró al rostro a ambos.

Shirota miró confundido donde provenía llevándose una mano al rostro para _opacar_ la iluminación cegadora, y Kuro levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-.

-.

Una cosa era segura para Kuro. Su hermana lo va a castigar.

Y no quiso verla al rostro cuando estaban parados en la puerta, él junto a Mahiru, ambos escoltados por un oficial bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada de su querida hermana. Shirota con la mirada baja y completamente rojo se mordía los labios, y Kuro a su lado miraba el suelo de igual manera. Ambos como niños regañados

\- Que no se vuelva a repetir jovencitos. La playa no es para hacer ese tipo de obscenidades.

Suerte que el oficial en turno estaba de buen humor, sino Kuro juraba que su hermana tendría mas que el ceño fruncido en molestia si tendría que ir a buscarlos a la comisaría por _faltas a la moral en vía pública._

Tan pronto cerraron la puerta de la cabaña, la chica se giró demandando respuesta con los brazos cruzados.

\- MahiMahi me obligó a besarlo.

Shirota se giró a ver a Kuro sintiéndose mas que traicionado. Sentía que ya tuvo la vergüenza suficiente por ese día como para que ahora Kuro lo delatara frente a su hermana... y de paso a Hyde, Licht, Sakuya, y por alguna razón, Tsubaki estaba ahí también.

Sus gritos y quejas murieron en su boca al bajar nuevamente la mirada teniendo la de todos puesta en su abochornada persona.

\- Quedas castigado, Ash - tanto Kuro como Mahiru miraron a la chica - Dormirás en el último cuarto sólo. No quiero más problemas por esta noche.

Kuro bufó fastidiado, de igual manera pensaba escaparse en la noche e ir a dormir junto a _su_ MahiMahi. A menos que su hermana le pusiera llave a su puerta...

¿Se lastimaría si saltaba por la ventana del segundo piso?

\- Tsubaki...

Un solo llamado frío de la chica, y todos miraron al azabache. Tsubaki bufó molesto de igual manera y se levanto de la agradable silla para posarse frente a Mahiru. Cruzándose miradas, una confundida en demasía, y otra con el ceño fastidiosamente fruncido.

Para Tsubaki, disculparse frente a sus hermanos y algunos era un reto en exceso, pero su hermana no le había dado muchas opciones cuando lo amenazo con llevarlo a algún _internado_ si no dejaba de una vez por todas de fastidiar la vida de Ash.

\- ... Lo siento... por todo. No volveré a molestar... te.

Mahiru parpadeo, a su lado, Kuro suspiró cansado. Hyde hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba un oído, Licht parecía tener mayor interés en comer un trozo de melón en la mesa. Sakuya se sorprendió de igual forma, y la hermana de Kuro no cambio su expresión demandante. Y eso era porque claramente, la voz de Tsubaki apenas si se notó en ese silencio de la cocina.

Shirota abrió su boca sin saber que responder. No es como si Tsubaki le ha hecho daño directamente a él. Con quien debería disculparse es con Kuro, aunque si se fijaba con mas atención, fácilmente se podía apreciar como la mejilla izquierda de Tsubaki seguía bastante hinchada, y el color rosa se tornaba un poco oscurecida.

Tsubaki solo le ha hablado mal de Kuro con intensiones de alejarlo. Más de eso, Shirota no ha sentido nada.

Aun así...

\- Esta bien, Tsubaki. Acepto tus disculpas.

Y la sonrisa que le dedico al azabache a Kuro lo hizo sentirse mal. Mahiru es tan malditamente ingenuo que es capaz de sonreírle así a su hermano. Aun sin saber que Tsubaki había estropeado su preciado móvil. Y Hyde sabia otras verdades donde Tsubaki había atentado contra la integridad física de Mahiru.

 _Inocencia extrema en Shirota._

Con cierta resignación, Kuro exhalo el aire retenido. Esperaba encontrar un momento a solas con Mahiru para decirle esa pequeña desgracia, porque en ese momento era imposible. Las voces de Mikuni y los chicos los alertaron en la puerta de la cabaña...

-.

-.

 _"Aah... así que era por esto..."_

Mahiru observó con cierta incredulidad dentro de una lavadora. Estaba terriblemente sospechando que Tsubaki se había disculpado por esto.

Toda su ropa. Absolutamente **todo** lo que tenía en su bolso, estaba completamente remojadas en una lavadora con excesivos detergentes.

Después de cenar, y que la hermana de Kuro se presentara al resto de los chicos y chicas. Su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para ir al cuarto, tomar su pijama y dormir relajantemente en su cómoda cama. Solo que llegó a la habitación, tomó su bolso y encontró extraño el peso terriblemente liviano de este.

Solo lo abrió y detallo el problema. Sus ropa no estaban. Y había ido a la lavandería porque una de las chicas dijo que _alguien_ no había terminado de lavar su ropa...

\- Tsk... Tsubaki seguramente lo hizo en _ese_ momento.

Kuro sintió la mirada confundida del castaño a su lado. Estaba seguro que Tsubaki, aparte de extraer el móvil de Shirota, había aprovechado de hacer esa _broma._

\- Esta bien. Puedo lavar este desastre, ustedes pueden ir a descansar.

Mahiru mas confundido aun, observo a la hermana de Kuro tomar sus ropas y usar otra lavadora. Aun cuando quiso dar una queja, Kuro lo había tomado de la mano y lo saco de la lavandería dejando a la chica.

La intensión de Kuro era llevar al castaño y hablar de algunas cosas que tenían _bastante_ pendientes, pero tarde llegaron al ver en la puerta de la habitación que ya todos los chicos estaban dentro. Especialmente su hermano rubio armando alguna clase de drama.

Y para colmo él estaba castigado y tenía que ir al último cuarto antes que su hermana pasara a revisar las habitaciones.

\- No tengo ropa para dormir - El susurró de Mahiru en el marco de la puerta llamó su completa atención.

\- Puedo pasarte ropa.

Aunque pijama extra no poseía Kuro, no negaba que un extraño e insano morbo le subió a la cabeza de solo imaginar a Mahiru usando ropa suya para dormir.

Ah... definitivamente, agradecía que su hermana lo tirara al último cuarto.

-.

-.

En sueños, Mahiru frunció el ceño y se removió en su cama.

El sonido del mar llegaba a la habitación, y escuchar esas aguas agitadas en sueños le traían ciertas pesadillas. Emitió un pequeño quejido y volvió a moverse entre las sabanas.

El rostro difuminado de una mujer le era extraño en la somnolencia. Que ésta mostrara cierto encanto maternal en una iluminada habitación era lúgubre. Y que de pronto la ola del mar rompiera sobre la arena, solo trajo el recuerdo del rechinar de unos neumáticos y el sonido de fragmentos de cristal haciéndose añicos contra el pavimento.

Mahiru abrió los ojos de golpe.

Jadeo asustado, y sin moverse, observo el techo oscuro de la habitación. Sudaba ligeramente y sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza, aun sintiendo esa pequeña adrenalina de un accidente.

Se sentó en su cama tragando con cierta dificultad esa angustia.

Recordar el accidente de su madre solo era productor de la historia de Kuro...

Y Mahiru busco al chico en su cama, pero ésta estaba vacía. Llevo su mirada recorriendo el cuarto y escuchaba los sonidos acompasados de todos durmiendo plácidamente. Debería ser más de media noche ya. No le extrañaba aquello.

Se levanto, y descalzo, camino por la habitación con el menor sigilo posible. Camino por ese pequeño y estrecho corredor, pasando por los cuartos hasta la última puerta. Y allí, asomo con cuidado el rostro buscando a Kuro en su cama.

En el último lecho, cercano al gran ventanal, estaba el perezoso dándole la espalda. Y vinieron los pensamientos de dar media vuelta y volver a su cama. Después de todo, Kuro estaba castigado. Castigado porque se habían besado en la playa en una posición que mas podría interpretarse.

Mahiru bajo el rostro avergonzado.

\- Si vas a entrar, entra.

Suerte que se había llevado a tiempo sus manos a la boca. Pero nadie le impidió el no saltar del susto a Shirota. Mientras Kuro le miraba sobre su hombro, observándolo con cierto deleite al verlo dudar, pero entrando igualmente cabizbajo.

Tiene que ser un maldito crimen si Mahiru se veía sexy caminando a su cercanía mostrando las lampiñas piernas y su playera un tanto grande resbalar por uno de sus hombros. Trató de desviar la mirada cuando Shirota, sin ninguna invitación, ya estaba acostándose a su lado.

Estuvieron los dos mirando el techo, uno al lado del otro, sintiendo como un infantil nerviosismo les invadía por la cercanía.

\- Tuve un sueño - Kuro ladeo su rostro mirando al castaño - es un poco extraño... hace tiempo no soñaba con mi madre.

Kuro se acomodó completamente mirando a Mahiru en su costado. El rostro de Shirota seguía medio fruncido, casi como tratando de comprender _**por qué soñó aquello.**_ Y Kuro sabía que enterarse de una tragedia solo traía recuerdos de otra.

\- No estoy triste, pero es un sentimiento extraño.

 _"Añoranza... anhelas verla aunque sea en sueños, Mahiru"_

Shirota se había llevado la mano al pecho, y Kuro llevó la suya propia a la frente del chico, presionando con ligereza para borrar esa molestia que reflejaba las facciones del castaño. Solo para que su ansiedad ganara terreno y girara el rostro de Mahiru.

Shirota se sonrojo cuando sintió los labios de Kuro en su frente. Depositando un suave contacto. Y cerró los ojos disfrutando del cálido toque.

Se sentía mejor. Kuro estaba ahí, a su lado, repartiendo un sentimiento que nunca creyó conocer. Y que parecía inflarse descontrolado como un globo en su pecho. Solo esperaba que en ningún momento esa burbuja de felicidad desapareciera.

Lo amaba. Demasiado.

Y un extraño sentimiento de posesión le invadió. Quería tenerlo más que sólo esos días. Quería que ese sentimiento siguiera creciendo, alimentándolo cada momento. Y que las penas y dolor de ambos se vieran _opacados_ por éstos.

Quería... que Kuro dejara de sentirse culpable. Quería guiarlo a mejores momentos. Él estaba más que dispuesto a acompañarlo en su vida. Quería crear una en donde no se arrepintieran de nada. Una donde podrían despertar juntos, pelearse por el baño, que Kuro musite incoherencias en las mañanas por el sueño aun en su sistema mientras espera el desayuno en su cocina.

Salir de compras; y discutir con amor porque Kuro prefiere comer chatarra en vez de verduras. Y al final él termine cediendo ante la mirada deprimida del chico. O que Kuro termine diciendo alguna palabra sinvergüenza para alejarlo del tema.

Ir al parque, y ver juntos como las palomas se pelean por unas migajas de pan. Quizás podrían invitar a Licht y Hyde. Y ver al par peleándose junto a las aves.

Quería que Kuro lo espere en las salidas después de clase. Pero ya que ambos están en distintas preparatorias y cursos. Quizás Kuro sea demasiado perezoso de mover sus piernas e ir a la suya, entonces Mahiru tendría que mover sus pies e ir donde Kuro. No suena mal.

Oh, pero se le escapaba un detalle. Tendrían que vivir bajo el mismo techo ¿Kuro querría compartir su pequeño departamento junto a él? También, tiene que avisarle a su tío que tiene...

¿Qué es Kuro para él?

Mahiru abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Kuro lo habría abrazado. Y ahora estaba con su cabeza reposando en el pecho del chico.

\- Kuro...

\- ¿Que sucede?

Shirota se removió avergonzado. No sabía cómo iniciar aquella pregunta, o propuesta... Kuro suspira, al fin entendiendo que _ese_ momento había llegado. Solo esperaba que su hermana no apareciera de la nada y volviera a alejarlo de Mahiru.

Kuro cambio de posiciones acomodándose encima del castaño, usando sus brazos como soporte para ver de frente a Shirota. Así al menos no tendrían escapatoria. Ninguno de los dos. Ya se había mentalizado lo suficiente como para saber _que_ palabras saldrán de su boca.

Pero se perdió en los ojos miel de Mahiru, y _perdió_ el hilo con ello.

\- Ahm... Mahiru...yo.

Genial, ahora toda su fortaleza de hombre se vino abajo al sentir el patético balbuceo que se instaló en su garganta. Se relamió los labios cuando Shirota se ruborizó mas. Expectante, los ámbar brillaban con más intensidad.

\- Mahiru...

 _" Maldición, ¿por qué no puedo decirlo?"_

¿Sería la falta de experiencia? Podría excusarse con ello. Después de todo, hace bastante tiempo que le había dicho a alguien _cuanto_ lo quería. El amor propio era otro factor que se le interrumpía. Pero declararse estaba siendo demasiado confuso...

\- Te amo, Kuro.

Kuro en algún momento había bajado la mirada, y cuando busco la de Shirota, se sintió flechado por segunda vez.

Kuro descubrió una cosa. Si sentía hambre era posible llenar ese hueco en su estomago por el desbordante sentimiento que acababa de _aclararle_ Mahiru.

 _"No seas estúpido"_

¿Qué incoherencias estaba pensando al ver a Shirota rojo a más no poder pero expresando una sonrisa que creía matarlo? Ese vacío en su pecho, poco a poco se llenaba a paso alarmante de _amor._

Tantos años sintiéndose en un agujero, y ahora Mahiru con solo una palabra lo estaba guiando a la anhelante luz que creyó perder hace tanto tiempo.

\- Si bueno, es imposible no amarme.

Contrario a lo que esperó, Mahiru soltó una pequeña y melodiosa risita. Su nerviosismo le obligó a decir una estupidez, y quebrar ese ambiente de sonrojos y balbuceos absurdos. Y ya más relajado, Kuro se acerco al rostro del castaño, fijando firmemente sus miradas.

\- Quiero que seamos algo Kuro - El susurro sobre sus bocas fue un agradable cosquilleo en sus vientres.

\- ¿MahiMahi quiere que le pida matrimonio? - Shirota volvió a reír.

\- Tendremos que adoptar unos niños, y tendrás que ser ese padre responsable que los lleve al parque a jugar.

La broma de Mahiru le descoloco. Su castaño. _Su MahiMahi_ pensaba en un futuro juntos donde estarían casados y con hijos. A tan temprana edad, ¿Una feliz familia? Sonrió, soltando casi una pequeña carcajada que en años había sacado del fondo de su garganta. Y se acercó musitando palabras sobre el fino labio de Shirota.

\- En vez de adoptar. Podríamos intentar hacerlo nosotros mismos.

Y ahora fue el turno de Mahiru mirarlo pasmado. Sintiendo casi como suyo ese calor en el rostro subirle a las mejillas al castaño.

\- Qu-Qué dices Kuro. Eso es imposible... - La mirada de Shirota se desvió de su rostro bastante acalorado - soy un hombre. Y no importa cuánto intentes, no puedo quedar... espera... olvida lo que dije.

\- MahiMahi está pensando cosas _obscenas_.

Y el reclamo de Mahiru murió en sus bocas. Ligeramente húmedas, sus labios buscaron los contrarios para jugar entre sí. Ese beso se sentía diferente. Se sentía mas libre, sin restricciones. Ahora que sabían _qué_ pasaban por sus cabezas y corazones. Kuro fue más consciente del inmenso amor que florecía en su pecho.

Repartió una suave caricia en el labio inferior de Mahiru, y el chico abrió mas su boca. Que ardiente cavidad la de Shirota al recibirlo con su lengua, y que sensualidad al escucharlo emitir un gemido contenido y protegido entre sus labios.

Se separó un segundo solo para deleitarse con las facciones sonrojadas y ardientes de Mahiru.

\- Novios. Pareja... Eso está bien para comenzar.

Shirota asintió ante su innegable propuesta, y se aceró deseoso de otro contacto al rodearle la nuca con sus temblorosos brazos.

-.

-.

\- ¿Qué..?

Era la mañana del noveno día, y Mahiru estaba sentado en la cama viendo a Kuro en el marco de la puerta del baño. Habían dormido juntos, abrazados, y temprano en la madrugada, el horrible calor los hizo despegarse y quejarse del sudor en sus cuerpo. Aun si no habían hecho nada _indebido_ en la noche.

\- Ven a bañarte conmigo - volvió a proponer Kuro.

\- La tina del baño es muy pequeña para dos personas, Kuro.

Aunque Shirota tenía un leve impulso por aceptar aquello. Su vergüenza era mayor y lo frenaba de ir a la ducha desnudo junto al perezoso. Mejor iba a la lavandería a buscar su ropa y dejar a su chico asearse solo. Después de todo, aun era muy temprano y todos seguían dormidos. Al menos, el silencio en el lugar le decía aquello.

Y su intensión era ir a la puerta y bajar las escaleras, pero Kuro lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro al baño. Cerrando con pestillo.

\- No te avergüences MahiMahi, ya te he visto desnudo.

Shirota tosió con disimulo al girarse y dejar de ver a Kuro quitándose la ropa. ¿En el baño no había ventilador? Porque necesitaba uno con urgencia. Y casi manda el grito al cielo cuando las manos del perezoso estaban en su única prenda-pijama.

\- A menos que quieras que te ayude a desvestirte.

El tono perezoso y levemente juguetón en su oído le alerto cuando ya Kuro quitaba su ropa sobre su cabeza. Y sus manos bajaban con intensiones de liberarlo de sus boxer.

\- ¡Esta bien, puedo hacerlo solo!

Mahiru se alejo sintiendo a muy temprana hora sus mejillas arder. Y no quiso mirar cuando Kuro pasaba a su lado completamente desnudo. Solo el sonido del agua en la tina le dio una señal para huir del baño y alejarse de ese manojo de nerviosismo que le invadían.

\- Apresúrate Mahiru.

Pero su cabeza estaba haciendo _conexión_ con su impulso, Y Shirota hizo un mohín mientras caminaba casi de lado, acercándose a la tina. Kuro ya estaba dentro y sentado, dejando que el agua llenara por completo el cubículo. Parpadeo mirándolo de reojo y tratando de enfocar sus ojos en el rostro indolente de Kuro.

\- Tápate lo ojos, o no entro.

Kuro bufó desconforme y se cubrió los ojos. Sintió movimiento en Mahiru, seguramente despojándose de su última prenda, y al segundo entrar y posar su ardiente espalda en su pecho. Sonrió cuando quitó sus manos de sus ojos y el cuello sonrojado de Mahiru estaba casi en su nariz.

\- Te avergüenzas demasiado Mahiru.

\- ¿Anoche quién era el que no podía confesarse?

La molestia en Shirota le hizo reprimir una risita. Está bien, si estaba algo nervioso por esa cercanía de piel contra piel con Mahiru. Pero quería saciarse la curiosidad y ese extraño fetiche de estar en una tina junto al castaño.

Kuro le beso la nuca solo para apreciar el pequeño saltito en el cuerpo contrario. Y abrazarlo por la cintura bajo el agua templada, recargando su frente en los cabellos de Shirota.

Mahiru mordió sus labios mientras abrazaba sus piernas. El espacio era pequeño, pero extrañamente parecía encajar muy bien con Kuro en ese abrazo.

Y se hizo un silencio donde el pequeño goteo de la llave de la tina hacia presencia. Un _tintineo_ melodiosos que le trajo cierto recuerdo a Shirota.

\- Kuro... - sintió un pequeño quejido perezoso en su espalda - ¿Tu también tienes un gatito?

El chico abrió los ojos y sintió a Mahiru moverse y mirarlo sobre su hombro. ¿Un gato? que el recuerde no. Aunque no negaba que si le encantaban los felinos.

\- No... ¿por qué?

\- Porque... - Shirota volvió a su posición y recargó su mentón sobre sus piernas - vi un cascabel en tu bolso.

\- Ahh... eso.

Kuro se rasco la sien mirando las baldosas del baño. ¿Hace cuantos años tenía ese cascabel? pensarlo le traía cierta amargura al pecho. Pero simplemente, no podía dejar a la deriva ese pequeño objeto.

\- Fue un regalo... creo. Hace varios años ya.

\- Ohh...

Y Mahiru pensó, ¿Quién regala un cascabel como obsequio?. Pero parecía que para Kuro era de suma importancia, porque la pequeña campanilla se veía gastada en color y no poseía una bolita en su interior para hacerla sonar. Y aun así, Kuro parecía no querer separarse de ella. Al punto de atraerla a ese campamento.

Mahiru sintió un helado liquido en su cabeza, y busco a su chico en su espalda, Kuro le acababa de enjabonar los cabellos. Y las manos vagas en su cabeza estaban dando un pequeño y relajante masaje.

El impulso le ganó, y se recargo sobre el pecho de Kuro soltando un pequeño y placentero suspiro. Sintiendo los dedos del chico friccionar con delicadeza en su cuero cabelludo.

\- Cierra los ojos - Y Shirota acató la orden cuando sintió el agua bajar sobre su cabeza.

y se habría perdido en ese pequeño ambiente si no es porque las manos de Kuro bajaron a sus hombros.

\- Kuro...

\- Solo te estoy _enjabonando._

\- Pero así no...

El pequeño masaje en su cabeza se había desplazado a la zona del pecho. Donde el jabón y el frote hacian espuma blanca aparecer.

Y comenzó a sentir un extraño escalofrió.

El efecto de las manos de Kuro sobre su pecho, las suaves caricias, le estaban despertando otro tipo de sensaciones. Y el resultado no sería muy agradable para su abochornada cabeza.

Un beso en su cuello, y la mano de Kuro apretando un resbaladizo pezón, le hizo gemir y perder cierto grado de lucidez. Mahiru bajo el rostro cuando su boca abierta perdía el aliento solo por esos toques que parecían querer iniciar un juego _bastante_ nuevo para él.

Se sentía avergonzado, pero no negaba que tenía cierta escala de lascivia, y ver hasta _dónde_ podría llegar Kuro.

Y ver las manos del perezoso recorrer su pecho y acariciar su vientre plano, le hizo preguntarse _lucidamente_ si debía parar _aquello_. Una ligera mordida en su cuello le hizo desechar la pequeña interrogante y Mahiru suspiro ruidosamente en esas pequeñas paredes.

Se estremeció con deleite cuando una mano enjabonada de Kuro paso a sus piernas, rozando la piel húmeda y recorrerla con lentitud al son de la boca ardiente en su hombro.

\- Kuu...

Mahiru jadeó y de inmediato se mordió los labios cuando los dedos inquietos de Kuro llegaron a su pelvis. Repartiendo placenteros temblores en su cuerpo. Y no podía más. Shirota giró el rostro y busco la boca de Kuro. Necesitaba de alguna manera acallar los gemidos, y besó hambriento los labios juguetones del perezoso.

Kuro reprimió una risa en el contacto. Y una mano la llevo a la mejilla de Shirota y reafirmo el roce de bocas. Y sin vergüenza ni pudor, tocó directamente el miembro de Mahiru. Instintivamente Shirota abrió los ojos y quiso alejarse, pero solo logro cerrar sus piernas, y jadear un obsceno gemido entre el húmedo beso.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Kuro estaban fijos en los suyos, y el sonrojo y la sofocación le estaban ganando terreno. ¿Kuro lo estaba masturbando? De solo pensarlo, su bochorno empeoró.

\- Tranquilo, Mahiru.

¿Cómo quiere que se tranquilice cuando sus manos están acariciando _**esa**_ parte de él? Sintiéndolo a placentera plenitud. Acariciando bajo el agua la base de su miembro, y su boca estampada nuevamente con la suya.

Kuro quiere matarlo...

Y tal vez todo aquello tendría sentido si Mahiru añadiera el _**placer**_ en esa oración _ **.**_ Porque Kuro si estaba gozando de la actitud sumisa y divertida al ver a Shirota removerse entre sus brazos como queriendo escapar de todas las sensaciones. Pero su sexo erguido y ardiente, sus gemidos contenidos entre sus bocas, y la respiración acelerada de sus suspiros. Le decía que Mahiru estaba _gozando_ de igual manera.

Y friccionó con más fuerza su mano, haciendo de ese vaivén un ritmo acelerado. Escuchando con satisfacción los ruidos de Mahiru, y el agua moverse con extrema agitación entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Kuro!...

Shirota se separó agitado, sintiendo un endemoniado calor bajarle al vientre, y cerró los ojos mientras su boca no dejaba de soltar quejidos. La rapidez con la que Kuro arrullaba su miembro parecía casi irreal, y llevo una mano sosteniendo la de Kuro, como tratando que baje la velocidad de aquello antes de que lo asfixie de placer.

Pero sólo logró buscar la boca de Kuro y ahogar el inminente grito al llegar al orgasmo. Conteniendo el jadeo en un nuevo juego de besos húmedos, para terminar con su lengua acariciando el labio inferior de Kuro. Ardiente y jadeante. Shirota temblaba entre los brazos del chico.

\- ¿Se sintió bien?

Sus labios aun tiritaban, y Mahiru solo atinó a esconder el rostro ruborizado bajo el mentón de Kuro. Tratando de buscar su respiración acompasada. E irónicamente, sentía nuevamente su cuerpo pegajoso a pesar de estar en la tina llena de agua.

\- Si... - Musitó quedamente en la timidez de ese baño.


	23. CAPITULO XXIII

**CAPITULO XXIII**

 **Un tiempo a tu lado**

* * *

\- Así que... era por esto...

Mahiru miró con tristeza y amargura su móvil rojizo. Entre sus dedos, tocaba el pequeño aparato que ante el mínimo movimiento, aun expulsaba agua de sus diminutos orificios. Le había preguntado a Kuro _por qué_ se iba del campamento, y contrariando lo pensado, el perezoso le respondió para _**reparar**_ su móvil...

\- Lo siento.

Según el chico, quizás podrían salvar la memoria y sacar aquello que guardaba Shirota, las fotografías de su madre. Pero dudaban que lo lograran, el celular de Mahiru era bastante antiguo. No había mucho que salvar de éste.

Shirota observo a Kuro. El chico tenía la mirada baja, con arrepentimiento. Sus abatidos ojos le hacían sentir cierta amargura también. No le gustaba esa mirada en Kuro, así que aprovechando la posición de ambos -él sentado en la cama, y Kuro frente suyo- tomó al chico de las manos y lo hizo acercarse bruscamente. Abrazándolo...

\- Esta bien, Kuro. No fue tu culpa.

Le diría a Kuro un _"no importa"_ si no es porque estaría mintiendo. Porque igualmente sentía un desconsuelo interior, y una leve impotencia y rabia.

Nunca antes había tenido problemas con sus pares. Al menos, al punto de querer _molestarlo_ de una u otra forma, como descomponer su celular...

Shirota se recostó atrayendo al chico encima, mirando el techo.

Habían algunos contactos que ya simplemente están olvidados, como el número de su antigua profesora de primaria, o los números de los móviles nuevos de Koyuki y Ryusei. Simplemente no se los había aprendido nunca.

Al menos a su tío podría llamarlo de algún teléfono cualquiera. Pero le desconsolaba que unas fotos de su madre las perdió para siempre...

Kuro sintió el abrazo estrecharse más. Y al buscar la mirada de Mahiru, éste bajo la suya y le sonrió. Arqueo una ceja. Mahiru no necesitaba mentir. Si estaba enfadado o triste, podría expresarlo, no necesariamente camuflarlo con esa sonrisa.

Y Shirota si lo estaba, pero no tenía porque hacer sentir mal a Kuro. El celular era solo un objeto. Las fotografías, tiene muchas en casa. Una mas o una menos no le hará daño.

Aunque si pensaba, tener una mas no estaría mal. Obviamente ya no más con su madre, pero ahora tiene a Kuro. Y una idea pasó por su castaña cabeza. Sólo quedaba ese día. Ya con ese tiempo Mikuni no hará más del campamento, estaba seguro. Quizás con Kuro podrían salir y hacer una... cita.

Shirota se sonrojo levemente ante el pensamiento. No había pensado en una cita con Kuro. Y sonrió cuando la mirada del chico se posó en la suya. Como conectados por un pensamiento, Mahiru imaginó lo que Kuro le diría para _animarlo;_ una salida de parejas.

\- Kuro, quiero hacerlo - Pero le confundió un grado los ojos abiertos de par en par del perezoso.

-... ¿Qué? - Y ese balbuceo entrecortado le hizo ladear el rostro como un cachorro a Mahiru.

\- Quiero tener una cita contigo, Kuro. Creemos nuevos recuerdos.

\- Ah... eso.

Kuro desvió la mirada, y Mahiru confundido, apreció ese rojito en su rostro ante la voz desanimada del chico. Hasta que sus neuronas le hicieron comprender su propia frase. Se abochorno de sobremanera.

\- ¿Qu-Qué estabas pensando, gato pervertido?

Kuro soltó un suspiro derrotado.

\- Es que MahiMahi no se expresa bien... uno puede confundir tus palabras fácilmente.

Porque una cita con Mahiru, eso había sido inesperado, y lo _pilló_ con la guardia completamente baja. Bueno, no podían culparlo cuando ambos estaban aun semi desnudos sobre la cama. Habían salido hace poco del baño -luego de hacer _aquello-_ cuando le contó lo de su móvil a Shirota para dejar de molestarlo por lo avergonzado que estaba.

Restregó su rostro en el vientre plano y suave de Mahiru. Percibiendo ese ligero y exquisito aroma de su piel, y llevo su mano al nudo de la toalla en las caderas de Shirota, sintiendo un carraspeo de garganta. Mahiru le mirara ceñudo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Kuro? Ya fue suficiente...

Como respuesta, el perezoso desató el nudo sin preocuparse por hacer una _expresión_ de _entusiasmo_ , hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron a ambos mirar a esa dirección.

\- Basta con el juego. Ash, Shirota.

-.

-.

Kuro sabía que Mahiru quería correr como un niño y admirar el acuario a plenitud. Pero no podía. Una, porque estaba avergonzado y nervioso caminando a su lado mientras sus ojos miel contemplaban a su alrededor con cierta timidez. Y dos... se supone que aquello era una cita. _**Cita**_. De parejas. De él y Mahiru.

No una reunión familiar.

\- ¡Nee-san cómprame esto! ¡Este de aquí! ¡Esteee!

Cuando junto con su castaño salían de la cabaña, su _querida_ hermana los esperaba afuera. Ella junto al par de _locos, s_ u hermano rubio y su problemático novio. Que recordara, él no había mencionado esa salida ni por asomo en el desayuno. Quién sabe cómo se enteraron, pero ahora debía soportarlos a todos.

Y aquello le fastidiaba. Porque Mahiru no ha mencionado palabra desde que sus pies tocaron arena fuera de la cabaña. Y era porque aun esta avergonzado de que su hermana los encontrara a medio vestir en el cuarto y él sobre un _sometido_ Shirota.

El calor en sus mejillas aun no había bajado un mísero grado.

Kuro observó a un Hyde sonriente por hacer que su hermana le comprara un enorme y tonto peluche de felpa. Un adorable delfín. Uno que tan pronto lo vio Licht -a base de golpes- le quitó.

\- ¿Se les ofrece algo a ustedes?

La pregunta de la chica sólo hizo a Mahiru negar con timidez, evitando el verla. Y Kuro bufó. Su hermana no tenía problemas por hacer cada capricho de Hyde, y de Licht algunas veces. Aquello será un día eterno... Y para colmo, Kuro sentía una mirada a su espalda. Seguramente Tsubaki estaba en algún rincón mirándolos a todos como espía.

Y Tsubaki estaba a unos metros de distancia, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido detrás de un pilar.

\- ¿Por qué a mí no me invitaron?

\- Quizás porque estabas castigado en la cabaña, Tsubaki-san.

Tsubaki se giró confundido, Sakuya se le acercaba con una mano en los bolsillos y un peluche en la otra.

\- Compré este zorro en la entrada. Me recuerda a ti - la expresión de " _¿bromeas, verdad?"_ en la cara de Tsubaki le hizo _gracia_ a un pequeño niño que pasaba a su lado - Me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Tsubaki sudó nervioso evitando la mirada burlesca de Watanuki.

-.

-.

Ya con el tiempo, Mahiru simplemente se había olvidado de su bochorno. Ahora admiraba encantado detrás de ese enorme y grueso cristal a uno de los espectáculos de ese acuario. Varios ejemplares de tiburones ballenas siendo alimentados por crustáceos. Eran terriblemente grandes y cada vez que abrían su enorme boca, parecían aspiradoras al comer.

Shirota estaba con ambas manos apoyadas en el vidrio junto a Licht, y una corrida de niños a su alrededor. Todos fascinados observando a esos grandes animales marinos. Y cuando a Mahiru se le cruzo por la mente sacar una foto de aquello, Kuro se posó a su lado y le entregó su móvil adivinando el pensamiento del castaño.

Shirota le confundió un momento aquella acción, mas inmediatamente sonrió y agradeció el gesto de Kuro al tomar su celular y buscar la cámara.

\- Kuro, ¿quieres sacarte una foto con ellos?

El perezoso solo arrugo el ceño rechazando esa propuesta. Él no gustaba de estar sacándose fotos en todos los lugares. Pero la mirada engañosamente triste de Mahiru le hizo dudar.

\- ¡A mí, a mí! ¡Yo quiero una foto! - Hyde empujó a Kuro, y posó su rostro al vidrio, tan cerca que su boca la estiraba como si quisiera besar el cristal - Una foto así.

Y Mahiru sonrió cuando uno de esos tiburones se acercó al cristal abriendo su boca. Como si quisiera _seguirle_ el juego a Hyde. O comérselo.

\- Deberías tirarte al agua y besarle de verdad, rata mierdosa.

Shirota capturo la imagen en el preciso momento en que Licht estampaba el rostro del rubio en el vidrio. Ahora la imagen hacía parecer que el tiburón se estaban comiendo a Hyde realmente.

Siguieron avanzando en el recorrido del acuario. Y Kuro no apartaba la mirada del rostro feliz de Mahiru. Su simple alegría que parecía explotar por cada mínimo animalito que veía, de alguna forma, parecía contagiarse a los demás.

Shirota era un lindo y tierno _hechicero_ de felicidad.

\- Mahiru parece ser la persona que _estabas_ buscando, Ash.

A veces simplemente parecía que su hermana leyera las mentes de todos. Era casi tan extraordinaria como su quería madre. Con solo una mirada, ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por tu cabeza.

Quizás por eso Tsubaki huía tanto de ella.

Kuro la miró de reojo, y ella mantenía su mirada ceñuda, que bien no estaba enojada, en los chicos.

Hace bastante tiempo, Kuro le había contado un pequeño _secreto_ a su hermana. Y ahora parece que ella lo recordaba con bastante claridad. Era el secreto de hermanos. Y era la pequeña razón del _por qué_ descuido a su madre _aquel_ día.

\- Mahiru... era la _niña_ que me entrego este collar.

Casi de inmediato, la mirada azulina de la chica se poso en su persona sorprendida. Kuro saco la pequeña campanilla de su cuello, admirando el desgastado color tostado y el brillo ausente en ello.

\- ¿Como estas seguro?

Kuro volvió a guardar el collar, llevando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Mahiru le sonreía a Licht y a Hyde, los tres miraban con asombro y felicidad la zona donde estaban las tortugas de mar.

\- Tsubaki me mostró una foto antes de hundir el celular en la piscina. Era Mahiru, estoy seguro - Y nunca en su vida habría estado más seguro de algo. Pero en aquel momento cuando vio esa fotografía, los recuerdos de _aquel_ día lo golpearon con fuerza - ... pero creo que él no lo recuerda -Porque Mahiru había visto la campanilla, pero en ningún momento le insinuó que **_aquello_** le era conocido.

Kuro y su hermana miraban como Licht posaba su dedo en el vidrio y el pequeño animal lo seguía como si fuera comida. Mahiru y Hyde le aplaudían por aquella maravilla.

\- ¿Se lo preguntaras?

Con paciencia y parsimonia, la mirada de Kuro detallo milímetro a milímetro como las facciones de Shirota cambiaban cada que se asombraba o se alegraba. Ahora cuando varias tortugas estaban siguiendo el juego de Licht.

Había pensado en decirle _aquello_ a Mahiru. Tan pronto como recordó ese momento, unas ganas de gritarle y expresarle que _ **si**_ se conocían desde antes habían florecido como bombas en su pecho. Ese pequeño recuerdo de niñez. Ese donde detrás de un _resbalín_ del pequeño parque cerca de su casa había una _niña..._ _Niña_ que lloraba por perder a su gatita.

Kuro sonrió con amargura. De verdad había pensado que era una niña. Pero recordaba con claridad sus ojos miel expresando ternura, y ese abrigo de un conejito blanco que daban unas ganas de abrazarlo. Mahiru, desde tan pequeño y con solo verlo _una_ vez, ya lo había ayudado a superarse después de dos años de ese encuentro...

De pronto unas tontas ganas de llorar le invadió por descubrir aquello.

\- No... - susurró mientras bajaba el rostro. Si seguía mirando a Shirota, se va a romper ahí mismo -lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se sentirá culpable. Porque ese día que nuestra madre murió, fue porque salí a la calle a buscar su gata perdida...

Todo aquel problema comenzó cuando había cruzado mirada con ese niño.

Pero no lo culpaba en absoluto. Estaba seguro que si la vida le vuelve a presentar una situación similar. Volvería a hacerlo... todo, siempre y cuando, Mahiru dejara de llorar.

\- Esta bien, Ash - su hermana dejo de mirarlo para ver a los chicos nuevamente - Esto también será un secreto.

-.

-.

Mahiru miraba con un poco de gracia la pequeña discusión de Licht y Hyde al pelearse por mirar el librito del menú. Después de una gran caminata por esa zona del Zoológico que no tuvieron la oportunidad de apreciar en su primera visita -porque debían seguir un plan- ahora estaban en el centro de comida.

Un lugar inmenso donde el techado de por si era oscuro pero las pequeñas lucecitas en la superficie parecían estrellas. Varios locales de grandes cadenas de comida rápida ofrecían una variedades de almuerzos. Entre ellos la _chatarra_ que prefería comer Kuro.

Y en el centro para no abandonar ese toque salvaje y animal. Un enorme acuario que iniciaba sobre el suelo mismo hasta el techo del lugar. De extremo a extremo estaba construido, para dejar ver coloridos peces que solo se apreciaban en arrecifes. Cardúmenes de ellos que se desplazaban juntos en una especie de _tornado_ de colores.

Pero Mahiru sentía a Kuro distante en ese ambiente.

Por supuesto que había pensado que quizás Kuro estaba desilusionado. Después de todo, querían hacer una cita. Sólo ellos dos... y en otro lugar que no fuera el Zoológico que Licht había impuesto como lugar.

Mahiru solo quería caminar por ahí, de la mano con Kuro. No estaba seguro de conocer algún parque cercano, pero la idea de sentarse en una plaza y admirar las palomas con tranquilidad le estaban tentando más que estar en un lugar donde la comida de por sí, era carísima.

Solo quería algo simple, y donde no tendrían que derrochar tanto dinero.

Shirota volvió a mirar a Kuro. Estaban frente a frente en esa mesa, y el perezoso jugaban vagamente con una _pajita_ del jugo que acababa de pedir, mientras seguía con la vista somnolienta en el menú, apoyando el mentón maleducadamente sobre la mesa.

\- Pueden pedir lo que quieran.

Las palabras de la chica del grupo no le hacían sentir muy bien. Mahiru no quería aprovecharse de esa buena voluntad de pagar todo. Sería mejor pedir nuevamente agua al ver el precio en una mísera hamburguesa.

Y Shirota quería balbucear aquello cuando un golpe en su rodilla le hizo levantar la mirada y ver confundido a Kuro. El chico solo lo observaba jugando con la pajita, arriba-abajo, y sin dignarse a hablar. Mahiru hizo una mueca cuando intentó adivinar qué quería Kuro.

Pero era difícil cuando Kuro no le hablaba y siquiera hacia una mueca en sus facciones.

Desvió la mirada cuando se rindió fácilmente, y un nuevo golpe en su pantorrilla le hizo llevar sus ojos miel confundidos a los de Kuro.

 _"No entiendo que me quiere decir..."_

Y sus ojos miraron con extrañeza la boca del chico. La pequeña pajita jugaba en sus labios, pero a cada tanto Kuro la movía indicando una dirección a su costado. Le fue difícil a Mahiru despegar su mirada de esa boca, y dirigir sus ojos a dicha dirección.

Baño.

Mahiru suponía que aquello le decía Kuro, a menos que le indicara la puerta de escape de emergencia... Ahora se había confundido un poco.

Un nuevo golpe bajo la mesa le hizo llevar una vez más su mirada al perezoso. Kuro arrugo el ceño desganado, casi como diciéndole _"¿Enserio no entiendes?"_

Mahiru también frunció el entrecejo. Si no le habla con _palabras,_ era difícil que entendiera a su mirada estoica.

\- Ehm... necesito ir al baño. Estaré en un momento aquí.

Y con una sonrisa medianamente alegre y en falsa, Mahiru se levanto, aun si Licht y Hyde no lo escucharon, se había excusado por la hermana de Kuro. Y mientras se alejaba, Shirota miraba de reojo su mesa, Kuro seguía haciéndose el _tonto._ Mahiru suspiro mientras dirigía sus pasos confundidos al baño.

Y la chica de la mesa, levantó la mirada para ver a sus hermanos. Solo Hyde y Licht estaban. Kuro había desaparecido tanto pronto había visto la hora en su reloj de mano.

Mahiru iba con la intensión de esperar a Kuro en la puerta de los baños, cuando su mano fue tomada y lo arrastraron dentro. Se detuvieron cuando un anciano se lavaba las manos, y por la puerta un padre y su hijo entraban.

¿Que esperaba Kuro? ¿Realmente pensó que un lugar tan lleno de gente como ese Zoológico estarían vacíos los baños? Se soltaron las manos, y Shirota se sintió sonrojar.

\- Ahm... creo que iré al baño.

Kuro se rasco la nuca dirigiéndose a uno de los cubículos, y maldiciendo en el pequeño tramo. Él solo quería un minuto. Tal vez, siquiera un minuto. Segundos. Solo quería un momento para abrazar a Mahiru... y besarlo también, porque ya tenía antojos de los labios suaves del castaño.

Mahiru espero afuera, mojándose las manos sudorosas, y refrescándose la cara. Se observó en el espejo, y volvió a sentir ese calorcito en sus mejillas de solo imaginarse lo que Kuro quería al arrastrarlo al baño.

Quería ser honesto y decir que también moría por un pequeñito roce de bocas.

Y Shirota frunció el ceño cuando por el espejo observo al viejito irse, seguido de ese padre y su niño. Y trago nervioso cuando el sonido del pestillo del cubículo del baño de Kuro resonó en el lugar.

Por lo general, y por regla impuesta por él mismo, evitaba meterse en conflictos. Pero bien sabia, que sus amigos le decían siempre lo _imán_ que es para buscar problemas. Y no dejando de lado lo impulsivo, le hizo _honor_ a esas palabras.

Porque antes que Kuro saliera de ese reducido lugar privado, Mahiru ya se había lanzado, llevando al chico nuevamente al interior. Y buscar con esa acción los labios del perezoso.

Se habían besado en la mañana. Habían hecho una _indecorosa_ acción en el baño de la cabaña también. Y aun así, pareciera que ese beso era insuficiente, y se sentía morir al no sentir el movimiento en los labios de Kuro por quedar pasmado por su impulso.

No quería verse _necesitado_ , pero realmente anhelaba que Kuro correspondiera rápidamente ese contacto. Y la lengua ardiente y la mano en su nuca le dieron la respuesta. Contuvo un gemido cuando Kuro cambio posiciones, y ahora Mahiru estaba contra la pared. Moviendo los labios para jugar con los de Kuro en ese requerido beso.

Volvieron a sentir ruido y Mahiru fue inconsciente cuando Kuro cerró la puerta de su cubículo y se sentó en el inodoro arrastrándolo.

\- Sube tus piernas.

Y Shirota a duras penas, trago con dificultad mientras rodeaba la cadera de Kuro. Esa vergonzosa posición le estaba estimulando nuevamente. Y se sintió un desvergonzado cuando su chico besó su cuello, y con problemas había llevado una mano a su boca.

Pero Kuro no avanzo mas. Simplemente se quedaron inmóviles mientras sentían voces de algunos chicos afuera. Seguramente un grupo de amigos.

Y Mahiru reposó su cabeza en el cuello del perezoso tratando de calmarse. Se habría muerto de vergüenza si los descubrieran unos desconocidos. De igual manera, conocidos o no, se habría muerto igual.

Sintio movimiento en su espalda, y Kuro tecleaba algo en su móvil. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Kuro soltó una pequeña y suspicaz sonrisa.

\- Podemos salir a caminar si quieres.

Y Shirota asintió confundido cuando el baño volvía a quedar en un mutismo total.

-.

-.

Aquello era lo que pensaba y quería Mahiru. Salir de ese suntuoso lugar turístico que era el zoológico, y caminar al aire libre en un hermoso parque. Se había llevado una sorpresa cuando al salir se encontraron con que la tarde ya caía. Al menos, lo suficientemente tarde para que el sol sobre sus cabezas no los este asando a fuego lento, y la brisa del viento veraniego se sintiera refrescante y agradable.

Buscaron un asiento y lugar a solas. En ese parque había una especia de laguna artificial. Lo suficientemente grande para que varias familias de patitos nadaran felices en ella. Y una que otra ave estuviera a las orillas del agua.

Mahiru sonreía encantado mirando ese paisaje y el silencio cómodo en ellos. Y Kuro solo pudo imaginar, y aunque le duela, que ese momento en un año mas podría ser difícil de lograr.

Era un maldito dolor y fastidio que tenga que marcharse de Japón al terminar la secundaria. Quizás debería fastidiar a su hermana y repetir el grado, solo para darse el lujo de permanecer un año más con Mahiru.

Pero también estaba lo simple y directo. Decirle que no estudiará _**aquello**_. Y mucho menos en _**aquel**_ lugar. No ahora que tenía un buen motivo y razón para permanecer en ese país... que tampoco era su lugar natal.

Kuro sintió una mano apresar la suya, y dejo sus pensamiento de lado al ver la preocupada mirada ámbar de Mahiru.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Kuro?... has estado extraño desde que salimos de la cabaña.

Y suspiro derrotado cuando bajo su mirada y la enfoco en sus manos. Kuro entrelazo sus dedos con los de Shirota, apretando con cariño.

\- En un año más, me iré de Japón.

Kuro no quiso observar el desconcierto que provocaron sus palabras en Mahiru. Con solo sentir el apretón en sus manos se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en Shirota.

\- Estudiaré en Italia... algo con neurofisiología... en realidad no entiendo muy bien eso, pero...

 _¿Qué más daba?_ Era algo que su difunto padre había impuesto hace ya varios años. Y él en ningún momento había dicho un _**no**_ para retractar ese _camino_. Después de todo, prefería ahorrarse los problemas y dejar que todos decidieran por él.

Aun si en el fondo, quería levantar voz y decir por primera vez, lo que quería a futuro.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Le desagradó ese tono quebrado. Esa voz pesada y al punto del llanto en Mahiru, pero tampoco quería ilusionar a Shirota con falsas esperanzas. En especial cuando hasta el momento, nunca había mencionado a sus hermanos que no viajaría a Italia. Que no tenía pensando estudiar nada demandado por su padre, y menos en un lugar terriblemente lejos y solo. Aunque tampoco tenía un plan de lo que realmente quería estudiar... él solo quería seguir de vago en Japón.

\- No lo sé...

Y se sorprendió cuando su misma voz se tornó lastimosa, apretando con mas esmero la mano temblorosa de Mahiru.


	24. CAPITULO XXIV

**CAPITULO XXIV**

 **Adiós Campamento**

* * *

 _"Se va... Kuro se marchará después de graduarse"_

Y se estaba conteniendo y mordiéndose los labios para no soltar quejidos que delataran como su pecho ardía. Porque un año es muy poco. Un año pasa terriblemente rápido y sin misericordia. Cuando menos se den cuenta, ese año habrá terminado, y Kuro se habrá marchado a otro gran país.

Y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

 _"No quiero... pero tampoco puedo retenerlo aquí"_

¿Cuánto llevaban conociéndose? Oficialmente, nueve días. No alcanzaban a cumplir siquiera dos semanas que conoció a Kuro. ¿Con qué derecho podría decirle que dejara ese estudio y permaneciera a su lado? Ser novios de menos de veinticuatro horas... aquello era una burla de exigir.

Y Shirota bajó la mirada con resignación.

Definitivamente el destino es cruel al juntarlos. Hacerle ver a Kuro la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien, para después separarlos.

Solo eran dos almas rotas que querían a alguien en sus vidas. Mahiru quería pasar tiempo con alguien en casa. Su tío podría estar, pero el noventa por ciento de su estadía lo hacía solo en horas en el departamento, para después desaparecer por algunas semanas. Hasta meses en algunas ocasiones.

Y Kuro necesitaba de la luminosa presencia de Mahiru. Ahora que sabe que él fue ese _salvador_ de hace años atrás sin darse cuenta. Lo requería más que nunca en su vida ahora. Su sola cercanía le llenaba de esa paz que quería y anhelaba, casi como una droga.

Mahiru respiro hondo para sacarse ese _mal sabor_ de boca. Y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kuro, observando sin ganas como las palomas cerca de la laguna emprendieron vuelo cuando un perrito se les acercó.

\- Sabes... - comenzó Mahiru cerrando los ojos - la verdad no te veo siendo un médico, Kuro.

Shirota sonrió con tristeza. Porque con su voz le indico a Kuro que estaba bien. Que no le exigía nada. Que no le exigía quedarse. Su timbre de voz rozando lo burlesco para mostrarle que esperaría... que lo intentaría.

Podrían ser cinco años, quizás siete...o tal vez más. No estaba seguro. Pero pensando positivo, Kuro podría visitarlo en las vacaciones. Si es que no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para levantarse, tomar un vuelo e ir a Japón. Estudiar medicina debe ser terriblemente agotador...

Entonces, maléficos pensamientos le inundaron. Quizás Kuro no va a tener tiempo de visitarlo.

\- La verdad yo tampoco... quizás me duerma en las clases y me terminen echando de la carrera.

¿Qué estaban haciendo ambos?... ¿Por qué se decían esas palabras cuando saben que estaban por romperse?

\- Entonces tu hermana se enfadara contigo... y yo también, Kuro.

Mahiru volvió a acomodarse en el hombro del chico, ocultando con ello ese pequeño e imperceptible sollozo, dejando que una gotita de lágrima se escurriera por su mejilla.

\- Ella es molesta cuando se enfada, prefiero no hacerlo... en cambio tú eres lindo cuando lo haces.

Shirota se mordió los labios. Y Kuro sintió cuando la humedad en su mano no era producto del sudor.

\- Ton-to.

Ese gemido lastimero fue el último aliento en Shirota. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no verse mas patético de lo que seguramente se veía.

\- Aun falta un año... -susurró Kuro para calmar de alguna forma a Mahiru- y un par de meses... creo que tres.

Mahiru intentó sonreír cuando Kuro le habló con suavidad. Pero su mandíbula la tenía tan malditamente apretada que hizo una extraña mueca, y solo fue capaz de estrechar más sus manos.

 _" Y cuando menos nos demos cuenta ese año habrá terminado..."_ Kuro pensó y miró el cielo.

Aunque sinceramente para él, los años pasaban terriblemente lentos y perezosos. Siempre que en su casa se la pasaba mirando el techo de su cuarto, las horas parecían eternas. Quizás su término del tiempo estaba _dañado_. Por eso prefería dormir la mayor cantidad posible, así el tiempo no lo tiene _pendiente_ y es más fácil perderse en el entorno.

Sólo así las horas parecían volar, y dejaba de pensar en sus padres. Aunque a veces, la vida se la jugaba trayéndole pesadillas. Entonces, estaba de vuelta en ese mundo del tiempo _detenido._..

Al menos, así sentía el _tiempo_ antes.

Porque ahora con la llegada de Mahiru, su sola presencia, parecía algo solemne que le descontrole la realidad. Porque ver la sonrisa de Shirota unos segundos, parecía estar contemplándola por horas. No sabía si el tiempo pasaba mas rápido o lento con el castaño a su alrededor.

A veces parecía una eternidad cuando lo ve a los ojos. Y otras parecen solo segundos cuando lo besa, tan corto que sólo el aire en sus pulmones les dicen _basta._

Kuro dejó de divagar cuando un pequeño movimiento en la cabeza de Mahiru le alarmó. Por reflejos había llevado su mano para atraparlo, pero Shirota solo dormía.

\- Supongo que ya deberíamos de irnos...

Kuro calculaba que en dos horas más, el cielo estaría completamente oscurecido. Hizo maniobras extrañas al tratar de ubicar a Mahiru en su espalda. Y Shirota sintió ese movimiento abriendo sus ojos.

\- ¿Kuro...?

Aun cuando el perezoso lo acomodo por completo en su espalda _._ Mahiru no hizo intención de bajarse. Era extraño, pero sentía su cuerpo más cansado que lo acostumbrado, y eso que siquiera había cerrado los ojos quince minutos. Simplemente se dejó guiar y dejar sus manos flojamente en el cuello de Kuro, acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de éste.

Miró con somnolencia el paisaje. Cruzaban en una larga, y casi infinita, pasarela de madera que rodeaba la playa, luego de dejar el parque atrás. Y Shirota se perdió en el brillo dorado del mar ocasionado por la puesta del sol.

Ese momento podría ser romántico. Kuro lo cargaba sin quejarse en su espalda, y él dormitaba en su hombro. Si no fuera porque tan pronto el sol se esconda, el día se iría... y con ello; adiós campamento de verano.

Sus vacaciones terminaron en un _santiamén._

\- Naah... Kuro -sintió un pequeño gemido perezoso - Ya no vendrás mas a este campamento, ¿verdad?

Kuro se detuvo con suavidad. Luego, llevó su mirada esmeralda al océano, dejando que los destellos anaranjados _tiñeran_ sus orbes, compartiendo esa acción con Mahiru.

\- Posiblemente ya no.

Kuro volvió a reanudar la pequeña marcha. Y una extraña nostalgia sintió Mahiru en ese pausado caminar, sintiendo el aire fresco y algunas gaviotas cantando a lo lejos.

\- Fue divertido... - Musito ligeramente Shirota - dejando de lado los problemas de Tsubaki. Me divertí aquí.

Kuro parpadeó cuando la pequeña brisa levanto algo de arena molestándole la vista.

\- ... yo también.

\- Cuando me enteré de este viaje, sinceramente no quería venir -Mahiru sonrió cuando recordó aquello - Mi tío de pronto llegó al departamento diciéndome que la suerte estuvo de su lado, y se ganó ese boleto en un juego.

 _"Así que, por eso llegó a este campamento"_ pensó Kuro acomodando mejor al castaño en su espalda.

\- Me alegra que tu tío tuviera suerte en esa jugada... -Shirota sintió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, y se abrazó con más fuerza a Kuro.

\- Yo estoy feliz de haber tomado esa decisión y venir.

El susurró de Mahiru se perdió en el bullicio de la gente a su alrededor. No eran los únicos caminando, ni mucho menos en la playa o esa pasarela. Pero si eran los únicos que iban en esa postura; Kuro llevando a Mahiru en su espalda.

Y Shirota se habría perdido en el caminar pausado y lento de Kuro, si no es porque sintió un _bufido_ salir de sus labios y sus pasos detenerse.

Habían llegado a la cabaña, y al parecer Mikuni tramaba algo porque todos los chicos estaban afuera.

\- Que bueno que llegaron, ¿en donde rayos estaban? los estábamos esperando.

Tanto Kuro como Mahiru miraron confundido al anfitrión. Todos estaban en la entrada de la cabaña esperando aburridamente a que Mikuni se dispusiera a hablar.

\- Todos los años sacamos una fotografía de recuerdo. ¡Así que, todos júntense!

Mahiru miró a todos lados mas que confundido. No sabía en dónde posicionarse, y también, con fotografía, ¿se refería a una foto enmarcada tipo escolar?

\- Los que son nuevos este año, colóquense en el centro. ¡Ah! ¡Pero déjenle espacio a Misono ahí!

Shirota sonrió cuando Mikuni empezó uno a uno a ordenarlos. Misono había quedado en el centro. Una por ser el hermano... y dos; por ser el más bajito. Kuro estaba a su lado, y Mahiru lo sintió algo tenso cuando Mikuni comenzó a preparar una cámara, entonces Shirota sonrió con ternura al verlo de reojo.

\- ¿Están listos? -Un largo y ruidoso _" Siii..."_ se escuchó- Digan _"Cheese"_

Y Mahiru tomó de la mano a Kuro y la entrelazo, para después sonreír a la cámara.

\- _¡Cheese!_

-.

-.

Mahiru miraba con cierta tristeza sus manos, donde tenía sus recién adquiridas cartas. No estaba prestando completa atención al juego de póker que Hyde había propuesto para pasar el rato. Mikuni había desaparecido para la impresión de las fotografías junto con la hermana de Kuro, y la noche había caído.

Shirota estaba con cierto aire de pesadumbre, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada baja. Todos reunidos en el suelo del cuarto, en un mutismo total mirándose a los ojos, y el castaño tratando de ocultarse detrás de sus cartas.

\- ¡Escalera real!, ¡No me ganarán nunca bastardos!

\- ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Estás haciendo trampa!

Mahiru observo como Hyde gritaba con Misono, y él solo pudo confirmar que una vez más, la suerte no estaba de su lado al ver que todos tiraban sus cartas. Y había perdido contra Tetsu, al ver que su _ **Escalera**_ terminaba en _**K,**_ y la suya en _**Q.**_

\- ¡Mahiru perdió de nuevo!

Shirota hizo un mohín al grito de Hyde y la molesta risa que le siguió. Ya había perdido tres veces por tener la cabeza en las nubes. Y el bastardo de Hyde había impuesto pagar prenda a los perdedores. Se había despojado de sus zapatos, calcetines y de su _polerón_ manga corta. Solo le quedaban sus bermudas y la camisa sin mangas. Ni hablar de la ropa interior...

\- Ya no quiero jugar... -apenas susurró Mahiru desviando la mirada.

\- ¡¿Aah?! ¡¿Porque te estás quedando desnudo?! ¡Ni hablar!

Kuro miró de mala gana a su hermano. Y Mahiru bajo el rostro sintiendo sus mejillas arder cuando intentó sacarse la camiseta. Pero se detuvo cuando la mirada extraña de Sakuya le desagrado, y una mano en su hombro hizo presión.

\- Mahiru no se sacara nada más, porque tiene una mordedura que prefiero no vean.

Shirota se petrificó. Hubiera preferido que Kuro mantuviera su boca cerrada, y siguiera tan vago como siempre. Porque sus palabras solo hicieron que todos los miraran pasmados, y su rostro enrojeció de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Eso es mentira!... - Que la mirada de Kuro fuera tan desinteresada y perezosa le hacía sentirse peor. Estaba haciendo ver aquello como un juego - además, _eso_ ya sanó... -susurró.

Y Mahiru no creyó que el silencio en el cuarto podría ser más tenso, y él quedó completamente enmudecido al confirmar las tontas palabras de Kuro por su boca suelta.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¡Nii-san, ustedes qué han estado haciendo!

\- Es tan obvio que es molesto.

Mahiru bajó el rostro más que abochornado. Hyde mantenía cierta insistencia, y por alguna razón Licht le jalaba los cabellos. Kuro trataba de ser ajeno a ello, y el resto de los chicos los trataban de mirar entre él y Kuro.

\- Mahiru, ¿ese tonto perezoso no te ha tocado?

Las manos de Sakuya estaban en su hombro, y Shirota solo le negó la mirada, llevando con disimulo sus ojos miel al grupito que discutía. Misono se había unido al bullicio de Hyde, mientras éste tenía agarrado de la camisa a su hermano. Kuro era una pobre imitación de muñeca vagabunda.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que aquella escena, ya no lo volvería a ver... quizás.

Estaba demasiado melancólico. Desde la tarde que esa opresión en el pecho no se ha ido. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Sabía que no era momento de estar así. Aun faltaba un año. Aun tienen todo ese tiempo para disfrutar.

Pero no podía controlar el no sentirse así...

-.

-.

Por décima vez en la noche, Shirota giró sobre su espalda para mirar el techo del cuarto. Esa maldita sensación no lo estaba dejando dormir. Un extraño hormigueo de nerviosismo estaba instalado en su vientre, y ya no sabía qué hacer para no gritar de desesperación.

Se mordió los labios cuando el sudor en su frente se sentía helado. Y se destapó completamente en su cama.

 _" No quiero..."_

Se removió nuevamente mirando a Sakuya dormir. El chico fruncía las cejas en molestia, haciendo extrañas muecas.

 _"No puedo..."_

Mahiru se sentó sobre su cama, y llevó su mirada a su lado. Kuro no estaba castigado esa noche, y ahora dormía con tranquilidad envuelto en las sábanas de su propia cama. Y Shirota frunció el ceño con desagrado. ¿Cómo podía dormir como si nada, mientras él tiene su corazón aun latiendo en su garganta?

Shirota cerró los ojos en frustración. Porque no quería. No quería que Kuro se fuera en un año más. Pensó que podría soportarlo y hacerse a la idea, pero apenas lleva unas horas desde que se enteró y ya se siente morir.

La angustia la tenía calada profundo en su sistema. Se sentía casi enfermo. Hundido en sus propios pensamientos desesperanzado. Si seguía así, estaba seguro que estallaría en algo. En gritos, llantos. Lo primero que fuera. ¡Que viniera ya! Quería dejar de sentirse así...

Entonces Mahiru abre los ojos sorprendido cuando un cuerpo cae sobre él. Con suavidad y delicadeza, Kuro lo abrazo y lo obligó a recostarse en su cama nuevamente.

\- Sé lo que te preocupa... pero deja de pensar en eso ahora, Mahiru.

Shirota contuvo el jadeo al verse descubierto. Dejó que Kuro se acomodara en su cama, guiando su cuerpo para mirarse frente a frente.

\- Duerme - el susurró demandante de Kuro le hizo desviar su mirada.

\- No puedo... no quiero -Casi un suspiro cansado salió de la garganta del perezoso - Kuro...

\- Dime.

Mahiru apretó con fuerza la ropa del chico entre sus dedos, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Y se contuvo nuevamente, porque la inseguridad estaba ahí y le hacía recapacitar en sus palabras. _"No tenía derecho, y no debía"_ . Si para Kuro era mejor estudiar en el extranjero, él como un buen novio debería apoyar eso.

Aunque le duela.

Aunque quiera ser egoísta, y prohibirle a Kuro salir estrictamente del país...

\- ¿Vendrás a visitarme... en tus vacaciones?

\- Si Mahiru quiere verme, vendré.

Shirota hizo una mueca. _"¿Y Si Mahiru no quiere que te vayas?... ¿Te quedarías?"_ Pensarlo sonaba tan fácil. ¿Por qué en sus labios no salían esas palabras?

\- Tienes que estudiar mucho. ¿Lograras estar despierto? -Solo salían frases que rogaban internamente ser escuchadas con la verdadera realidad que sucede en su corazón.

\- Si Mahiru me llama de vez en cuando, podría estar despierto todo el tiempo -pero Kuro parecía ser lento, o simplemente ajeno a su llamado.

Y una pequeña sonrisa afloro en los labios del castaño, acomodándose mas cerca del mayor, Mahiru paso los brazos por la cintura de Kuro para estrecharse más.

\- ¿Serás un buen médico...?

\- ¿Estas dudando de mi?

Ahora la voz indignada de Kuro le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Mahiru cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por los brazos del chico.

\- No es que dude... bueno si. Pero no por lo que vas a aprender, sino porque eres demasiado perezoso... siento que faltaras a clase por quedarse dormido en las mañanas.

\- La verdad... - Kuro dudó un momento de decir _aquello_. Se mordió los labios negándose a soltar esas palabras.

\- ¿La verdad...? - Mahiru subió la mirada cuando la curiosidad ganó terreno, y el silencio en Kuro fue algo inquietante- ¿Qué sucede?

Por una fracción de segundo. Mahiru pensó que Kuro le ocultaba otra cosa. Que le negara la mirada nervioso le confirmaban mas esas sospechas, y llegó a pensar que Kuro mentía al decirle que en un año se marcharía, y que en realidad sería en unos meses.

Su cabeza ya estaba divagando demasiado.

\- Dime que pasa Kuro. No me gusta... no quiero que tengas secretos conmigo.

Kuro exhaló con cierto ruido antes de enfocar su mirada esmeralda en Mahiru.

\- La verdad odio los hospitales.

Shirota abrió sus ojos pensando en ello. Por un segundo se sintió morir cuando creyó las locuras de su mente. Pero, ¿Kuro no gustaba de los hospitales? ¿Es por la muerte de sus padres? Sabía que eso para un niño de siete años puede llegar a ser un tanto traumático, y le marque cierto resentimiento. Incluso al grado de sentir el sutil aroma de los farmacéuticos algo molesto y detestable.

\- Una, por la muerte de _ellos_... y la otra... - Kuro volvió a bajar la mirada, pero la insistente mirada avellana le hizo soltar finalmente aquello- porque intente matarme, en dos ocasiones.

Mahiru se separo mirándolo con cierto horror. Kuro tenía la mirada baja, como recordando.

\- ¿Qué...?

Ese pequeño balbuceo en los labios del castaño le indicó a Kuro que definitivamente su hermana _**aquello**_ , no lo había contado.

\- Lo intenté... dos veces.

Mahiru volvió a sentir ese horror en el vientre. Kuro aun podía _matarlo_ con otras palabras.

\- La primera... fue intentando cortarme las muñecas. Pero no lo hice bien porque solo logre tener un dolor horrible... Después entendí que el corte era de la muñeca hacia el codo en diagonal. Es un desangro seguro.

La explicación casi monótona en la voz del perezoso le hizo preguntarse a Mahiru si Kuro no estaba bromeando.

\- La segunda fue cuando mezcle drogas y alcohol... Mi hermana dijo que mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto. Y me estaban dando por muerto cuando mi corazón volvió a latir.

Un jadeo soltó Shirota. Su mente no lograba procesar todo aquello. Kuro se lo soltó demasiado rápido como para imaginárselo. Casi como si Kuro quisiera decírselo lo más veloz posible para sacarse esa espina del corazón... pero lastimándolo a él en el proceso.

\- Perdí un año de estudio porque estaba en rehabilitación. En unos meses cumpliré dieciocho, y yo estaré cursando apenas _tercero._

 _"¿Dieciocho?..."_

Si bien el primer día Hyde había dicho las edades de ambos, pensó que Kuro acababa de cumplir los diecisiete. Entonces Kuro era mayor a Hyde por un año y un par de meses en realidad.

\- ¿Kuro. Aun quieres hacer _aquello_?

Mahiru se desespero en esos segundos ante el comportamiento y silencio de Kuro por su pregunta. Y un extraño miedo le invadió el cuerpo al verlo tan callado, pero con el ceño fruncido.

\- Kuro, ¿Tu aun piensas en el suicidio?

Le costó un horror sacar aquellas palabras de su boca. Y tan pronto las soltó, un ardor, pánico y angustia le subió por la garganta. Y sus ojos se humedecieron.

\- Ku..ro... _"¿por qué no respondes?"_ -En su vida le había costado tanto a Mahiru tragar. Entonces, aquello que llevaba aguantando desde la tarde estalló en su interior- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te espere si tú aun quieres... hacer aquello?! ¡Responde!

Una mano en la nuca de Mahiru, y un brusco apretón de cuerpos, le hizo caer sobre Kuro. Ocasionando que las lágrimas volaran a la almohada y el jadeo de sus sollozos fuera inesperado.

\- No lo hago. Ya no quiero hacer eso.

\- No mi... mientas.

\- No tengo que fingir a tu lado. Ni mucho menos mentirte. Cree Mahiru... - Kuro lo abrazó con más fuerza ocultando su rostro en los castaños cabellos del hombro de Shirota - Ahora más que nunca quiero vivir. Te amo... demasiado.

Era inseguridad lo que sentía. Era aquello lo que le estaba comiendo el estomago a Mahiru. Ahora más que nunca, se estaba derritiendo en una vacilación constante.

\- No quiero que te vayas... ahora menos que nunca. No quiero que te alejes de mi, Kuro. Nunca. No vayas a Italia.

 _"Eras la cura de mi maldita enfermedad..."_ Kuro cerró los ojos al pensar aquello. Mahiru aun sollozaba, y su cuello lo estaba sintiendo húmedo, probablemente por las lágrimas que derramaba. Kuro subió su mano, y acaricio con suavidad los cabellos cortos de Shirota.

\- Hablaré con mi hermana.

Aquello fue el estímulo suficiente para comenzar a calmar el pulso de Mahiru. Asintió aun sintiéndose frágil y abatido, pero la tranquilidad empezaba a invadirlo poco a poco. Shirota se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de Kuro para cerrar los ojos, y dejó con ello la última lágrima ser deslizada por sus mejillas.

Kuro llevó su mirada al cuarto, y sospechó terriblemente cuando todos los chicos le daban la espalda, pero su instinto le decía que estaban despiertos. Bueno, el grito de Mahiru habría despertado a mas de alguno, estaba seguro.

Dejó que el castaño se acomodara sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo en esa calor infernal de estar abrazados, pero sintiendo la acompasada y relajante respiración de Mahiru. Le beso la coronilla cuando sintió que Shirota dormitaba, y sonrió con amargura al alejar sus labios y observar el cielo de la habitación.

No le gustaba mucho mentir, pero Kuro se vio en esa pequeña necesidad.

 _"Aun pienso en ello Mahiru..."_

Pero explicárselo a Shirota sería más complicado aun. Decirle que algunas veces, cuando está mirando el techo de su cuarto en casa, pensaba en qué habría sido de su familia si él no estuviera. Si entre las veces que intentó matarse, si en aquella ultima vez su hermana hubiera llegado un minuto tarde, su muerte habría tenido éxito.

¿Tsubaki habría sido feliz? ¿Sus hermanos habrían llorado? ¿Cuántas semanas, meses o años habría durado ese pésame? Porque apenas era un niño de ocho años cuando consumió por primera vez extrañas infusiones de drogas.

Kuro sonrió casi con burla al recordar aquello.

Con solo pagar el triple, los narcóticos volaban en sus manos. Aun para un mocoso que no lograba cumplir una década, los adictos a las drogas les importaba una mierda que las consumiera un pequeñajo. Si había dinero de por medio, la edad no tenía valor.

Y desde pequeño, y de primera mano, había aprendido lo que era el dolor de sentirse sin respiración. Sentir que una mano invisible le atravesaba el pecho y le estrujaba con violencia el corazón, al punto de querer _estallarlo._

A la desesperación tal que quería en ese segundo dejar de existir, para ya no sentir morirse en una agonía que nunca llegaba. Una en donde el arrepentimiento de sobre drogarse le carcomía los pensamientos, y se disculpaba con todos los santos por cometer aquella locura.

Quizás por sus gritos fueron que su hermana llego a casa, subió corriendo las escaleras y tumbo, literalmente, su puerta. Para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo quien sabe cómo al hospital privado que era de su padre. Todo bajo la lluvia de ese día. Porque recordaba con vagancia el suave aguacero mojarle las mejillas... o quizás eran las lágrimas de su hermana.

Kuro estiro un brazo al techo, como tratando de atrapar algo imaginario, o simplemente ver hasta dónde podría estirar su mano.

Ahh... definitivamente, es un mentiroso. Porque no le contaría jamás a Mahiru que su simple campanilla le había salvado cuando intentó un suicidio por tercera vez...

 _"Te estaré infinitamente agradecido... Mahiru"_

-.

-.

Mahiru dejó con cierto aire desolador su mochila en el suelo, y admiró una vez más el mar. Serían cerca del medio día ya, y les había tomado parte de la mañana preparar sus maletas, luego del bullicioso desayudo, y esperar afuera de la cabaña a todos para emprender esa pequeña caminata hacia la acera, donde los buses ya los esperaban.

En la mañana, apenas había terminado de vestirse, había pedido el celular a Kuro para llamar a su tío y avisarle del final del campamento. Sorpresa se llevo cuando su querido tío le comunicó que estaba en casa y lo esperaría en la estación de buses.

Al menos ese día no estaría solo al volver al departamento.

\- Mahiru, quería preguntar algo de suma importancia -la voz seria y decidida de Sakuya le preocupo un poco- La tarea de verano no la has hecho, ¿verdad? Hagámosla juntos.

Shirota hizo un pequeño e imperceptible saltito. Había olvidado por completo que tenían deberes de verano. Su _queridísimo_ profesor de lengua extranjera les dejo una pequeña tarea. Maldita la hora en que uno de sus compañeros arrojo un avión de papel en su clase y los castigo a todos con deberes en esas vacaciones.

Mahiru hizo un pequeño puchero al imaginarse ya la frustración que correría por sus venas al no comprender del todo con su ingles básico.

\- ¡Ya estamos todos, nos vamos!

La voz de Mikuni casi fue gritada en su oído, y con algo de molestia se había girado y su atención fue tomada por completo al ver a Kuro a lo lejos conversando con su hermana. Aunque no estaban solos, Hyde, Licht y Tsubaki estaban reunidos.

No quiso darse ilusiones y pensar que Kuro estaría hablando de _**aquello**_ con su hermana.

Mahiru agarró su bolsa, y se encamino como todos a los buses.

Cuando subieron, Mahiru se instaló en su mismo asiento del primer día, y observó a los lejos la esplendida playa y la abandonada cabaña. Habría soltando un suspiro entristecido de no ser porque la mano de Kuro lo asustó cuando ponía su móvil en su rostro.

Confundido, Mahiru quiso preguntarle al chico para qué le pasaba su celular, pero Kuro se le adelantó.

\- Es tuyo ahora -un gemido se le atoro en la garganta a Shirota - Se que no va a reponer tu celular. Pero está nuevo, mi hermana me lo había comprado apenas unas semanas.

\- Kuro... - no sabía si tomar aquello o no, pero el perezoso no le dio muchas opciones cuando tomo sus manos y deposito el objeto con cuidado.

\- Ella agregó unas cosas... -Kuro hizo una mueca que Mahiru encontró tiernas - bueno, son fotografías...

Mahiru sonrió cuando Kuro se rascó la mejilla nervioso. Y se permitió hurgar en su nuevo celular, todo mientras los motores del bus comenzaban a sentirse, y los chicos a su alrededor comenzaban alguna charla que no le interesaba tanto como ver la galería del pequeño aparato negro.

Recargo su cabeza en el hombro del perezoso y se permitió ver aquello que la hermana de Kuro le había _regalado._ Las fotografías eran del día anterior, cuando estaban en el acuario y Kuro se había sorprendido cuando un _pez besador_ se había estampado en el grueso cristal como si quisiera besarlo, y Mahiru estaba a su lado riendo con ternura.

Seguramente la hermana de Kuro había sacado aquellas fotos con su propio móvil. Porque había una cantidad enorme de fotografías de pequeños momentos, tanto en el zoológico, como en la cabaña. Incluso fotografías del desayuno estaban rondando ahí.

\- Hablare con ella tan pronto llegue a casa -Mahiru atrapo la mano de Kuro, y asintió en silencio- te llamaré para verte. Espero que puedas prepararme ramen.

Shirota soltó una adorable risita, y llevó su mirada a la ventana. La playa se vería un buen tramo del recorrido, por lo menos unas dos horas. Y un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse a Kuro para disfrutar de su compañía.

 _"El campamento de verano ha terminado..."_

* * *

 **Ya estamos próximos a terminar este Fic~~~~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! nos estamos viendo en el siguiente!**

 **ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	25. CAPITULO XXV

**CAPITULO XXV**

 **Aquella decisión**

* * *

No hacía falta mirar a su hermana para notar ese ceño fruncido. Fácilmente podía percibir ese enojo que transmitía con solo una mirada. Aun si en el fondo sabe que ella no estaba enojada, a veces necesitaba con urgencia que ella cambiara ese mal carácter que expresaba.

\- Vuelve a repetir eso, Ash.

Kuro volvió a soltar un suspiro, como llevaba desde que su hermana estaba sentada en el living de la casa.

\- No viajaré a Italia.

\- Aun falta un año. Muchas cosas pueden pasar aun, Ash.

Kuro arrugó el ceño. Si su hermana trataba de decir que en ese tiempo Mahiru podría dejarlo, creía fielmente en su interior que _aquello,_ sería imposible.

\- No se trata de si pasa algo o no este año. Yo no viajaré a Italia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kuro la observó acomodarse con los brazos en su pecho, y las piernas cruzadas. Aquella postura solo detonaba alguna reprimenda. O al menos, ella siempre adoptaba aquella actitud cuando _reñía_ con Tsubaki o Hyde.

\- Nuestro padre te dejo aquella tarea.

\- No quiero seguirla.

\- Ya está todo pagado.

\- Sabes que el dinero no importa.

\- World te va a extrañar.

\- World vino hace dos semanas y no precisamente a verme.

Estaba tranquilo, estaba demás decirlo. Llevarle la contraria a ella, para Kuro nunca fue un problema, tal vez era su indiferencia extrema ante las consecuencias que le permitía _discutir_ a palabras con su hermana.

\- Puedo llevarlos a los dos a Italia -por primera vez en esa hora, Kuro levantó la mirada a su hermana - Estarás perdiendo una gran oportunidad. Pero puedo pagarle el estudio a Mahiru Shirota, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Ash.

Kuro debería ser sincero consigo mismo y decir que no había pensado una posibilidad como esa.

¿Llevar a Mahiru a Italia?

Bajó la mirada, preguntándose, ¿Mahiru querría acompañarlo?

Estaría una posibilidad, mínima tal vez, porque Italia es un mundo demasiado nuevo para Mahiru. Porque sabía que Shirota nunca ha salido de Japón, y viajar al extranjero puede ser un golpe demasiado directo. Además Mahiru tendría que aprender de por si otro idioma.

Aunque con que sepa ingles, estaría bien.

Pero, eso era un punto. Lo otro. Dudaba que Shirota quisiera acompañarlo. Y la respuesta era fácil. Su tío.

\- No creo que quiera ir...

Y la propia voz de Kuro salió vacilante. Porque ahora venían las dudas de cuán lejos podría seguirlo Mahiru. Estaba claro en su interior, que Shirota nunca lo acompañaría a Italia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es su tío. Mahiru no tiene más familiares que él... Mahiru no querrá viajar a Italia por su tío.

\- ¿Aun si está enamorado de ti?

Un golpe directo. Esa palabra de su hermana le había dolido. Porque tontamente se estaba dando cuenta que el amor de ellos era _débil._ Porque fácilmente podía imaginarse a Mahiru soltando un _**No puedo**_ a su propuesta de llevarlo a Italia.

Y bajó mas la mirada sintiéndose completamente derrotado. Faceta que su hermana le preocupó y se levanto hasta llegar a su lado.

\- Podrías proponérselo, Ash - ella tomó de la mejilla a Kuro, haciendo que ambas miradas chocaran - Pregúntale a Mahiru. Si su respuesta es un _**sí,**_ comenzaré a mover los contactos.

\- ¿Y si dice _**no**_?

\- ¿Dónde quedó mi hermano que estaba tan seguro de sus palabras al decirme que no viajará a Italia?

 _"Se lo comieron las dudas"_ Kuro se mordió los labios al pensar aquello.

Ella se levantó acariciando los cabellos del chico, para después expresar una pequeña y suave sonrisa.

\- Aun tienen un año para pensarlo más claramente, Ash.

Kuro dejó que ella se alejara y le permitiera quedarse un momento solo, pero él no era precisamente de permanecer sentado y pensar. Mejor irse a una cama y dormir. Pero tenía metido esa pequeña molestia en el pecho.

Mejor sacarse las dudas preguntándole a Mahiru directamente.

Y se levantó con ese pensamiento. Iría donde el castaño. Sabe perfectamente dónde vive, se habían intercambiado direcciones antes de bajarse del autobús. Pero un sonido en la cocina llamo su atención, y a los segundos, asomo el cuerpo de su hermano azabache...

\- Tsubaki.

El susodicho se detuvo en el marco de la puerta en completo silencio con un sándwich en la boca.

-.

-.

Mahiru detuvo el andar de la aspiradora, y se permitió un segundo suspirar cansado. Había llegado a casa en un pésimo humor que no encontró mejor oportunidad para limpiar el lugar. Su tío estaba en la mesa bebiendo de un café mientras leía el diario, y Mahiru, una vez más, lo observó con las dudas de enfrentarlo.

Desde que se alejo de Kuro en la parada de buses, Mahiru había querido explicarle a su tío de la nueva relación que tenía, pero simplemente no se sentía preparado aun. Pero tenía la leve urgencia de decírselo antes que se marchara nuevamente por trabajo. Y de aquello no volverá en una semana más. Su tío había pedido unas horas libres para recogerlo.

Volvió a suspirar mientras guardaba la aspiradora, y se preguntaba si sería buena idea lavar las cortinas.

\- Mahiru -Shirota salto ante la voz gruesa, pero agradable del adulto- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

¿Tan fácil era leer su mente que todos lo hacían? Desde sus amigos, su tío y hasta Kuro siempre sabían cuando algo le inquietaba. Mahiru se mordió los labios dudando. Y soltó un suspiro al acercarse a la mesa. Lo intentaría.

\- ¿Sucedió algo en el campamento? -Shirota no subió la mirada cuando su tío adivinó - ¿Tiene algo que ver con que me llamaras por otro móvil?

Mahiru frunció el ceño. Aun no le contaba a su tío qué sucedió con su celular. Bueno, apenas llevaba unas horas que llegaron al departamento.

Mahiru asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Que problemas tuviste, Mahiru?

Shirota no sabía si sentirse mal o avergonzado. ¿Su tío le hablaba como si fuera un niño problema? Aunque tal vez sus _intenciones_ de ayudar, bajo otra perspectiva, si se vea como un chico que le encanta meter su nariz en asuntos ajenos y buscar problemas.

\- Conocí un chico... -susurró- Solo quería ser su amigo, tío. Pero él tiene un hermano que lo molestaba demasiado. Tuvimos algunos problemas, y él estropeo el celular de mamá...

Mahiru mantenía la mirada baja, y aun así, sabía que su tío estaba pensando en alguna forma de reponer ese móvil.

\- Pero... -continuo Shirota - Kuro me regaló el suyo, así que no hay problema con comprar un nuevo celular, tío - le sonrió para restarle importancia a aquello.

\- ¿Kuro?, ¿Es el nombre del chico? -Mahiru asintió feliz- Oh, ya veo. Eso me alegra.

La sonrisa aliviada del adulto le inflo el pecho de una seguridad a Mahiru. Por lo que tomó ese momento de liviano valor para aclararle otro asunto a su familiar.

\- Y también... Kuro, es mi novio...

La mirada pasmada de su tío le hizo sudar, y arrepentirse también.

-.

-.

Kuro mantenía la mirada fija en un delicado menú de finos bordes dorados. Chisto los labios cuando en aquel libro no figuraba por ninguna parte _papas fritas._ Ni siquiera servían cola como refresco.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Kuro subió la mirada a su acompañante. Él también quisiera preguntar eso, prefería ir a algún local y comprar sus chucherías de comida insalubre. Pero Tsubaki quería ir a ese suntuoso lugar, y sabía que la pregunta del azabache no refería al lugar, sino al motivo que los llevó a _aquel._

\- Quiero... que arreglemos este pequeño problema que tenemos.

\- Sabes que no es _pequeño._

\- Tsubaki, hablo enserio...

Kuro dejo el librito del menú a un lado para ver a Tsubaki jugando con la cuchara de su té. El motivo de esa pequeña salida de hermanos era para arreglar de una vez ese problema. Porque sinceramente, estaba cansado de lidiar con las burlas y problemas que acarrea Tsubaki.

\- Sé que hace años te dije que podrías culparme de todo... -comenzó Kuro bajando la mirada- pero ahora quiero que zanjemos ese tema. Tu tampoco quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en mis espaldas.

Tsubaki hizo un pequeño murmullo, como si quisiera reñir con sus pensamientos, y Kuro lo observo de reojo cuando la señorita mesera traía su pedido. Un café sin azúcar. Casi se sentía como su hermano Lily pidiendo aquello como todo un adulto.

\- Quiero pensar en un futuro junto a _él,_ y ya sencillamente no quiero que te metas en mi vida - murmuró Kuro en lo que seguía el mismo juego de Tsubaki de jugar con la cucharita- Y también sé que hay alguien que te tiene la cabeza _loca._ No voy a preguntar quién es, porque lo sé. Pero preferiría que te dedicaras a ello y me dejaras en paz.

Kuro casi sonrió cuando el azabache levantó la mirada con horror de verse descubierto.

\- Ustedes... me fastidia que sepan siempre lo que hago -Tsubaki de mala gana bebió su té.

\- Bueno... es el deber de los hermanos mayores vigilar a sus menores - Y Kuro dio un sorbo en el suyo.

Se sentía mejor. Tal vez Tsubaki no le diría abiertamente un _"ya no lo haré mas, hermano"_. Pero con una mirada a su ceño fruncido le decía que simplemente Tsubaki estaba _reconsiderando_ aquellas palabras.

Eso era un avance. Mucho, demasiado para Tsubaki. Con eso Kuro podía darse por satisfecho, porque conoce demasiado al azabache como para intuir que el chico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidar ese rencor, odio, venganza, o como lo califique Tsubaki.

\- Tks... supongo que tendré que buscar cosas más divertidas desde ahora -Tsubaki se levantó una vez terminado su bebida caliente -Nos vemos, hermano - y salió del local para perderse en las calles.

\- Su cuenta.

La amable voz de la señorita le saco un cansado suspiro a Kuro. Tsubaki lo había dejado con la cuenta. Saco una tarjeta de sus bolsillos y luego de pagar, salió también de ese local antes que le cobraran por respirar.

 _" Qué bueno que traje la tarjeta de Hyde..."_

-.

-.

Cuando el adulto tosió disimulando el grado de incredulidad que le dejaron las palabras de Mahiru, el castaño se avergonzó de sobremanera.

\- ¿Un novio? -Shirota asintió - Pasaron muchas cosas en ese campamento, ya veo... - el adulto se llevó la mano a la barbilla tratando de aligerar el ambiente -aunque un chico como pareja, eso me sorprende... pero.

Y Mahiru levantó la mirada casi con temor, solo para encontrase con una aceptada sonrisa del mayor.

\- Pero si realmente sientes que es el indicado, tendré que aceptarlos.

\- Tío... -Mahiru sonrió aliviado y agradecido.

\- No preguntaré detalles de qué es lo han hecho como parejas -Shirota se sonrojo - pero ten cuidado en estas cosas Mahiru. Tener un noviazgo puede cambiar la perspectiva de tu vida.

Shirota asintió con cuidado.

\- La verdad, es que no sé cómo me siento cuando estoy cerca de Kuro... ahora en especial, porque sé que él va a viajar a Italia en un año. Y quiero ser egoísta y no dejarlo ir... eso, ¿está mal, tío?

\- Un viaje al extranjero, ¿es por estudios? - el castaño asintió - Mahiru, ¿Tienes miedo que él pueda enamorarse de otra persona? -Shirota miró a su tío confundido. Aquello no se le había pasado por la cabeza, entonces negó - ¿Entonces qué es lo que temes al separarse? Sabes que la distancia no debería ser un factor si se ama realmente.

\- No tengo miedo de eso tío - el adulto lo miró con más atención- Es que Kuro tuvo _ciertos_ traumas en su niñez... que tengo miedo que haga una locura si lo dejo solo.

\- Entiendo... oh, ahora veo porque.

El adulto pareció meditarlo un momento, y Mahiru no quitaba su mirada de él. Cualquiera que sea la opinión de su tío va a ser importante, estaba seguro.

\- ¿Quieres ir a Italia?

\- ¿Eh...? - aquella pregunta le dejo aturdido.

\- Si él va a estudiar en el extranjero, puede ser una gran oportunidad que no sería bueno que rechazara. Y si tú tienes miedo de dejarlo solo por esa _locura_... quizás es bueno que estén juntos, ¿no? Es simple, Mahiru.

Cuando hablaba de simpleza, ¿su tío se refería realmente a ir a estudiar a Italia? ¡¿Junto a Kuro?! ¿Los dos en otro país?

\- Tí-Tío, pero eso puede ser muy costoso.

Y ya se estaba alterando Mahiru. Porque financieramente hablando, y de paso realista, estudiar en Italia debe costar una fortuna. No quería que su tío se mate trabajando por hacerle ese capricho. Pero internamente, y desde el corazón, quería aceptar aquello.

\- Quizás puedas conseguir alguna beca que te permita estudiar en Italia, ¿no crees?

Mahiru quedó mudo. Aquello podía ser una posibilidad. Podía ir como un alumno de intercambio. Pero...

\- ¿Y usted, tío?

\- No te preocupes por mí, Mahiru. Hoy en día existen varias maneras de comunicarse con uno -el adulto se levantó de su silla y se acerco a Shirota. Posándose a su altura y acariciando sus cortos cabellos - Sé que tienes más ganas de ir corriendo con _él_ , que quedarte aquí conmigo... que de paso siempre te dejo solo en casa -el mayor se hizo el desinteresado al soltar aquello como un chiste. Mahiru sonrió.

\- ¿Estará bien?

\- ¿Que dice tu corazón?, ¿Está latiendo alocadamente en tu pecho por la idea de viajar junto a ese chico a otro país?

Cuando la mano del mayor se poso en su pecho, Mahiru comprendió sus palabras. Porque su mismo corazón lo confirmaba. Latía con rapidez y felicidad con la sola idea de pasearse por esas calles de Italia junto a Kuro.

Tooru sonrió cuando Mahiru sacó una pequeña y adorable sonrisa. Eran los anhelos de un chico persiguiendo sus sueños.

\- Creo que necesitaré otro café -el adulto se levantó con dirección a la cocina- Y unas galletas para acompañar.

\- Se acabaron las galletas tío -Mahiru sintiendo unas energías totalmente renovadas, se levantó también con dirección al pasillo del departamento -Puedo salir a comprar. Igualmente necesitamos reponer algunas cosas en la alacena.

Cuando su tío asintió, Mahiru tomó las llaves y salió rumbo al _konbini_ mas cerca.

-.

-.

Kuro detallo la hora nuevamente en su móvil recién adquirido. Eran pasada las seis de la tarde, y hace aproximadamente tres horas que habían vuelto de ese campamento. Y se sentía agotado. Tanto mental como físicamente, porque desde que llegó ha tenido que conversar con su hermana y plantearle _ese_ problema. También el asunto con Tsubaki...

Y ahora caminaba a paso vago a la residencia de Mahiru. Sabía perfectamente su dirección y a lo lejos veía ese conjunto de departamento. Había un punto a favor para Shirota. El lugar se veía tranquilo. Un vecindario perfecto que no molestaban con autos pasando a toda velocidad y algunas fiestas de indeseables vecinos... así como en su hogar.

Nuevamente, Kuro observó el número del departamento de Mahiru en su celular. Piso ocho. Mahiru debe tener una excelente vista desde esa altura.

 _"Ascensor, ascensor..."_

Kuro busco las puertas de los ascensores. En sus planes no estaba gastar energía subiendo las escaleras. Y cuando el pitido del elevador dio aviso del piso, Kuro se permitió un momento admirar desde la altura el vecindario.

Todo se veía relajado y tan amigable que una extraña sensación de vivir junto a Mahiru le invadió.

Pero primero deberían resolver otro tema.

Suspiro con cansancio cuando sus dedos ya tocaban el timbre de ese lugar. Y Kuro comprendió que siempre que quiera hacer una visita tiene que avisarle con debido tiempo a Mahiru, porque un hombre adulto abrió la puerta y lo miraba como si fuera algún vendedor ambulante.

\- Ahm... ¿Mahiru... está?

\- ¿Quien lo busca? - no había signos de molestia en ese adulto, pero Kuro se sintió cansado cuando imagino que ese señor, era el tío de Mahiru.

\- ¿Su novio...?

Debió decir que simplemente era un amigo, pero Kuro soltó aquello como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Aun si el adulto frente a él quedó pasmado.

-.

-.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, y Mahiru miraba con cierta desilusión su compra. La tienda estaba abarrotada de gente y le tomó casi una hora y un par de minutos el salir. Seguramente su tío ya se había marchado a trabajar.

Al entrar al departamento Shirota se sorprendió cuando a lo lejos se oían ruidos. Probablemente por la televisión encendida. ¿Su tío aun no se marchaba?

\- ¿Tío? -pero cuando se acerco al comedor, detrás de la mesa, casi escondido, estaba el perezoso tendido en el suelo mientras veía un programa -¡¿Kuro?!, ¿Como entraste?

\- Oh, bienvenido a casa, MahiMahi.

Ese tono desinteresado y vago, y la mirada aun puesta en el televisor, a Mahiru le hizo sonreír. Seguramente su tío lo dejo entrar. Y se sintió feliz por la aceptación de su tío para con Kuro, ahora ver al perezoso ahí, acostado de panza al suelo mientras veía un programa de cocina, le inflo el pecho de una indescriptible felicidad.

Felicidad momentánea al ver donde estaba Kuro y espiar alrededor de él. Y notó con cierto cansancio las comida chatarra en el piso. Dos bolsas de papas fritas abiertas, y seguramente vacías. Una botella de gaseosa a medio beber, y sus preciadas revistas de cocina y mangas tiradas como basura.

 _"Acabo de hacer aseo en el departamento..."_

Mahiru suspiró y dejo sus compras en la mesa.

\- Pudiste llamarme si ibas a venir ahora, Kuro.

\- Lo olvidé.

Mahiru hizo una mueca desconforme. Es cierto que él mismo le entregó su dirección a Kuro, pero al menos le hubiera avisado para recibirlo. Entonces, un pequeño pensamiento se le cruzo, ¿Kuro conoció a su tío?

\- Kuro, ¿Dónde está mi tío?

\- Él acaba de marcharse.

 _"Realmente se conocieron... espera, ¿Kuro qué hablo con mi tío?"_ pensativo, Mahiru se sentó en el sillón mirando al chico frente suyo.

\- ¿Hablaste de algo con él?

\- Hablamos... -Kuro pareció meditarlo unos segundos, y se decidió cuando abrió la botella de gaseosa - de algunas _cosillas._

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Cosas de hombres -Mahiru tuvo un pequeño tic de fastidio en su ceja.

\- Ignoraré eso.

Kuro sonrió cuando la voz molesta de Shirota fue el ultimo ruido en el lugar. Y lo miró de reojo. Sabía _qué_ le molestaba a Mahiru, hasta lograba sentir esa pequeña ansiedad en su cuerpo. Shirota estaba deseoso de saber _esa_ respuesta.

Por lo que Kuro se levantó y tomó por sorpresa al castaño al agarrarlo de las caderas y tumbarlo en el sofá.

\- ¿Kuro?

Y se posicionó encima de Mahiru, tratando de no aplastarlo con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

\- Hable con ella - Kuro se acurrucó en el pecho del castaño. Sintiendo ese _sube y baja_ de su respiración- y... Mahiru, ¿tú que pensarías de ir conmigo a Italia?

Kuro se mordió los labios expectante, porque esa no era la _respuesta_ que Mahiru esperaba. Estaba seguro. El castaño quería que se quedara, y él le sale con una propuesta diferente. La verdad, se esperaba el regaño y desacuerdo saliendo de esos labios.

\- ¿Sabes, Kuro? -sintió las manos de Shirota en sus cabellos sacándole un pequeño desconcierto- Mi tío me dijo lo mismo -Kuro subió la mirada y se encontró con la sonriente de Mahiru - ¿Me soportarás en Italia, Kuu-chan?

Kuro quedó pasmado. ¿Cuántas sorpresas se llevará ese día? Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, y ya sencillamente se sentía fatigado. Soportó a su hermana, Tsubaki, al tío de Mahiru, y ahora la sorpresa de Shirota.

Kuro sonrió.

\- La pregunta es si tú me soportarías Mahiru -Shirota llevó su mirada al suelo donde Kuro dejo su rastro de desorden - ¿Realmente quieres ir? -volvió a mirar al perezoso, y asintió con cariño.

\- Quiero ir contigo Kuro -susurró Mahiru cuando el chico sobre él se acercaba.

Shirota suspiro antes del contacto de un beso. Y envolvió con sus manos la nuca de Kuro. Se sentía feliz. Más que nunca se sentía feliz. Era increíble como tanto la hermana de Kuro como su tío quisieron arreglarle ese problema al dejarlos ir juntos a Italia.

Eran solo unos niños que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua por las dudas, y los adultos le resolvieron aquello como si fuera un juego.

Mahiru se quejó cuando Kuro llevó sus labios de su boca al cuello. Repartiendo suaves caricias que le estaban aturdiendo.

\- Kuro, espera...

Cambio las posiciones de sus manos al llevarlas a los hombros del chico, presionando con una ligera fuerza que fue opacada cuando Kuro muerde con ligereza su clavícula. El gemido que soltó fue acorde al tono de llamada de un móvil en el living.

Mahiru se llevó las manos a la boca avergonzado. Y Kuro bufó fastidiado cuando su celular sonó en sus bolsillos.

Su hermana. Vaya que tiene un maldito radar para siempre _joderle_ los momentos. Kuro se levantó para atender la llamada, y Mahiru soltó un suspiro cuando se vio libre de la _prisión_ que tenía con su novio.

Observó las cortinas del departamento, y la escasa y suave luz naranja se veía _extinguirse_ por las violetas de la pronta noche.

\- Necesito irme, Mahiru - Shirota veía a Kuro ponerse una chaqueta que estaba olvidada en una silla - Mi hermana quiere que la acompañe a un lugar. Vendré cuando me desocupe.

Shirota iba a preguntar a dónde iba en buen plan de novio preocupado, pero Kuro se le acercó, y dándole un corto beso en los labios, le susurró unas palabras que terminaron de avergonzarlo.

Kuro salió del departamento dichoso de dejar a Mahiru abochornado y rojo a más no poder.

\- Gato desvergonzado -susurró Shirota cuando se enrosco en el sofá, y _tratando_ de olvidar esas palabras...

 _"Quiero hacer eso contigo..."_


	26. CAPITULO XXVI

**CAPITULO XXVI**

 ** _Aquello_ que nos ha unido**

* * *

Mahiru quiso hacer oído sordo cuando su móvil volvió a resonar en el departamento. No era una llamada, estaba seguro. Solo llevaba unas horas con ese celular pero conocía la melodía de llamada o mensaje en el antiguo móvil de Kuro, que aun no había cambiado.

Y aquello eran mensajes. Uno tras otro, como si el sujeto del otro lado se burlara... o le está contando una historia.

Mahiru frunció el ceño cuando la curiosidad le invadió. Se levantó del sillón mirando su celular en la mesa, y rogó que no fuera Kuro burlándose por esas tontas palabras.

\- ¿Sakuya?

Confundido, Mahiru abrió los mensajes, y se preguntó cómo es que Sakuya obtuvo el número de su celular.

 _-"¡Adivina quién soy, Mahiru-sama!"_ Shirota sonrió, porque lamentablemente para Watanuki, Mahiru si recordaba su número y ya lo había registrado en ese nuevo aparato.

 _-"Acabo de recordar que mi hermana me había regañado por no ordenar mi cuarto... ¡Hace más de diez días! ¡Imagínate como está ahora!"_

Mahiru fácilmente imagino a la hermana de Sakuya sonriendo, pero con un aura maligna rodeándola. Y no la culpaba, ella hacia la labor de hermana mayor y madre. Sakuya mínimo tenía que mantener su hogar limpio cuando era ella quien trabajaba de medio tiempo para socorrer sus gastos, porque los padres de ellos habían muerto hace cinco años en un accidente en carretera.

 _-"Así que no podre ir hoy para esa tarea. ¿Te parece mañana? Aunque de todas formas ya oscureció y mi hermana no me dejará salir a esta hora. ¿Crees que Koyuki y Ryusei la hayan hecho? Así podríamos simplemente copiarlas"_

Mahiru suspiro. Por supuesto que él no quería copiarlas -si las llegaron a hacer- preferiría mil veces, ahora más que nunca, hacer esa tarea él y aprender. Porque ahora necesitaba a toda costa aprender inglés.

No quería ser una molestia mas con el idioma para cuando viaje con Kuro a Italia. Al menos quería poder expresarse con lo básico.

Decidió responderle a su amigo antes que se ilusione de _copiar la tarea._

 _-"Ni hablar Sakuya. No puedes copiar la tarea, eso es hacer trampa y es muy deshonesto. Mañana ven, y la hacemos juntos. ¡Sin copiarnos! es simplemente ayudar"_

Y envió el mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa. A los segundos le llego la respuesta.

 _-"Mahiru-sama es demasiado correcto. Mejor voy donde Koyuki, él al menos me dejaría copiarle"_

Shirota entró en una pequeña crisis, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para terminar esa tarea.

 _-"Sakuya, no me dejes solo con esto, yo no entiendo muy bien... Apropósito, ¿cómo conseguiste este número?"_

En un repentino cambio de humor, Mahiru miró ceñudo la respuesta del chico.

 _-"¿No te lo dije?, le pedí el número a Tsubaki-san, ya sabía que ese perezoso te regalo su móvil. Y está bien, iré mañana. ¡Ah! quiero almorzar curry"_

Su risa invadió por un leve momento el departamento. Gracias a aquella conversación, no se sentía avergonzado. Buscó una bolsita y se dispuso a recoger el basural que dejo Kuro en el pequeño living.

-.

-.

Mahiru soltó un nuevo suspiro cuando logro quitar la mancha de _cola_ en la alfombra. Tendrá que enseñarle a Kuro a usar vasos, no puede ser muy perezoso de solo beber directamente de la botella.

Fue directo a la cocina al ver que ya había pasado una hora, y al ver en el interior del frigorífico pensó calmadamente qué hacer para la cena. Aunque con tristeza, observó el departamento y el silencio total lo invadió.

Los extrañaba.

Una tonta nostalgia le invadió al detallar que extrañaba el bullicio de los chicos. Las palabrerías de Hyde, las locuras de Licht, los reclamos de Misono... incluso los tontos juegos de Mikuni. Extrañaba que a esa hora se pusieran a jugar para matar el rato antes de dormir.

Y que ahora viera a su alrededor y no encontrara nada más que muebles y el sigilo de la noche, le torturaba que viviera solo.

Mahiru sacó un par de verduras, y cuando sacaba un entristecido suspiro el timbre de su departamento sonó. Saltó en la cocina por el leve susto del silencio quebrado por ese sonido. Y antes de darse, sus pies ya lo guiaban a la puerta.

Y su corazón saltó con fuerza al ver a Kuro parado allí.

\- Traje la cena, MahiMahi.

Y sin ser invitado, el perezoso entraba como si fuera su casa, mostrando vagamente una bolsita. Kuro fue directo a la cocina y cuando sintió que Mahiru no lo seguía, se giró. Shirota no se había movido de la puerta. Soltó un perezoso ruido al verlo tan nervioso.

\- Mahiru. Quiero comer ramen, después me marchare.

El castaño giró a verlo dudoso, pero levemente desilusionado. No era su intención comportarse cobardemente solo porque Kuro se le había insinuado que quería tener... _**eso.**_ Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea.

Mahiru cerró la puerta, y fue directo a poner agua en el hervidor al ver que Kuro trajo esa insalubre comida. Pero tampoco le apetecía cocinar. Ahora menos con esos nervios.

Kuro hizo una extraña mueca y se fue al sillón a ver la tv. A los minutos, busco a Mahiru de reojo y el chico buscaba entre los muebles de la cocina algunos _pocillos_ para esa sopa.

 _"Mahiru tuvo un accidente cuando su madre murió"_

Kuro recordó vagamente las palabras del tío Tooru. Más allá de preguntar o presentarse como el novio de Mahiru, Kuro había ido con otra intención al encontrarse con ese familiar de Shirota. Que de igual forma quería conversar con él. Una suerte que fue antes de lo planeado.

Mahiru tuvo una amnesia postraumática. Estuvo en coma una semana, y gracias a ese evento, Shirota no recordaba siquiera su nombre. Olvidó por breves días a su madre y familiares... y al no tener nunca un _estímulo_ que lo hiciera recordar, Mahiru simplemente olvidó el encuentro que lo recordara a **él** hace diez años.

Diez años, justo el ocho de noviembre... fecha que su madre también había muerto.

Kuro suspiro al cielo del departamento. Al final de cuenta, los dos perdieron a sus madres el mismo día. La jugarreta de la vida.

\- Kuro - el perezoso llevó su mirada al encuentro de las ámbar - Ya está listo.

Cenaron en completo silencio. Hasta que los nervios de Mahiru se calmaron y atacó otra necesidad. Bajó lentamente los palillos y observó con extrema dedicación como Kuro sorbía los fideos con cierto agrado. Si ponía atención, una pequeña alegría expresaba en esas esmeraldas por el simple hecho de disfrutar de un ramen.

\- Kuro.

\- ¿Hmm? - Mahiru se removió en su asiento, y el chico frente él dejó de prestarle atención a su comida - ¿Qué pasa, Mahiru?

\- Estaba pensando -Shirota jugó un momento con sus manos, sacando una pequeña sonrisa - ¿No sería lindo que nos viéramos después del los estudios?... para ir a casa, digo... esto.

Mahiru desvió la mirada porque se había perdido en su propia propuesta. Y una pequeña risita de su acompañante hizo volver a llevar sus ámbar a Kuro.

\- ¿Quieres que pase por ti después del colegio?, ¿Eso quieres decir? -Mahiru asintió avergonzado. Es cierto que aquello se veía bastante cursi. Es decir, que tu pareja te espere a las puertas de la preparatoria para ir juntos a casa, pero Mahiru quería hacer ese capricho con Kuro.

\- ¿Cuando comienzan tus clases, Kuro?

\- No lo sé, ¿qué día es hoy?

\- ¿Hablas enserio? -Kuro bebió del caldo de su ramen en respuesta, sin quitarle la mirada- Sábado.

\- El lunes.

\- Comenzamos igual -Mahiru sacó a relucir una radiante sonrisa.

\- No creo que se pueda -que inmediatamente se esfumó -salgo bastante tarde después de las clases. En llegar a tu preparatoria me tomaría una hora, y en ese tiempo preferiría que fueras a casa en vez de esperarme en la calle.

Mahiru bajó la mirada desilusionado.

\- ¿Y si yo voy a tu escuela? En una hora podría llegar justo cuando tu salgas y-

\- Mi preparatoria queda bastante lejos de tu departamento, Mahiru -arrugó el ceño en desacuerdo- ¿quieres llegar todos los días a esta hora a tu casa?

El castaño llevo la mirada al reloj del living y marcaban las nueve de la noche. Es cierto que sería cansado llegar a casa a esa hora, en especial cuando tengan periodo de exámenes, pero él quería hacer un intento y pasar tiempo con Kuro.

\- Puedo venir los fines de semana, MahiMahi. Deja de preocuparte por eso.

 _"Pero no es suficiente..."_ Mahiru bajó la mirada.

\- Quiero hacerlo, Kuro - esta vez, el perezoso no se dejo engañar por esas palabras - Quiero ir a tu escuela y esperarte, podríamos pasar por el centro y tener salidas casuales... hacer cosas de parejas...

\- Aun tenemos mucho tiempo. No hay porque apresurarse -Kuro bebió de lo último de su ramen.

\- Y tu ya querías hacer _**eso**_... -murmuró disgustado Mahiru escuchando de fondo la tos de Kuro.

\- _Eso_... era broma -la voz áspera y ronca del chico le indicó que aun pasaban los fideos por su garganta.

Mahiru mordió sus labios, y la pulsación de su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Murmuró algo antes de esconder su rostro entre sus brazos, dejando completamente olvidada su cena. Y Kuro frunció el ceño al no entender lo que dijo.

\- No te oí bien, Mahiru.

\- hazte responsable -ambas cejas alzadas en el sorprendido rostro del perezoso- Ya me había mentalizado para _eso_...

Ahora simplemente, Kuro dejo caer los palillos de su boca. Y ante la gracia, la mueca en su rostro era divertida para la sonrojada mirada de Mahiru.

-.

-.

Mahiru suspiro con la mayor tranquilidad que disponía. Dejo descansar sus manos, una a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras veía expectante al chico sobre él. Kuro estaba a horcajadas, mirándolo a detalle cada mínima mueca en sus facciones. Atento ante la posibilidad que Mahiru se acobardara y saliera huyendo por la puerta de su cuarto.

Pero Shirota volvió suspirar, cerrando sus ojos para mentalizarse mejor, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago. Los nervios de la expectación ya se lo estaban comiendo vivo, y esperaba ansioso y nervioso el contacto de Kuro en su cuerpo.

Y abrió los ojos, y ladeo el rostro cuando Kuro besó su mejilla.

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?, claro que sí - Mahiru no pudo disimular el tonó cabreado al ver que Kuro sonreía con burla. Aun si esa mueca era pequeña.

\- Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día.

Y se mordió los labios. Mahiru no quería pensar en la pronta posibilidad de dejar aquello. ¡Ya se había mentalizado! Mínimo Kuro tenía que besarlo, o él ir a su encuentro. No quería mostrarse más inexperto de lo que ya se veía.

Por lo que Mahiru lamió el labio carnoso de su novio, ingenuamente, una caricia infantil y dulce. Lo suficiente para que Kuro ladeara su rostro y encontrara sus bocas en un beso. Shirota sintió sus manos siendo aprisionadas contra el colchón, y se quejó cuando la pierna del perezoso rozó entre las suyas.

\- No tan rápido... -susurró Mahiru separándose- lento.

En respuesta, Kuro inclinó el rostro y besó con ternura su cuello. Y el dulce suspiro de los labios de Shirota era la melodía que buscaba, incitándolo a seguir recorriendo esa porción de piel, y guiar su boca hasta verse interrumpida por la playera del castaño.

Kuro se separó lo suficiente para subir esa prenda y despojar a Mahiru de ella, pero hizo contacto con las ámbar de Shirota y volvió a sentir un vuelco en su corazón. Los labios sonrosados del chico, casi podía apreciar un tenue vapor por la ardiente cavidad que dejaron sus besos.

\- Kuro...

Esa voz suplicante al borde del susurro sensual, hacía subir y bajar su pecho con rapidez. Y Kuro se permitió aceptar esa invitación de besar con vehemencia esa boca. Rozando con su lengua el labio inferior de Mahiru, y recreándose el obsceno gemido al recorrer con la palma de su mano el vientre desnudo del chico.

Shirota se arqueó ante la sensación de esa mano recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar al pecho. Y el quejido asustado se atoro entre sus bocas cuando Kuro acaricio su pezón, jugando con el hasta apretarlo.

 _"Vergonzoso... esto es vergonzoso, pero... "_

Kuro separó sus labios y levantó la prenda para estancarla en los brazos de Mahiru, usándola para aprisionarlo sobre su cabeza.

 _"No quiero que se detenga..."_

Mahiru cerró los ojos cuando los labios húmedos y cálidos de Kuro bajaron por su cuello, buscando lugares donde las sensaciones de su cuerpo subían a un mil por ciento por la electrizante emoción de ser acariciado por él. Por Kuro. Por ese chico que conoció en un campamento y tontamente pensaba que era un delincuente... pero solo era un gatito asustadizo con temor a ser adoptado.

 _"Y ahora este gatito... me está comiendo"_ Shirota se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos. Vaya momento para pensar _boberías._

\- Levanta las caderas, Mahiru.

Shirota se sorprendió cuando sus propios pantalones ya estaban desabrochados y listos para ser retirados. Con un nerviosismo enorme, y rojo hasta el cuello, Mahiru subió su cadera para permitir a Kuro despojarlo de esa prenda.

Fue ahí que Kuro sintió las manos cálidas de Mahiru en su propia ropa, y al buscar la mirada del chico, Mahiru lo besó. Pensó erróneamente que Shirota estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para mantenerse inmóvil, y dejarlo a él hacer el trabajo.

Pero gratamente, Mahiru le hacía ver lo equivocado que siempre estaba. Levantó sus brazos cuando Shirota se separó un segundo, y sus labios nuevamente jugaban con pasión y lentitud al retirarle la camiseta. Así como el castaño había impuesto el ritmo perezoso, Kuro nuevamente recostó al chico sobre la cama.

\- ¿Dolerá? - no evito el reprimir una risita al murmullo suave pero temeroso de Mahiru.

\- Si no estás tenso, no - mintió, porque ni el mismo sabía si aquello le dolería.

Y Kuro se desabrocho sus propios vaqueros sin despejarse del dulce manjar que eran los labios finos de Mahiru. Sintiendo las manos del chico subir por su espalda para perderse en sus cabellos, trazando esa línea imaginaria que le causo un estremecimiento deleitoso.

El sonido acuoso de sus bocas ardientes fue exquisito al separarse y observarse directamente. Ambos, los dos, estaban completamente rojos y a merced de la satisfacción y del regocijo.

Kuro se permitió un segundo perderse en esos ojos tan llenos de vida que les ofrecía Mahiru. Tan tiernos y hermoso como hace diez que por primera vez los vio.

Y sonrió. Agradecido, Kuro sonrió con cariño y amor a Shirota, logrando que éste parpadeara confundido.

\- Te amo.

Shirota sintió irreal esa voz completamente nueva de Kuro. Una tan suave, un susurró que se perdía en esa noche, y que la guardara en su alma como tono anhelante al arrastrar tantas emociones.

Acercó con sus manos el rostro de su chico y Mahiru volvió a unir sus labios con suavidad.

\- Te amo, Kuro.

Una sonrisa compartida, y ambos volvieron a desatar la pequeña pasión de unir sus bocas mas bruscamente. Mahiru gimió cuando los dedos helados de Kuro bajaban nuevamente por su vientre y se perdían en su ropa interior. Y con timidez, Shirota oculto su rostro en el pecho de Kuro cuando le arrebataron la única prenda que ocultaba su desnudes.

Refugio opacado cuando Kuro se alza para compartir el mismo rito con él mismo y despojarse de su ropa. Y la sorpresa golpeo la mente de Mahiru cuando sus ojos ámbar viajaron de los pectorales del perezoso hacia al sur...

\- Negros... -apenas musitó para la gracia del perezoso - " _Kuro, en realidad sus cabellos son negros..."_

Y Mahiru se asusto cuando pensó aquello y dónde tenía puesta su mirada. Se ruborizo de pies a cabeza, y busco con temor y nerviosismo el rostro de Kuro. Se sintió morir cuando el chico sonreía de lado. Tan malditamente sexy que su corazón dio un vuelco más.

\- No necesito usar _tintura_ aquí, MahiMahi... - Mahiru se tapó el rostro sintiéndose ahogarse en calor - después de todo, solo tú has visto este lugar.

\- ¡De-deja de decir eso, gato desvergonzado!

Mahiru sintió el característico sonido de una botellita siendo destapada junto a la risa de Kuro, pero se negó a mirar. Aun estaba aturdido por descubrir que en realidad Kuro era _pelinegro_ , porque en el momento de las duchas en el campamento se negó a mirar más allá del rostro de su novio.

Shirota soltó un jadeo cuando sus piernas fueron separadas, y una extraña sustancia en los dedos de Kuro frotando su entrada le desconcertó. Asustado, buscó las esmeraldas del chico, y Kuro lo observaba meticulosamente, como buscando alguna aprobación a continuar. Pero simplemente los dedos de su chico hacían círculos rodeando esa zona.

 _"Va a doler, lo sé"_

Y cerró los ojos cuando uno de los dígitos entraba en él. Y le sorprendió con la facilidad que fue penetrado por un dedo resbaloso de Kuro, y la sensación de incomodidad era mayor a uno de dolor.

\- Compré lubricante -como si le hubiesen preguntado, Kuro mostró el frasquito con una expresión estoica.

 _"¿Cómo puede decirlo con esa expresión?"_

Mahiru se mordió los labios cuando ese dedito buscaba ser travieso en su interior, y jugaba intentando tocar su suave carne en busca de un punto. Y una mueca acompañado de un quejido reprimido, a Kuro le dio la respuesta.

Había encontrado fácilmente _ese_ lugar. Y unió al juego otro dedo embetunado de lubricante al interior ardiente de Shirota, escuchando un gemido lastimero y sus orbes volverse cristalinas. Se aproximo, sin dejar el movimiento, a buscar la boca de Mahiru.

 _"Con dos dedos estará bien... supongo"_ Kuro pensó al lamer los labios del castaño, y dejarse llevar por el contacto. Intentó separar sus dígitos y escuchó la protesta de Shirota.

Mahiru hizo una mueca al sentir su entrada extraña. Un desconocido sentimiento de _vacio_ le estaba inundando. Y cuando separo sus labios sin quitarle la mirada a su perezoso, entreabrió su boca al sentir esos dedos abandonar su interior.

\- Mahiru... ¿ya estará bien?

Que inexperiencia la de ellos, porque ni Mahiru sabía si aquella estimulación fue la necesaria y suficiente para esperar la penetración. Y gimió ante la imagen del miembro de Kuro rozando su entrada.

Una pequeña afirmativa le indico a Kuro a continuar con el anhelado contacto. Separó con suavidad las piernas temblorosas de Mahiru, y lo penetró con lentitud, quejándose ante el fuego y lo estrecho que era Shirota.

Y Mahiru abrió los ojos asustado sintiendo por primera vez esa unión. Y el gemido adolorido quedó atorado en su boca al mirar el cielo del cuarto.

Dolía. Aun cuando Kuro lo preparó, y esa vaselina ayudaba a la penetración, simplemente sentir como era _abierto_ le estaba doliendo horrores. Y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, llevando sus manos y apretar con fuerza los hombros de Kuro en un vago intento de alejar esa sensación.

\- Due-le... Kuro

\- A mi... también me duele. Mahiru, estas muy tenso.

Kuro se quejó ante el pequeño dolor de sentir su miembro apretarse en esas paredes. Con algo de desesperación, ambos buscaron los labios del contrario, y Kuro acaricio su vientre, subiendo y presionando con ligereza su pecho.

Poco a poco, fue internándose para fundirse completamente en el interior de Mahiru. Sintiendo las uñas del castaño impregnándose en su espalda. Un leve escozor comenzaba a sentir y mordió con rudeza el cuello del castaño.

\- ¡Kuro!

El aliento ardiente rozo su oído y suspiro al verse completamente dentro, sintiendo esos espasmos envolviéndolo y a Mahiru temblando entre sus brazos.

Eran uno. Son un solo ser, y Kuro nunca creyó en el día que lo sería junto a una persona.

Sonrió con satisfacción mientras sostenía la cabeza de Mahiru, repartiendo caricias vagas y reír agradecido. Porque era una sensación completamente nueva, unas ganas de vivir que nunca antes lo habían envuelto.

Quizás era la _magia_ de tener relaciones. O sus neuronas en esa conexión de cuerpos no estaban precisamente pensando, sino disfrutando junto a él la exquisita sensación del placer. Haciendo el intento de recordar esa primera vez, y mejoras las _técnicas_ para las siguientes.

\- ¿Aun duele, Mahiru?

\- Un poco... se siente raro -Kuro sonrió cuando las muecas adoloridas de Mahiru, en cierto grado, se veían tiernas.

\- Buscaré revistas y videos para mejorar.

\- ¿Qué desfachatez estas diciendo... nngh... en este momento?-un ligero movimiento de cadera le hizo a Mahiru morderse los labios - ¡Ah, Kuro...!

Shirota cerró los ojos ante la nueva sensación del balanceo perezoso de las caderas de Kuro en su interior. Sintiendo la lengua ardiente de él bajando por su cuello mientras su pelvis quiere unirse a la suya, en un movimiento sensual y suave.

Se sonroja, y no sabe a dónde llevar sus manos para controlar ese gemido agudo cuando el miembro de Kuro acaricio en su interior justo en un ángulo de placer desbordante. Entonces lo pide, Mahiru alza las caderas al encuentro de su cuerpo, y hacer de esa fricción una embestida más profunda.

Ambos gritaron por el electrizante placer de sentirse unidos por esa lujuria. Y Mahiru contrae su interior haciendo que Kuro se queje y el embate de su miembro se descontrole. Haciendo ese balanceo de caderas mas acelerados, continuos, uno tras otros.

 _"Extraño, extraño, extraño... este placer es extraño"_ Porque Mahiru nunca había pensando que tener relaciones fuera así. Aunque nunca quiso averiguar más de lo debido y básico, Shirota pensaba que tener sexo eran otras casualidades más de la vida.

Pero ahora se sentía morir por los embates duros, y el crujir de su cama en un sonido constante era otro factor de excitación. Ya no tenía pudor de soltar una corrida de gemidos llamando a Kuro, mientras sus ojos los mantenía apretados con fuerza para canalizar mejor el estremecimiento que envolvía su cuerpo.

Ya le daba igual si era escuchado o no por los vecinos. En ese momento solo quería perderse en la sensación de esa boca bailando en su cuello, y esa cadera haciendo esa danza sensual mientras arremete contra él.

Llama a Kuro, grita su nombre cuando siente ese calor bajarle de súbito al vientre y quemarlo en una satisfacción que fue liberada en su miembro. Arqueando su espalda como un felino para agarrar con fuerza las sabanas, y dejarse llevar completamente por ese orgasmo.

Kuro gruñe cuando se siente asfixiarse en el interior de Mahiru, y arremeterlo en una certera estocada que se dejo llevar, y liberar ese clímax dentro del castaño.

Ardiente y pegajoso, Mahiru jadea ante la sensación de ese liquido y la respiración sin aliento de Kuro en su cuello.

Y completamente feliz, pequeñas risitas suelta con nerviosismo aun sintiendo esos espasmos del orgasmo, llamando la atención del perezoso.

\- Eso, se sintió bien...

Kuro sonríe y se deja caer completamente agotado sobre el cuerpo de Mahiru. Ya comienza sentir sus músculos agarrotarse. En su vida había hecho tanto ejercicio... aunque no le importaría repetirlo las veces que Shirota quisiera.

\- Lo sé, soy bueno -alardea mientras se retira de ese ardiente y empalagoso lugar. Shirota se queja ante la sensación.

\- Deja... de subirte el ego, gato presumido -Mahiru besó con cariño la mejilla de Kuro- dolió horrores al inicio.

\- Mejoraré con la practica si -Kuro bosteza interrumpiéndose a sí mismo - sueño... cansado -Y se arrulla en Shirota cayendo al instante dormido. Casi como si hubiera entrado en un coma.

\- Buenas noches, Kuu-chan -Mahiru revuelve sus cabellos sudorosos con completa satisfacción .

Mañana hablarían.

-.

-.

El ruido constante de una aspiradora no lo dejaba seguir en el reconfortante mundo de los sueños. Mahiru hizo una mueca y se giró en la cama al escuchar esa máquina trabajando. Seguramente era el vecino y su vieja aspiradora haciendo el bullicio.

Y no dio más, bastante cansado, Shirota abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, llevándose la ligera sorpresa de encontrarla vacía.

 _"¿Kuro se fue?..."_

Dio un bostezo y con todo el cuidado posible, bajó sus pies al suelo y dio un pequeño impulso para levantarse. Y extrañamente, su cuerpo no dolía, al menos, no al grado como le dijo Todoroki. Solo sentía sus muslos resentidos y gracias a Dios, su cadera no sufría.

Salió del cuarto con una suelta playera buscando señales de su novio, y se desilusiono enormemente al encontrar la cocina vacía, la puerta del baño abierta, y el living limpio. Era como si Kuro, la noche anterior, nunca fue a su departamento.

\- Seguramente, su hermana lo llamó temprano de nuevo.

Y Mahiru se dio animo a si mismo dándose unas pequeñas cachetadas. Llamaría a Kuro después de bañarse. E iba a dirección al baño cuando su móvil emitió el sonido de un mensaje.

 _"Mahiru-sama, voy en camino, ¡espero mi almuerzo!"_

Shirota gritó al leer eso y ver la hora, más de las doce del medio día. No le sorprendía que Kuro haya escapado de su departamento. Y antes de entrar a la tina, abrió todas las ventanas del departamento...

-.

-.

\- ¿Kuro y Tsubaki asisten a esa preparatoria?

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Mahiru observó su cuaderno. Junto con Sakuya, estaban en el living terminando sus deberes de verano. Le había preguntado a Watanuki casualmente si conocía dónde estudiaba Tsubaki, y Sakuya le salió que los hermanos estudiaban en unas de las preparatorias mas exigentes y carísimas que ha oído hablar.

Y también por los rumores, la disciplina y rectitud de ese establecimiento eran cosa seria. Kuro seguramente tampoco dispondrá del tiempo de verse después de clase.

\- Según Tsubaki-san, en periodo de exámenes desaparecen por meses de casa para encerrarse a esa preparatoria. Son muy exigentes.

\- ¿Cómo lo hará Kuro para estudiar...? -y por un momento Shirota pensó que Kuro quizás se saltaba las clases- no es que dude que Kuro sea inteligente, pero Kuro es tan vago que dudo que estudie...

Mahiru soltó una pequeña y nerviosa risa al imaginárselo dormido en el pupitre. Y Sakuya bufó fastidiado.

\- Tks, ese perezoso es casi un maldito súper dotado.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Hablas de Kuro? -Mahiru detallo a su amigo buscando su clásica frase de _mentira_. Pero Sakuya estaba demasiado serio - ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Kuro, es enserio?!

\- La familia de ellos vienen de Italia, Mahiru. ¿Lo sabías? -Mahiru hizo un mohín de ignorar aquello- Siempre tuvieron profesores particulares, y además asistían a ese _tipo_ de escuelas para niños ricos... malditos afortunados.

Mahiru ignoró el último quejido de molestia de Sakuya. Le era difícil imaginarse a Kuro como un niño intelectual superior. Aunque si se ponía a pensar... a Kuro nunca lo ha visto estudiar, obviamente, lo único que sabe es que gusta mucho de dormir y ser un perezoso total.

Quizás su estereotipo no sea de un niño que esté siempre con un libro en brazos, pero Kuro tal vez sea rápido aprendiendo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea, esta pregunta no la entiendo!

Mahiru busco el libro de Sakuya y se encontró con que se quedaron atorados en la misma pregunta, la número cinco, de las quince que disponía esa tarea...

-.

-.

En La noche, Mahiru soltó un rendido suspiro al dejar caer su cabeza en la mesita del living. Sakuya se había marchado hace una hora porque su hermana estaba preocupada. Ya eran las once de la noche y ellos no lograron responder esa fatídica pregunta del demonio.

Maldito ejercicio de inglés.

Lo bueno es que el día de mañana no tenían esa materia sino hasta el viernes. Eso era un alivio total, aun podría terminar ese trabajo.

Mahiru se levantó, o al menos, hizo el intento. Pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó sentado en el duro suelo nuevamente. Su cadera dolía...

\- Debe ser una broma -quejumbroso, se acaricio la espalda baja y un dolor punzante estaba alojado allí.

¿Acaso su cuerpo tenía cierto _retraso_ para sentir los dolores? Porque aquella molestia estaba seguro era por la _movidita_ de anoche. Mahiru se sonrojo.

\- Pero no lo hicimos tan fuerte... o eso creo.

Casi invocado, el sonido del móvil resonó en la mesita, y al detallarlo, era Kuro llamando. Y cabreado por el dolor de espalda, y la maldita angustia de no terminar su tarea, respondió al llamado.

 _\- "¿Dónde has estado todo el maldito día, Kuu-chan?"_ -El tono disgustado de su voz no lo camufló para nada.

 _\- "Solo quería saber si no te dolía el cuerpo"_

 _\- "¿No es un poco tarde para preguntar eso?"_ -el silencio del otro lado de la línea le hizo reconsiderar el estar molesto o no a Mahiru.

\- _"Lo siento..."_

 _\- "¿Eh...? Kuro, no" -_ y el enfado se le paso de inmediato- _"No me dolía, bueno, en la mañana no sentía nada... ahora no sé porque, me duele la cadera"_

 _\- "¿Acaso tu cuerpo sufre de retraso para los dolores?"_

 _\- "Deja de molestar" -_ Mahiru murmuró disgustado a las palabras burlescas del chico.

\- _"Mañana, quizás si podría pasar por ti después de clase..."_

 _\- "¿Enserio?"_ -Mahiru se sintió llenarse de una felicidad.

 _\- "Dije quizás, no te ilusiones" -_ Mahiru prefirió no responder al escuchar voces a lo lejos, alguien hablaba con Kuro - _"Mi hermana está molestando de nuevo. Mañana hablamos, Mahiru"_

- _"Esta bien. Buenas noches, Kuro"_ \- sintió un perezoso murmullo como despedida, y después la línea se corto.

\- Ni siquiera alcance a preguntarle qué estuvo haciendo todo el día.

Mahiru miró la llamada y dejó su celular en la mesita. Mejor se tomaba algún calmante y se preparaba para ordenar su mochila.

Mañana comenzaban las clases.

-.

-.

 _"¡Voy tarde, voy tarde!"_

Era lo último que le faltaba. Los calmante había relajado demasiado su cuerpo y a mala hora olvido poner su alarma a funcionar. Mahiru hizo maniobras para no tropezar en el cruce de un semáforo, mientras agarraba con fuerza su mochila, donde había olvidado prepararse el almuerzo. Tendrá que comprarse algo en la cafetería.

Su preparatoria no estaba más lejos de una caminata de veinte minutos. El problema es que entraba a las ocho en punto, y las puertas se cerraban a esa hora. Y tenía doce minutos para llegar.

Volvió a tropezar, y se alegro el alma al ver ya las instalaciones.

El verano ya se estaba yendo, y algunas hojas de los arboles caía cuando la brisa mañanera era más persistente, acompañado de una que otra flor de la época.

 _"Tal vez con Kuro podríamos ir al centro"_

Dependiendo del horario del perezoso, podrían ir a un karaoke. Esa idea le fascino, hace tiempo que no iba con sus amigos... que ahora pensando, no se había topado con Sakuya en el camino. Mucho menos con Koyuki o Ryusei.

 _"Seguramente ellos ya están en el salón..."_

Y un sonido de su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando ya corría exhausto a las puertas de la preparatoria.

 _"¿Kuro...?"_

 _\- "¿Kuro? ¿Qué sucede? Llamando tan temprano..."_

\- _"Solo quería decirte que Hyde me escuchó y quiere ir con Ángel violento a un karaoke en la tarde"_

Mahiru reprimió una sonrisa, justo aquello estaba pensando. Aunque la compañía del par de revoltosos no estaba en sus planes.

\- _"¿Una cita doble?"_ \- escucho una risa del otro lado, y se maravilló de ese gesto en Kuro- _"había pensando lo mismo, Kuro. Pero sin tu hermano..."_

 _\- "Podríamos dejarlos abandonados si quieres"-_ Mahiru sonrió cuando ya entraba más calmado a la preparatoria. Habían algunos que iban a un paso calmado junto a él, aun quedaban cinco minutos para el cierre de puertas.

 _\- "No puedes hacer eso con tu hermano"_ \- Y Mahiru se detuvo mirando el suelo - _"Te extraño, ayer no te vi y te marchaste sin decirme nada"_

 _\- "Mi hermana estaba tramitando unos papeles y me necesitaba ahí..."_ -Mahiru pensó esas palabras y se preguntó si esos papeles tenían alguna relación con ese viaje a Italia - _" Mahiru"_

 _\- "¿Qué...?"_

 _\- "Voy a necesitar tu ayuda"_

 _\- "¿Eh...?"_

 _\- "No conozco dónde quedan las salas de los terceros aquí" -_ Un latido en su corazón se le subió a la garganta a Shirota _-"Date la vuelta MahiMahi"_

Y casi como si temiera que sus ilusiones le destruyeran el corazón, Mahiru se giró en completa cautela. Anhelando y deseando que aquello no fuera una broma, recreando imágenes del campamento, y sintiendo unas ganas de volver a ese momento cuando sus miradas por primera vez se cruzaron, sin saber que sus vidas se unirían definitivamente.

Y casi siente el aire salírsele de golpe de sus pulmones al confirmarlo.

\- Kuro...

A la distancia, y junto a la gran puerta de entrada, Kuro le sonreía con celular en mano y un bolso flojamente cayendo de uno de sus hombros, llevando ese uniforme de su preparatoria con los primeros botones de su camisa abierto, y la corbata olvidada en alguna parte.

Y esos ojos esmeraldas hicieron conexión con sus ámbares. Al igual que hace diez años... al igual que hace diez días, al inicio de ese campamento, sus ojos se detallaron y hablaron desde la distancia.

El tiempo bien podría detenerse en ese momento para apreciar de mejor manera los pétalos de unas flores a su alrededor, y esa brisa veraniega acariciando sus mejillas.

 _"Kuro me siguió a mi preparatoria... y con ello, era el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Pero! Aun falta un capítulo extra!**

 **Pero de igual manera comenzaré a despedirme desde aquí. Así** **que ¡Muchas gracias por seguirla! Muchas gracias a aquellas que comenzaron leyendo esta historia, y aquellas que se unieron en el transcurso!... ¡También a aquellas lectoras fantasmas!**

 **Les estoy infinitamente agradecida por tomarse las molestias y leer esta historia.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final!**

 **Muchos besitos! ByeBye~**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	27. Especial

**Capítulo Especial**

 **Desde niños**

* * *

 _"Cuando era niño, creí tener una_ _ **amiga**_ _..._

 _Todo había comenzado ese día: siete de noviembre"_

El clima helado le obligaba persistentemente a quedarse en cama, pero eso era imposible. No podía, porque a pesar de tener sus siete años, estaba cursando primaria, y como hermano mayor de dos revoltosos hermanitos, era su deber ir y despertarlos.

Kuro Ash Sleepy Servamp. Se levanto esa mañana aun con los ojitos cerrados y chocando al segundo con la puerta blanca de su habitación. Aquello le obligo de mala gana a despertar.

Bostezando, sus pies descalzo lo guiaron por los pasillos de esa enorme casa y buscar la puerta continua para entrar sin golpear.

\- Lawless, despierta...

Otro pequeño bostezo le envolvió y estuvo tentado de tirarse en la suave y cómoda alfombra del cuarto de Hyde para dormirse, pero aun tenía que despertar a Tsubaki.

\- Cinco minutos mas... cinco.

Kuro agarro el pie de las sabanas y con algo de fuerza, las quitó y se envolvió con estas saliendo del cuarto, escuchando de fondo las quejas del pequeño rubio.

Entro al cuarto continuo, la puerta estaba abierta y la pequeña lamparita en el velador encendida. Todas las noches, su padre le contaba historias al azabache menor y le dejaba la luz de la lámpara encendida. Tsubaki tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

Era una verdadera molestia cuando de vez en cuando la electricidad se cortaba en el barrio y tenían que amueblar la pieza de Tsubaki a base de velas.

\- Despierta, Tsubaki.

El pequeño hizo un mohín cuando Kuro quito sus sabanas, y Tsubaki se enrosco en posición fetal. El pequeño Ash se acercó a su hermano y haciendo su rutina diaria, lo guió dormido al baño. Y como todas las mañanas, desde que estaba en plan de hermano mayor y responsable, chocaron de frente con la puerta del baño. Ambos.

\- ¡Despertaron los enanos!

\- World.

Su hermano mayor de diecisiete años salía como todos los días del baño del segundo piso golpeándoles la cara con la puerta. Y aun cuando tiene un baño propio en el primer piso, según él, la tina del segundo es mas grande.

\- !Nee-saaaaan~!

Cuando Hyde se despierta, ya no hay poder humano que le cierre la boca. Y siempre baja las escaleras corriendo y saltando en los últimos tres peldaños para caer con gracia en el suelo. Una vez World puso una pelota de goma y Hyde cayó de cara. World se ganó un regaño y castigo de sus padres, y Lawless perdió un diente a la tierna edad de cuatro años.

Kuro entro al baño junto con Tsubaki, a pesar de golpearle la frente, el pequeño aun no despertaba. Lo subió en una pequeña banquita para alcanzar la altura del lavamanos y mojarle la cara. A la tercera mojada Tsubaki abrió los ojos, mostrando unos adormecidos azulinos.

Ya en ese momento, Tsubaki puede asearse por sí solo. Le paso su cepillo de dientes y el pequeño comenzó su rutina.

Cuando ambos niños bajaban las escaleras, su hermano mayor JeJe subía por éstas, al parecer había olvidado un trabajo de universidad, pues ya debería estar camino a ella. Y paso sin dirigirles la palabra a los nenes, pero les regalo una pequeña caricia a sus cortos cabellos a cada uno.

\- Hoy quiero _waffles_ Nee-san~

Al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con la escena de siempre. La misma desde hace ya seis meses. Su querida hermana mayor les estaba preparando el desayuno. Ella al girarse con sartén en mano detallo del nuevo par despertado.

\- Ash, Tsubaki. Siéntense. Hyde, estate quieto.

Una orden a cada uno y al segundo los tres estaban cómodamente estáticos en sus asientos. La chica de quince años se movía con gracia y astucia en la cocina, preparando alimentos para los tres pequeños retoños.

Tsubaki aun tomaba una jarra de leche achocolatada por las mañanas. Hyde, su menú muchas veces era variado. Y Kuro, él preferiría comerse un tazón con papas fritas y una gaseosa para desayunar, pero debía conformarse con una taza de leche y una tostada con mermelada.

\- ¿Dónde está Lily?

La pregunta de Tsubaki llamó la atención en sus dos hermanos.

\- Lily salió temprano. Fue a hacer un encargo de los Alicein -respondió la chica.

Tsubaki tiene cierto apego con su hermano mayor rubio. Siempre lo busca para sus juegos. En la mayoría, Lily sale lastimado de sus lacios y sedosos cabellos dorados cuando Tsubaki se los jala. Pero Lily parece disfrutar de los juegos, e incluso, siempre perdona las travesuras del pequeño Tsubaki.

Incluso una vez lo perdono de haber roto un preciado reloj antiguo, regalo de la familia Alicein. Aquello si quiera a Hyde se lo hubiera perdonado.

Después de todo, Tsubaki era el menor en la familia... exacto, _**era**_.

Su querida madre estaba embarazada y a la espera de un octavo hijo problemático, probablemente.

Tsubaki dejaría de ser el retoño de la familia Servamp muy pronto.

\- Vaya, despertaron temprano hoy.

Y haciendo mención de la dulce voz. Su progenitora estaba en el marco de la puerta. Tanto Hyde como Tsubaki bajaron de sus sillas para abrazar a la mujer.

Rubia, ojos esmeraldas y piel tan lisa y suave como la seda. Blanca, y mejillas hermosas de un rosa cautivador. Mirada dulce y cariñosa transmitiendo tanto amor para cada uno de sus hermosos hijos. Con una elegancia y delicadeza, sus movimientos eran encantadores y calmados. En sus brazos, siempre estaba esa paz de madre que arrullaba y emitía armonía para tranquilizar.

A Ash, le encantaba dormir en los brazos de ella.

\- ¿Como amanecieron hoy? -la dulce voz de la mujer era el estímulo necesario en la cocina para dar serenidad, y ese ambiente hogareño.

\- ¡Bien! hoy me toca ensayar mi fabuloso _papel!_

En el jardín infantil de Hyde estaban preparando una mini obra, simple y corta, que estaría lista en una semana más. Hyde era un árbol parlanchín.

\- Eso está muy bien.

\- Hoy Tsubaki tiene actividad al aire libre. Iré yo madre -su hermana se unió a la conversación.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y la adulta asintió agradecida. Desde que su embarazo ya estaba avanzado no ha podido salir mucho de casa, se cansaba con demasiada facilidad. Solo contaba los días para que su bebito naciera. Debería de estar dando a luz en dos semanas más.

\- ¿Y Ash? - el aludido dejo su taza de leche y la miró - ¿Hoy no tienes algo interesante que hacer?

Kuro negó muy perezosamente vagando en sus recuerdo. Hoy tenían clase aburrida como todos los días, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, sus clases eran en la tarde.

Así que vio a su hermana mayor alistándose junto a Hyde y Tsubaki. Y dejando de perder tiempo, los tres salieron de casa dejando a la rubia junto a su hijo.

\- ¿Seguro que no olvidas nada?

Kuro observó a su madre, ahora sentada en una mecedora en el living. Se arrastro con relativa rapidez y dejo caer su cabecita con suavidad en el regazo de ella. Soltó un suspiro cuando las suaves y tersas manos acariciaron sus cabellos negros.

\- Creo que si olvide algo.

La mujer sonrió ante el murmullo.

Aun faltaban dos meses para navidad, pero en su salón de clases ya comenzaban a preparar algunas cositas navideñas. Entre ello, una tarjeta. Tenía que llevar algunos materiales para confeccionarla. La mayoría estaban en su casa, pero aun le faltaba una cinta roja.

\- ¿Podría llamar a padre?

\- Sabes que tu padre está en doble jornada.

Su padre. El médico del hospital privado Servamp. Era el directo y uno de los mejores médicos en _neurofisiología._ Como tal, su tiempo en casa era relativamente cortos. Aunque últimamente se ha tomado días para quedarse junto a su esposa y la llegada del nuevo integrante a la familia.

Pero ese día tenia turno doble. No llegaría a casa hasta el día de mañana por la noche.

\- Quizás deberíamos ir los dos.

El pequeño se alejo y negó con su cabecita.

\- Padre dijo que tenias que descansar, o el pequeño nacerá como Hyde. Revoltoso y hablador.

La mujer rió dulcemente a las tiernas palabras.

Así, el pequeño Ash salió de casa argumentando que tenia edad suficiente para ir a la vuelta de la casa, pasar por un parque y llegar al almacén 24hr por un metro de cinta granate. No debería tomar más de diez minutos.

Pero Ash paso por el parque y admiro con cierta devoción el resbalín solitario. Quizás podría lanzarse una vez y emprender al almacén.

Y como un niño aun, no pudo a la tentación de juego y subió. Admiro el pequeño y hermoso paisaje del parque en ese frío día, para después lanzarse por el tobogán infantil y sacar una sonrisa al final del juego.

Emprendió camino a su objetivo inicial, pero escucho un sollozo detrás del juego. Confundido, Ash miró a su espalda y una pequeña figura estaba sentado abrazándose las piernas.

No debería de preocuparse por alguien ajeno, pero su corazón infantil no le impidió el acercarse a la personita. Era una niña, tal vez. Su frágil figura envuelta en ese abrigo blanco de conejo le decía que la niña estaba llorando.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

Sintió el cuerpo ajeno saltar en sorpresa, para después ver como la _pequeña_ subía su rostro lloroso. Por primera vez, Ash observo un color miel tan lindo en ojos ajenos, y un mechón de cabello castaño que parecía suave al tacto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -volvió a insistir acercándose.

La _pequeña_ sorbió por la nariz tranquilizando sus gemidos. Ash se poso frente a _ella_. Solo viéndole los ojos. Tenía la gorrita del abrigo del conejo puesto, haciendo que esas rosadas orejas del animal parecieran tiernas. Y una pequeña mascarilla celeste en su boca. ¿Estaría enferma?

\- Perdí... a mi gatita.

Si lo estaba. La voz suave y algo rasposa le indico que la _niña_ estaba por lo menos con un resfriado.

\- ¿Cómo es?

La _pequeña_ se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo y se levantó. Ash le siguió el paso, sin quitarle su esmeralda mirada de encima.

\- Blanca... y sus ojos son como los tuyos.

\- ¿Como los míos?

Ash ladeo el rostro confundido, y juró que esa acción le saco una pequeña sonrisa a la _niña._

\- Son del mismo color.

\- Ohh... ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? Yo voy a la tienda cerca de aquí, por el camino podríamos ver.

Vio a la _pequeña_ asentir y ambos caminaron buscando a su alrededor. En el camino, Ash le pregunto por el nombre del animal, así podrían llamarlo y quizás ésta respondiera.

\- Esmeralda es su nombre.

 _"Que simple"_ pensó.

Y por un momento había pensado que la tristeza de la _niña_ había desaparecido, pero cuando llegaron al almacén sin pistas de la gatita, nuevos sollozos embargaron a la _nenita._

Ash nunca sabia como lidiar con la gente triste. Hyde siempre estaba llorando por alguna herida o cuando no lograba obtener alguna cosa. Tsubaki era otro con quien tampoco podía soportar llorando.

Pero ver a la _castaña_ sollozando, algo se removió en el pequeño corazón de Ash el impulso de abrazarla y sobarle suavemente la espalda, aspirando ese ligero perfume a bebé y un toque a vainilla.

\- No llores, vamos a encontrarla. Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Ash asintió. Recordaba que su madre una vez le prometió comprarle un juego que admiraba mucho, y del que pensaba era difícil de conseguir por eso de fecha limitada. Pero ella se lo prometió de corazón al atarle una pequeña cinta roja en su dedo meñique. Ash no comprendía, pero al día siguiente fue un fiel creyente de aquella acción al ver a su madre con su juego en mano.

Así que, haciendo gala de la promesa, le dijo a la _niña_ que esperara en lo que entraba a la tienda, y en menos de un minuto, estaba afuera ya con la compra hecha.

\- Dame tu mano.

La _castaña_ lo extendió sin dudas y miro con extrema curiosidad al ver un pequeño hilito rojo atado en su meñique.

\- Lo prometo, por este hilito, prometo que encontraremos a _Esmeralda._

El pequeño Ash sonrió junto a la _niña_ , y antes de preguntarle siquiera el nombre de _ella_ , la _castaña_ estaba agitando su mano y saludando a una mujer.

Era la madre de la _niña._

\- Si para mañana no la encuentro, ¿Me seguirás ayudando?

Ash asintió decidido. Era una promesa, y él no rompía ninguna de ellas. La _niña_ saco algo de su bolsillo y tomó con suavidad la mano de Ash, posando el objeto en ella.

\- Si ves un gatito blanco, solo has sonar este cascabel. Ella siempre viene cuando la llamo o hago sonar su cascabel, aunque no le guste ponerselo... por eso, te lo regalo.

\- Esta bien. Si veo un gatito blanco lo haré sonar.

La _castaña_ sonrió y le entrego ese preciado collar. Se despidió, y alcanzo a su madre dándole la mano y perdiéndose por esa calle.

 _"No le pregunte su nombre"_

 **:::::*°*:::::**

Tan pronto terminó de cepillarse los dientes, el pequeño Ash se tiró en su cama rebotando en ella con gracia para después acostarse. La adulta mujer rió con dulzura y se acercó a darle unos últimos besos y arroparlo completamente.

\- Conocí una niña hoy, una amiga -la voz del niño fue tierna al bostezo que salió de su boca.

\- ¿En la escuela? -el pequeño negó lentamente- ¿Dónde?

\- En la tarde, cuando compre mi cinta. Se le perdió su gatita y prometí ayudarla. ¿Puedo mañana salir con ella?

La mujer detalló los ojitos esmeraldas del niño, había ternura y deseo en ellos, y no evitó el expresar una cálida sonrisa.

\- Promete volver temprano.

Ash asintió feliz, y por ese día, dejó al fin descansar su pequeño cuerpo al maravilloso mundo de Morfeo.

 **:::::*°*:::::**

Al día siguiente, Ash balanceaba sus piernas en un solitario columpio en el parque. Hacía algo de frío por la pronta estación de invierno, seguramente ya pronto nevaría en la cuidad. Y soltó un gran suspiro al mirar el cielo.

\- Está tardando...

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora esperando que la niña que conoció apareciera. Pensó que quizás ella estaría en ese parque a la misma hora que la vio el día anterior. Pero hasta el momento, no se había mostrado.

Miró nuevamente la hora en el móvil de su madre. Lo había llevado precisamente para eso, y estar al pendiente de la hora en que su padre llegaría a casa. Apenas si eran las diez de la mañana. Sus hermanos habían salido hace dos horas de casa, y su querido padre no llegaba hasta la noche.

Una pequeña gotita en su nariz le hizo volver a ver el cielo. Pronto comenzaría llover, estaba seguro.

Aun así, espero unos minutos más en ese parque, dejando que la pequeña y casi imperceptible llovizna comenzara. Solo cuando el aguacero comenzaba a manifestarse con mas abundancia se permitió levantarse del juego y emprender a casa.

\- Ah... se agotó - murmuró cuando nuevamente buscaba la hora en el celular, pero la batería estaba agotada.

Camino con relativa tranquilidad por las calles hasta detenerse en un cruce cuando el sonido escandaloso de una ambulancia pasaba a toda velocidad. Ash vio el vehículo alejarse, y a lo lejos ver un grupo de gente rodeando un automóvil incrustado en una pared contenedora.

 _"Un accidente..."_ Ash ignoró aquello y emprendió a casa.

\- ¡Ya llegué! -grito apenas abrir la puerta y buscar a su madre para un cambio de ropa -¡¿Mamá?!

Los pequeños pasitos lo llevaron a la cocina buscándola, pero estaba todo demasiado silencioso. Parpadeo confundido, quizás su madre estaba tomando una siesta en su dormitorio. Y con una pequeña alegría se despojo de su abrigo húmedo y lo dejo caer a los pies de un reconfortable sillón.

Y fue ahí que lo vio.

Sus pequeñas orbes esmeraldas se abrieron con horror al ver a la adulta mujer en el suelo, con ambas manos en su abultado vientre y una cantidad considerable de una sustancia rojiza en sus piernas.

Sangre. Su madre estaba bañada en ese fluido que le estropeaba ese hermoso vestido largo ahora convirtiéndola en una tela escarlata. Sus muecas de dolor y el sudor recorriéndole las facciones le hizo a Ash recorrerle un indescriptible escalofrió.

La mujer abrió los ojos y su voz apenas se hizo oír en el silencio del living.

\- A-Ash... llama a-tu padre.

Algo le hizo reaccionar, como si alguien lo abofeteara y le dijera que corriera de vuelta a la entrada de la casa, y tomar el teléfono. Ash corrió a tropezones y busco rápidamente ese aparato en una pequeña repisa.

Marcó con rapidez el numero que de memoria sabia de su padre, y le extraño cuando la línea se sentía _vacía._ Aun con sus manos temblorosas, busco con cierta desesperación la causa del porque su teléfono no estaba funcionando.

Cortadas. Un sollozo salió de su garganta cuando detallo que los cables del teléfono estaban cortados. Como si alguien los hubiera arrancado.

Desesperado, Ash busco a su alrededor alguna forma de llamar a su padre. Y solo pensó en su móvil descargado que tenía. Corrió por las escaleras a su cuarto buscando el cargador del aparato. _Revolvió_ su pieza tirando cojines y sabanas hasta dar con dicha objeto e instalarla a la luz, esperando segundos eternos donde la pantalla no quería iluminar.

 _"Rápido, rápido, rápido"_

Tan pronto lo vio encendido, marcó con la mayor velocidad los número que al instante contestaron.

\- ¡Mamá, sangre-ella-!

No escucho si su padre le respondió o no, solo supo que escucho un grito en el living y él ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo sin preocuparse por cortar la llamada. Su madre aguantaba quejidos al cerrar los ojos cuando intentaba levantarse, y Ash solo reaccionó a tomar sus manos.

\- Esta bien... no pasa nada Ash. Solo mírame al rostro, no mires el suelo.

Solo en ese momento, Ash detalló que estaba llorando, y sus pequeñas manos temblaban al ser acariciadas por las frías de su madre. Ella le sonreía, aun cuando su rostro sudoroso hacia muecas, le sonreía.

Y le pareció un segundo cuando su madre cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer cuando su padre estaba a su lado tomándolo de los hombros para alejarlo de ese suelo manchado de sangre...

Cuando volvió a respirar con más profundidad, Ash detalló que estaban en el hospital de su padre. Y él estaba sentado en esa corrida de sillas incomodas a la espera de noticias en la sala de urgencias. Su padre estaba junto a unas señoritas afuera de las puertas, esperando...

Movió sus piernas, tratando de jugar con ellas en un balanceo de arriba-abajo sin ganas, solo para mantener su mente alejada de ese problema. Alejada de su padre dando vueltas como león enjaulado y las enfermeras tratando de calmarlo. Y alejada de la mentalidad que adentro de _ese_ cuarto, estaba su madre hace más de una hora...

Y sintió el grito. Sus manos se tensaron cuando su padre gritó, y de sus suaves mejillas bajaron las lágrimas. Porque no tuvo necesidad de ver al adulto para saber y entender.

\- ... mamá.

 **:::::*°*:::::**

\- Ash.

El pequeño niño se encorvó en su propia cama. Mirando vagamente la pared de su oscura pieza y escuchando de fondo el llanto de Tsubaki y Hyde. Estaba dándole la espalda a su padre, y no se inmutó cuando el adulto entró al cuarto.

\- Ya es hora hijo.

\- No iré.

Su voz salió rasposa, y se negó a soltar ese nudo atorado en su garganta en un sollozo. Pero simplemente no podía ir al funeral de ella. De solo pensar el verla en una caja de hermosa madera las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

\- ¿No quieres despedirte de tu madre? -a pesar del susurro tranquilizador del hombre, Ash sollozó negando con su cabeza- Lo entiendo.

Y sintió una suave caricia en sus cabellos cuando su padre salió de la habitación. Solo cuando sintió la casa vacía, Ash se permitió soltar del fondo de su garganta un grito. Ese nudo parecía comerlo vivo. Ardiente y desgarrador, la fuerza de sus pulmones parecían no dar a basto a la necesidad de llorar...

 **:::::*°*:::::**

\- Pide un deseo, Ash.

Un año. Ha pasado un año desde que su madre murió y la casa se sentía tan vacía sin esa presencia materna. Dos de sus hermanos mayores estaban en Italia, y el resto lo veían expectante a la espera que él sople las velas de su tarta.

Ocho años estaría cumpliendo.

Y deseo ver a su madre al soplar sin ganas esas coloridas velitas, sintiendo ajeno el sonido de pequeños aplausos...

 **:::::*°*:::::**

\- ¿Quieres ir a verla?

El pequeño Ash asintió. Había detenido a su padre a las puerta de la casa. Su padre iría a comprar una tarta de cumpleaños a Tsubaki porque Hyde arruino la que habían comprado con anticipación.

\- Fue mi deseo... de cumpleaños.

Una sonrisa fue la aceptación de subirse al automóvil de su padre.

En el asiento trasero, con cinturón y bien amarrado, Ash miró por la ventanilla dejando atrás la casa, y un fugaz pensamiento se le cruzo a la mente al ver en la calle un gato atrapando un pajarito; _"nunca digas lo que deseaste, de lo contrario no se cumplirán"_

Fue un tonto y vago programa de televisión. Pero en el momento en que sintió un brusco jalón del cinturón de seguridad, y los vidrios explotar por un choque, Ash creyó fielmente, que siempre que deseé algo... se lo tendrá que guardan muy en el fondo de su ser.

 **:::::*°*:::::**

Bajo la lluvia de esa tarde; escuchaba lejano el llanto de Tsubaki, los sollozos de sus hermanos, los susurros de gente extraña, y las palabras de despedida de un sacerdote... Bajo esa lluvia, las lágrimas de esa gente podían ser camufladas, más no las que sentía en el corazón.

Con cada flor que dejaban caer a esa ataúd, parecían ser perfectas para camuflar su mirada ida y sin vida...

Ash miraba sin emociones como la tierra, convertida en lodo, cubría poco a poco esa nueva morada que sería por la eternidad de su padre.

 _"Siempre que decido algo... algo malo sucede"_

 **:::::*°*:::::**

Sintió los pasos acelerados en las escaleras y al segundo, por el pasillo de su cuarto, Tsubaki paso llorando para encerrarse en su propia habitación. Su hermana iba detrás del chico y solo se topó con la puerta con seguro.

Ash observó todo desde su cama, las luces de su cuarto apagadas y su puerta a medio cerrar. Su hermana le hablaba a su hermano, tratando de llegar a él por palabras, y en la casa solo se percibía el grito del azabache.

Tsubaki, no ha dejado de derramar lágrimas desde hace un mes. Si sigue así, lo van a internar por depresión. Y posiblemente, aquello le será difícil de superar a su hermano.

\- Ash.

Ignoró a su hermana cuando ella estaba en su puerta, le dio la espalda sin querer oírla, y esperando en silencio, que se marchara. Y así fue.

Solo espero unos minutos donde el llanto de Tsubaki se tranquilizaba, y se levantó de su cama, buscando en su propio velador un par de _alfileres._ Descalzo, fue al cuarto de su hermano y en la ranura de la llave usó las pequeñitas agujas, y sintió el click de la puerta siendo abierta.

Un viejo truco que aprendió al ver una película.

Y no fue difícil buscar a su hermano. Tsubaki estaba en la esquina de su cuarto hecho un ovillo. Su pequeño cuerpo de un niño de seis años temblaba de pies a cabeza, y sus gemidos del llanto eran una cruel melodía que llevaba escuchando hace apenas unas semanas.

\- Tsubaki -quedó a la altura de su hermano y posó una manito en sus oscuros cabellos.

\- ¿Por qué...?, ¿quién f-fue el culpable?... ¿por qué ellos y-ya no...

¿Qué se supone que le diga a su hermano?

Lidiar con gente que llora nunca fue uno de sus _fuertes._ Tratar con Tsubaki o Hyde, e incluso ahora con Hugh, nunca fue uno de sus mayores habilidades. Pero ya estaba cabreado, había llegado a ese límite de escucharlo todos los días, a la misma hora, llorar hasta que se quede seco.

Entonces, le dará otro motivo a Tsubaki para que use esa fuerza en _algo más_ que llorar.

\- Cúlpame... -Tsubaki dejó ese llanto momentáneamente para mirarlo - yo fui el culpable de la muerte de ellos. No llores, ódiame Tsubaki.

Sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba en vida. Pero era mejor que tener a Tsubaki llorando, y darle un motivo para odiar. Cualquier cosa, para que dejara de secarse en lágrimas...

 **:::::*°*:::::**

\- Asesino.

El susurró del azabache a las puertas de su escuela, era cosa de todos los días. Después que Lily los dejara en ese establecimiento y se marchará, Tsubaki recitaba esas palabras como un antiguo _mantra._

De eso, hace ya dos meses. Tsubaki dejó de llorar y cambio su mirada a una fría hacia su persona. Sabía que estaba mal lo que le hacía a su hermano al alimentarlo de odio, pero como llevaba haciendo desde que tiene memoria, cada decisión suya... era un maldito error.

\- Lo sé.

Sin saber, que ese maldito error lo estaba hundiendo a él también.

 **:::::*°*:::::**

\- Ash, no has tocado tu cena.

Su mirada estaba puesta en la ventana. Ese día había dejado las cortinas abiertas y miraba perdidamente las gotitas de la lluvia recorrer sin detenimiento el cristal.

\- No tengo apetito.

Si su hermana iba a reclamarle algo, esto fue opacado por el llanto de Hugh en la sala. Ella desapareció de su habitación y fue al llamado del infante, mientras se perdía nuevamente en el recorrido de la lluvia en su ventanal.

Parece que esa llovizna se convertiría pronto en un temporal.

Y después de minutos, se permitió observar en su velador un plato de comida ya fría. Parece como si de pronto hubiera perdido el olfato en su sistema, porque no lograba sentir para nada ese exquisito aroma que debería desprender ese estofado.

Y se sintió horrible. Su hermana se preocupa de cada uno de ellos para atenderlos y él no es capaz de disfrutar de una cena echa por ella. Jeje y World estaban trabajando en Italia para proveerlos a ellos, así de esa manera, su hermana no trabajaba, pero se dedicaba a sus hermanos pequeños. Lily era otro que estaba en Japón y se preocupaba de llevarlos siempre en las mañanas a la escuela, y en las tardes de buscarlos.

Y Ash no era capaz de siquiera olfatear esa cena. Y para empeorar, sus calificaciones estaban bajando, no lograba concentrase en clase, y ha tenido uno que otro pleito con sus compañeros del salón.

Nada grave, no al punto de llamar a su hermanos mayores y hacer algo al respecto.

Y se pregunto por primera vez, al ver en su ventana las ramas del árbol cercano a su balcón ser azotadas con violencia en el cristal, qué sería de su familia si el también hubiera muerto.

Lily no tendría que esperarlo una hora más en su escuela. Su hermana no tendría que preocuparse por subirle siempre su cena al cuarto. Hyde no tendría problemas en la escuela por defenderlo de sus compañeros, y Tsubaki no tendría esa mirada sombría al dirigirse a los demás por implantarle ese odio en su interior...

Si él hubiera muerto, las cosas serían distintas al desastre de familia que estaban hechos ahora.

 _"Si hubiera muerto... ¿aun puedo hacerlo?"_

 **:::::*°*:::::**

 _"Esto está bien... no es nada"_

Ash estaba en el cuarto con la puerta cerrada mirando sus manos.

Dolía. Ese dolor punzante y quemarle las muñecas era una maldita tortura. Había mentido al decirle a su hermana que no se sentía bien y prefería quedarse en casa. Hugh tenía control médico y Lily desapareció con Hyde y Tsubaki muy temprano en la mañana.

Era el momento adecuado para hacer aquello. Ese momento en cuanto fue a la cocina y sacó de uno de los cajones ese filoso y enorme cuchillo carnicero para encerrarse al cuarto.

Quizás había buscado mal la información. Porque volvió a usar el cuchillo y enterrarlo en su muñeca, y soltó un quejido por el dolor. Y aunque la sangre era abundante, esta después de unos minutos, dejaba de fluir con rapidez.

Llevaba más de media hora en aquello y parecía que su muerte no estaba ni cerca de encontrarla.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a pesar de tener bajo sus pies esa cantidad de sangre no se siente desfallecer? ¿Era la misma cantidad que su madre tenía al momento de fallecer? ¿Aun faltaban unos litros más?... tal vez si volvía a enterrar el cuchillo en su otra muñeca, una y otra vez, llegue a la cantidad necesaria...

\- ¡ASH!

Pero a mala hora, su hermana había llegado.

 **:::::*°*:::::**

Gracias a aquel evento, se había dejado al descubierto y ahora ninguno de sus hermanos le quitaba la mirada de encima. Salvo tres de ellos, dos fuera del país y Tsubaki. Pero al fin de cuentas, era molesto ser vigilado las malditas veinticuatro horas del día.

Sin contar que lo llevaron con especialistas y ha estado viéndolos hace más de cuatro meses. Ash ha visto a Hyde actuar en los teatros de su curso, y siempre consideró que el hiperactivo hermano rubio tenía cierto talento para ello, pero nunca pensó que él mismo podría tener ese _don_ también.

Porque solo bastó comenzar a decir positivamente que se arrepentía. Día a día, a todos los que lo rodeaban, decir con una pequeña sonrisa que lo lamentaba. Aun era un maldito niño, algunos adultos lo calificaron como una forma de llamar la atención...

Pero la verdad era otra. A pesar que sus notas subieron. Así como dejó de buscar problemas con sus compañeros. Día a día, Tsubaki le recitaba las mismas palabras para recordarle _quién_ era, y _qué_ es lo que hizo..

Por ello, un día que Lily cometió un grave error al pasar una hora tarde a buscarlo después de clases, lo hizo. Aquello le dio el tiempo suficiente para conseguir narcóticos que ya previamente, se había informado.

Solo quería dejar de ser una maldita molestia a pesar de mostrar una fachada de niño adorable de ocho años. Porque irónicamente, las palabras de Tsubaki, esas que él mismo le implanto en la cabeza, comenzaban a hacerle estragos en su mente.

Él era el maldito culpable. Fue gracias a él que sus padres estaban muertos. Gracias a las tontas decisiones que tomó en un momento equivocado. Así como todas las decisiones que ha tomado, y seguramente, tomará.

Pero ahora debería acabar con ese delirio. Ahora debería ser diferente. Porque sólo así dejaría de sentirse triste, de sentirse culpable. De sentirse una mierda de persona por estar destruyendo su familia de una u otra forma.

Debería de acabar con ese sufrimiento y dolor de todos de una vez. Si tan solo él dejara de existir, todo ese embrollo, en un par de meses, sería olvidado. En cambio si permanece con vida, su hermana estará preocupada hasta quien sabe cuántos años más. Si sigue dando más problemas del necesario, JeJe y World dejaran la vida en Italia para también tener un ojo encima de él...

\- Sólo una vez más.

Su hermana había salido de compras porque se estaban quedando sin pañales para Hugh. Hyde y Tsubaki estaban en la escuela, Lily trabajando, y él en casa porque tenía una gripe horrible. Dónde debería estar reposando en cama.

Ash sacó unas bolsitas que estaban ocultas debajo de su colchón, y se sentó en la alfombra de su habitación. Hace cinco meses, dos semanas y cuatro días que había comenzado con el primer intento de suicidarse.

Y mezclo las drogas en un enorme vaso, agregando el licor que antiguamente era de su padre. Lo primero que encontró, lo más fuerte que había.

 _"Solo deseo desaparecer"_ Si aquel deseo no se lo mencionaba a nadie... ¿entonces se cumpliría?

Si no lo logra, se va a meter un grave problema. Porque al día siguiente tenía cita con el psicólogo, y le había prometido a sus hermanos que ya no lo haría nunca más.

Y tal vez debió cumplir su propia promesa, porque al momento de beber aquello, alguien le apretó su corazón, tan fuerte y con una ganas de querer explotárselo que le latía la sien. Trató de gritar pero sus pulmones estaban vacíos de aire, y su garganta ardía.

Era como si le quemaran por dentro. ¿Así se sentiría si hubiera tomado ácido? Una sofocación que le hacía llorar y soltar gritos como un demente.

No sabía si ese día llovía. Pero cuando abrió los ojos por una segunda vez, el rostro de su hermana lloraba. Y las lágrimas de ella caían en sus propias mejillas...

 **:::::*°*:::::**

\- Una vez más, ¿que ves aquí?

\- Una máscara...

Su hermana hizo una mueca, y el sujeto frente a él también. Tal vez estaba respondiendo mal a ese test de _Rorschach._ Lugar donde ha estado por los últimos diez meses, bajo la supervisión de un psicólogo y su inseparable hermana.

Gracias al último incidente, su estado físico había decaído. Ahora estaba completamente excluido de los deportes, ya que se cansaba con extrema facilidad. Su corazón seguía débil y estará así por unos años más. Al menos, algo bueno acarreaba eso, podía hacerse el vago el mayor tiempo posible.

\- ¿Y aquí?

\- Máscara.

Y ya era oficial, había perdido un año de estudio, y para la desgracia, el próximo año, estará cursando el mismo grado que Hyde. Aunque no debía de qué preocuparse. Su hermano rubio hace meses no lo buscaba para juegos. Y la razón era una sencilla y hasta tierna, había conocido un amigo. Licht Jekylland Todoroki. A pesar del mal carácter del infante, ambos no se separaban un segundo.

\- ¿Qué vez ahora?

\- Otra máscara.

Y suponía que ver siempre la misma figura en esas pinturas sólo significaba _engaño_. Ese deseo de querer ocultar lo que dentro suyo anhela más que nada... a pesar que todos ya lo sepan.

Era un vil mentiroso.

 **:::::*°*:::::**

Era lo último, era lo que le faltaba para querer _explotar._

Ash veía con cierto horror en el patio de su escuela su bolso con lo útiles desparramados en el lodo. Ese día llovía. Ese día comenzaba recién un nuevo ciclo escolar. Después de estar un año en pausa por rehabilitación, ese día por primera vez conocería compañeros nuevos

Pero olvidaba el asunto con Tsubaki.

Su hermano también cursaba, un año menos, en aquella primaria. Y Tsubaki había tomado su bola que le regaló su madre y la tiró a la lluvia. Y él lo veía a lo lejos, en el refugio del pasillo, aquella bolsa ser maltratada ya no por los años, y ahora por el agua.

Regresó a su clase sin nada más que su propia cabeza para poner atención. Y aun cuando su maestra preguntó por su mochila, él no pudo acusar a su hermano, simplemente dijo que lo había _olvidado._

Al menos, era la intención. Mantenerse sereno esa mañana. Mantener sus pensamiento de forma más positiva y relajada. Su hermana y la nueva psiquiatra le habían dicho aquello. Que un mínimo esfuerzo era un gran avance...

Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora, mientras miraba por la ventana del aula la lluvia, sus propias lágrimas corrían con más fuerza? No hacía ningún ruido, pero lloraba, y sentía una impotencia en el pecho que antes no lo había sentido.

¿Rabia?, ¿Desesperanza?, ¿Culpa?

¿Qué era esa nueva sensación en el pecho? De lo único que era consciente era de gritar. Y tal vez, si gritó aquel día. Porque su maestra lo sacó de la sala con un pequeño abrazo y llamó a su hermana para que fuera a recogerlo dos horas antes de la salida.

Y a los cinco minutos, su hermana estaba en la entrada buscándolo. Ahora ella tenía licencia de conducir, y en el asiento trasero iba su pequeño hermano Hugh en su propia silla de bebé. Ella no le habló en todo el recorrido, pero se mantenía atenta por si alguna palabra saliera de su boca.

Y Ash, solo miraba el juego de llaves de su casa. Cuando su hermana aparcó el vehículo, Ash tomó las llaves y salió corriendo a la casa.

\- ¡Ash!

No le importo correr el pequeño tramo bajo la lluvia, abrir la puerta y cerrar por dentro con las llaves. Era un pequeñajo malcriado, acababa de dejar a su hermana junto a su pequeño hermanito afuera en la lluvia.

Pero no le importó. Solo llegó a su cuarto y en una desesperación total comenzó a revolver sus sabanas buscando...

 _"¿Dónde... dónde están?"_

Tiró absolutamente todos sus libros del estante buscando lo primero que encontrara. Sabía que aun tenía una bolsita de drogas, o al menos lo creía. Su corazón no aguantaría un colapso mas. Si volvía a ingerir otra dosis de _aquello,_ esta vez, estaba seguro que recaería.

\- ¡¿Dónde, maldición?!

La rabia y el desconsuelo de ser un maldito parásito le cegó. Estaba tirando todo en su cuarto al suelo, buscando tontamente alguna forma de terminar con todo, porque estaba _arto._ Estaba al límite de querer ser una buena persona con decisiones positivas.

Había sido su maldita culpa. Hace dos años que pudo tomar la decisión y quedarse junto a su madre. Hace un año que pudo decirle a su padre que en realidad Hyde no había estropeado el pastel de Tsubaki, sino que él lo escondió...

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué todo lo que decidía estaba mal?

Se agarró sus cabellos negros con fuerza como queriendo saber si el dolor en su cabeza podía apaciguar el de su alma. Y gritó, como quería hace unas horas. Lloró como ese día en que sus padres fallecieron y sus lagrimas estaban estancadas en su ojos, pero nunca se deslizaron.

Gritó y lloró por todo. Y con un arrebató total, tiró su velador contra la puerta para acallar esas voces que lo culpaban, y se dejó caer al suelo, golpeando su cabeza en la dura alfombra, una y otra vez, encorvándose del dolor que no quería dejarlo en paz.

Y bajo ese ataque, Ash sintió una pequeña melodía entre sus llantos. Un mísero tintineo que opaco por completo sus sentidos, y levantó su rostro lloroso para buscar _quién_ o _qué_ fue aquello que le quebró por completo su _berrinche._

Una campana... ese tonto collar que se burlaba de él cerca de su puerta, y brillaba bajo la pequeña luz de la tarde por sus cortinas abiertas.

Entonces estira el brazo para atraparlo. El tintineo melodioso vuelve a resonar en su habitación.

Ahora lo recordaba. Ahora recordaba cómo comenzó todo ese problema. Fue gracias a ese collar que sus padres estaban muertos.

 _"¿Por qué lo hice?"_

¿Por qué ayudó a esa niña?, ¿Por qué ese día se detuvo a tenderle una mano a esa niña que parecía al borde de la desesperación por no encontrar a su gatita?

Y la respuesta lo golpe enseguida. Fue porque él era feliz. Fue porque él se sentía afortunado de tener una grandiosa familia. Una donde nada le faltaba, que verla a ella, a esa niña, llorando por perder algo le toco en su pequeño corazón el ayudarle... y buscar esa felicidad.

Ash se agacho nuevamente, llevando ese cascabel al pecho cuando sintió en el primer piso los vidrios romperse. Seguramente su hermana acababa de romper una ventana.

 _"Por ayudarle a ella a ser feliz... perdí lo que más amaba"_

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con brusquedad, y su hermana jadeaba completamente empapada en el umbral. Sintió los pasos de ella y en el momento que se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándolo, él rompió a llorar.

\- Fue mi cul-pa.

El nudo en su garganta le estaba dificultando el hablar. Y simplemente fue capaz de enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su hermana, olfateando complicadamente ese perfume que tanto le recordaba a su madre.

\- No lo fue. Las circunstancias se dieron. Tú estabas en el momento equivocado, nada más.

Y esa voz tan calmada y relajante, ¿por qué en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo agobiaba más? Claro, era porque su hermana era la viva imagen de su madre, y aquello solo le traía desconsuelo. Ese sentimiento de ser consciente de la perdida de ella. Ese dolor que lo conecta en el profundo sentimiento de vacío y soledad.

Ese que si no sentía a su madre abrazándolo, no creía poder vivir.

\- Quería verla feliz... -susurró apenas - a ambas, a mi madre porque le dije que encontré una amiga, y a ella por decirle que le ayudaría con su gata.

En respuesta, su hermana le acaricio sus cabellos. Buscando en su _mimo_ el estímulo de tranquilizarlo. Y lo estaba logrando.

\- Nunca le pregunte nada, ni su nombre, pero - un abrazo más fuerte y Ash observó aun apoyando su cabeza en su hermana, el desorden en su cuarto- quiero volver a verla y entregarle su collar.

Y nuevamente, él estaba deseando algo, e hizo la grave _falta_ de decírselo a su hermana. Tal vez, su deseo nunca se cumpliría... pero al menos quedará en un pequeño sueño de esa niñez horrible que tuvo.

\- Lo harás Ash... mientras desees algo en la vida, yo estaré tranquila.

Porque necesitaba de un motivo para seguir. Y ese collar acababa de dárselo. Al menos, eso es lo que su hermana una vez le dijo. Una vez que ambos querían cortar lazos de ese pasado y no encontraron nada mejor que hacer un cambio de persona. Un juego de hermanos, fueron con un estilista amigo de Lily y ambos cambiaron el color de sus cabellos. Ella de ese hermoso rubio a uno violeta, y Kuro de ese negro a uno celeste.

Color que su madre amaba...

 **:::::*°*:::::**

Una suave melodía, una que era ambiguamente conocido, le hizo abrir con bastante pereza sus ojos. Parpadeo queriendo quitarse ese infame sueño de encima, y buscar con vagancia en ese cuarto ese tintineo.

\- Al fin despiertas, Kuu-chan.

Kuro buscó a Mahiru frente suyo, y el castaño le mostraba con una sonrisa su gran reciente logro, su collar ahora emitía ese sonidito. MahiMahi le prometió arreglarlo. Y él se había dejado caer sobre la mesa y dormir quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

\- Buen día, MahiMahi... -bostezó - ¿qué día es hoy?

\- Solo dormiste una hora, no seas exagerado -una risita encantadora, y Mahiru dejaba el collar en sus manos para después levantarse -ahora ayúdame con tus cosas, no pienso ordenarlo todo yo.

Todo el sueño se le fue del sistema al ver a Mahiru abriendo una caja. Había olvidado que ese día se acababa de mudar al departamento de Shirota. Tenían la aprobación del tío Tooru, así que ¿qué más daba? Kuro simplemente se mudo campante donde Mahiru.

\- Escuche que tuviste problemas hoy, Kuro -la voz curiosa del chico le hizo tirar un nuevo bostezo - ¿Por qué te dormiste en clase de historia? Apenas llevas una semana y ya estas dando problemas.

\- Saber la historia de los muertos es aburrido - Mahiru hizo una mueca - Mejor vivir el presente.

Shirota bajó la mirada como tratando de buscar alguna respuesta a aquello. Y Kuro se levantó de su silla y se dejo caer sobre el castaño, tumbándolo en el duro suelo del living, y en medio de un cerro de cajas. Una queja murió en los labios de Mahiru cuando buscó el contacto en ellos. Un beso corto y vago, y se separó tan pronto como el sueño volvía a envolverlo.

\- Te encontré -murmuró en el cuello de Shirota.

\- ¿Eh...? Estas raro hoy Kuro.

Sonrió y se dejo hacer cuando las manos de Mahiru estaban acariciando sus cabellos. Y cerró los ojos para esta vez soñar con papas fritas. O algo mejor, como ese día que conoció a Mahiru en el hospedaje del campamento.

Si. Aquello sonaba mejor...

* * *

 **Ahora, esta historia si ha terminado... (o podría ser que no(?)) Pero tenía la fuerte necesidad de sacar ese pasado de Kuro~ Y tal vez algunas esperaban otro tipo de _extra_. Lo siento. **

**Como aclaración para Ke3492, Sip! Tsubaki estaba enamorado de Sakuya, que solo quise dejarlo en una especie de indirecta(?) ;) Pero que acabe confirmando ahora ~**

 **Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


End file.
